Digicross Frontier
by Patrick O'Shea
Summary: Adventures in the Digital Frontier.And Tomoki gets a Hyper Spirit Evolution in the next chapter!
1. The New Frontier

Digicross Tamers Side Story #1   
'The New Frontier' 

Ryoko Kamiya walked up to Hiroki Hida. The boy had given no indication of having noticed her, which did not surprise Ryoko a bit these days. Everyone was on edge with Hitomi missing; all the children of the digidestined from Japan were very close; they all wanted to do something to find their missing friend. 

"Hey, kid," Ryoko said, tapping Hiroki on the shoulder, "we were going to do some sparring, right?" She saw where Hiroki was standing; every time he had come here, he had looked in on where Ryoko's father was searching for Hitomi. A second lab had been built, and Izzy, Ken, and Gary Oak were using a specially built system to scan the space between worlds, looking for the hole that Hitomi had fallen through. 

Though they were too worried to spend much time researching it, the search had turned up some interesting discoveries, namely the existence of *several* digital worlds, and signals from digivices in those worlds. Some had only a few, some had only one, and some had dozens of digivice signals. Fascinating as it was, it made the search all the harder; the searchers had to sift through and isolate each digivice, trying to find one that matched Hitomi's. In addition, they had to check back every now and then to make sure they had not missed a signal in the confusion. 

"If they find something," Hiroki started to say. 

"Then they'll tell us." Ryoko replied, smiling. All of the kids knew Hiroki had a huge crush on Hitomi, even if he didn't realize what it was he was feeling yet. "Hey, come on, they're not going to search any faster with you hovering over them like a vulture." Hitomi led Hiroki away. 

Inside the makeshift lab, Ken looked at the two leaving. "Looks like Ryoko had to drag him away again." he sighed. 

Izzy, taking a break from searching, smiled. "Well, I told the kids to keep an eye on him. I hope he doesn't do something stupid." 

"Like charge in and try to save Hitomi himself? I can't imagine where he'd get such an idea." Tentomon replied drily. "Face it Izzy, he's acting just like you did when you were his age." 

Izzy frowned. "That's not funny." 

Gary, working on the portal itself, looked at Izzy. "From what Davis told me, it sounded like quite a riot, actually. I'm ready to test the stabilizer." 

Sighing, Izzy ran the program. "Running now. What I'll do is send a signal to one of the digital worlds we've already scanned; if it works, we'll get detailed information on every digivice there. It should make finding Hitomi's digivice a lot easier." 

== 

Some distance away, Ryoko and Hiroki called orders to their monsters. Fighting for Ryoko, Sneasel, descended from the Sneasel that her mother and her friends fought 'when they were young' (As Ryoko like to think of it) waited for Armadillomon, Hiroki's digimon, to attack. 

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon said, rolling into a ball and launching himself at Sneasel. Expecting the attack, Sneasel jumped, easily avoiding the blow. However, Armadillomon came out of the attack sooner than expected, and used the momentum to throw himself into the air, tackling Sneasel in midair. 

"Better!" Ryoko said; she had been giving Hiroki a few tips on pokemon battling, and was pleased to see the boy picking up what she told him. "But can you follow up?" 

"Why should I?" Armadillomon asked, sitting on Sneasel. "I got him pinned." As he spoke, Sneasel abruptly shifted his weight, knocking Armadillomon off. "I asked for that one." the digimon complained. 

"Yes, you did." Sneasel said, nodding his head. "Still, you're getting better. You been practicing that Rollout attack?" 

"I haven't gotten the TM yet." Hiroki replied. "With everything that's happened..." 

"No rush," Armadillomon said, "I haven't felt like practicing much, myself." 

"That's a dangerous attitude." Sneasel warned. "There's no telling when the Dark Ocean might attack again. Or someone restarts the Machine Wars." 

"Besides," Ryoko added, "who knows? You might be the one called on to save your girlfriend?" 

"Hitomi's not my girlfriend!" Hiroki yelled, a bit too quickly. His face going red didn't add anything to his credibility. "She's a friend, yes, but that's it!" 

==Between the worlds 

Digimon never truly die; Davis made that observation once. This is doubly true for the incredibly ancient digimon, who always manage to maintain themselves in some form, be it a general presence in the digital world they come from, passing a part of themselves into another, or empowering an ancient artifact for those who are (relatively) pure of heart to find. 

One such spirit shifted its body (for lack of a better word), disturbed by something it sensed. There was trouble coming to one who bore its spirit, and he needed help. Now. He had only just started out, the spirit sensed, and wasn't ready for what was coming... 

A signal? It was searching for something. It was inoffensive, but it offered a possible solution 

"Help me..." 

==New Bark Town 

Ryoko, who had been laughing at Hiroki's expression, stopped when she heard the voice. Hiroki had heard it too, as did their partner monsters. 

"Was that...?" Hiroki looked around. It had sounded like it had come from right where they were. 

"It wasn't me." Ryoko replied, also looking. Sneasel had moved beside her, suspecting an attack. 

"Help me..." the voice said again. 

"Hiroki! Your digivice!" Ryoko pointed to Hiroki's D-3, which was glowing. A second later, the message repeated, more intently. "We'd better go see my dad." 

==Five minutes later 

"It just keeps saying 'help me', over and over." Ryoko said, a bit unnerved. "I've never heard of a digivice doing this before." 

Izzy looked at Hiroki's D-3. "It is odd. You say it started about five minutes ago?" 

"That was about the time we sent out the signal through the portal." Gary said. He checked the monitor. "But there's...wait. Izzy, look at this!" 

Izzy looked at the screen. "Is that a transmission intercepting our signal?" He noticed Hiroki looking at the screen too. He's so much like his father, he thought to himself. He moved over and showed Hiroki what he was looking at. "We've been working on a way to speed up our search, and we were testing it out just now. I think what happened is that someone saw our transmission, and used it to send a signal back here. Your digivice must have picked it up. Don't worry, once I shut the beam down, it should stop." 

"But," Hiroki asked, "someone's asking for help. Shouldn't we...do something?" 

A lot like his father, Izzy amended. "Right now, we don't exactly know where the signal is coming from...Wait. It's traced. And we can't really do anything Hiroki. Even if we could, we don't know exactly where the signal is, what's going on, or who's asking for help. And right now, finding Hitomi is our highest priority. Right?" 

"Power spike!" Ken yelled, sitting at another monitor. "Something's trying to emerge through the portal!" 

Izzy's eyes went wide, as he realized what it meant. "Hiroki! Run, get out of here!" Hiroki backed up, inadvertently getting to close to the portal mechanism. 

"Hiroki!" Ryoko yelled, grabbing the boy, as did Armadillomon and Sneasel. There was a bright flash, and the four vanished, pulled through the gate! 

"RYOKO!" 

== 

Ryoko blacked out for a few seconds, the feeling of moving 'sideways' through the digital gateway proving too much for her. The next thing she knew, Hiroki was shaking her gently, trying to wake her up. 

"Ryoko? Ryoko, wake up!" Beside him, Sneasel and Armadillomon looked over the girl, concern evident. 

"I'm awake kid, relax." she said, irritated. Sitting up, she looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a peaceful field. Tall grass, flowers, standard deal. "Where are we?" 

Sneasel looked around. "I think we're in one of the digital worlds your dad found." 

"How do you know it's a digital world?" 

Sneasel pointed up. Looking, she saw what looked like a big black bird flying overhead. "Is that a Sabirdramon?" she asked. 

"Yeah." Armadillomon replied. "And I picked out a Flamedramon arguing with a Raidramon just after we landed. It's not our digital world." 

"Great. I hope dad can find us." A thought occurred to Ryoko. "Hey, Hiroki? Is your digivice still giving you that message?" 

Hiroki looked at his D-3. "No. It stopped just after we got here. Do you think that this is where the message was coming from? Could we have been...taken here?" 

"It's possible." Armadillomon said, looking around. "I wonder if..." 

"What?" Hiroki asked. "Do you think Hitomi might be here?" 

"I wouldn't get too far ahead of myself." Sneasel advised. "Izzy said that he'd found a lot of different digital worlds; this is probably just one of many." The pokemon looked around, wondering what they had gotten into this time. "I hope they can get us back." 

"What's all this noise." a rough voice grumbled from behind the group. Looking back, the four saw a small green digimon stick its head up out of the grass, apparently just having woken up. 

"Goblimon." Hiroki said, a bit worried. 

"Relax," Armadillomon whispered, "it's just one. We can take him down if he starts anything." 

Not noticing Hiroki and Armadillomon, Goblimon stared balefully at Ryoko, assuming she was in charge. "What're you doing here, human?" 

"Easy, shorty. We're just leaving." Sneasel moved in front of Ryoko, matching Goblimon's glare. 

"Not short, just due for growth spurt..." Goblimon stopped as he caught sight of Hiroki. "YOU!" he shouted. 

"M...me?" 

"You beat up boss! Now we beat you up!" Goblimon swiveled around, shouting over the field. "Me found one!" As he yelled, another Goblimon stuck his head up, looking at Hiroki. Then another one appeared. Two more. Then a few more. By about the 30th Goblimon head, Hiroki, Ryoko, and their partner monsters were already running. 

==New bark Town. 

"I hope they're all right." Noriko, Hiroki's mother said. His father sat in a chair, still unable to speak. 

"I'm sure they're fine." Ken said. "We know what we have to do, we just need time to get the portal ready." He looked at Hiroki's father. "Cody?" Cody looked up. He hadn't been crying, but his eyes were red. "We could use your help." Ken added. Cody smiled a bit, and got up, eager to bring his son home. 

Outside, Kari was trying to calm Izzy down. The stress of searching for Hitomi, combined with this latest development, had caused Izzy to have a bit of a breakdown. "Shh, Izzy, it's me." Kari said. "Come back, please? I need you, we all do." 

"God, Kari..it's all my fault. And our daughter is...is..." 

"You'll find them," Kari said gently, "you'll bring Ryoko, Hiroki, and Hitomi all home. And we'll all be happy again, I know it. It wasn't your fault, any more than what happened to Hitomi was. But we need you here, together, so we can do it, alright?" Kari held her husband for another few minutes, until he had calmed down. 

"Thanks." Izzy said, still a bit shaky. 

Kari kissed Izzy on the forehead. "You'd better get back. The others are going to need you." Izzy nodded, kissed his wife, and went back in. When he was out of sight, Kari slumped down. "Ryoko, where are you?" she asked. 

Gatomon was beside her. "She's fine, I'm sure of it. I may not get along with Sneasel, but if anyone can see her through this, he can." 

Kari hugged her partner. "Thanks." 

"It's what I'm here for, remember?" 

==Frontier Digital World 

"That's it!" Sneasel yelled, stopping. The four had spent the last few minutes running, dodging explosions as the enraged digimon threw bombs at them. "There's no way we'll outrun all of them. You go on, I'll hold them off!" The four had stopped what looked like a monorail track, sitting on the ground. It looked like it had been used recently; there was no sign of moss or other overgrowth on the track, or the ties that sat underneath the rail. 

"That's nuts!" Ryoko yelled. 

"Protecting you is my only duty! Get going!"   


"Forget it!" Hiroki said. "If you stay, we all stay!" Setting Armadillomon down, Hiroki pulled out his D-3. Ryoko did likewise. "Digiarmour Energize!" 

"Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Chameleonmon, kindly forest spirit!" 

"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of Light!" 

The Goblimon horde stopped as the two digimon armour digivolved. "Spirit?" some of them asked, causing Hiroki and Ryoko to blink, confused. Then six of them stepped forward, two groups of three, then started glowing. 

"Are they evolving?" Hiroki wondered, as the six attacking digimon glowed, odd circles of what looked like bar-codes swirled around them. The two groups seemed to merge and, when the glow subsided, two Ogremon stood there, ready to attack! 

"They DNA digivolved!" Chameleonmon said, stunned. 

"They're only champions!" Yashamon snarled. "Don't let them get through!" Yahsamon charged one Ogremon, wooden swords glowing with energy. The two quickly began dueling, Ogremon's club and brute strength matched by Yashamon's paired weapons and agility. 

Chameleonmon stared down the second Ogremon, placing himself between the attacker and Hiroki. "Come and get me!" he called, taunting the Ogremon. Roaring, Ogremon attacked, swinging his club downwards, trying to smash the armor digimon into the ground. Chameleonmon hopped back, smacking Ogremon with well aimed strikes from his froglike tongue. "You know you got a lousy aftertaste?" 

Ogremon roared, smashing his club where Chameleonmon had been. A second later, Ogremon opened his eyes, looking where the club had hit. There was a small crater, formed from the force of the blow, but no sign of Chameleonmon. Behind the digimon, a part of the air shimmered, and Chameleonmon, dropping his cloak of invisibility, reappeared, wrapped his tongue around Ogremon's legs, and tripped the monster. 

Yashamon saw all this out of the corner of his eye, pleased that his friend had become so good at defending Hiroki. Then he returned his attention to the Ogremon he was battling. His movements were limited; like Chameleonmon, he was blocking the attacker from reaching his partner. Catching Ogremon's club on one sword, he caught the attacker under the chin with his second sword, spun as the Ogremon reeled back, and kicked the attacker in the chest, throwing him back. Ogremon retaliated with his 'Pummel Whack' attack; Yahsamon caught the attack on the small shields on the back of his wrists, jumped, and launched his strongest attack. 

"GRAND CROSS!" Swords glowing, Yashamon flew at Ogremon, swords cutting a pair of slashes in the shape of a plus sign, glowing white for a few seconds. Critically wounded, Ogremon glowed, and split back into three Goblimon. Hoping he didn't look too drained after that attack, Yashamon stared down the rest of the Goblimon there, daring someone else to attack. "Ah, nuts." he muttered, as the rest of the Goblimon, confident in their superior numbers, advanced. 

The Goblimon stopped when they heard a train whistle in the distance. Looking down the track, Ryoko and Hiroki saw what looked like a train coming down the track at high speed. 

"Trailmon." One of the Goblimon said, backing away. 

"Trailmon?" Ryoko asked. 

"Must be the guy that's running the train." Chameleonmon said, reverting to Aramdillomon. "He must be pretty strong to scare these guys off." As he spoke, the train stopped behind them. 

"Get on." a voice said from the train. The four clambered on, and the train left, leaving the Goblimon standing there. 

"Humans blast off again." One Goblimon observed. The other Goblimon edged away from him. He always was the odd one of the group. "Place is becoming lousy with them." 

On the train, Hiroki and Ryoko looked for whoever was controlling ht train, while Sneasel and Armadillomon recovered from the battle. "Hello?" Hiroki called. "Where are you? Thank you for stopping the train!" 

"Train?" the voice said again. "TRAIN? I am Angler, a Trailmon! I am no mere...vehicle!" 

The two humans blinked. "The train..." Hiroki muttered. 

"Is a digimon." Ryoko completed. Her pokegear began ringing at that point. "Hello?" she said into it. 

"Ryoko!" Kari's voice came over the phone. "Are you and Hiroki alright? Where are you?" Ryoko and Hiroki could hear the panic in Kari's voice. 

"We're fine for now Mom." Ryoko replied. "I think we're in one of those Digital Worlds dad mentioned." 

Izzy's voice came over the small speaker. "Ryoko? Where are you and Hiroki now? Are your digimon OK?" Quickly, Ryoko recounted what had happened to them so far. "OK, listen carefully. We've managed to track the trail the portal left behind, so we know what world you're on. We're working on a way to get you back, but it's going to take a day or two. Find a safe place to hide and STAY DOWN." Izzy placed extra emphasis on those last two words. "No heroics, you don't know the situation there. I'll call you back in a few hours, alright?" 

"Right." Ryoko let Hiroki speak to his parents, who were also in a state of panic. Their son reassured them he and Armadillomon were fine. Ryoko signed off, giving the power cell in her pokegear a chance to recharge. 

==New Bark Town 

"Fifty Goblimon?" Izzy said, looking at the speaker after Ryoko closed the connection. "And a train digimon." 

"At least they're ok." Kari said. "But why would Goblimon attack them? Ryoko said it sounded like they recognized them." 

Ken looked over the readings on the world the two children were trapped on. "According to this, there are other digidestined on this world. It could be that they were mistaken for them. Izzy, wouldn't it have been better to lead them to those other digidestined?" 

"No." Izzy replied, voice firm. "We don't know what's happening there, or what those digidestined are like. For all we know, they could be like the Emp..." Izzy stopped, remembering who he was talking to. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. 

"No," Ken said, "you're right. It's better if they stay low." Ken looked at Gary, still uncomfortable being reminded of his time as the Digimon Emperor. "Well? Can we get them?" 

"Not yet." Gary replied. "I sent Cody and Noriko to help get some of the parts we need from Goldenrod." 

"Wouldn't it be faster to have them go through the digiports?" 

Gary shook his head. "Not after all this. Besides, I figured they needed to do something to help." 

"Good call." Kari said, smiling. "I'd...I'll go look in on Kyoko and Emiko." 

==Frontier Digital World 

As the group traveled, Angler (as the Trailmon introduced himself), filled the four in on the events occurring on this particular digital world. 

"OK," Ryoko said, not fully convinced, "so a Mega level angel digimon goes nuts, and the Digital world is falling apart." 

"Correct." Angler replied. 

"And why hasn't anyone been doing anything about this?" 

"We can't. The Chosen Children are supposed to be doing something about it, but I haven't seen them since they arrived." 

"'Chosen Children'?" Hiroki looked at Ryoko. "Do you think he means digidestined like us?" 

"The last I heard," Angler continued, "they had broken up a gang of Goblimon and a Snimon that were enslaving a bunch of electric type digimon." 

"That must be why they attacked us." Armadillomon said. "That horde must have been part of the group those other kids broke up. Maybe if we keep going this way, we'll meet them." 

"Didn't Izzy say to keep low?" 

Ryoko looked at Sneasel. "Will you stop being so suspicious, already?" As she finished, the train shuddered to a halt. 

Hiroki looked out the window. "I think we have to find other means of transit." he said, stunned. 

"What? What happened?" Ryoko looked out the window. Outside, she saw that the land in front of them, including the track and everything else for several miles, was gone. "It's... all gone." 

"Yes," Angler rumbled, "I said as much. Well, back the way I came." Noises of machinery grinding together could be heard as Angler reversed gears. "You might want to get off here." 

==Next Day 

Night had fallen shortly after the foursome had gotten off the train; they managed to find a small cave to rest in. 

The next morning, the group set out, interested in learning more about the area they were in. 

"I think I saw a town or something ahead" Armadillomon said, running back to the group. "Maybe we can get some food there. I'm starving." 

"You're a rookie digimon," Ryoko cracked, "you're always hungry." She noticed Sneasel was looking off to one side. "What is it?" 

"Battle." he said, tensing. 

Hiroki looked in the direction Sneasel was looking. "I hear it too. Is it coming this way?" 

"If it's a running battle, maybe. Come on." Sneasel led the group behind a small hill, then climbed to the top and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. 

"Well?" Ryoko called up. 

"I see some Gotsumon and..." 

"And?" 

"You're not going to believe this... 

== 

Gigasmon grinned, herding the rookie level digimon into his trap. "You'll be excellent bait for those children." he gloated, ignoring the hail of stones that pelted him. Casually, he kicked one, watching the small stone digimon go flying. 

"GRAND CROSS!" Gigasmon stumbled, nearly knocked over by the attack. Swiveled around, he saw a digimon he didn't recognize. Humanoid, midnight blue, holding a pair of wooden clubs like swords. 

"Another one?" Gigasmon couldn't believe it; he thought all the humans had been accounted for. "Never mind. I'll beat you like I beat them. Earthquake!" Gigasmon slammed his fist into the ground, ripping the earth apart underneath Yashamon. 

The armoured pokemon jumped, dodging the attack. He took my strongest attack without flinching, he thought. Must be a high level champion, maybe even an ultimate! "Get out of here!" he yelled to the Gostumon who were watching the fight. "I don't know what you are, but I'm not letting you hurt more digimon. PLASMA CUTTER!" Two blades of light energy shot at Gigasmon. 

A Light element attack, Gigasmon realized. That boy found another one? "Got tired of the wolf act?" He noticed the attacker step back, confused. "So, you're not him. Well, I'll see what kind of spirit you have then." He stepped forward, then tripped as a long tongue snapped out and wrapped around Gigasmon's legs. 

Grunting, he stood up. "Who dares?" 

Chameleonmon appeared, standing some distance away from Yashamon. "Me, basalt breath!" 

"Watch it," Yashamon said to the armoured digimon, "he knows Earthquake. Stay back, I'll handle him." 

"And you're doing such a good job too." Chameleonmon remarked drily, fading out of sight. Sighing, Yashamon charged in again. He knew that one hit from this monster's oversized arms would end the fight, forcing him to spend more time dodging than attacking. Just a few more seconds... 

Two red beams of light shot out, catching Gigasmon in the back. Roaring, he spun around, but Chameleonmon had already faded out again and had changed position. Yashamon used the distraction to land another set of strikes on Gigasmon. 

Time to change tactics, Gigasmon thought. "Slide Evolution...Grottomon!" Quickly, Gigasmon's body shrunk and reshaped itself. Surprised by the change, Yashamon missed his next strike, leaving Grottomon a chance to dig underground. 

"A mode change?" Chameleonmon wondered, reappearing. 

"Look out!" Yashamon yelled, but it was too late. The ground underneath Chameleonmon buckled, and the armoured digimon was sent flying as Grottomon reappeared, launching an attack from underneath. Chameleonmon landed several yards away. Grottomon watched as the spiral of digicode appeared around him, then saw the digiegg (which Grottomon mistook for a Spirit) fly away. 

A digimon? Grottomon shrugged, ready to attack. He then stopped as he saw a human ran out and grabbed the fallen digimon. "You! Slide Evolution...GIGASMON!" Thinking he recognized the boy, Gigasmon charged at Hiroki, fist raised to smash the boy. 

"Leave him alone!" Yashamon body-checked Gigasmon, trying to stop him. 

"You're in my way! Hurricane Bomber!" Swinging his fist, Gigasmon caught Yashamon across the chest, flinging the digimon back. 

Yashamon landed on the ground, body wracked with pain. Struggling to get up, he felt something was wrong with his digivolution. "What...what's happening...?" Before his eyes, he saw what looked like a bar code spinning around him, a small dark object forming inside it. "My...digiegg..." 

"It's mine now!" Gigasmon yelled, jumping forward. Landing in front of Yashamon, Gigasmon opened his mouth, and swallowed the digiegg. Jumping back, the monster opened a hand, and a small silver ball appeared, the crest of light on it. "And now for you." Slowly, Gigasmon advanced on the now devolved Sneasel, who could barely stand up. So he's a digimon after all, Gigasmon concluded. Well, it's a bit better, anyway. 

Ryoko ran out and grabbed Sneasel. "Get away from him!" 

"Ryoko...get out of here!" Sneasel gasped, still trying to regain his breath. 

"All this and a human too." Gigasmon mocked the two. "My lucky day." Gigasmon's fist came flying down. Ryoko and Sneasel closed their eyes, hearing Hiroki scream for Gigasmon not to do it. The next thing she knew, there was a loud crash as if Gigasmon had his something... metal? 

A large bug-like digimon had blocked the attack, placing himself between Gigasmon and Ryoko and Sneasel. A metal Heracross? Ryoko wondered. 

"That's no way," Blitzmon said confidently, "to treat a lady!" 

Part 1 end 

Next Episode: Ryoko and Hiroki meet the Chosen Children of this digital world, and learn more about Gigasmon, Spirit Evolution, and the problems here. And, Gigasmon gains a frightening new power in the wake of his theft of the Digiegg of Light.   
'Garmmon versus Wolfmon: Round 1!' 


	2. Wolfmon vs Garmmon, Round 1

For Tripmon, sorry for the wait...  
  
Hiroki ran over to Ryoko. "Are you alright?" As he spoke, several other   
digimon joined the bug digimon in attacking Gigasmon.  
  
Ryoko nodded, holding an unconcious Sneasel in her lap. The two watched   
the fight, hoping the newcomers were strong enough to beat Gigasmon. She caught   
sight of one of the new digimon; it was clearly female, butterfly like wings,   
using a lot of kick attacks...  
  
How did Aunt Mimi get here, Ryoko wondered. Especially dressed like THAT?  
  
Digicross Frontier Episode 2:  
'Garmmon versus Wolfmon: Round 1!'  
  
Fairymon was getting sick of this.  
  
When she had first come to this world, she was a bit put out by being the   
only girl in the group. OK, Tomoki was cute, but Junpei...well, he was trying.   
Trying -what- was another question.  
  
What really got to her was situations like this. She had found her own   
Spirit, Fairymon, but she seemed to be the weakest of the group. Having Kouji   
come along as Wolfmon and save her from a -tree-, of all things, really annoyed   
her. And what was with that whole 'lone wolf' act, anyway?  
  
The current situation was no different; Ever since that little freakjob   
Grottomon found that Beast Spirit, he'd been regularly beating them all by sheer   
brute force. She figured it was only luck that kept them alive this far.   
"Breeza Petalo!" Fairymon grimaced as Gigasmon knocked the attack away. She   
took some consolation that none of the others were doing much better. As long   
as they kept their distance, she figured, they couldn't be hit by those   
oversized arms. "This isn't working!" she snapped, angry. "What good's that   
stupid book of Bokomon's if it can't tell us how to beat him?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Agnimon replied, equally annoyed. "It's like hitting   
a brick wall!"  
  
"Actually, it's exactly like hitting a brick wall, isn't it?" Neemon   
asked, standing away from the fight.  
  
"You COULD lend us a hand!" Blitzmon yelled. "Can't you evolve or   
something? Every other digimon we've fought has!" As he spoke, he shot a   
glance over his shoulder. Good, those other humans were safe. If they could   
just keep Gigasmon away, those two could find a place to hide.  
  
"Sure." Neemon replied. "How?"  
  
"I give up." Blitzmon palmed his face, exasperated. "Hey, you know who   
those two are?" he asked, indicating Ryoko and Hiroki. "I didn't get a good   
look at them."  
  
"Maybe they're looking for Spirits, like us?" Chakmon suggested, ducking a   
wild swing from Gigasmon. "SNOW BOMBER!" A hail of ice slammed into Gigasmon,   
knocking him back. The move nearly cost him, as the small digimon stumbled on   
the smooth rocky area they were fighting on.  
  
"You're mine!" Gigasmon roared.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Blitzmon roared, as he and Agnimon hammered Gigasmon   
with their best attacks; Blitzmon unloaded a Thor Hammer in Gigasmon's face,   
while Agnimon planted a fiery kick in the monster's midsection. Gigasmon   
staggered, and was further pushed back when Fairymon hit him with a flurry of   
kicks. This isn't working, Blitzmon thought.  
  
==  
  
Hiroki and Ryoko watched the battle silently, holding their digimon.   
Sneasel tried to get up, but Ryoko refused to let the injured pokemon fight   
anymore. "He's too strong," she said to her partner, "and you're hurt. Right,   
Hiroki? Hiroki?" Ryoko looked at the boy, and realized that he was studying   
the fight.  
  
"I got it." he said after a few seconds. As he watched, two digimon   
joined them. One of them, a small white creature with a black beak, looked at   
Hiroki. "Hey, shouldn't you be out there?"  
  
The other one, taller, with long rabbit ears, replied, "he already is,   
Bokomon. See?" Neemon indicated Chakmon, who had fired another volley of ice   
from what looked like a...rocket launcher?  
  
"Oh," Bokomon said calmly, as if discussing the weather, "so he is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryoko demanded, then noticed Hiroki was   
getting up. "Hey, wait up! You can't do anything!"   
  
Hiroki looked at her. "I know what to do. I know how to beat him." As   
he did, two of the digimon fighting Gigasmon were slammed into the rocks they   
were hiding behind. Hiroki looked over. "Are you two OK?"  
  
Blitzmon stood up, still woozy. "Yeah kid, I..." he trailed off as he got   
his first good look at Hiroki. "How did...?"  
  
Beside him, Fairymon also got up. "What's up? I.." She saw Hiroki, and   
stopped, stunned. She looked at Chakmon, and back again. "How did..." A cry   
got her attention. Looking back, she saw Agnimon had been knocked out, and   
Chakmon was facing Gigasmon alone. "Chakmon!"  
  
"Tell him to aim low!" Hiroki said. "Aim that ice attack low, then you   
two can hit him!"  
  
Sneasel got up. "I see where he's going!" The pokemon squirmed out of   
Ryoko's arms and ran towards Chakmon. "Hey ugly!" he yelled, running at   
Gigasmon. When the monster turned, he jumped, placed his claws together, and   
yelled "FLASH!" There was a bright flare of light, blinding Gigasmon. He   
landed beside Chakmon. "Follow my lead. ICY WIND!" The attack fired a blast   
of ice at the ground in front of Gigasmon.  
  
Chakmon caught on, firing more ice. In a few seconds, the ground around   
Gigasmon had been transformed into a sheet of ice. A few seconds after that,   
Gigasmon's eyes cleared. "You'll pay for that! HURRICANE BOMBER!" As he   
screamed his attack, he took a step forward, putting one of his feet on the ice   
field. His swing missed, the momentum knocking him off balance as he lost his   
footing.  
  
"Salamander Break!"  
  
"Tornado Gambada!"  
  
Agnimon and Fairymon hit Gigasmon simultaneously. Agnimon hit Gigasmon in   
the chest with another kick, while Fairymon came in low, cutting the monster's   
legs out from under him. This time, Gigasmon fell down.  
  
Blitzmon applied the finish. "THOR HAMMER!" The attack struck Gigasmon   
dead on, throwing up a cloud if ice and dust. Blitzmon landed by the other   
fighters, giving them a thumbs up. "Piece of cake."  
  
"Yeah." Agnimon replied. "Chakmon, good plan."  
  
"It wasn't me," he replied, "it was...Hey, a Sneasel! Cool!"  
  
Sneasel blinked. "You've heard of pokemon?"  
  
Gigasmon's roar broke up the conversation. Enraged now, the rock digimon   
stood up, murder in his eyes.  
  
"Strahl!" A bolt of light hit Gigasmon on his shoulder. Snarling, he   
swivelled around and faced another fighter.   
  
"About time!" Fairymon muttered, not impressed.  
  
"Who's that?" Sneasel asked.  
  
"Wolfmon." Agnimon replied, kneeling down. The battle had taken a lot out   
of him. Without another word, Wolfmon jumped in, blades glowing white.  
  
The two digimon battled for a few minutes, neither one gaining any   
advantage. Then, though Wolfmon had not landed a strike, Gigasmon staggered   
back, some sort of energy crackling over him. Gigasmon triggered another   
Earthquake, slide-evolved back to Grottomon, and got away in the confusion.   
"What was that all about?" Wolfmon asked as the smoke cleared, leaving a hole in   
the ground where Grottomon was a few seconds ago. He noticed the rest of the   
group was there. "Why did he...? Tomoki?" he asked, looking at Hiroki, then at   
Chakmon.  
  
"What?" Chakmon asked, wondering what everyone else was staring at. Then   
he looked at Hiroki too...  
  
==  
  
Grottomon staggered around for several hours, pain ripping through him.   
"That spirit...there's something wrong with it..." he gasped. He'd felt a pull   
from it since the fight with Wolfmon. His spirit was related to the element of   
Light, as was the spirit he'd taken from that unusual digimon he'd fought   
earlier. There must have been some reaction between the two, he decided.  
  
"Tummy ache, Grotto-chan?" Ranamon asked, appearing beside the hybrid.   
Grottomon growled, taking a swipe at his 'ally'. "That's no way to speak to an   
ally. And here I was, so worried about you." Ranamon narrowed her eyes. Lord   
Cherubimon had noticed something unusual had arrived in the digital world, and   
that it had had some impact on Grottomon. "Maybe if you can't beat those   
children, you should leave it to someone more...competent? skilled?   
Intelligent? Good looking?" Ranamon blinked coyly as she spoke, as sincere as   
any politician on election day.  
  
"Leave me....gurr......arrGGGHHHHH!" A new wave of energy coursed through   
Grottomon, pulling him towards a small hill. Climbing it, he began tearing at   
the dirt with his hands, as if trying to rip the hill apart. After a second, a   
flash of white light blinded Ranamon, who was watching the whole spectacle.   
"Su...Su...SPIRIT!" he yelled, causing what looked like a small figurine to   
ascend and merge with him. "Grottomon, Slide Evolution..."  
  
Wide eyed, Ranamon watched as Grottomon's form changed. "How did he..."   
she stepped back as the new digimon stepped out, eyes clouded by rage and pain.   
She quickly left the area, hoping Grottomon's new evolution didn't notice her   
leaving.  
  
Cherubimon had to be told.  
==That night  
  
"Another world?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. After the fight was over, the two groups had introduced   
themselves. The big shock for Ryoko and Hiroki was seeing Digimon turn into   
humans. The boy with the goggles (and reminding her a bit of Takeru; what was   
it with some boys and goggles?) was named Takuya. The big one in the jumpsuit   
was Junpei, the guy sitting off a bit and watching the two a bit suspiciously   
was named Kouki, and the girl was Izumi. Bokomon and Neemon were sound asleep   
in one corner.  
  
It was when the small snowbear called Chakmon turned into Tomoki that   
Ryoko and Hiroki just stared. Physically, Tomoki and Hiroki were almost   
identical; age, hair colour, height, they could have been twins. The two were   
off in one corner, talking to each other.  
  
"You're telling us there's a world where pokemon are real?" Takuya asked.  
  
"You don't watch that?" Junpei interrupted. "That's just a kid's show."  
  
Sneasel growled a bit. "Want to see how child-safe I am?" he asked,   
looking right at Junpei.  
  
"We're on TV?" Armadillomon asked. "I wonder if they got my good side?"  
  
"Sorry, there weren't any Digimon on it." Takuya thought for a second.   
"Hey, there wouldn't be a pokemon trainer named Ash where you come from? Our   
age, has a pikachu?"  
  
"Yeah; he was one of the top trainers before he retired. He married   
another trainer named Misty, I think."  
  
Hiroki looked up. "Yeah. And they have two children; I go to the same   
school as one of them in Olivine City."  
  
"They married?" Junpei asked, shocked.  
  
"I thought you said it was a kid's show." Izumi teased him.  
  
"Eh...I was channel surfing!" Junpei protested.  
  
Hiroki chuckled, and went back to his conversation with Tomoki. It turned   
out that Tomoki had played the pokemon video game before coming here; he   
confessed that he thought that there were pokemon here, before seeing Takuya   
turn into Agnimon.  
  
"So, are you really a trainer?"  
  
"Only a little." Hiroki replied. "I've got a limited license; I can use   
Armadillomon in a match, but I'm not allowed to catch or train other pokemon   
until I turn 10 in a few months; It's one of those special licenses that they   
made for digidestined."  
  
"How did you get here?" Tomoki asked.  
  
Hiroki took out his digivice. "I was practising at home when this voice   
started speaking out of my digivice." He saw Kouji look up when he said that.   
"It just said 'help me' over and over. Then something came through the portal   
Izzy was making and we wound up here." Hiroki smiled a bit. "At least now I   
know why everyone was attacking us."  
  
"Portal?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ryoko answered. "A friend of ours went missing a while back,   
something went wrong with the portal she was using. Dad was trying to build a   
better portal so we could find her. You haven't seen her, have you? My height,   
red hair, shoulder length, had an Eevee and a Noctowl with her?" Everyone shook   
their head. A buzzing noise came from her hip. Blinking, she reached into a   
pocket, and took out a small device that looked like an oversized watch.  
  
"Pokegear?" Tomoki asked. Hiroki nodded.  
  
==  
  
"Ryoko!" Izzy nearly yelled, almost deafening his daughter on the other   
end. "Where are you? What happened?"  
  
"We're fine." Ryoko's voice came back. "We ran into a bit of trouble with   
some Digimon here, but the digidestined here helped us out."  
  
Kari leaned in. "Where are you now?"  
  
"In a cave, surrounded by digidestined. Just like when you were young."   
Ryoko's voice had a trace of humour in it.  
  
"Remind me to discuss 'stay out of sight' with you when we get you back."   
Izzy sighed.  
  
"We're fine." Hiroki's voice came in. "But Sneasel had his digiegg taken   
away."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
After a few minutes, Ryoko finished explaining what had happened when they   
ran into Gigasmon. Also, they introduced the other digidestined there.  
  
"OK." Kari said, massaging her forehead. "Don't worry about getting the   
digiegg back; just stay safe, and we'll get you home."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"This is serious!" Kari replied. "You're there, if Sneasel gets hurt,   
there's no one who can fix him up, and Hiroki's there too..."  
  
"Mom. We'll be fine. You made it through stuff like this OK, you were   
younger than us, and you didn't know half the stuff we know. I promise, nothing   
stupid." There was a few murmurs, then Ryoko continued. "Oh, and Sneasel says   
'hi', and that he'll keep me out of anything really dangerous."  
  
"The same goes for me." Armadillomon's voice said over the speaker Izzy   
had set up.  
  
"Hiroki?" Izzy said. "Your parents aren't here right now; but they'll be   
in tomorrow morning. Can you talk to them then?"  
  
"Yep. I want to introduce them to my twin brother."  
  
".....okaaayyyyy.....Ryoko, you'd better save your power for tomorrow.   
We'll call then, say, 10 hours from now?"  
  
"Got it." Ryoko replied. "We miss you all."  
  
"We miss you too." Kari replied. "We'll keep in contact."  
  
==  
  
"Well, I'm glad they could get through." Ryoko said, shutting off the   
phone on her pokegear. "I think I remember dad saying they were going to try to   
reach Hitomi. Probably helps that they know where we wound up."  
  
"I hope that our being here doesn't mess up their search for Hitomi."   
Hiroki said, downcast.  
  
"I'm sure Kyle and June won't mind. Hitomi's a big girl, and she'd raise   
a stink if the folks forgot about finding her boyfriend." Armadillomon answered.  
  
"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" That got everyone else laughing; even Kouji had   
to smirk at that. Face turning crimson, Hiroki subsided. Sighing, he sat down.   
As he did, there was a clicking noise from his belt, and a bolt of white ligth   
appeared. It struck the ground, cleared, and left a small humanoid creature,   
scarcely bigger than Sneasel.  
  
"Tyrogue!" Hiroki exclaimed. The pokemon looked at Tomoki, then Hiroki,   
confused. "What have I said about coming out of your pokeball like that? I   
could get in big trouble!" The pokemon looked at Hiroki, shrugging as he did.   
He had a small bone club in his left hand, resting on his shoulder.  
  
Izumi looked at Hiroki. "I thought you were only allowed to have Armadillomon."  
  
"Well, he sort of follows me around; I only have a pokeball for him so no one   
else will challenge him."  
  
"I didn't know Tyrogues carried weapons."  
  
"He got it off a Marowak that was terrorizing some Digimon at Primary village;   
ever since then, he's been trying to learn how to use it." Hiroki shrugged. "I   
told him that none of his evolutions can use weapons, but he just keeps on   
practising with that club of his."  
  
==  
  
After another hour, Ryoko stepped outside, wanting to look up at the night   
sky. It was different from the sky in any off the worlds she had been to   
previously; in a way, which made her feel better.  
  
"It's nice out, isn't it?" Izumi asked, stepping out. Ryoko nodded.   
"Sorry, I just had to step out too. Sometimes I hate being the only girl in the   
group."  
  
"Can't be all that bad."  
  
"Try having Junpei look up your skirt, and see how you feel. 'Ladies   
first' indeed."  
  
"Ladder?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
Ryoko sighed. "My 'cousin' Takeru. Nice guy, but he needs to be smacked   
around a few times."  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"It was by accident, but Asuka came close to shoving those goggles Takeru   
wears down his throat. Good thing Patamon stopped her."  
  
"It must be nice, having a partner." Izumi sighed. "It would be nice to   
have someone to talk to, like Hiroki and Armadillomon. Or you and Sneasel."  
  
"I guess. Although becoming a Digimon sounds like it would be fun, too."  
  
"You bet." Izumi gave Ryoko a thumbs up gesture. "I just wish I was a bit   
stronger."  
  
"Stronger? It's not like you were getting beat up by a Woodmon or   
anything." She noticed Izumi wince. "Uh, sorry."  
  
"Forget it." Izumi sighed. "What's really galling is that Kouji came by,   
saved me, then just took off again."  
  
Ryoko, thought it over, then brightened up. "One sec. Hey, Hiroki! I   
need you for a minute." Hiroki walked out, Armadillomon and Sneasel following   
him. A second later, Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei stuck their heads out of the   
cave, wondering what was up. "I need it for a sec."  
  
"Need what?" Hiroki asked.  
  
"You know what I mean. The TM I helped pick out for you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll get you another one. And I promise," she added, smirking, "I won't   
tell Hitomi you gave it to another girl."  
  
"It's not like that!" After another minute, Hiroki gave in and handed a   
small box over to Ryoko.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a TM that was made to be used on pokemon and Digimon."  
  
"They can do that?" Tomoki asked, now really interested.  
  
"Well, the information is stored digitally, right? Hiroki used on on   
Armadillomon's digiegg so Chameleonmon could use Dig. I'm betting that we can   
use TMs on your Spirits, too."  
  
"Can't fault the logic." Armadillomon noted.  
  
"It's risky." Sneasel cautioned. "There's no guaranteeing it will work.   
Or how it will work."  
  
Izumi held out her digivice. "I'm game." Ryoko nodded. She pressed a   
button on the side of the TM, splitting it into two halves, a field of energy   
forming.  
  
"Uh...Ryoko? Don't you need the digiegg out?" Hiroki asked.  
  
Izumi looked at the field, then grinned. "Digicode SCAN!" she said,   
swiping her digivice through the field. The energy field formed from the TM   
seemed to stretch, then was sucked into the digivice. A symbol appeared on the   
small screen of Izumi's digivice, glowed bright for a second, then returned to   
normal.  
  
"That's so cool." Hiroki said. Everyone went back into the cave after   
Ryoko explained what TM she had used, Tomoki's eyes widening as he listened.   
They spent another few minutes laughing at the sight of Tyrogue sitting near   
Kouji, imitating the boy's pose.  
  
==Next Day  
  
Grottomon finished off the last of the defenders of the small village. He   
saw one of them, an Airdramon, flying away. For a second, he considered   
destroying it too, but decided against it. It was headed in the direction he   
knew those humans would be coming in. All the better to send the word out.  
  
"That's it." Grottomon muttered, flexing his hands. "Soon I will have the   
final spirit of light, and I'll be invincible." He had to admit, the changes   
that he had gone through were impressive to date. Grottomon's body had become a   
bit stronger and more agile; too, his height had increased by half. He could   
call up those swords that Digimon he fought had, as well as the shields on the   
back of his wrists. As Gigasmon, he was stronger now, his rocklike body even   
harder to pierce. And there was always that other spirit he had found   
earlier...  
  
Some distance away, Ranamon watched Grottomon, seeing the changes in the   
Earth Hybrid. "How did he get so strong?" she wondered.  
  
"Obviously, it was to do with that intrusion Lord Cherubimon detected."   
Mercuremon, lying beside her, observed. "Do you think he'll move against us   
next?"  
  
"He doesn't have the brains."  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore." Mercuremon replied. Finding his Beast Spirit   
was a coincidence, maybe, but you said he was drawn to that other spirit. We   
should keep an eye on him." As they watched, Grottomon managed to catch two   
Digimon he had missed earlier, and quickly corrupted the Digimon, turning them   
evil. One of the forms shifted, and a jet black Triceramon moved out. Beside   
him, a Golemon also moved away, heading for the lower parts of the town.  
  
==  
  
"I'm sure it's this way." Bokomon insisted.  
  
"You said that two lefts ago." Neemon replied. 'It's the other way."  
  
"Just make up your minds!" Takuya snapped. The group had moved out that   
morning, after Hiroki's parents had called on Ryoko's pokegear. "You keep   
saying that this Seraphimon character can help us, then you forget the route?"   
Adding to the discomfort was the fact that Tyrogue had started mimicking Kouji,   
and was now walking beside him, to the boy's slight discomfort.  
  
"Beat Seraphimon?" Hiroki asked. "Seraphimon's supposed to be one of the   
strongest Angel Digimon around."  
  
"That's about what happened." Bokomon answered. "But if we can revive   
him, then we might have a chance of undoing all the damage Cherubimon has done   
here."  
  
"Why are we bothering?" Kouji asked. "If he was beaten once, it'd be   
stupid to rely on his help now. Whoever beat him before has obviously gotten a   
lot stronger by now."  
  
"He might know something that could help us." Ryoko replied.  
  
"This isn't your fight. You don't have to follow us." Kouji replied.  
  
"Well I'm here now, pal, so deal with it."  
  
"Here we go." Sneasel groaned, wlaking beside Takuya. At Takuya's   
questioning look, Sneasel went on. "Ryoko's the stubborn one."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You don't know her like I do." Hiroki whispered to Tomoki. The two   
shared a quiet laugh.  
  
A few minutes later, a large serpentine figure flew erratically towards   
them. "Airdramon." Ryoko observed. "Pretty rough shape, from the look of it."  
  
It was. As it crashed to the ground, lines of digicode spun around it,   
and the Digimon shrank to a form that Ryoko and Hiroki recognized instantly. "A   
Patamon!" Hiroki ran over, wondering if the Digimon was still alive.  
  
"Too...powerful..." Patamon gasped. "He just went right through us..."  
  
"Who did?" Takuya asked.  
  
"His name was...Grottomon, he said. He was looking for the Chosen   
Children, he told us as we tried to fight him. He was too fast..."  
  
"This is unforgivable." Takuya growled. "All this, just to get to us?"  
  
"We can't just go charging in." Hiroki said, picking up the injured   
Patamon. "Right Ryoko?"  
  
"He wiped out a whole village." Sneasel said, also growling. "Armour or   
not, I'm going in." Beside him, Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Don't worry." Izumi said to Hiroki. "I do want to see if that power up I   
got last night will work. Anyway, with all five of us here, plus you two, how   
can we possibly lose?"  
  
"Don't jinx it." Junpei answered her. The group headed for the city.  
  
"Looks like another fight." Neemon said casually.  
  
"I'll never understand humans." Bokomon replied.  
  
==  
  
"I wonder where he is." Takuya asked, as the group looked through the   
wrecked city.  
  
"How could he get this much power?" Kouji wondered. "Could it be from   
that spirit he took from you?" he asked Sneasel.  
  
"I suppose." The pokemon replied. "But my digiegg alone doesn't have this   
much power."  
  
"It had help." Grottomon said, stepping out from behind a pile of debris.   
The children gasped as they saw the changes Grottomon had undergone. He now   
held both swords, his very form more menacing than before. "You're mine!"  
  
"Not likely. Spirit Evolution...Agnimon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Chakmon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Fairymon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Blitzmon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Wolfmon!"  
  
"You're staring." Hiroki whispered to Ryoko as she watched Kouji's   
transformation. He got an elbow for his trouble. They watched as the Hybrid   
Digimon jumped into action. Tyrogue, still following Kouji, ran over to a pile   
of rubble and sat, watching the wolf hybrid in action.  
  
Agnimon, still angered over what Grottomon had done, started with his best   
attack, Salamander Break. However, Grottomon caught the attack with one of the   
shields on the back of his forearms, and smacked the hybrid with one of his   
clubs. Agnimon rolled clear before Grottomon could follow up. Grottomon turned   
to face the other hybrids, but instead saw Sneasel there. The pokemon let off a   
blinding flash of light, then ducked out of the way as Blitzmon and Agnimon   
hammered Grottomon. Armadillomon digivolved to Chameleonmon while the melee   
went on, and managed to snag one of the clubs out of Grottomon's hands with his   
toungue, tossing it to Agnimon as he stood up.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem!" Chameleonmon said, fading out of sight.  
  
"Our turn!" Chakmon said, blowing ice and snow at Grottomon. Fairymon   
landed beside Grottomon and kicked the evil hybrid in the face. Fairymon hopped   
back. "Something's wrong." She said. "I don't feel any stronger."  
  
"You have to activate the power." Ryoko said.  
  
Fairymon nodded. "Sw-" she started to say, then stopped. That didn't   
feel right. Originally, the move was called Swords Dance, but that name didn't   
seem right. Then, the name came to her.  
  
"BALLE DELLE SPADE!"(1) she shouted. As she did, she could feel a surge   
of energy flood her body, increasing her attack power. As an experiment, she   
ducked a wild swing by Grottomon with his remaining sword, and kicked the   
Digimon in the face again.  
  
Grottomon went flying. The force of Fairymon's kick drove the Digimon   
through the wall of an abandoned house. "How...how did she get so powerful?"   
Grottomon stammered. That attack was easily the equal of Agnimon's attacks.   
Never mind, he thought to himself. I have my own way of powering us.   
"Grottomon, slide evolution...Gigasmon!" Now more powerful, Gigasmon burst   
through the wall, charging at Fairymon.  
  
"Brezza Petalo!" The wind attack slammed into Gigasmon; He managed to   
withstand the attack, but he was still pushed back a few feet. "This feels   
great!"  
  
"Don't get cocky." Sneasel whispered, landing beside the hybrid. "That   
power up doesn't last too long; maybe a minute or two at most." Fairymon   
nodded.  
  
As Gigasmon recovered, Wolfmon moved in, sabers glowing. As before, the   
two duelled, but this time, Wolfmon could feel the battle going against him;   
something had increased Gigasmon's power as it had Grottomon's. Ducking a wild   
swing, Wolfmon hopped back, gathering his energy in one of his hands. "Licht   
Kougel!" he yelled, hurling a ball of light at Gigasmon. Gigasmon managed to   
deflect the shot, but this left him open for Wolfmon to make a slash at   
Gigasmon's midsection, injuring the Digimon. "Now!" he called to Chakmon and   
Blitzmon.  
  
"Kachi Kachi Kotcha!" Chakmon launched a wave of snow, covering Gigasmon.   
Enraged, Gigasmon began scraping the thick coat of snow off.  
  
"My turn! Lightning Topper!" The already melting snow served as a   
perfect conductor for Blitzmon's attack. Gigasmon dropped. "Alright!" Blitzmon   
exclaimed, giving Agnimon a hi-five.  
  
"It...it's not over yet...Gigasmon, slide evolution...GARMMON!" Everyone   
watched as Gigasmon shifted into a large, metallic-white, wolf.  
  
"That's what attacked us." Patamon said, still in Hiroki's arms.  
  
"That's Garmmon," Bokomon said, checking his book. "The Beast Spirit of   
Light."  
  
"Light?" Wolfmon asked, overhearing this.  
  
"I found this spirit after our last encounter." Garmmon rumbled, staring   
at the other hybrids. "I was able to absorb it and mix it with the spirit I   
took from that other Digimon." Sneasel bristled. "Once I possess your spirit,   
Wolfmon, I will be unstoppable."  
  
"We already beat you once." Chakmon said, aiming his Snow Bomber at   
Garmmon.  
  
"You think? SPEED STAR!" The two gold coloured wings on Garmmon's back   
snapped out, and wheels locked into position on the back of Garmmon's paws.   
With a squeal, the beast Digimon shot at the hybrids, tearing through them in   
seconds.  
  
"R..Ryoko...Hiroki...run!" Agnimon said. "Take your partner Digimon and   
get out of here!" Ryoko nodded, as did Hiroki.  
  
"I'm not leaving this fight!" Sneasel said defiantly.  
  
"And I'm not letting you! SOLAR LASER!" Garmmon absorbed the sunlight,   
channeled it, and fired a powerful energy beam at the hybrids. Blitzmon got in   
front of them, and took the hit. The power overwhelmed him, and he was quickly   
knocked out.  
  
"Junpei!" Hiroki called, as Blitzmon's evolution reversed itself. Then,   
to his horror, he saw Tyrogue dash from his hiding place and attack Garmmon!   
The pokemon actually did well; his small size made it difficult for Garmmon to   
bring any of his attacks to bear on the pokemon. Finally, however, Tyrogue was   
thrown off, but Hiroki called the pokemon back into his pokeball before he could   
get any more injured.  
  
With a flash, Garmmon slide evolved to Gigasmon. "This town is built over   
a series of underground caverns. I suggest we take our battle there.   
EARTHQUAKE!" Gigasmon slammed his hands into the ground, destroying the earth   
around him.  
  
==  
  
When Kouji came to, he found Takuya beside him. "Hey, wake up." he said   
shaking Takuya's shoulder.  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
"I did." Garmmon said, sauntering into view. "Well, Wolfmon, shall we   
settle our battle now, or shall I just take the Spirit from your dead body?   
Your friend can help, if he really wants to."  
  
"I'm getting sick of this." Kouji muttered, taking out his digivice.   
Nodding, Takuya did likewise. Several feet from the two children, Tyrogue held   
his club, wondering if he was in over his head this time...  
  
Next Episode:  
Seperated from the rest of the Chosen Children, Wolfmon, Agnimon, and   
Tyrogue face Garmmon. As they do, Chakmon, Chameleonmon and Hiroki battle   
Golemon. Also, Fairymon, Blitzmon, Sneasel, and Ryoko face Triceramon. Next   
time on Digicross Frontier:  
"Break the walls of the cave! Ankylomon!"  
  
(1) 'Balle Delle Spade' - What I got after running 'Swords Dance' through the   
English/Italian translator at Dictionary.com 


	3. Smash the walls of the cave! Ankylomon!

"Spirit Evolution...Agnimon!"   
  
"Spirit Evolution...Wolfmon!"  
  
Garmmon sneered as the two humans evolved. He knew that he was more than a match for the two of them; that small creature was not even worth considering. Still, this form was not the best for battling underground; Garmmon's attacks needed space to really work. He slide-evolved to his upgraded Grottomon form. It was a better form for close up fighting. If things went against him, he could simply switch to Gigasmon and bury the two humans under several tons of rock. Fighting as Grottomon was just more fun.  
  
Tyrogue watched as the metal wolf changed into a humanoid that vaguely resembled Yashamon. As he did, his grip on his club tightened, remembering the speed and power this opponent had. He had been watching Wolfmon fight, and had picked up a few tricks from him. But he knew that the two Hybrids were at a severe disadvantage fighting Grottomon. He briefly wondered where the others were; when Garmmon had used that Solar Laser attack, the whole group had fallen through the hole; he had seen Hiroki fall one way, along with his twin, Tomoki. Ryoko, Izumi, and Junpei had fallen another way.   
  
Digicross Frontier episode 3  
'Smash the walls of the cave! Ankylomon!'  
  
"Tyrogue? Tyrogue!" Hiroki looked around, trying to track down his missing pokemon. "Any sign of him, Tomoki?" Armadillomon was on top of one pile of rock, tring to find the infant pokemon.  
  
"I think I saw him falling the same way as Kouji and Takuya." Tomoki replied. "I hope they're all right."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Patamon said cheerfully. From his vantage point, the small digimon saw a pair of legs sticking out of the rubble. "Hey, I see something!"  
  
The two children ran over. "That looks like Neemon." Tomoki nodded to Hiroki, and the two pulled the yellow digimon out. Clinging onto one of his ears was Bokomon.  
  
"That was most unpleasant." Bokomon complained, spitting rocks out of his mouth. "Where are the others? Did we get separated?"  
  
"If they're not here, they must be somewhere else." Neemon said.   
  
"That's a big help." Armadillomon sighed, as Bokomon snapped the waistband on Neemon's pants. "Hey, can you fly up and see if there's some rope we can use to climb out of this hole?" he asked Patamon.  
  
The other digimon shook his head. "I'm sorry." Patamon said. "But I can't see a hole above us; we must have fallen through several tunnels when Garmmon attacked; this town was built over a network of caves. The last digimon that went down here was lost for weeks before he made it out again."  
  
Tomoki started to tremble, fear eating at him. "Then we're stuck here?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Bokomon said.  
  
"Don't worry." Armadillomon replied, trying to calm Tomoki down. "If we have to get out of here, I can armour digivolve to Chameleonmon and use Dig to get us out."  
  
Hiroki nodded. "And I can use my D-3 to find Ryoko and the others." Hiroki put a hand on Tomoki's shoulder. "Relax. Pokemon masters never give up, right?"  
  
Still sniffling a bit, Tomoki nodded, managing to smile.  
  
"Alright then!" Neemon yelled. "Let's get out of here!" As Neemon started off in a random direction, one of the walls cracked, then shattered. A large digimon crashed through the rubble, the monster made of stone and having very, very large hands.  
  
"Golemon." Patamon said, recognizing the digimon. "He was one of the ones that was defending the town." Patamon flew over to Golemon. "Did Garmmon send you down here too?" Golemon snarled and took a clumsy swipe at the rookie digimon.  
  
"He's been corrupted by Cherubimon!" Bokomon yelled, running for cover. "It must have happened when Grottomon attacked the town!"  
  
"You mean he's going to blow up?" Neemon asked, backpedalling.  
  
"I think he means 'corrupt', not 'erupt'." Armadillomon replied. "Hiroki?"  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Chameleonmon, kindly forest spirit!"  
  
"Spirit evolution...Chakmon!"  
  
==  
  
"I think he's nearby." Junpei muttered, looking around. A second later, a loud roar shook the cave he, Ryoko, Sneasel, and Izumi were in.  
  
"What was your first clue?" Izumi asked, exasperated. "Do we even know what it is?"  
  
"I caught a glimpse of it. Might have been a Monochromon. I think."  
  
Sneasel shook his head. "No. Monochromon don't have sharp horns like that. I'd guess a Triceramon."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
Sneasel shrugged. "It depends." he answered Junpei's question. "Triceramon's an Ultimate level digimon, and can flatten a mountain quite easily. Monochromon is only a Champion level digimon. Tough, but not as hard to handle as Triceramon."  
  
"That doesn't help." Junpei replied sourly. A loud noise got his attention. He spotted a rapidly growing crack on the stone wall nearest them. "Incoming!" he yelled, pushing Ryoko and Izumi clear. The wall shattered, and Triceramon charged through the opening.  
  
"HANDS OFF!" Ryoko and Izumi yelled, both of them slapping Junpei at the same time (you had to be there -ed).  
  
"Deal with it later!" Sneasel yelled, launching a wave of cold at Triceramon. "ICY WIND!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Blitzmon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Fairymon!"  
  
BLitzmon went in first, glowing with electricity. "Lighting Topper!" He slammed into Triceramon, knocking the digimon back. The dinosaur digimon staggered recovered, and tried to impale the hybrid on his horns.  
  
"Brezza Petalo!" The wind attack splashed off of Triceramon's skin. "Balle del Spade!" Powering up, Fairymon used her strongest attack. "TORNADO GAMBADA!" Her feet slammed into Triceramon. The digimon was shaken by the force of the kick. Unfortunately, the recoil from the attack made Fairymon gasp in pain. She pulled back, tried to stand, and fell over. (Moral: You can't karate-kick an Ultimate digimon -ed)  
  
Ryoko and Sneasel ran over. "Fairymon!" Ryoko called as she reached the hybrid digimon.  
  
Fairymon tried to stand, and fell over. "I think my ankle's broken!"  
  
Overhearing this, Blitzmon got angry. With a roar, he hammered Triceramon in the head with both of his hands clenched together. This slammed Triceramon to the ground, stunned.  
  
Fairymon grimaced as Ryoko checked her leg. "My hero." she said with a trace of sarcasm.  
  
Blitzmon groaned. "Why do I bother?"  
  
"I think it's just sprained." Ryoko said, checking Fairymon's ankle. "But I can't do any more until we get out of here."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Sneasel said. "A lot of pokemon who learn Swords Dance do that to themselves the first few times they use it. If you can hover, you might be better to stay as Fairymon, and keep your weight off your ankle." Fairymon nodded.  
  
Blitzmon walked over. "Will she be all right?" he asked.  
  
"I just sprained my ankle! Honestly, I don't know why you go on like that!"  
  
"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Blitzmon protested. Fairymon started to respond, realized she was about to say something Kouji-ish, and stopped.  
  
"Maybe we should leave you two alone." Ryoko said, smiling.  
  
"That's not funny!" Fairymon protested. Ryoko started to chuckle, sure that, under Blitzmon's shell, Junpei was blushing.  
  
"Get down!" Sneasel yelled, knocking Ryoko to the ground. A blast of energy shot over the girl, punching a hole through the wall behind them. Triceramon, three horns still glowing after releasing his attack, moved towards the group.  
  
==  
  
Wolfmon thought that their chances would be better. Even with Grottomon's upgraded powers, he and Agnimon should be more than a match for him. He was busy revising this estimate as a vicious cross cut from Grottomon slammed Agnimon into the ground. There was a brief spiral of digicode, and then he reverted to Takuya.  
  
"Now, if there are no more interruptions?" Grottomon taunted Wolfmon. Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfmon saw Tyrogue run over to check on Takuya. "I'll deal with them after I've taken your spirit."  
  
"Good luck." Wolfmon growled. "STRAHL!" The laser bolt slammed into Grottomon, who didn't bring his shield up in time. Grottomon, angry now, summoned up his swords and attacked. Wolfmon did likewise. The two duelled for several seconds, neither gaining an advantage.  
  
A few yards away, Tyrogue managed to revive Takuya. "Uhh...thanks." Takuya said to the pokemon. "How are we doing?" Tyrogue pointed up to where the two digimon were duelling. "I have to go help him." Tyrogue ran in front of Takuya, trying to block him. "What are you doing?" Takuya demanded, trying not to stagger.  
  
"Rrrr...Tyrogue!" was all the pokemon said, shaking his head.  
  
"Wolfmon can't win on his own against Grottomon! I'm sorry, I have no choice! Spirit Evolution...Agnimon!" With a flash, Takuya digivolved into Agnimon again, and charged.  
  
"Do you mind?" Grottomon asked, catching all of this out of the corner of his eye. "Slide evolution...Gigasmon!" Changing to his more powerful form, Gigasmon backhanded Agnimon, sending the digimon flying. "This is getting boring." Gigasmon sighed, returning his attention to Wolfmon. Almost casually, he ignored Wolfmon's attack and slammed him into a cave wall, hard enough to leave an impression on the stone surface.  
  
"No..." Wolfmon gasped, as he felt his digivolution start to reverse. His form went black, and a ring of digicode started to appear.  
  
"First, I take your spirit." Gigasmon grunted. "Then your life." Wolfmon found himself believing that.  
  
Agnimon staggered to his feet, desperate to save his friend. No choice, he thought. "Agnimon, slide evolution...Vritramon!"  
  
==  
  
"Chameleonmon, go underground!" Hiroki yelled. Chameleonmon obeyed, digging a hole before Golemon could get to him. Chakmon distracted Golemon with a hail of ice blasts. Briefly, Hiroki thought that might have done it, then remembered that pokemon types didn't really count in digimon battles.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Chakmon asked, dodging a swing from Golemon. Chakmon's small size worked for him in this underground battle; Golemon kept hitting his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Wait for it." Hiroki said calmly. Having a kendo champion and a digidestined for a father meant that Hiroki often got tips on how to stay calm in crises like this. He saw a small bulge in the ground near Golemon, and knew that his partner was in position. Hiroki edged over a bit, and yelled "Over here!" in as loud a voice as he could. Golemon lumbered over, then fell to one side as the trap Chameleonmon had dug triggered. A small pit, only enough to fit Golemon's leg, but enough to immobilize the monster.  
  
"Snow Bomber!" Golemon was buried under a small avalance of snow and ice as Chakmon threw everything he had at the monster. With a groan, Golemon fell over. "All right!" Chakmon ran over and high fived Hiroki. "Are all pokemon battles like this where you come from?"  
  
"Nahh." Chameleonmon said confidently. "At the Johto leagues, some pokemon work up a sweat." He looked back at Golemon. "I don't think that'll hold him for long. We'd better get moving." The other two nodded, and ran down a cave, Hiroki leading the way with his D-3.  
  
"We're getting near them." Hiroki said, as the beeping from his digivice grew louder. "Just down..." the three stopped at a dead end. "Ah nuts!"  
  
"Don't worry," Chameleonmon said, "I can tunnel through it. It'll just take a few minutes." The digimon had started to dig when Golemon came into view.  
  
"That was quick." Hiroki said, stepping back.  
  
Chakmon pulled out his launcher. "Keep digging." he said, trying not to let the fear he felt show through. "Maybe I can hold him off long enough." Chakmon marched forward, hoping he could fight Golemon on his own.  
  
==  
  
Junpei had never considered that he would be wrestling a dinosaur when he first arrived in the digital world. Of course, he never considered that he'd gain an object that would let him turn into a humaoid insect with enough voltage to power a small village either. As Blitzmon, he had considerable strength and defensive plating covering him, all of which was being taxed as he tried to keep Triceramon at bay while Ryoko, Patamon, Fairymon, and Sneasel tried to get away.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this!" Blitzmon yelled. "If anyone's got a plan, I'm open!"  
  
Sneasel scowled, looking around. It was situations like this that made the loss of his digiegg all the more frustrating. If only..."Ryoko...hear that?"  
  
Ryoko looked up, listening. "A roar. Another digimon?"  
  
Sneasel shook his head. "No, it's a river. Come on!"  
  
Patamon remembered. "This part of the area has a lot of underground rivers. It's where the town gets a lot of its water from."  
  
"Blitzmon!" Fairymon shouted. "Follow us!"  
  
"Sure, *grunt* just *oof* a *ow!* second...RrrrAGGHH!" With a shout, Blitzmon shoved Triceramon as hard as he could, forcing his head up, then gave him an electrically charged uppercut. Blitzmon took the opportunity to run, catching up with the others. "Tell me there's a plan?"  
  
"Maybe." Sneasel replied, a bit irritiated. He led the group into a large open cavern. In the center was a large, shallow lake, with a small stream trickling out of one side of the wall. Ryoko could just make out a small opening where the lake drained. "Perfect." the pokemon said. Let's get to the other side of the lake!" The group flew over. (Fairymon carrying Ryoko; neither of them trusted Junpei's intentions at the moment. He had to carry Sneasel -ed)  
  
"What's the plan?" Fairymon asked Sneasel.  
  
The pokemon looked at Ryoko. "Remember the 2 on 2 battle between Loreli and Drake?"  
  
"They're talking sports NOW?" Blitzmon asked, incredulous. Fairymon, hovering in the air, shrugged.  
  
"Yeah but...Oh, I get it."  
  
"Loreli?" Patamon asked. "Is she a Legendary Warrior?"  
  
"Master class pokemon trainer." Ryoko replied. "Retired shortly after and let Caryl Kyashi take her spot in the Elite 4. But that's not important. Basically, we lure Triceramon into the lake, and freeze it."  
  
Blitzmon looked at Ryoko. "Oh, like when Sakura caught the Watery card." he said. Fairymon just stared at the other hybrid. "What?" Blitzmon asked. "Okay, it's frozen. That'll take about five seconds to break through."  
  
"Hel-LO!" Ryoko said. "Water conducts electricity, right?"  
  
"Fairymon and I combine our attacks." Sneasel interrupted. "That should slow it down long enough and get it wet enough for a lightning attack to take it out."  
  
"Actually," Ryoko added, "Prima did it with a Pidgeot and a Cloyster with Ice Beam, but it should work here." She didn't add that Prima was fighting a Dragonite at the time; she really wished she knew if Triceramon were weak against Ice attacks. Fairymon landed, wincing as she put pressure on her injured ankle. Ryoko moved over and helped Fairymon stand. They heard Triceramon approaching, moving at full speed.  
  
With a crash, Triceramon burst into the room, and immediately charged the group. "NOW!" Sneasel shouted.  
  
"Brezza Petalo!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"   
  
The two attacks whipped the water in the lake up, soaking Triceramon. Enraged, Triceramon charged forward. Sneasel saw his chance, and used Icy Wind.  
  
But it wasn't enough. Sneasel's plan was good, but his attack lacked the power to freeze the water quickly enough to stun Triceramon. "I need...more....." Sneasel's body glowed blue-white for a second, and Sneasel felt his Ice aspect grow stronger. "ICE BEAM!" he screamed, launcing a beam of energy at Triceramon. Triceramon felt a wave of pure cold slam into him. Instantly, his strength was sapped away as the water around him began to freeze solid.  
  
"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon's attack hit the immobilized digimon full force. The ice melted under his attack, conducting it all over Triceramon's body. Any opening at all on Triceramon's body instantly became a conductor, allowing the electric attack to do the maximum damage. "Yeah!" BLitzmon cried, pumping his fist, landing by the group. The ice around Triceramon shattered, and Triceramon collapsed, body blacking out as he fell. A ring of digicode appeared around him.  
  
Fairymon flew over, digivice out. "Looks like the winds of fortune left you cold." she remarked. "Digicode, SCAN!" Fairymon scanned Triceramon's data, and flew back, nearly falling over as she did. Triceramon shrank, and reverted to Monochromon.   
  
Patamon recognized the digimon. "He was also defending the city. How could he have digivolved and become evil?"  
  
"Cherubimon?" Blitzmon suggested.  
  
"Grottomon." Sneasel answered.  
  
==  
  
Wolfmon felt a small glimmer of hope as he saw Agnimon change to Vritramon. Instantly, the dragon hybrid charged Gigasmon and grappled the monster. That hope faded as Wolfmon realized that Takuya wasn't in control. "He's berserk." Wolfmon said. Tyrogue, who had managed to make it over to Wolfmon after Vritramon's attack, nodded in agreement. He indicated that the hybrid should get up.  
  
"Just give me a sec, then I'll get back to the fight." Tyrogue shook his head, indicating a tunnel nearby. "I am not running." he said flatly. "I can beat him." Tyrogue's expression conveyed his doubt quite clearly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Wolfmon muttered.  
  
Gigasmon tried to attack Vritramon, but couldn't. The hybrid's insane charge was too fast. Gigasmon's arms were pinned, and he wasn't given a chance to slide evolve or even attack. The only thing saving him was his rocky hide. "Get...off of..ME!" Gigasmon convulsed violently, and Vritramon's grip loosened. Gigasmon took the opportunity to get an arm free, and club Vritramon on his shoulder, forcing the attacker to disengage. "Gigasmon, Slide Evolution... Garmmon!"  
  
Vritramon, focussed on his opponent, ignored everything else around him. He didn't hear Wolfmon's shout as his tail smacked into the wall just above Wolfmon and Tyrogue, didn't listen to Garmmon's taunts. He just levelled his arms and opened up with his arm cannons, shots hitting Garmmon, the walls behind him, anything in his way. Seeing the shots were having little effect, Vritramon growled, and charged again, teeth and claws bared. Garmmon did likewise.  
  
The two beast hybrids battle like this for several minutes before separating, severe wounds on both of them. All Wolfmon and Tyrogue could do was sit and watch.  
  
Inevitably, Vritramon slipped up. While Vritramon's attack was less predictable due to the berserk rage he was in, it also left him wide open for a well timed counter attack, which Garmmon was all too willing to take advantage of. Vritramon's arm reared back to try to claw Garmmon's side, and Garmmon took the opening to twist around and sink his teeth into the dragon hybrid's side.  
  
==  
  
Chakmon was slammed back into the wall beside Chameleonmon, who was still trying to tunnel through. "I don't know if I can hold him off much longer." Chakmon wheezed, breath knocked out of him.  
  
"I'm doing my best," Chameleonmon replied, "but this wall is really tough. What'd they carve this thing out of, plate steel?"  
  
Golemon steppped back, now facing away from the children. "He's going to use his Crimson Curse attack! It's a gas that can poison any living thing!" As Bokomon spoke, a venomous looking cloud came out of the holes on Golemon's back, headed straight for the small group.  
  
Chakmon staggered up, and pushed everyone against the wall. Then, using the last of his strength, he reshaped his body into an icy dome, covering everyone and protecting them from the attack. Hiroki winced as Chakmon yelled as the attack hit him. "Chakmon, stop it!"  
  
"K...keep digging.." Chakmon stammered. A second later, the attack dissipated, and the small bear collapsed. Hiroki saw that Chakmon's body seemed to be flickering, as if it couldn't decide whether to turn back into Tomoki or not.  
  
"That's it!" Chameleonmon yelled, firing his Heat Eye at Golemon. The attack struck but did little damage. The armour digimon, growling, charged at Golemon, hoping he could buy time for Hiroki to get away. That move was about as effective; a second later, Golemon sent Chameleonmon flying with a swinging backhand. Chameleonmon struck the wall, glowed, and reverted to Armadillomon. That left only Hiroki, Bokomon, and Neemon concious. "If you can digivolve," Hiroki said to the three digimon, "now would be a good time."  
  
"I don't know how." Bokomon replied. "And Neemon doesn't even know what digivolving is." he added sarcastically.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Neemon replied.  
  
Hiroki looked at Golemon, who was slowly approaching the group. He really wished there was someone else here. Sam and Shadramon, or Takeru and his partner Saggitarimon. Or Asuka and Mantaraymon. Kyoko and Butterflymon would know what to do. Or Hitomi...  
  
Armadillomon staggered to his feet, barely aware of where he was. "Did we get him?"  
  
"Actually, he's about to get us." Neemon replied. Armadilomon nodded, launching himself at Golemon. Golemon just ignored the attack, Armadillomon bouncing off the digimon's rocky hide. Tomoki got up, leaning on the wall as he did. He spirit evolved again, and fired another ice attack, which was also ignored by Golemon, who kept advancing. Now Hiroki started to get scared.  
  
"We'll get out of this." Armadillomon said, holding his ground.  
  
"Yeah." Chakmon said. "Pokemon trainers never give up, right? And I really want to see a Pikachu, now that I know your world is real."  
  
"If we get out of this," Armadillomon promised, "I'll make sure you meet Ash and Misty; they'll be thrilled to know they have a fan. You hear that, Hiroki? Now we have to get out of here. For all we know, Hitomi's back by now, and waiting for you!"  
  
The old protest came to Hiroki's mind, but it was quickly forgotten. Please, he prayed, help us get out of here.  
  
Chakmon's digivice lit up. "Awaken." a female voice said. Hiroki's digivice glowed.  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to...ANKYLOMON!"  
  
==  
  
Ryoko looked around, D-3 held out. "I think Hiroki's this way." she said. They had entered another large cavern, this one carved out from the stream they were following, a process that doubtless would have taken millennia in the Real World. Beside her, Sneasel walked, relieved that Triceramon had been defeated.  
  
"You seem happy." Blitzmon remarked, looking at Fairymon.  
  
"I finally got to beat up on an evil digimon. I hate being the 'damsel in distress'."  
  
"That thing with Woodmon's still bugging you?" Blitzmon asked, surprised. Izumi didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge.  
  
"Wait up." Patamon said. "I think I heard something." A second later, Ryoko's D-3 began beeping loudly.   
  
There was a dull rumble as part of the wall on the opposite side of the cavern collapsed, as Golemon came flying through, being pushed by a giant dinosaur. "Ankylomon!" Sneasel exclaimed, recognizing the digimon. As the group watched, Bokomon, Neemon, Chakmon, and Hiroki came through the hole. Ankylomon had Golemon pinned to the ground.  
  
"That's Armadillomon?" Fairymon asked, incredulous.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Champion level digimon. He's armoured like a tank, and his Tail Hammer and Megaton Press attacks hit like one too." The group watched as the two digimon battled.  
  
"Watch it!" Blitzmon yelled, hearing another rumble from the cavern. "They're going to tear the whole cave apart if they keep this up!"  
  
Ankylomon heard this and nodded. "Chakmon, you want to do the honours?"  
  
Chakmon looked at Hiroki, who nodded. Then, with a huge grin on his face, yelled "Ankylomon, Take Down attack!" Roaring, Ankylomon charged Golemon, catching the digimon in his horns and slamming him into the wall. Golemon slumped down, ring of digicode appearing. Chakmon ran over, digivice out. "Digicode Scan!" Golemon's form shrank, reverting to a digiegg, which flew up, smashing through the ceiling of the cavern. "All right!" Chakmon yelled, mimicking Ash Ketchum's victory pose. "I scanned Golemon!" Fairymon and Blitzmon were trying not to laugh, while Ryoko and Hiroki looked blankly at the two, not understanding what was so funny.  
  
There was another rumble, and several loud cracks could be heard. Sneasel saw the flow of the river had picked up. "That last fight must have caused more water to flood in; this cavern's going to be flooded any minute now!"  
  
"This way!" Ankylomon yelled, smashing his Tail Hammer through a wall. He went through, the others following behind him. (Digimon like Ankylomon don't usually have to worry about silly little things like 'doors' or 'exits.' -ed)  
  
==  
  
Garmmon, Vritramon gripped in his powerful jaws, swung around, slamming the hybrid into the cavern wall several times. Finally, the dragon hybrid was thrown by Garmmon, landing near Wolfmon and Tyrogue. The pain finally managed to break through Vritramon's rage, and Takuya was able to force himself to slide evolve to Agnimon. He got up one last time, and made a desperate charge at Garmmon.  
  
"Pathetic. Garmmon, slide evolution...Grottomon!" Grottomon caught Agnimon on one of his clubs, then pushed him back, hammering him with a Grand Cross attack. Agnimon turned jet black, ring of digicode appearing around him. Kouji could make out two spirits appearing in the ring. Smirking, Grottomon grabbed one of them, swallowing it as he had the other spirits. "I'll let you keep the Beast Spirit." Grottomon taunted. "I might want someone to play with later. If you survive." The ring faded and Takuya, human now, collapsed, unconcious and badly injured.  
  
"Takuya!" Wolfmon shouted. In a rage, he got up, swords out. His attack, almost as frenzied as Vritramon's, managed to push Grottomon back. A savage slash with one of his swords forced the rock hybrid to hop back, allowing Wolfmon to use his laser. He fired almost indiscriminately, kicking up a cloud of dust around Grottomon. Exhausted, he lowered his arm, wondering if he had managed to finish off Grottomon.  
  
Garmmon charged out of the dust cloud, slamming into Wolfmon. Wolfmon was knocked out, body turning black, just as Agnimon's did. Garmmon darted forward, and ate Kouji's H-Spirit of light as it appeared. Kouji collapsed, barely aware of what was happening.  
  
"Yes...Yes....YES!!! This power is incredible! Garmmon, slide evolution...WOLFMON!"  
  
There was a dull roar at the far end of the cavern. Wolfmon looked back just in time to see Ankylomon smash through another wall, letting the other digidestined in.  
  
"Wolfmon!" Blitzmon yelled, moving to greet the hybrid. He stopped when he saw Kouji and Takuya a few yards beyond him. "No, it can't be..." Blitzmon whispered.  
  
"It is! Strahl!" Blitzmon managed to dodge the laser bolt, allowing Ankylomon to deflect it on his iron-clad tail. Laughing maniacally, Wolfmon charged the other group.  
  
"I'll take him!" Blitzmon growled. Chakmon followed Blitzmon, and the two launched every attack they had at the evil hybrid. Fairymon, Ryoko, Hiroki, Sneasel, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon ran to where the two hybrids were.   
  
"Kouji, what...TAKUYA!" Fairymon shrieked when she saw the badly injured boy. "Takuya, wake up!"  
  
Chakmon and Blitzmon heard Fairymon. "If you think that's bad, wait until I get through with you!" Wolfmon yelled, forcing the two good hybrids on the defense.  
  
Ryoko looked at Takuya. "He's barely breathing and...oh god..." she whispered, as she saw a small trickle of blood come out of his mouth. She only knew a little first aid, mostly picked up from 'Uncle' Joe, but she knew that meant there were probably internal injuries. Ryoko looked up, not knowing what to do. Even if she called home, there was no way they could do anything; Takuya needed a hospital, even assuming he could survive being moved. Beside her, Sneasel shook, a combination of sadness and helpless rage tearing through him.  
  
Fairymon fell to her knees, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "No, not that, please..." Her digivice was in her hand. It glowed, and a feminine voce said 'Awaken' in a soft, almost inaudible voice. Ryoko's digivice glowed a bright blue.  
  
Suddenly, Sneasel felt the change. "Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon!" Evolved, Sorcerimon looked around, trying to adjust to his new body. He still felt the rage, and knew he could do something about it. He started to move towards the battle.  
  
"Wait!" Bokomon yelled, getting in front of Sorcerimon.  
  
"Out of my way." the digimon growled, staff aimed at Bokomon. "He's got to pay for what he did!"  
  
"You don't understand!!" Bokomon cut Sorcerimon off. "If you're anything like the Sorcerimon here, then your power lies in healing, not fighting. I've seen a Sorcerimon use a power called 'Aquarius Fill' to save digimon from death! Please, you have to use it on Takuya, that will do more good than throwing your life away fighting Grottomon!"  
  
Sorcerimon didn't bother to ask if that technique would work on humans; it had to, that was all he would accept. He stepped back over to Takuya's side, and placed a hand on the boy's body. With a sick sensation filling him, he knew the extent of Takuya's injuries. Another few minutes, and it would be too late to help him. Sorcerimon raised his staff, keeping one hand on Takuya's body, and said "Aquarius Fill!" He felt the energy drain out of him and into Takuya, knitting bones and organs back together, healing areas damaged almost to the point of death.  
  
Ryoko held Takuya's head, watching this take place. "I think he's getting better!" she said. Checking his pulse confirmed it; it was strong, easily matching its normal rate. The other digimon fighting Wolfmon felt some of the power Sorcerimon used as well. Fairymon's ankle healed, and the injuries Blitzmon and Chakmon had received also repaired themselves. Kouji felt his energy come back, and he was able to sit up.   
  
Drained, Sorcerimon kneeled, and reverted to Sneasel. "That...took a lot out of me." Sneasle said, kneeling.  
  
Wolfmon stepped back, not liking this. It was just possible that Takuya was strong enough to rejoin the attack; he could allow a slight possibility that, between two human hybrids, one beast hybrid, and that giant dinosaur, he might lose. Distracted, he failed to see Ankylomon charging, and was smashed into the wall of the cavern. Now it was Wolfmon's turn to have a digicode ring appear!  
  
"I've got it!" Blitzmon yelled, trying to get the spirits back. Wolfmon heard him approach, and desperately tried to get up, flee the area. Blitzmon managed to get one of the spirits, then Wolfmon slide evolved to Garmmon, and fled at high speed, cursing himself for letting Takuya keep his B-Spirit.  
  
Frustrated, Blitzmon punched the wall. "I only got his Gigasmon spirit. Sorry guys."  
  
Next episode:  
As the digidestined make it to the Forest Terminal, Grottomon, angered over losing his B-Spirit, manages to unlock a more powerful digivolution from the spirits of light he has stolen: Ancient Garurumon. Can the children defeat this new menace, even if they manage to revive Seraphimon? And what does Mercuremon have planned for Grottomon? Next time on Digicross Frontier:  
-'Reflections on Seraphimon.' 


	4. Reflections on Seraphimon

Grottomon staggered around, exulting in the power he felt. Ever  
since he had seized Kouji's H-Spirit, his own powers had multiplied.   
He was no longer angry about the loss of his own B-Spirit; he didn't  
need it any more. And after the way he had mauled that kid with the  
goggles, he was pretty sure the so-called 'digidestined' would not be  
a threat. At this rate, even Cherubimon would not be a threat to him!  
  
"I am INVINCIBLE!" Grottomon yelled this at the top of his voice,  
waving his arms in the air. "No one can defeat me!"  
  
"He's getting cocky." Ranamon whispered to Mercuremon.  
  
"With reason." the mirrored warrior replied. "He doubtless believes  
his power exceeds even that of our lord Cherubimon." The two watched  
as Grottomon slide evolved to Garmmon, and proceeded to blow up a  
small hill, scattering the Jagamon that called it their home.  
  
Ranamon grimaced. "This could be trouble. What if he turns on us?"  
  
Mercuremon smiled. "When he does, we shall deal with him. He is  
only a brute, his power wielded like a club in the hands of a  
Goblimon. It's those children that concern me."  
  
"Why?" Ranamon blinked, confused. Their two strongest fighters had  
lost their H-Spirits. The one B-Spirit they did have couldn't be  
controlled. "They're the last thing we should be worried about."  
  
"And if they reawaken Seraphimon, or convince Ophanimon to come out  
of hiding? They're still nearing the Forest Terminal. That fool  
Bokomon  
is still leading those children around by their collective nose. We  
should have eliminated him when we had the chance."  
  
"You handled Seraphimon before." Ranamon replied flatly. She looked  
at Grottomon again, and stopped. "What's happening?" she asked,  
stunned. Grottomon was now glowing white!  
  
"Is he digivolving?" Mercuremon wondered.  
  
Still unaware of the other two hybrids, Grottomon screamed as the  
three spirits in him (OK, two spirits and a digiegg. Happy? -ed)  
reacted. Grottomon felt his body shifting, like he was slide  
evolving, but the power this promised was beyond anything he had felt  
before.  
  
"Grottomon, digivolve to...ANCIENT GARURUMON!"  
  
Digicross Frontier episode 4  
'Reflections on Seraphimon.'  
  
Sorcerimon touched Takuya again, using Aquarius Fill to heal the  
rest of his wounds. After the last frightening battle, Takuya had  
been near death, and only Sorcerimon's healing ability had prevented  
Takuya from dying in Ryoko's arms. Even after that first treatment,  
Takuya had remained unconscious. Rested now, with the other children  
and digimon keeping a watch on him over the night, Takuya was able to  
sit up and speak.  
  
"What happened. The last thing I remember was fighting  
Grottomon..." Takuya rubbed his head. He flinched, pulling his hand  
down from his head.  
  
Bokomon walked up to him. "Grottomon beat you, even when you used  
Vritramon's Spirit. He also got Kouji's spirit." Bokomon sat down  
beside Takuya. "You were badly hurt, but Sneasel was able to  
digivolve to Sorcerimon and heal you before..." Bokomon broke off.  
  
Takuya looked at Sorcerimon, who nodded. "Um...thanks?" Takuya  
hazarded.  
  
"THANKS?" Junpei yelled. "Sorcerimon saves your life and all you  
can say is 'thanks'?"  
  
"What, you want me to marry him or something?" Takuya snapped back  
at Junpei.  
  
Izumi sighed. "I guess he's all right." she said, relieved. "Hey,  
where's Kouji?"  
  
"I saw him go outside." Ryoko said. "I'll go check."  
  
Tomoki ran over to Ryoko. "Be careful," he whispered to her, "he  
looked really mad. I think it's because he lost his spirit." Ryoko  
thanked Tomoki, and went outside.  
  
Hiroki walked over to Tomoki. "Are you all right?" the trainer asked.  
  
Tomoki nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit...I never knew that we could  
get that badly hurt, that Takuya could..." Tomoki didn't want to  
continue.  
  
Hiroki was silent for a moment. "Dad and Mom are probably working  
on a way to get us home. Why don't you come with us? Not forever or  
anything, just for a while, like a holiday or something?"  
  
==  
  
Ryoko exited the cave, looking for Kouji. At times, the boy could  
be stubborn, pigheaded, annoying, and a bit arrogant (or so Ryoko  
thought), but she was a bit worried. With his spirit gone, he  
couldn't digivolve, and was defenseless. "Just wait here." Ryoko  
said to Sneasel. "I won't be long." Reluctantly, Sneasel nodded,  
and waited.  
  
Ryoko followed a small path, catching sight of Kouji a few minutes  
after leaving the cave. Quietly, she approached the boy. "Are you  
all right?" she asked.  
  
Kouji looked at Ryoko, anger apparent in his expression. "This is  
all your fault." he growled.  
  
"Wh...what?"  
  
"You come blundering in here, you lose your digiegg, and Grottomon  
gets a massive power up from it. If you hadn't come here, none of  
this would have happened and Takuya wouldn't have almost died!"   
Ryoko stepped back, every word cutting into her. "I wish I'd never  
even met you!"  
  
That last statement make Ryoko snap. Without thinking, her hand  
clenched into a fist, pulled back, and slammed into Kouji's head (It  
was a good left hook; Kouji would have a deuce of a black eye the  
next day -ed). Then, seeing what she had done, Ryoko ran off,  
sobbing.  
  
The force of Ryoko's punch knocked Kouji to the ground. The pain  
broke his anger, and he quickly realized how stupid he had been in  
yelling at Ryoko. However, before he could get back up, Ryoko had  
run off. Cursing, Kouji ran after her. Tyrogue, who had followed  
Kouji and had seen the whole exchange, ran after him.  
  
Heartbroken, Ryoko ran blindly through the forest. She had been  
afraid that the current situation was her fault; Kouji's words had  
confirmed those fears for her. It was her fault, and they all blamed  
her for what had happened to Takuya. She kept running until, eyes  
blinded with tears, she slammed into something. She fell over  
backwards.  
  
Ogremon stepped forward, looking down at the puny human that had run  
into him. Human female, he remembered. Must be one of those  
Legendary Warriors. "Hey, you a legendary warrior?" Ogremon asked.   
Dazed, Ryoko looked up at Ogremon, unable to reply. "Eh, Cherubimon  
said to get rid of any humans coming near here." Ogremon shrugged,  
adding "nothing personal, just doing my job." he added, raising his  
club.  
  
==  
  
Sneasel looked up. "Ryoko's in trouble." he muttered, standing. He  
quickly dashed off in the direction he had seen his partner take.   
Izumi saw Sneasel leave. "Tomoki, Hiroki, stay here with Takuya."  
she snapped, exiting the cave.  
  
"I'm fine!" Takuya snapped back, trying to stand up. He got as far  
as sitting before Izumi's glare convinced him to lie back down.   
"Armadillomon, you can sit on him if he misbehaves." Tomoki and  
Hiroki nodded, and Izumi and Junpei went outside, evolved into  
digimon, and left, looking for Ryoko and Kouji.  
  
==  
  
Ancient Garurumon tore through another set of trees, scattering the  
digimon that lived there. He was completely drunk with power. With  
a wave of his hand, he froze another tree, leaving it to shatter  
under its own weight.  
  
"Methinks you have become a bit full of yourself." Mercuremon said  
calmly, appearing in a flash of light. The mega level digimon  
swiveled around, locking his gaze on the steel hybrid. "Wouldn't  
your powers be better used in finding and finishing off the humans  
here?"  
  
"They're unimportant." Ancient Garurumon snorted. "They are, you  
are, and your precious leader Cherubimon is, too."  
  
He IS cocky, Mercuremon thought. "Cherubimon is our leader."  
Mercuremon reminded the other hybrid. "Mock him at your peril. You  
know the power I wield."  
  
"I do. But do you know mine?" With a snarl, Ancient Garurumon  
summoned up a pair of triangular swords, and swung them at  
Mercuremon. The attack was dodged, Mercuremon stepping back a few  
paces, out of reach of those swords. "You may have defeated  
Seraphimon, but my power is greater than any so called angel." There  
were some clicking noises from his left arm. The mega digimon snapped  
that arm up, and fired a laser at Mercuremon.  
  
"Offset Reflector!" Mercuremon moved one of his arm shields into  
position, and absorbed the bolt into the reflective barrier. A  
moment later, the shot reappeared, black now, and impacted on Ancient  
Garurumon. The digimon didn't even flinch.  
  
"As I said, I know too well your power. But can you defend against  
this? ABSOLUTE ZERO!" The mega digimon summoned an area of cold  
around Mercuremon. The attack was such that he could not reflect it  
back at Ancient Garurumon. Seconds later, Mercuremon was frozen  
solid. "Too easy. Perhaps I should pay another visit to those  
children. At least they promise some sport! After that, I shall pay  
my respects to Cherubimon and his new lackey, Duskmon." Laughing  
maniacally, Ancient Garurumon left the area. Heading in exactly the  
wrong direction.  
  
:Master: Mercuremon thought, willing his silent message to  
Cherubimon. :It is as you predicted.:  
  
:The fool is out of control. His mind is closed even to me:  
Cherubimon's telepathic message echoed in Mercuremon's mind. :I  
shall destroy him!:  
  
:With respect, master,: Mercuremon replied, :the children are near  
the shrine of Seraphimon. Perhaps we can take care of three problems  
at once.: Mercuremon outlined the plan to Cherubimon.  
  
:Clever.: Cherubimon replied. :Ranamon is already headed to your  
area. I will send Arbormon to meet you.:  
  
==  
  
"RYOKO!" Kouji yelled, knocking her out of the way of the club. The  
two rolled on the ground several feet before stopping. "Are you all  
right?" Ryoko tried to squirm out of Kouji's grip. Looking behind  
him, Kouji saw Ogremon pull his club up and advance on the two.   
"Later! he snapped, looking around. He didn't have his spirit; fine,  
he'd just improvise for now. A rock quickly sped towards Ogremon,  
who blocked the attack with his arm. He looked around, but didn't  
see much else.  
  
"Cherubimon said you humans were smart. Said I had to make sure you  
didn't have any way to fight back."  
  
Kouji scowled. Maybe I can beat him to death with my digivice, he  
thought sourly. "Ryoko, get out of here." he said to the girl.   
"Find the others; I'll hold fang boy here until you get back."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Ryoko half-shrieked.  
  
"This is not a good time to argue!" Kouji replied.  
  
"Says you! You think you can just play hero? You don't have any  
way to fight him!"  
  
"Oh, like YOU DO!"  
  
"Umm..." Ogremon tried to say.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kouji and Ryoko yelled at Ogremon, who flinched.   
Waitasec, Ogremon realized, they're fighting me! Roaring, Ogremon  
raised his club and ran at the two. The two humans jumped clear of  
the second attack. Ogremon turned, deeming Kouji to be the bigger  
threat.  
  
A small rock bounced off of Ogremon's head. Tyrogue stood there,  
daring the digimon to attack. He pulled out the club he carried with  
him, holding it like a sword. He then charged forward, launching an  
attack on Ogremon.  
  
"Tyrogue, get out of there!" Ryoko yelled. She knew the small  
pokemon was tough, but she doubted he could take on a champion  
digimon and win. Not hearing, Tyrogue ran under Ogremon, delivering  
a quick jab to the digimon's knee. As Ogremon knelt down, Tyrogue  
clambered up Ogremon's back, then stabbed his club into the base of  
Ogremon's skull. Roaring with pain, Ogremon reached back, grabbed  
Tyrogue, and threw the small pokemon off. Tyrogue tumbled, rolled as  
he hit the ground, and managed to roll into a crouching stance. He  
readied his club again.  
  
"Those are the moves I use as Wolfmon." Kouji said, surprised. As  
the fight went on, he saw that Tyrogue's style did seem to be  
influenced by Wolfmon's abilities. Although Kouji wished Tyrogue had  
a laser. He looked back at Ryoko. "What did Hiroki teach him?"  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Nothing. Tyrogue just has a knack for fighting."   
The two watched as Tyrogue made several more hit and run attacks.   
Finally, Ogremon was so angry that he tried to smash Tyrogue into the  
club with a wild downward swing. Timing his dodge, Tyrogue evaded  
the blow, and struck Ogremon's wrist, forcing him to drop his wooden  
club.  
  
"Did I just see...electricity?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Thunderpunch?" Ryoko gasped. She reminded herself to have a talk  
with Hiroki about just how much he had trained Tyrogue.  
  
Ogremon stepped back. He had been foolish in attacking this strange  
creature at close range, he realized. He summoned his energy,  
pulling his fist back. "Pummel Whack!" The bolt of purple energy  
slammed into Tyrogue, sending the pokemon flying.  
  
"No!" Kouji and Ryoko yelled.  
  
Tyrogue staggered to his feet, using his club as a staff. He stared  
at Ogremon defiantly, daring the monster to make a second attack.   
Ogremon obliged him; Tyrogue managed to dodge this one. Then, with a  
scream, he started to glow white!  
  
"He's evolving!" Ryoko gasped.  
  
"No," Kouji said a second later, as a familiar set of rings  
appeared, "I think he's digivolving!" The two watched as Tyrogue's  
form blurred. The club he held lengthened, his height increased.   
The evolution finished.  
  
"I am Kotemon." the new digimon introduced himself. "Defend  
yourself." Kotemon brandished his shinai, waiting for the attack.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" The bolt of energy shot towards Kotemon. The  
rookie digimon dodged, ran forward, and stabbed the point of his  
sword into Ogremon's gut. Ogremon doubled over, gasping.  
  
"Fire mask!" Kotemon yelled, jumping high and swinging his sword at  
Ogremon's head. There was a burst of flame, and Ogremon fell over,  
digicode spiralling around him. Kouji darted forward and scanned the  
ring, just before Ogremon reverted to a digiegg.  
  
"That wasn't in the game." Kouji remarked, looking at Kotemon.  
  
Kotemon looked back at the two humans. "You two done fighting?"   
Ryoko and Kouji, not sure how to reply, nodded. "Good. Kiss and  
make up already, the others are probably worried about you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouji tried not to shout.  
  
"Whatever you want it to." Kotemon replied evenly. "I saw the whole  
thing." Kotemon sheathed his sword and started picking his way back  
to the cave.  
  
Ryoko started to follow Kotemon, but Kouji put a hand on her arm,  
stopping her. "Ryoko." Ryoko faced Kouji, face a mix of emotions.   
"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Not sure what to say  
next, Kouji headed off after Kotemon, leaving Ryoko to stand there  
for a full minute, not sure what to say or do. There were some  
shouts from up ahead, breaking Ryoko's reverie.  
  
==  
  
Fairymon carried Ryoko back; ahead of them, Blitzmon carried Kouji,  
while Kotemon met up with Sneasel. It had taken some explaining, but  
Ryoko and Kouji managed to explain that this was Tyrogue, yes he did  
evolve, no they didn't know why he had turned into a digimon.  
  
Fairymon set Ryoko down a few yards from the cave, the switched back  
to Izumi. "Are you all right? Sneasel said he thought he heard  
shouting."  
  
"Izumi..? Is it really my fault? What happened to Takuya?"  
  
"Eh? Who said...Kouji." Izumi sighed. She placed a hand on Ryoko's  
shoulder. "Look, Kouji can be a jerk sometimes. Everyone's just  
shaken up over what happened to Takuya. And it's NOT your fault."  
  
"But Grottomon took-"  
  
Izumi cut Ryoko off. "Even if he hadn't taken Sneasel's digiegg, he  
would still have clobbered us as Gigasmon." The two girls looked up  
as some shouts came from the cave. "Great, there go the boys again.   
Just wait here, all right?" Ryoko nodded, and Izumi headed back to  
the cave, her voice joining the other shouts. Most of them seemed to  
be aimed at Kouji; it sounded like Kotemon had told everyone exactly  
what Kouji said earlier. A few minutes later, Takuya came out of the  
cave, fuming.  
  
"That...idiot!" He walked over to Ryoko, calming himself down.   
"Look, I don't blame you, all right? I don't know where Kouji got  
off saying this was your fault. If anything, it was my fault for  
using the beast spirit; I couldn't control it."  
  
"But that's the only one you have left now." Ryoko replied. "That's  
worse than not having one, isn't it?"  
  
Takuya shrugged. "Hey, I had a hard enough time figuring out how to  
stay as Agnimon the first few times I evolved. Let's go back in and  
get some rest, all right?"  
  
"Could I just stay out here for a while?" Ryoko asked. Takuya  
nodded, and reentered. Ryoko sat down, looked at the stars and the  
moons in the sky, and dozed off. Half an hour later, the Patamon  
following them came out and landed beside her, as did Sneasel. The  
two monsters dozed off beside her.  
  
==Next Day  
  
Grottomon cursed vilely. He'd only just realized that he'd been  
heading in the wrong direction. Now the Forest Terminal was a long  
distance away; he transformed into Ancient Garurumon and began making  
his way back to the forest.  
  
==  
  
"I am teling you, the Forest Terminal is over the next hill!"  
Bokomon protested, as he and Junpei started to argue.  
  
Junpei glared at Bokomon. "You said that five hills ago! Doesn't  
that book of yours have a map in it?"  
  
"I know exactly where I'm going!" Bokomon replied. Junpei's reply  
of 'yeah, nuts' got scattered chuckles from Tomoki and Hiroki.   
Kotemon walked beside Hiroki, wooden sword bouncing on the ground.  
  
"I didn't know Tyrogue could evolve that way." Tomoki said. "That  
looks a lot cooler than Hitmonchan did."  
  
Hiroki shrugged. "Some pokemon do that if they stay in the digital  
world for a long time. It has happened a few times, but only if the  
trainer becomes their partner. Unless...?" Hiroki looked at Kotemon.  
  
"No," Kotemon replied, "I am not your partner, though it would be an  
honour to serve with you and Armadillomon. At least, it doesn't feel  
like it. Maybe my partner awaits at home." The pokegear buzzed in  
Hiroki's pocket. Ryoko hadn't felt like carrying it today. "Hello?   
Hey dad!"  
  
"Hiroki?" Cody's voice came over the pokegear. The other children  
gathered around. "Hiroki? How is everything there?" Hiroki was  
about to answer when Izumi shook her head. "Umm...nothing we can't  
handle, dad. Takuya got a little banged up in a battle, but  
Sorcerimon healed him!"  
  
"You met a Sorcerimon?" Hiroki's mother, Noriko, replied.  
  
"No. Sneasel digivolved! And Armadillomon digivolved into  
Ankylomon. Just like your Armadillomon, dad!"  
  
"I heard that!" Cody's partner called over the phone. "I'm not his!  
If anything, he's mine!"  
  
"Is Ryoko there?" Cody asked. Hiroki handed the pokegear over to  
Ryoko. There was some clicks on the other end, and Kari's voice came  
over the speaker. "I heard everything! How did it happen?" Kari  
knew that most first time digivolutions happened when the human  
partner was in serious danger.  
  
Ryoko started to reply, but Kouji interrupted. "Takuya and I were  
fighting a powerful digimon. We were hurt, so Sneasel digivolved to  
save us. If it wasn't for Ryoko and Sorcerimon, we wouldn't be  
talking to you." He looked up at Ryoko, a small smile on his face.   
His left eye was swollen up, all black and blue. Ryoko blushed a bit.  
  
"Who's this?" Kari asked.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto." Kouji replied.  
  
"I hope we meet someday," Kari replied, "I'd like to know you a bit  
better. Listen, Izzy's working on the portal; we almost have it  
ready to open to the digital world you're in. We just need a few  
more days to iron out the problems."  
  
"Is Hitomi back yet?" Hiroki asked, excited.  
  
"I'm sorry, she isn't. But we're still looking, and Izzy's about  
ready to try reaching her through her pokegear. I'll tell her you  
asked about her." Hiroki blushed, causing Tomoki to hold back his  
laughter.  
  
Kari, Cody, and Noriko talked for a few more minutes before Izzy  
came on the line. He congratulated the two trainers on their  
partners' digivolutions, and wanted to have a look at Kotemon when  
they got back; pokemon that evolved into digimon at the rookie level  
were a rarity.  
  
"We'll let you know when we have the portal ready; if we have this  
set up right, it shouldn't matter where you are in the digital  
world." Izzy talked with Ryoko for a few more minutes, then the two  
hung up.  
  
"So, you're going back home?" Junpei asked.  
  
"Maybe." Ryoko replied. "I'd rather not jinx it by getting my hopes  
too far up." She looked at the other children and digimon. "You're  
welcome to come with us, if we can keep the portal stable."  
  
"They have a duty to save the digital world!" Bokomon protested.  
  
"How about a duty to eat some decent food?" Takuya replied. "If  
Ryoko and Hiroki's world is anything like the TV series, I'm there!"  
  
"Are there other Patamon there?" Patamon asked Hiroki.  
  
Hiroki nodded. "Yep. My friend Asuka has one, and her father T.K.  
has a Patamon as well." Patamon did a midair backflip, excited to  
hear the news.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sneasel's cry came. "You have to see this!" The group ran  
forward, heading for the pokemon.  
  
Sneasel and Armadillomon had gone on ahead to look for any trouble;  
he had assumed that where there was one Ogremon, there may well be  
another. Instead he found..."What is it?" Armadillomon muttered.  
  
The rest of the group came to where Sneasel and Armadillomon were  
standing. "We made it!" Bokomon yelled. "Children, digimon, I  
present the Forest Terminal!"  
  
"The Forest Terminal..." Takuya breathed.  
  
"It's beautiful." Izumi murmured. The entire building was made of  
some kind of crystal, amethyst was Izumi's guess. How it had stayed  
hidden this long was beyond her. "And Seraphimon is in there?"  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Yes. Come, you must do what you came here to do!   
We have to reawaken Seraphimon!"  
  
"How come Chreubimon didn't destroy this place?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"It's said that there are powerful forces that guard this place."  
Patamon answered. "And this was the place Cherubimon, Seraphimon,  
and Ophanimon called home for a long time."  
  
"Kind of like attacking Primary Village." Armadillomon said  
thoughtfully. "A lot of digimon won't attack it; it's where they  
were born. 'Course, that never stops the really evil ones."  
  
"This way!" Bokomon yelled, skipping down the hill to the Terminal.  
  
==  
  
"Why don't we take them now?" Arbormon asked, watching the children  
head to the Terminal.  
  
"Hmm...the little black cat looks interesting." Ranamon said, not  
paying attention. "But those two girls just have to go."  
  
"It is simple, Arbormon." Mercuremon replied, ignoring Ranamon.   
"Even now, Grottomon, in his form of Ancient Garurumon, approaches  
this place. He destroys Seraphimon, or Seraphimon destroys him.   
Either way, whoever survives will be too weak to deal with the three  
of us. Did you bring it, Arbormon?"  
  
The wooden cyborg nodded. "Yup, one Beast Spirit. How do we split  
up the humans?"  
  
"I shall deal with the boy who holds the Beast Spirit of Fire.   
Arbormon, you can take care of the three other hybrids. Ranamon, the  
rest are yours."  
  
==  
  
"Sorcerimon? Sorcerimon!" Bokomon called. Confused, Sneasel looked  
at the small white digimon. "No, not you, I mean a different one!"   
  
"Another Sorcerimon?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yes. Wait here, I'll go see if I can find him." Bokomon ran off,  
Neemon and Patamon following him. Kouji saw Ryoko move away, heading  
to one of the spires. He followed her, wondering what she had seen.   
Kotemon followed him.  
  
He caught up with her a minute later. She was staring at a  
crystalline fountain. The design was ingenious; the light was  
refracted through both crystal and water creating dozens of rainbows  
around the fountain. Entranced, he walked forward. The two stared  
at the fountain for an unknown length of time.  
  
"Kouji? Ryoko? Where...oh." Hiroki came to a stop, Junpei  
following him.  
  
"So, you two need some alone time?" Junpei teased. Ryoko glared at  
Junpei, wondering what he was talking about, when she realized that  
she was holding Kouji's hand. Kouji realized that at the same time,  
and the two darted away from each other, both blushing. Hiroki was  
on the edge of bursting into laughter when a sharp voice cut  
everything else off. Kotemon nodded, deciding not to say anything.  
  
"Who are you?" a white robed creature demanded. He held a staff  
with a large crystal snowflake on the tip, pointed it at the children.  
  
"You must be Sorcerimon." Hiroki replied. "Bokomon-"  
  
"Bokomon! What have you done with him? Tell me or I shall freeze  
your blood solid!" Hiroki backed up.  
  
Junpei took out his digivice. "Hey, leave the kid alone!"  
  
Sorcerimon's eyes widened. "A D-Scanner! Where did you get that?"   
At that moment, Takuya, Izumi, and Tomoki caught up with the others.   
Sorcerimon looked at the group. "Who...what are you?"  
  
"Sorcerimon!" Bokomon yelled, running up to the wizard digimon.  
  
"Bokomon!" Sorcerimon and Bokomon grabbed each other. "Why have  
you returned? You said-" Sorcerimon stopped, looked again at the  
humans. "They cannot be the Chosen ones, Bokomon! They are  
children!"  
  
"They are!" Bokomon replied. "They have been able to awaken five of  
the Human Spirits, and Takuya here was able to use the Beast Spirit  
of Fire. They must be the ones!"  
  
"I'm one!" Neemon piped up. "One hungry digimon, anyway." Bokomon  
sighed, snapping the waistband on Neemon's pants.  
  
Sorcerimon rubbed his forehead. "I see you haven't changed. Come,  
there is much to discuss."  
  
==  
  
It turned out that Bokomon and Neemon used to live here, being  
instructed by Sorcerimon in the history of the digital world, what  
Chreubimon had done, and how only a legend about the Chosen Ones  
would save the digital world. It was also learned that Neemon  
managed to find ways of getting out of every one of Sorcerimon's  
lectures; some things just don't change, people.  
  
Sorcerimon listened as Bokomon recounted the adventures he and the  
others had been through (with several (dozen) editorial comments  
added in by all of the children). He raised an eyebrow when he was  
told about Grottomon's taking of the two light spirits, and Ryoko's  
digiegg of light.  
  
"Fascinating." Sorcerimon said when the tale was finished. "Please  
forgive my earlier words; You truly must be the chosen ones. How  
much has Bokomon told you about the troubles here?"  
  
Takuya shrugged. "Cherubimon used to be one of the angels ruling  
this world. Then he went nuts, took all the digicode, and managed to  
get rid of the other two angels, Seraphimon and Ophanimon."  
  
"And we know that Grottomon has the Earth spirit and both Light  
spirits." Junpei added. "What about the others?" Junpei took out a  
small notebook and handed it to Sorcerimon. On one of the pages were  
copies of several symbols, some with checkmarks beside them. "I saw  
these on a wall where a bunch of Candlemon lived."  
  
"YOu've been there?" Sorcerimon asked. "Then you know a bit more  
than you think. All these symbols represent the ten legendary  
warriors. These ones here," Sorcerimon pointed out several symbols  
that weren't checked off yet, "are Water, Darkness, Steel, and Wood.   
Cherubimon has control of the Water, Steel, and Wood spirits; I do  
not know what has happened to the spirit of Darkness."  
  
"Darkness?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"A powerful one. If Cherubimon does have it, you must be extra  
careful."  
  
"So we've got at least three more evil hybrids to go through, in  
addition to Grottomon. Just great." Kouji said sourly.  
  
"Once we awaken Seraphimon, the battle should shift in our favour.   
Come!" Sorcerimon stood up, beckoning everyone to follow.  
  
Kotemon stiffened. "Something's coming." he said.  
  
Izumi and Ryoko ran over to a window. They quickly spotted an  
incoming digimon. "What is that?" Ryoko gasped. The attacker was  
busy tearing through a swath of trees, and was making a beeline for  
the terminal.  
  
Sorcerimon looked out the window. "A...Ancient Garurumon?"  
  
"Ancient WHO?" everyone asked.  
  
"He was the digimon who's power created the two Spirits of Light."  
  
"Grottomon." Kouji snarled. "How powerful is he like this?"  
  
"We must revive Seraphimon. It is the only way to beat him!"  
  
"There's no time." Tomoki said. "He'll be here any second! Hey,  
where are you going?" he asked as Hiroki, Ryoko, Sneasel,  
Armadillomon, and Kotemon left the room.  
  
"We'll stall him until you get Seraphimon!" Ryoko called.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Kouji yelled at them. "He'll tear you apart!"  
  
"Then you'd better work fast!" Was Ryoko's reply. Kouji tried to  
say something more, but was distracted when Patamon flew past him.   
Then Sorcerimon dragged him away, towards the place where Seraphimon  
rested.  
  
==  
  
"We've got about a minute before he gets here. What do we do?"  
Hiroki asked Ryoko.  
  
"You wait here." Sheasel answered. "We digivolve and hold off  
Ancient Garurumon for as long as possible. Kotemon, Patamon, are you  
sure you want to be here?"  
  
Patamon nodded. "I've gained my strength back; let me se if I can  
evolve to Airdramon." Patamon closed his eyes, deep in  
concentration. He glowed bluish-white, then evolved!  
  
"I think our chances improved a bit!" Armadillomon said. "Hiroki?   
Ryoko?" The two children nodded, digivices out.  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon!"  
  
"Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon!" Sorcerimon felt the power  
flow through him, still adjusting to his new form. "Kotemon, keep an  
eye on Ryoko and Hiroki." Kotemon nodded. A second later, the wall  
exploded, and Ancient Garurumon stepped through. "GET HIM!"  
Sorcerimon yelled. The three Champion digimon charged the mega  
digimon.  
  
==  
  
Kouji looked back, hearing the explosions in the courtyard.  
  
"She'll be fine." Izumi whispered. Kouji started to object, then  
just gave up. In front of the chosen children was a large door.   
Sorcerimon stepped up, holding his staff out. He uttered a few  
words, and the doors began to open.  
  
Tomoki shivered a bit. "Why is it so cold?"  
  
"After the last fight, Seraphimon was badly wounded." Sorcerimon  
explained. "I placed him in a case of ice to preserve him until the  
time that the chosen ones came to revive him. Now that you are here,  
we can wake him."  
  
Everyone's digivice began to glow. "Legendary Warriors."  
Ophanimon's voice said over the D-Scanners. "Only you can revive  
Seraphimon. Let the light within you shine through." The voice  
faded.  
  
"What does that mean?" Junpei asked.  
  
On instinct, Takuya pointed his D-Scanner at the block of ice  
holding Seraphimon. Instantly, a beam of light shot out, enveloping  
the block. "This, I guess. Everyone, point your digivices at the  
ice!"  
  
Everyone did so. As they did, the saw that some of the ice began to  
melt. The room shook as another explosion was heard outside. Hurry  
up, Kouji thought to himself.  
  
==  
  
Ankylomon was slammed into the fountain Ryoko and Kouji had seen  
earlier, shattering the object into countless shards. Airdramon and  
Sorcerimon unleashed waves of wind and ice, hoping to give the  
dinosaur digimon time to recover.  
  
"Where are your friends?" Ancient Garurumon taunted them. "Have  
they fled and left you to do their fighting for you?" He csually  
launched a wave of ice at Airdramon, not even paying attention to the  
spray of needles hitting him. "I thought I'd have some fun here!"  
  
Sorcerimon climbed up one of the walls of a shattered building, then  
jumped at Ancient Garurumon, staff pointed at the mega. As he  
closed, ice formed around the end of the staff. "Hyoretsuzan!" he  
yelled, stabbing the ice spear at the mega digimon. The attack hit,  
splintering against Ancient Garurumon's armour.  
  
"That...tickled." The mega grabbed Sorcerimon and hurled him away.   
The digimon hit the ground, rolled, and did not get up.  
  
"Sorcerimon!" Ryoko ran over to her partner. Ancient Garurumon saw  
this, grinned, and drew one of his swords, walking towards the girl.  
  
"No!" Ankylomon got up, tried to attack the mega, and got knocked  
away, flying into Airdramon. Both were knocked out, and reverted to  
their rookie forms.  
  
"Sorcerimon! Sorcerimon, wake up!" Ryoko half-yelled, shaking her  
partner. A loud crash made her turn around. Ancient Garurumon stood  
over her, sword out. Cradling her partner in her arms, she waited  
for the mega to finish them off.  
  
A wild yell, got Ancient Garurumon's attention. Kotemon jumped in,  
shinai rippling with flame. The mega let the rookie hammer away for  
a few seconds, then froze the warrior in a block of ice. "Now, where  
were we?" the mega asked, returning her attention to Ryoko and  
Sorcerimon, who was just starting to come to. He raised his sword,  
got ready to strike, then was distracted by a flash of bluish white  
light. "Now what?" the mega asked, irritated.  
  
The ice that held Kotemon glowed, then shattered. Kotemon was  
surrounded by a ring of digicode. His form grew, equalling Vritramon  
in size. His body was reptilian, with a small feather on the back of  
his head, held in place by a headband. There were two short blades  
buckled to the back of the digimon's belt, and an oversized sword  
strapped to his back.  
  
Teeth bared, Dino Humon pulled out his short swords and attacked.  
  
==  
  
There was a loud thump as another piece of ice hit the floor.   
Seraphimon was almost free of the ice, but his body was dark, almost  
lifeless. The chosen children began to feel the energy leaving them.  
  
"Hold on just a little longer!" Sorcerimon urged.  
  
"You're doing it!" Bokomon cheered them. "Once Seraphimon is awake,  
we can take care of that monster once and for all!"  
  
There was another blast from outside. Tomoki looked back. "Keep  
going!" Takuya yelled, trying not to stagger. "We can do more good  
if we wake Seraphimon up first! We have to trust that Ryoko and  
Hiroki can take care of themselves!"  
  
"I think I see something moving!" Junpei yelled. He was sure he saw  
a hand twitch...  
  
==  
  
One of Dinohumon's swords was knocked away, landing point down near  
Armadillomon. Hiroki ran out, grabbed the two rookie digimon, and  
carried them to safety. "Pathetic." Ancient Garurumon taunted. The  
mega turned his back on Dino Humon, walking slowly over to Ryoko and  
Sorcerimon.  
  
"inohumon pulled out his oversized blade, summoning up his energy.   
"MAGNUM BLADE!" he yelled, slashing at the mega. There was an  
explosion, knocking everyone away. Energy spent, Dino Humon  
collapsed, and reverted to Kotemon.  
  
"Did he get him?" Ryoko looked up, hoping. Her spirits fell as the  
mega digimon emerged from the dust cloud, still grinning. Ancient  
Garurumon stepped forward, blade raised, ready to strike.  
  
"Testament!" A bolt of energy slammed into the mega digimon.   
Following it were streams of ice, wind, thunder, and fire. Ancient  
Garurumon was hurled away from Ryoko and Sorcerimon. The mega looked  
up, wondering what had hit him with such power.  
  
Seraphimon stood there, equalling Ancient Garurumon's size. Beside  
him, Fairymon, Blitzmon, Chakmon, and Vritramon also stood, ready to  
launch another combined strike. "No... it can't be." Ancient  
Garurumon gasped.  
  
"It is." Seraphimon said, voice low and rolling. "You have done  
enough to these children. Surrender now or fall."  
  
The insane mega yelled "NEVER!" at the top of his lungs.   
Brandishing his swords, he charged Seraphimon. The angel also  
charged, and the two megas fought, unleashing energies that would  
tear any lesser digimon apart.  
  
Kouji ran over to Ryoko, the other Sorcerimon beside him. "Ryoko!"  
he yelled, helping her up.  
  
Sorcerimon looked over Ryoko's partner, checking the digimon.   
"Handsome chap." he remarked. "He will be fine. Aquarius...Fill!"   
Hiroki, Armadillomon and Kotemon came over. "You did well; I did not  
think you would have survived." The Sorcerimon in Ryoko's arms  
reverted to Sneasel.  
  
"Gee..thanks." Sneasel muttered, struggling to sit up. "What  
happened?"  
  
"We managed to ressurect Seraphimon." Kouji said. "He's fighting  
Ancient Garurumon with the other hybrids."  
  
"Still think waking him up was a waste of time?" Ryoko asked,  
managing a smirk. Kouji looked at Ryoko, puzzled, then remembered  
that conversation, only a day or two ago. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"If we could just get my digiegg out of him..." Sneasel said,  
thinking out loud. "If that is what's allowing him to maintain that  
form."  
  
"Yeah..." Kouji said. "If he's a hybrid, then we just have to hit  
him enough to make the digicode ring appear." The group watched as  
the fight between Ancient Garurumon and Seraphimon went upwards. The  
other hybrids were holding back, the angel digimon having waved them  
away so he could unleash his full power on Ancient Garurumon.  
  
However, Seraphimon was still not back to his full power. He was  
able to keep up with Ancient Garurumon, but little more. Now, it was  
more a question of who would be first to run out of energy.  
  
:Lord Seraphimon.: Sorcerimon's voice echoed in the angel's mind.  
  
:Little busy here.: Seraphimon replied.  
  
:My lord, remember, he is a hybrid. If we can get the digiegg out  
of him, he will lose his increased power.:  
  
Seraphimon nodded. :Vritramon, I need your help. The rest of you,  
prepare to strike.: Seraphimon moved to distract the other mega from  
seeing the children get into position. :Vritramon, attack!:  
  
"Corona Destroyer!" Vritramon's flame attack smacked into Ancient  
Garurumon's unprotected side. Growling, Ancient Garurumon turned to  
face the beast hybrid. "Back for more?" the mega growled. He  
launched a wave of cold at Vritramon, which missed. The beast hybrid  
opened up with his arm cannons, doing no damage but enraging Ancient  
Garurumon further.  
  
The two dodged around each other for a few seconds. then, "Hey,  
ugly!" Vritramon called. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ancient  
Garurumon, confused, turned around...  
  
And received Seraphimon's Seven Heavens. The blast managed to  
injure Ancient Garurumon, driving him to the ground. "NOW!"  
Vritramon yelled.  
  
At Vritramon's command, the other hybrids used their attacks at  
Ancient Garurumon fell past them. Fairymon used her wind powers to  
increase the speed of Ancient Garurumon's fall, while Blitzmon and  
Chakmon fired a combination of lightning and ice (odd sight; Chakmon  
was perched on Blitzmon's shoulder. The little guy nearly fell off,  
to boot. -ed). The mega slammed into the ground, making everyone down  
there fall over. The last of the Forest Terminal collapsed in on  
itself, having received too much damage from the battle.  
  
Ancient Garurumon staggered up, barely conscious. "Remember us?" a  
voice got his attention. Armadillomon had, after being healed, re-  
digivolved to Ankylomon. Beside him, Sneasel and Sorcerimon stood  
there, ready to strike.  
  
"No... this can't be... I'm invincible!"  
  
"You're a loon." Hiroki replied. "Ankylomon, Tail Hammer attack!"   
Ankylomon obeyed, slamming his tail into Ancient Garurumon's head.   
The mega -bounced- falling over when he landed. "Sneasel?"  
  
The pokemon grinned. "Ice beam!" Ice slammed into Ancient  
Garurumon, draining what little strength was left. Sorcerimon added  
his own attack, worsening the damage. Ancient Garurumon got up,  
staggered near Ryoko and Kouji, and fell to one knee, digicode ring  
spiralling around him.  
  
"Now!" Kouji and Ryoko yelled. The two ran at the mega digimon.   
Kouji grabbed one spirit, while Ryoko grabbed a second one. Ancient  
Garurumon scremed as he felt the power leave him. His form shrank,  
twisted, and switched back to Wolfmon. Ryoko held up the H-Spirit of  
Earth, while Kouji held up the B-Spirit of Light. There was a flash,  
and Kouji's newly acquired spirit entered his digivice.  
  
"You sure about this?" Ryoko whispered to Kouji.  
  
Kouji nodded. "I'll be fine. Spirit Evolution...GARMMON!" Ryoko  
stepped back as Kouji yelled in pain. A second later, Kouji was  
replaced by the metallic wolf, Garmmon!  
  
"Kouji?" Ryoko asked, a bit worried. Did the wolf grin at her?  
  
"I've been waiting for this for a while." Garmmon growled, wings  
snapping open, wheels locking into place. "Speed Star!" Garmmon  
shot forward, razor sharp wings tearing into Wolfmon. The beast  
skidded to a halt, aimed himself at Wolfmon. "This one's for Takuya!  
SOLAR LASER!" A bolt of light slammed into Wolfmon, sending the  
hybrid flying. Garmmon ran over, covering the distance in seconds.   
  
Wolfmon looked around, terrified. He couldn't slide evolve into  
Grottomon and dig an escape, and the other hybrids were there, making  
sure he couldn't get away above ground. He couldn't use Takuya's  
Spirit; only the light spirits could be used by him. Fear drove him  
now. Panicking, he raised his arm, trying to activate his laser.   
Garmmon's teeth clamped around the arm, and tossed Wolfmon back to  
the other hybrids. Chakmon, carried to the ground by Blitzmon,  
hopped off and ran over. "Digicode scan!" Chakmon's digivice hummed  
as the last two spirits were released. Wolfmon collapsed in on  
himself, revealling a digiegg, which flew away. The remaining  
Spirits and digiegg hovered for a second, then fell to the ground.  
  
Garmmon stared at the two items on the ground, still growling.   
Ryoko walked over to the hybrid. "Kouji?" she said gently, trying  
not to startle the beast. Garmmon looked at Ryoko, bowed his head,  
and reverted to Kouji.  
  
"What just happened?" Hiroki asked.  
  
"I think beauty just tamed the beast." Blitzmon remarked absently,  
casuing Vritramon and Fairymon to crack up. Chakmon and Hiroki  
looked at each other, not getting the reference (They've been through  
a lot. Give them a break! -ed). The hybrids switched back to their  
human forms, and started cheering. Ryoko got her digiegg back, and  
Takuya and Kouji got their spirits back.  
  
"You have done well, Chosen Children." Seaphimon said. "However,  
the fight is not yet over."  
  
"I could not agree more." Another voice answered, interrupting  
everyone. The whole group looked at the source of the voice. The  
speaker was tall, green, metallic, and had large circular shields.   
Beside him were what looked like a wooden robot and a small green  
humanoid girl in a blue swimsuit.  
  
"Mercuremon." Seraphimon growled.  
  
"So good to see you are awake, Seraphimon. May I present Arbormon,"  
the wooden robot bowed, "and Ranamon." The girl nodded her head,  
grinning evilly. "Are you feeling up to a rematch?"  
  
Next Episode -   
The Chosen Children must face Mercuremon, Ranamon, and Arbormon;  
during the battle, Seraphimon is tricked, and is struck down by the  
treacharous Mercuremon. Even if the kids do survive, they must  
still deal with Grottomon's new form, Wendimon, and his last bid to  
redeem himself to Cherubimon. It's the final battle to get home, on  
the next episode of Digicross Frontier -   
'Wild Trailmon ride. Meet the rest of the gang!' 


	5. Wild Trailmon ride Meet the rest of the ...

Mercuremon smirked as he looked at Seraphimon. "Really, Seraphimon, you think  
you can do better against me than last time? I assure you, I have become much  
more able while you were frozen in that block of ice."  
  
If Seraphimon's face were visible, it would have scowled back. "You've become  
a thief and a bully. Even frozen I was aware of your many misdeeds in this  
world. What do you hope to accomplish by aiding Cherubimon? He will destroy  
everything."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Digicross Frontier episode 5:  
'Wild Trailmon ride. Meet the rest of the gang!'  
  
----------------------------  
  
==The past  
  
Seraphimon sat at the table, not speaking. Cherubimon had been gone for  
several days now, and Seraphimon was regretting his actions.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. "Seraphimon," Ophanimon said quietly, "you  
cannot blame yourself for this. Give him time, and he will return to us."  
  
"We were trusted with the guardianship of this world." Seraphimon replied  
grimly. "And already Cherubimon is being driven away from us. Where have I  
failed?"  
  
There was an explosion in the castle. The two angels quickly flew to the  
source of the blast. When they got there, Seraphimon was the first to speak.   
"The Spirit Chamber!" he gasped.  
  
"There!" Ophanimon yelled, hurling her javelin at a shadow. The attack just  
missed, but the force of the strike made the intruder appear.   
"Ch...Cherubimon!"  
  
"It has been a while, Ophanimon." Cherubimon taunted. Seraphimon and  
Ophanimon stepped back, stunned. Cherubimon's body had darkened, what was once  
pink and white turning into shades of black. "It appears the jester has become  
the new ruler of the digital world!"  
  
"You've been corrupted!" Seraphimon whispered. "Listen to us! A virus has  
invaded you, but we can cure you of it!"  
  
"You speak as if I were sick! Rather, I see things much more clearly now. I  
will take the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors and use them to cement my rule  
over this world! Join me!"  
  
Mentally, Ophanimon summoned another lance to her hand. She hurled that at  
Cherubimon, striking him and forcing him back to the wall of the Chamber.   
"I...I will not be your clown anymore! You will RESPECT ME!" With a howl,  
Cherubimon dropped the Hell's Judgement he had been readying at his feet,  
destroying the chamber.   
  
Seraphimon staggered to his feet, helped up by Ophanimon. The hole in the  
wall led to the outside, where five small bubbles of energy could be seen  
floating beside him. "I shall return for the rest!" Cherubimon yelled, fading  
away.  
  
==Present  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon!"  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of light!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Agnimon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Wolfmon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Fairymon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Blitzmon!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Chakmon!"  
  
Ranamon's eyebrow arched as she saw Sneasel digivolve into Yashamon. "Ooh, I  
like him. Can I have him when we're done?"  
  
"Please," Mercuremon answered, gaze not leaving Seraphimon for an instant,  
"indulge yourselves, both of you."  
  
Yashamon blinked. He was about to ask what that meant, when he noticed one of  
his arms was different. "Hey, where'd my shield go?" he asked.  
  
Bokomon walked over and inspected Yashamon's arm. "Interesting. It would  
seem that your digiegg has been affected by its exposure to Kouji's spirits;  
this part here looks like his laser attachment."  
  
"Are we fighting or what?" Petaldramon roared. The leaves around his head  
started spinning, and he launched a wave of leaves and wind at the hybrids (the  
good ones -ed).  
  
"Plant boy's MINE!" Agnimon yelled (temporarily dipping into Dub mode -ed) and  
attacking Petaldramon. Chakmon followed suit.  
  
"Then I'll take Mercuremon!" Blitzmon yelled, ignoring Seraphimon's warning.   
"Lightning Blitz!" he yelled, trying to shoulder-check Mercuremon.  
  
Mercuremon smirked, and brought one of his arm shields up. "Offset  
reflector." was all he said. The shield glowed, and Blitzmon stopped only  
millimeters from the shield, then was flung back, slamming into a wall near  
where Fairymon was.  
  
"We get him, Zoe...?" was about all Blitzmon could manage before passing out  
and reverting to Junpei (hit so hard his dub VA felt it. Ouch. -ed).   
  
"It's like fighting Mary's Wynaut. All we need is that stupid Team Aqua chant  
to go with him." Ryoko growled.  
  
"He's got Reed's arrogance down." Hiroki whispered. He looked around;  
Sorcerimon was already attending to Junpei.  
  
"Enough." Seraphimon snarled, preparing to attack.   
  
==The Past  
  
Sorcerimon looked up at Seraphimon and Ophanimon. "Are you certain of this?"  
  
Ophanimon nodded. "Yes. Cherubimon will be back as soon as he has found  
digimon willing to follow him and that can be bound to the Spirits he stole.   
We must hide the other spirits before he gets them too."  
  
Sorcerimon nodded. "I will start at once, then. But once I cast the spell,  
even I will not know how to find them."  
  
"We know." Seraphimon replied. "I have prepared this. Add it to your spell;  
when people worthy of carrying these spirits appear in the digital world, the  
spirits will call to them and give them the means of calling on the power the  
spirits hold."  
  
Sorcerimon nodded. "I will tie this spell to the H-spirits, then. They are  
easier to handle then the B-spirits." Sorcerimon left the room, and headed  
down to the Spirit Chamber.  
  
Ophanimon looked out of the window, over the wide field. "He will be here  
soon. I can feel it." Seraphimon nodded. "I never thought we'd be fighting  
Cherubimon. After Lucemon was sealed away..."  
  
"We may be able to save him." Seraphimon replied. In the distance, the two  
angels spotted a large cloud of dust. It was Cherubimon, leading a large horde  
of digimon of all levels.  
  
==Present  
  
"Like Ryoko said," Yashamon replied, "it's like fighting a Wynaut. You either  
overwhelm it, or go around it."  
  
Mercuremon, grappling with Seraphimon, snarled. He had not counted on these  
interlopers having experience fighting opponents who could reflect attacks.   
Still, he had other options. "It would seem my reputation precedes me. But be  
assured I have an array of new tricks to amuse you, child!"  
  
"You're fighting me!" Seraphimon snapped. He grabbed Mercuremon by one of his  
arms and hurled the digimon away. He then landed by Wolfmon, who was getting  
ready to attack Petaldramon as soon as Agnimon and Chakmon were clear.   
Fairymon and Yashamon were attacking Ranamon. "You must leave, I will fight  
these enemies myself."  
  
"I don't recall asking for your protection." Wolfmon replied. "We can take  
care of these guys."  
  
Ryoko glared at Wolfmon. "Are you two out of your minds? Let's just work  
together!"  
  
Wolfmon's eyes narrowed. "We don't need his help; he already got defeated by  
Cherubimon."  
  
"I think I know a bit more about what's happening than you do, boy."  
Seraphimon scolded Wolfmon.   
  
"Do you two have to be so...so...arrogant?" Ryoko tried not to yell. Chakmon,  
Hiroki, and Ankylomon weren't quite sure what to do yet.   
  
"Perhaps we should come back?" Ranamon teased.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Ryoko snapped.  
  
"Touchy, touchy! If I didn't know better, I'd say we just walked in on a  
lover's spat, Petaldramon." Mercuremon and Petaldramon started to snicker, as  
Ryoko and Wolfmon blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"NOW!" Hiroki yelled. While the three hybrids were distracted, Ankylomon,  
with Chakmon riding on him, tackled Petaldramon, sending the beast hybrid  
flying. Chakmon launched a volley of snow from his launcher, trying to freeze  
Petaldramon.  
  
"Well played, children." Mercuremon muttered, impressed. In a louder voice:  
"Seraphimon! Let us finish what we started!" Mercuremon charged the angel,  
dodging around Wolfmon as he ran.  
  
"So be it, lackey of Cherubimon!" Seraphimon snarled, trying to grapple with  
the steel hybrid. "Your tricks will not work this time! I remember your  
powers."  
  
==Past  
  
Energy surged between Cherubimon and Seraphimon; Ophanimon was handling the  
other attacking digimon. "Your tricks will not work this time!" Cherubimon  
yelled, casting another bolt of energy at Seraphimon  
  
"Cherubimon, we were friends! Why have you turned against us?"  
  
"To be free of your scorn!" Cherubimon replied. "I came in friendship, but I  
was always ignored and ridiculed. Just a jester, someone to be pitied and  
laughed at! Well, NO MORE!" Anger filling his voice, Cherubimon span and  
hurled another javelin, aimed at Ophanimon. Distracted by an attacking  
Machinedramon, she had no time to defend; the attack struck her, and she fell.  
  
For a second, Seraphimon's anger took over, and he summoned his strongest  
attack. "Seven Heavens!" The attack shot towards Cherubimon.  
  
Before it hit, however, there was a flash of light, and another digimon  
appeared between Cherubimon and the incoming blast. Mercuremon raised his  
shields up, called "Generous Mirror!" and caught the attack. Seraphimon  
stepped back, stunned at the sight. "Mercuremon, I am called." the digimon  
introduced himself. "And I believe this is yours." His mirrors glowed, and  
the attack reappeared, coming straight back at Seraphimon with double the  
intensity! The bolt tore into him, ring of digicode appearing. "It is done,  
master." Mercuremon said.  
  
"Excellent. Once I have his digicode, I shall-"  
  
"Sephirot Crystal!" The blast struck Cherubimon, almost knocking him onto  
Mercuremon. Ophanimon, hand still extended, summoned up her own lance, ready  
to attack. One hand was over her side, where Cherubimon's bolt had struck.   
She said nothing, only shaking her head as Cherubimon got back up. Her message  
was clear: she was no longer holding back.  
  
Cherubimon grimaced; that attack had dome some damage. He knew that  
Seraphimon would hold back, still clinging onto the hope that their  
'friendship' might have prevailed. Ophanimon, however, was much more  
pragmatic. And powerful, judging from the pain he felt. Snarling, he and  
Mercuremon teleported away.  
  
Sorcerimon came running in. "The spirits are away. I...Seraphimon!"   
Sorcerimon ran over to Ophanimon. "What happened?"  
  
"Cherubimon was able to find someone to use the H-Spirit of Steel." Ophanimon  
replied. "We are both badly injured. Can you heal Seraphimon?"  
  
Sorcerimon looked over the angel. "No. His injuries are too grave for my  
power. I can place him in stasis, with your help."  
  
Ophanimon nodded. "This place may no longer be safe. Once Seraphimon is  
taken care of, I must leave. When I do, I will seal it against Cherubimon and  
his minions, until the time when the chosen ones who can use the spirits come."  
  
"I understand." Sorcerimon raised his staff, and began chanting.  
  
==Present  
  
Fairymon and Yashamon circled Ranamon, waiting for the moment to attack. "Two  
on one? My, I didn't know you humans were into this sort of thing." Ranamon  
said coyly. "Still, if you're in the mood, handsome." she said to Yashamon.  
  
She's HITTING on me? Yashamon thought to himself, not sure how to respond.  
  
"Snap out of it Romeo!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Ranamon sniffed haughtily. "Oh, stay out of this. What would someone as ugly  
as you ever know about dealing with attractive digimon like me?"  
  
Hiroki winced. He knew what was about to happen.  
  
Ryoko's fist, tightly clenched, was trembling. "Yashamon...NO PRISONERS!"   
Yashamon moved to attack Ranamon. Fairymon started to join in, but was waved  
back by Yashamon.  
  
Ranamon dodged around the armoured digimon's swings. "That's (duck) no  
(dodge) way (jump) to treat (roll) a lady!" Ranamon managed to evade the rest  
of Yashamon's attacks, then rolled away. "Oh, whatever shall I do? This evil  
(but handsome) digimon is attacking poor defenseless little me!"  
  
Yashamon was about to attack again, when a fireball exploded in front of him.   
The caster, a digimon resembling a red version of Sorcerimon, pointed his staff  
at Yashamon. "Do not menace our beloved angel, foul creature. Never fear,  
beloved Ranamon, we shall defend you! I, Flawizarmon, red thunder of the  
digital world, so swear it!" Flawizarmon had a headband wrapped around his  
hat, with Ranamon's picture on it.  
  
"A fan club?" Fairymon asked, confused by this development. As she spoke, she  
saw several dozen other digimon approaching, all similarly dressed.  
  
"Like I said," Ranamon taunted, "only someone as beautiful as me could attract  
so many loyal followers." She cast a sidelong look at Ryoko. "Not that you'd  
know about that."  
  
Ryoko's frustration took over for a second. "You....tramp!" she yelled.  
  
It was Ranamon's turn to go wide eyed. "How...how dare you! Everyone, forget  
the swordsman...GET THE GIRL!" Ranamon pointed at Ryoko.  
  
==New Bark Town  
  
Izzy kept working on the portal. This was the crucial phase; an error might  
lose the signal he had established to the digital world Ryoko and Hiroki were  
on, meaning he would have to start all over. He was being careful, however.   
  
"Izzy!" Ken called from the opposite side of the lab. "I've finished the  
initial programming, but I can't guarantee that the portal will open near the  
kids. The best I can do is place it within a day or two of them, and hope for  
the best."  
  
Izzy nodded. "That should do. As long as they're not being chased by several  
hundred digimon, they should have no problem opening the portal. I'd better  
call them and see how they're doing."  
  
Izzy dialed in the number for Ryoko's pokegear, sent the signal through the  
portal, and heard it ring. There was a click, indicating that someone had  
answered. "Ryoko? How are-"  
  
"We're a bit busy!" Hiroki's voice said over the speaker. In the background,  
the sounds of a huge battle could be heard. "Ryoko just insulted a digimon and  
Yashamon's fighting off its fan club. I'll call back when it's over!" Another  
click signified Hiroki had hung up.  
  
"What's going on there" Izzy almost yelled.  
  
"Izzy!" Ken said, trying to calm his friend down. "He said Yashamon was  
fighting. That means Ryoko must have gotten Sneasel's digiegg back."  
  
"But-"  
  
"They'll be fine. Sneasel's one of the best fighters among the kids' digimon.  
He can easily hold off a dozen attacking digimon, especially if Ryoko's in  
danger. All we can do now is get this portal working and get them home." Izzy  
nodded, and went back to work.  
  
==Frontier Digital World.  
  
Hiroki placed the pokegear back in his pocket. He watched as Yashamon fought  
off several of Ranamon's fans. Then, the attackers parted, leaving an open  
space between Yashamon and Flawizarmon.  
  
"I see you possess some skill, whelp!" Flawizarmon mocked. "But no matter. I  
shall avenge the insult that human has made against our fair Ranamon! You will  
fall before my fiery technique!"  
  
"While I live, you will not touch Ryoko." Yashamon crossed his swords, daring  
the wizard to attack.  
  
Flawizarmon, pushed by delusions of how a grateful Ranamon would reward him  
(ones I won't describe in a PG fic, thank you VERY much -ed) charged, screaming  
as he did and calling up a  
fireball in his hand. Focussed as he was on Yashamon, he was unable to react  
when the armoured digimon stepped aside and let Ankylomon dispatch Flawizarmon.  
  
Via air mail.   
  
"This is not over, whelp!" the wizard yelled as he rocketed away, struck full  
force by Ankylomon's Tail Hammer.  
  
Another digimon, a Musyamon, leaped out, spinning his sword in a dramatic  
series of twirls and twists. Getting annoyed, Yashamon decided to try out his  
new attack. He raised his arm, pointing it at Musyamon. "Shadow Laser!" A  
grayish bolt of energy struck Musyamon, knocking out the digimon. Impressed,  
Yashamon looked at the laser on his arm. "I am definitely keeping this." he  
said, grinning. He looked up at the remaining horde, wooden swords at the  
ready. "Who's next?"  
  
Fairymon concentrated on Ranamon; the two battled back and forth, exchanging  
blasts of wind and water. Not caring who was beneath Fairymon, Ranamon snapped  
her fingers and called up a rainstorm. Fairymon tried to figure out what this  
would accomplish, then winced in pain and flew out from under the cloud Ranamon  
had summoned. She grimaced as she saw the red skin on her arm from the acid in  
the rain. Below her, there were several screams as some of Ranamon's 'fans'  
were also caught in the downpour.  
  
"You're not much of a role model if you'll hurt your own fans!" Fairymon  
called to Ranamon.  
  
"Oh, I am EVER so sorry." Ranamon replied, utterly insincere. She summoned up  
another rainstorm, trying to trap Fairymon.  
  
Let's see how SHE likes it, Fairymon said to herself. "Balle delle Spade!"   
Powering up, she flew behind one of the acidic clouds, lining up with Fairymon.  
"Brezza Petalo!" The wind attack struck the cloud, and forced it to where  
Ranamon was standing. The water hybrid, well aware of the acid rain's effect,  
quickly got out of the way.  
  
"Ranamon is endangered! We must save her!" one of the digimon attacking  
Yashamon yelled. "Quickly, we must carry our goddess away from this place!"  
  
"What? HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" Ranamon yelled, as her devoted fans promptly  
grabbed her, lifted her up, and started carrying her away. "You'll pay for  
this!" she yelled. "I swear you'll - HEY, WATCH THE HANDS!"  
  
Ryoko blinked. "High price of fame." she muttered, shaking her head.   
"Yashamon, go help with Petaldramon!" Hiroki told Ankylomon to do the same.  
  
Wolfmon watched as Seraphimon and Mercuremon battled, waiting for an opening  
to strike. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ankylomon and Yashamon move  
towards the giant plant-dragon...thing. He relaxed a bit; despite what he  
said, he knew those two digimon were more than able to help deal with  
Petaldramon, leaving him a chance to focus on the third hybrid, Mercuremon. If  
Seraphimon would just let him in.  
  
"You're being selfish." Mercuremon taunted Seraphimon. "Unseemly behavior for  
an angel of your stature."  
  
"The boy is not your concern." Seraphimon replied. with a swing, he managed  
to knock one of Mercuremon's arm shields off, the mirror falling to the ground  
by Wolfmon. "And your powers appear to be failing. Testament!" The energy  
ripped through Mercuremon, who dropped to the ground.  
  
"Very...impressive, angel." Mercuremon grunted, getting up. "A pity you  
yourself designed the H-Spirit of Steel to have the best defenses." He brought  
his remaining mirror up, catching the Seven Heavens that Seraphimon launched,  
then sending it back. Hastily, the angel dodged, then closed for another  
Testament attack.  
  
Wolfmon glanced at the discarded shield, seeing that the item had split down  
the middle. "Split?" Wolfmon wondered, examining the broken mirror.   
"This...this is just painted wood. But why...?" He saw Seraphimon charging,  
and Mercuremon's sick grin. There was a shadow forming on the two shields that  
made up Mercuremon's head and torso. "Seraphimon! Don't!"  
  
Seraphimon grappled with Mercuremon, before noticing the same shadow on  
Mercuremon's head and torso mirrors. The shadow resolved into a form the angel  
recognized. "Cherubimon!"  
  
Back in his lair, Cherubimon gave a sick laugh. "You always were the slow  
one, Seraphimon. Did you know that I can use my powers through Mercuremon?   
HELL'S JUDGEMENT!" The bolt tore through Seraphimon, unprepared for the  
powerful attack. He roared in pain, bringing all the other fights in the  
remains of the Forest Terminal to a stop. He fell, digicode ring appearing  
around him. "Mercuremon, seize his digicode now!"  
  
Landing, Mercuremon nodded. "Yes." With a sick leer, Mercuremon brought his  
remaining shield up, and the digicode was drawn to Mercuremon.  
  
"Wolfmon, slide evolution...Garmmon! SPEED STAR!" Mercuremon was unable to  
bring his shield around, and was caught by Garmmon's attack, knocked away from  
Seraphimon. "If you want him, you'll have to get through me!" Garmmon snarled.  
  
Mercuremon got up, wincing as he did; the fight with Seraphimon had taken a  
lot out of him, as had the energy requirements of acting as a conduit for  
Cherubimon's attack. "I still have not finished absorbing Seraphimon's  
digicode." he replied evenly. "My power is still intact, even with one less  
shield; and who knows when Cherubimon might decide to lend a hand?"  
  
A grey bolt of energy struck the ground beside Mercuremon. Looking behind  
him, he saw Yashamon standing behind him, and was aiming his laser at  
Mercuremon's unprotected rear. Also, Junpei had recovered and digivolved,  
joining the armour digimon.  
  
"How about all three of us?" Wolfmon asked sarcastically. There was a yell;  
Agnimon had slide evolved to Vritramon and, with Fairymon adding her power, had  
set Petaldramon on fire while Chakmon had made the ground around the giant  
digimon too slippery to move. "Make that seven." he corrected.  
  
"Nine!" Patamon yelled, as he and Kotemon ran over (well, Patamon flew, but  
you get the idea -ed). All of the digimon there got ready to attack Mercuremon.  
  
"This isn't over." Mercuremon snarled. He pointed his remaining mirror at  
himself, and vanished in a flare of light. Petaldramon reverted to Arbormon,  
and ran away. None of the children or other digimon were concerned about him,  
as they had gathered around the fallen Seraphimon, switching back to their  
human forms as they did.  
  
Sorcerimon ran over to his master, as did Bokomon and Neemon. "I can heal  
you." Sorcerimon said. "And he can help, if he digivolves to Sorcerimon as  
well!" he added, pointing to Yashamon.  
  
"No. My injuries are too severe, and Mercuremon did get some of my digicode."  
Seraphimon's form started to flicker. "Patamon. You have the ability to  
become an angel digimon."  
  
Patamon shook his head. "No. I digivolved into Airdramon. I'm sorry."  
  
"It is alright. I must transfer what is left of my digicode into a compatible  
digimon, or it will be lost."  
  
"No!" Sorcerimon yelled. "There must be another way! Aquarius-"  
  
"Stop!" Seraphimon shouted, then shuddered. "Even if you did heal me, the  
effort would destroy you. And this place is no longer sealed against  
Cherubimon's forces. There is no place for me to recover enough to battle  
Mercuremon, let alone Cherubimon." He looked at Kouji. "It seems you were  
right." Kouji said nothing, face grim. "I started life as a Patamon, so you  
should be able to absorb my digicode and keep it safe." Patamon nodded, and  
landed by Seraphimon. The angel laid his head back, then his form blackened,  
digicode ring reappearing. The digicode entered Patamon, and Seraphimon  
vanished.  
  
Izumi gasped. "Where's his digiegg?"  
  
Sorcerimon pointed at Patamon. "All of Seraphimon's digicode that was not  
stolen by Mercuremon was placed in Patamon. In effect, he is Seraphimon's  
digiegg."  
  
Ryoko looked around. "We'd better get going." she said quietly. "Those other  
hybrids will be back soon. Everyone nodded.  
  
==  
  
Sorcerimon led the group to an underground Trailmon station, and everyone left  
the Forest Terminal. They took a trip that lasted several hours, the Trailmon  
making several turns left and right, before finally surfacing underneath a  
cliff. Everyone, still silent, got off.  
  
"This place was commonly used by those who lived around the Forest Terminal  
came to rest from their duties." Sorcerimon explained. "We should be safe here  
for the night."  
  
"I can't believe it." Tomoki said, lip trembling. "We couldn't save  
Seraphimon. And now he's ...he's..."  
  
"As long as Seraphimon's digicode is here." Sorcerimon said quietly, "he will  
live. You must understand this, and understand it fully. Seraphimon's  
digicode is very powerful, and if Cherubimon ever takes it, he will become  
unthinkably powerful. It will also make Patamon a target, if Cherubimon knows  
Patamon holds the digicode."  
  
"Well, he can try to take it from us!" Takuya said fiercely. "We know what  
Mercuremon can do now, so we'll be ready for him, next time."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Junpei replied. "Hey, Bokomon, isn't there still one  
spirit unaccounted for?" He flipped though a small notepad. "This one." he  
said, indicating one of the symbols.  
  
"The symbol for the legendary warrior of Darkness." Bokomon replied,  
recognizing it. "That could be dangerous. That spirit is extremely powerful."  
  
Sorcerimon nodded. "But hard to control. Cherubimon does retain it, but it  
is unusually difficult to control."  
  
"Why would three angels make a spirit for evil?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Darkness isn't the same as evil." Hiroki replied. "Sneasel's a dark type  
pokemon, but he's not evil."  
  
"Correct." Sorcerimon nodded to Hiroki. "Sphinxmon, the Ancient Warrior who  
created the two Spirits of Darkness, was a very wise and cunning fighter."   
Sorcerimon looked up. "Speaking of darkness, it is getting late, and I think  
we could all use some rest. This hut here should be fine." Everyone entered  
except for Sneasel and Patamon.  
  
"What is it?" Sneasel asked.  
  
Patamon looked down, then sat back. "It's weird, I can feel Seraphimon's code  
inside me, but I think it's just lying there, like it's waiting for something."  
Patamon looked at the pokemon. "I think I'd like you to take part of  
Seraphimon's digicode."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, you heard what Sorcerimon said, and I'm pretty sure that sooner or  
later, they'll find out I have the digicode in me. But if I give some of it to  
you, Cherubimon will have to find two digimon, instead of one." Patamon  
waddled over to Sneasel. "It'll be our secret, OK? Don't even tell Ryoko, at  
least until you're back home. OK?"  
  
Sneasel thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright. It is a sound idea.   
What do I do?"  
  
"Just stand there. I think I know..." Patamon closed his eyes,  
concentrating. A second later, a ring of digicode spiraled around him, then  
entered Sneasel's body. The pokemon shuddered, dropping to one knee.  
  
"Th...that's strong stuff." Sneasel gasped.  
  
Patamon grinned. "It'll settle down. Why don't you go rest with the others?   
I'll be inside in a minute." Sneasel nodded, and entered the hut.  
  
Patamon sighed, and landed on the ground again. There was a footstep behind  
him, startling Patamon.  
  
"I got curious when you held Sneasel back." Kouji said, walking up. "Smart  
move. But you gave Sneasel the lion's share of the digicode, didn't you?"  
  
"It'll be safer with him when he's home, away from this world." Patamon  
replied. "You can't tell him. If anyone found out-"  
  
Kouji shook his head, smiling. "I won't. Like you said, it's better if  
Sneasel stays in his world, away from here." With Ryoko, he added mentally.  
  
==  
  
Wendimon sniffed around the wreckage, scowling. The humans had been here, as  
had those other 'Legendary Warriors' he had put up with before. The place had  
been totaled, nothing left standing except for a few walls, and a lot of  
upturned earth, rocks....rocks, he thought. He reached for his neck.   
Cherubimon had been kind enough to return one useful item to him for his hunt,  
one that was about to become very, very handy indeed. "Wake up, my brethren!"  
he yelled, casting the dust inside into the air. The dust was drawn to the  
rocks and debris, infusing it with digicode and power taken for a very special  
set of digimon...  
  
==Next day  
  
Junpei rubbed the back of his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey,  
what was with the light show last night, you two?" he asked Ryoko and Hiroki.   
"You trying to draw everyone to us or something?" Sorcerimon had gone on ahead  
to check the area, he being a little less distinctive than a group of seven  
human children.  
  
"We just had to do it. We told you, a friend of ours needed our help, and  
this was the only thing we could do." Ryoko replied. Ever since last night,  
when she and Hiroki had used their digivices to send power to Hitomi's digivice  
(see Digicross Tamers #13 -ed), she had been worried about her 'little sister'.  
Certainly, Hiroki was.  
  
"It's been done," Kouji said to Junpei, "what's the point of going on about it?"  
  
"Sticking up for Ryoko?" Izumi asked sweetly. "Anything we should know about?"  
  
"NO!" Ryoko and Kouji shouted, both blushing a bit. Mercifully, the pokegear  
chose that moment to ring. Ryoko pulled it out. "Hello? Dad?"  
  
"Good news!" Izzy's voice replied. "We managed to set up a link to home for  
you; however, it's a bit of a distance away, and you'll need your digivices to  
open it when you find it."  
  
"You can't open it from where you are?" Hiroki asked.  
  
"It'd take too much power, and there's a risk of something from where you are  
coming through and wrecking the portal here. Your D-3s should be able to find  
it when you get close. From where I read you, you should travel northwest, and  
it should be about two days travel from where you are now."  
  
"That's great." Ryoko replied, though she didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
  
"Actually, that's not all." Ken cut in. "Were you up last night, and did you  
use your digivices?"  
  
Hiroki answered into the speaker. "We thought Hitomi might be in trouble, so  
we used our digivices to send her some energy. Did it help?"  
  
The smile in Ken's voice could almost be heard over the series of clicks that  
started coming from the phone. "Why don't you ask her?" There was a sound of  
another pokegear ringing, then another voice spoke up. "Hello?" it asked.  
  
Ryoko and Hiroki stared at the pokegear, not believing what they heard.   
"H...Hi...Hitomi?"  
  
"Ryoko? Hiroki? Is that you?" Hitomi's voice asked.  
  
Hiroki grabbed the digivice. "Hitomi? Where are you? Are you alright? What  
happened?" He didn't notice Tomoki, Junpei, and Takuya start giggling at  
Hiroki's reaction. Ryoko had been all too eager to tell the other digidestined  
about the crush that Hiroki most certainly didn't have on Hitomi (nudge, nudge,  
wink, wink).  
  
"Hiroki? Papa told me what happened. I'm so sorry about this-"  
  
"Don't apologize!" Ryoko said automatically, then started laughing. Hitomi  
hadn't changed one bit. "We were brought here by something completely  
different. Where did you wind up?"  
  
"In another Tokyo in 1999." Hitomi answered. "And there are digimon here too.  
Uncle Izzy said that you were in another digital world?"  
  
Sneasel looked up. "Is Eevee with you?"  
  
"You bet!" another voice answered. "And Noctowl's here too. Good to hear  
your voice again, teach!"  
  
Sneasel smirked. "Probably slacking off."  
  
"I'll have you know I digivolved just last night to Jolteon!"  
  
Armadillomon cut in. "So? Sneasel and I digivolved too! I became Ankylomon,  
and Sneasel turned into Sorcerimon. So there!"  
  
"Yeah?" Eevee's voice called back. "But can you call up Skull Greymon's Dark  
Shot on command?"  
  
"Say again?" Sneasel asked, curious.  
  
The conversation went on for another half hour, Ryoko and Hiroki introducing  
the other digidestined with them, Hitomi introducing Ms. Asaji. There was a  
quick elbow courtesy of Izumi when Junpei expressed horror at being trapped in  
another dimension with a school teacher. Eventually, Izzy cut back in, told  
everyone that they had to sign off now, and that they'd call Hitomi again when  
Ryoko and Hiroki were home safe.  
  
"She sounds nice." Tomoki said while Ryoko finished talking to her father.  
  
"She is." Hiroki replied absently, then reddened again when Izumi looked at  
him, inviting Hiroki to elaborate on that.  
  
Sorcerimon came back to the group. "I found a Trailmon track, and a station  
within a few hours' walk. If we hurry, we can make it there and catch a  
Trailmon. I think it goes in the direction we need to go. Once there, we must  
split up."  
  
"Huh?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Patamon carries Seraphimon's digicode; it is vital that he remains hidden."  
Sorcerimon replied. He missed the look that Patamon and Kouji shared. "I know  
my way around the digital world. It will be easier for us to become lost that  
way."  
  
Tomoki started to object, but Junpei cut him off. "Yeah, I guess we are  
pretty distinctive." he replied, grinning. "So we take off one way while you  
make for cover. Well, I guess that means we'll just have to take your share of  
the glory." Junpei sighed, mock-depressed. "We heroes have such a hard life,  
don't we?"  
  
"I think you will manage." Sorcerimon replied.  
  
Eventually, they made it to the station, and found that the next Trailmon  
would be by in an hour, and that the track would take them in the direction of  
the portal. The group's pace was not too fast; everything was under control,  
and what could possibly happen to them now? An army of Golemon charging them?  
  
==  
  
Wendimon and the Golemon that were following him picked up the scent and kept  
running. Cherubimon would not give Wendimon another chance, and he knew that  
to slow down his pace to rest, even for a moment, might be enough to bring down  
the fallen angel's wrath on him.  
  
Fear was driving him now. However, he had the scent of the humans now, and  
knew that they would catch up within the hour.  
  
==  
  
"There's the train!" Izumi yelled. Everyone looked where she was pointing.   
Closing in was Worm, the Trailmon that Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki had  
ridden into the digital world; it what seemed like a lifetime ago that they had  
all gotten that strange cellphone call...  
  
"We should be going then." Sorcerimon said. "We'll backtrack and make our way  
to Soyokaze station. The Floramon and Mushroomon should be able to give us  
shelter for a time. Beyond that, I cannot say." He turned to Ryoko and  
Hiroki. "It was an honour to meet you. I hope we will cross paths again some  
day, when the world is not threatened."  
  
"Me too!" Hiroki answered. Ryoko nodded, not saying anything.  
  
"See you around, Sneasel!" Patamon said. In a quieter voice he added  
"Remember, don't forget our secret!"  
  
"How could I?" Sneasel replied. Patamon and Sorcerimon started to leave, just  
as the Trailmon pulled up.  
  
Everyone else was about to board the train when one of the walls of the  
station was blasted out by Wendimon's attack. A small group of Golemon stomped  
in, surrounding Worm and the humans. "Spirit!" Wendimon demanded.  
  
"Not now!" Ryoko gasped. She didn't know how long the portal to her home  
would last.  
  
Kouji's eyes narrowed. "That voice..."  
  
Izumi nodded. "That sounds like Grottomon's voice. But we destroyed him!"  
  
"Master Cherubimon has revived me." Wendimon replied. "Return my spirit, and  
give me the other spirits, and I won't destroy you." His eyes shifted to  
Sorcerimon. "I remember you. You were at the Forest Terminal. And that  
Patamon...smells of Seraphimon's digicode!" With a wild roar, Wendimon reached  
for Patamon.  
  
An Ice Beam shot between the two digimon. Sneasel stood there, arms still  
stretched out. "If you want Seraphimon's digicode, then you're going after the  
wrong digimon." Sneasel concentrated for a second, and a ring of digicode  
appeared around him. "Well? Do you want the prize, or not? Choose now!"   
Wendimon roared again, and he and the other Golemon lumbered towards the  
pokemon. "RUN!" he yelled at Patamon and Sorcerimon. They nodded, and did.   
"Ryoko!" he yelled, dodging several wild swings.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of light!"  
  
"Everyone, help him out! I'll clear the rails!" Takuya shouted. "Spirit  
Evolution! Vritramon!" The beast hybrid flew to the front of the train and  
started grappling with the two Golemon blocking the railway.  
  
Armadillomon tackled one Golemon, bounced off, and landed near Hiroki.   
"Digivolve me to Chameleonmon; I can't get on the train as Ankylomon!"  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Chameleonmon, kindly forest spirit!" The  
armoured digimon faded out, reappeared on the top of the train, and started  
sniping with tongue lashes and eye beams. "Feel free to join in!" he yelled  
between shots.  
  
"Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Fairymon!"  
  
"Chakmon"  
  
"Blitzmon!"  
  
"Wolfmon!"   
  
Chakmon and Blitzmon went forward to help Takuya, leaving the rest to fight  
Wendimon and the rest of the Golemon.  
  
"About time!" Vritramon grunted; one of the Golemon had the hybrid pinned,  
while the other one was taking shots at him. Blitzmon and Chakmon double  
teamed one of them, allowing Vritramon to get free of the second one, and toss  
him away. "Worm, you're clear!" Vritramon yelled. The Trailmon started to  
smoke, lurching forward.  
  
"Everyone, on the train!" Wolfmon yelled; he leaped on, covering Ryoko and  
Hiroki as they ran on board one of the passenger cars.  
  
"You're not getting away!" Wendimon yelled, leaping for the train.  
  
"Balle Delle Spade!" Fairymon yelled, powering up. She then launched a huge  
blast of wind, catching Wendimon mid-leap and knocking him to the ground. The  
train picked up speed, and quickly left Wendimon behind.  
  
Exhausted, Wendimon's fist slammed into the ground. Two of the Golemon he  
created came over to him, intent on helping their master up. In his rage,  
Wendimon slammed his fists into them, absorbing their digicode into his own  
body. That, and the desire to destroy the humans for this latest humiliation,  
was enough to power the digivolution that started. The process only took a few  
seconds to complete. When it was done, a new figure stood up, fangs protruding  
from under blood red lips, body wrapped in a long cape. The digimon stood,  
jumped into the air, and flew after the Trailmon.  
  
==  
  
Ryoko looked at her digivice. "We're getting close." she said. "Dad said  
Hiroki and I have to open it with our digivices, so we'd better go forward."  
  
Kouji looked up. "I'll go with you." he said, and walked with the other two.   
"So," he said to Ryoko, "I guess this is it then?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Yeah. I guess you'll head back here after we're home?" Kouji  
nodded. Ryoko looked at him, wanting but not daring to ask.  
  
"No." Kouji said quietly. "If Cherubimon finds out Sneasel's got Seraphimon's  
digicode, both you and he will be targets. You're better off at home."  
  
Ryoko blinked. "Is...is that the only reason?"  
  
Yes!, he wanted to shout. Yes, that's the only reason! It makes sense for  
you to stay here with the door shut between the two worlds forever. You can  
just go on with your life without...Kouji sighed. "No." he said quietly, but  
wouldn't continue.  
  
Hiroki looked between the other two humans, then at Armadillomon and Sneasel.   
"When you're older." Sneasel whispered to Hiroki. "Just...don't ask them about  
it now, alright?" Starting to understand, Hiroki nodded.  
  
Bokomon and Neemon came up. "Are we near the portal yet?" Neemon asked. "I'm  
getting hungry." Ryoko and Kouji stared at Neemon, mood broken. Then they  
both started laughing.  
  
"Trouble!" Worm yelled, just as the train shook, knocking everyone over.   
The roof of the passenger car tore open, and a leering face stared at the group.  
  
Bokomon stared back, wide eyed. "V...Vamdemon!" he said, without checking his  
book.  
  
Sneasel's claws extended. "We know him by a different name. Myotismon!"   
Without another word, Sneasel leaped, attacking the digimon head on!  
  
"Night Raid!" Sneasel was knocked back by a wave of bats, the pokemon slammed  
to the floor near Hiroki. "I...I'll distract him, and you get around somehow;  
we have to open that portal." he whispered to Hiroki. He nodded, waiting.   
Sneasel and Kouji shared a glance, then got ready.  
  
"I won't ask again." The undead digimon demanded. "The spirits and  
Seraphimon's Digicode! Whether you give it to me or I tear what I want from  
your lifeless bodies is no concern!"  
  
"Spirit evolution...Garmmon!"  
  
"Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon!" The two attacked, Sorcerimon's ice and  
Garmmon's laser shooting at Vamdemon (Frontier setting; Japanese names -ed).   
With one fist glowing a sickly red, Vamdemon blocked the attacks.  
  
"Bloody Stream!" A red whip appeared, and Vamdemon brought it down on  
Garmmon, knocking the hybrid through one of the walls; Garmmon held on, slide  
evolving to Wolfmon as he struggled to get back into the train. Seconds later,  
the other hybrids came in, already having evolved.  
  
"What IS that?" Blitzmon asked. Chakmon, a bit intimidated by Vamdemon's  
appearance, stepped back.  
  
"Vamdemon," Bokomon replied, "a universally hated and despised Ultimate level  
virus digimon. His special attacks are Night Raid and Bloody Stream."  
  
"He's also someone who doesn't know when to quit!" Ryoko snapped.  
  
"Like you?" Vamdemon asked, pointing one fist at Ryoko. "Bloody Stream!"  
  
"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon caught the attack on his sword blades. "Get up  
front!" he yelled, not taking his eyes off of Myotismon. Nodding, Ryoko ran up  
front with Hiroki. All the other hybrids joined in, everyone attacking  
Vamdemon with all their attacks.  
  
Ryoko crawled up front, on top of Worm, Hiroki joining her. "There it is!"  
Hiroki shouted, pointing. Ahead, Ryoko saw what looked like a faint  
disturbance, a ripple that was fast approaching them.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Ryoko shouted, holding out her digivice.  
  
"Digiport Open!" they both shouted, D-3s glowing white.  
  
==New Bark Town, Pokemon research labs  
  
"The portal's opening!" Ken yelled. "They're coming through!" There was a  
cheer from everyone in the outdoor lab. A light started blinking, getting  
Ken's attention. "That's odd, I'm getting a disturbance in the portal.   
There's an unusual amount of mass coming through." As he spoke, the familiar  
Digiport graphic appeared on the screen. As it did, everyone heard a faint  
noise.  
  
"A digimon of some kind?" Ken wondered.  
  
Kyle, who had also come, shook his head. "It sounds big. A Dragonite?"  
  
Davis shook his head. "No, it sounds too...mechanical. Maybe it's a car."  
  
Takeru, his son, shook his head. "No, bigger. Like a truck."  
  
Kyoko snapped her fingers. "It's a train whistle!" she exclaimed.  
  
June looked up. "You're right! But why would a train whistle be coming  
from..." She trailed off, and everyone stared at the Digiport, which was  
starting to glow more brightly than normal. Quickly, Izzy grabbed the monitor  
the portal was forming it on, pointed it towards the open field, and yelled  
"EVERYONE GET CLEAR!" Everyone piled out of the lab, followed a few seconds  
later by a very large Trailmon. The train plowed through dirt, fence, Kari's  
flower garden (won last year's prize, more's the pity), and eventually stopped  
short of the Tauros pen.  
  
"Wh...WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Takeru yelled. "She nearly flattened us!"  
Beside him, Veemon nodded.  
  
"It'd be an improvement in your case!" Asuka yelled back, then gasped. They  
saw Ryoko and Hiroki, still gripping tightly onto the Trailmon's engine.   
Everyone started to run over, when the other passengers decided to debark.  
  
Kari gasped. "Myotismon!" She ran to get Hawkmon and Yolei. She stopped  
when several other digimon appeared, all fighting him. "Who are they?" she  
asked.  
  
Takeru took out his pokedex. "They don't show up." he replied. "I can't even  
get a type reading on them. I-" he stopped as he caught sight of Fairymon,  
then started drooling.  
  
Kyoko, standing beside him, sighed. "You pervert!" she snapped, smacking him  
in the back of the head for effect.  
  
"Balle Delle Spade!" Fairymon powered up again, then flew at Vamdemon, who was  
distracted trying to fight Blitzmon and Chakmon. "Doppio Perfore!" she  
shouted, slamming several hundred kicks into the back of Vamdemon's skull. In  
the din of battle, they missed several shouts from some of the other people  
watching the battle.  
  
The digimon tried to stagger away, head ringing. He was outnumbered, he had  
to retreat and recover his strength. He was about to turn and run when there  
was a hard tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw two digimon standing there,  
both with grim expressions.  
  
"We've been waiting for this for a LONG time!" Sylphimon snarled. "Static  
Force!" The bolt of energy slammed into him, driving him back.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Paildramon added, guns aimed at Vamdemon. "Desperado  
Blaster!" The assault drove Vamdemon back to the Trailmon.  
  
"No...this can't be happening again!" Vamdemon shouted. He spun around, just  
in time to see Agnimon and Wolfmon slide evolving into their Beast Spirit forms.  
  
"Corona Blaster!"  
  
"Solar Laser!"  
  
Vamdemon howled as the attacks tore into him, digicode ring appearing around  
him. "This time, for keeps!" Fairymon said, flying forward. "Digicode, SCAN!"  
Fairymon scanned Vamdemon's digicode, and the undead digimon vanished.  
  
Chakmon and Hiroki ran around to the front of the Trailmon that had brought  
them here. "Are you alright?" Chakmon asked.  
  
"Check please." was all Worm could manage before passing out.  
  
"I think he'll be fine." Chakmon said, inspecting the train. "I don't see any  
damage."  
  
All the other hybrids switched back to their human forms. Ryoko climbed down  
the side of Worm, helped by Kouji, and joined the group. There was a half  
minute of silence before Kari and Izzy yelled, ran forward, and bear-hugged  
Ryoko. Cody and Noriko did likewise for Hiroki.  
  
"Wow." Takuya breathed. "It's real. There really is a pokemon world."  
  
"I think I just saw a Heracross." Junpei said, pointing. "I gotta be dreaming!"  
  
"I know I am." a voice beside Izumi said. Turning and going 'Eep!', she saw  
Takeru standing there. "Hi, my name's Takeru Motomiya. I'm very pleased to  
meet you."  
  
Another girl walked over, smacked Takeru on the head, and dragged him away.   
"Don't mind him, he's just a pervert." Kyoko muttered, dragging the boy away.  
  
"Oookayyy..."  
  
==Later  
  
All the other children and adults sat there as the Chosen Children, along with  
Ryoko, Hiroki, and Bokomon, took turns explaining about the digital world they  
were from.  
  
Davis rubbed the back of his head. "Man, what is it with Cherubimons and  
turning evil?" Yolei smirked, shaking her head.  
  
"I do not wish to appear ungracious, but we must return as soon as possible;  
our digital world is still in peril, and the Legendary Warriors must help put  
the world right again."  
  
"Come on!" Takuya said to Bokomon. "We just got here. Can't we at least stay  
a day or two? It'll be nice to be in a place where digimon aren't gunning for  
us, the ground isn't exploding around us, and we don't have to eat those weird  
apple things again!"  
  
"I could use a nice long bath." Izumi said. Beside her, Junpei blushed, but  
didn't say anything. "An uninterrupted one." she added, glaring at Junpei.  
  
"I would like to look at these spirits in action." Izzy added. "I am curious  
about the changes to your digiegg." he said to Sneasel. "And why we couldn't  
get a type reading."  
  
Hiroki took out a pokeball, and released Kotemon. "Tyrogue turned into  
Kotemon while we were there too, remember? Did you want to check him out as  
well?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes. It's very unusual for a pokemon to turn into a digimon,  
especially at such a young age."  
  
Kotemon nodded. "I will help in any way that I can."  
  
TK looked up. "Besides, it'll take a day to lay down some tracks for your  
train friend so we can get him home, too. To say nothing of turning him  
around."  
  
"Then its settled!" Takeru yelled. "We're on holiday!"  
  
==  
  
Cody walked over to his son. "Hiroki? They're here, and I brought you what  
you asked for."  
  
Hiroki got up, excited. "Thank you!" he said, taking a small box from Cody.   
"Come on, there's someone who you have to meet!" he said to Hiroki, leading him  
outside. Curious, Junpei and Izumi followed the two.  
  
Outside, Tomoki was led to a pair of adults, standing there, waiting for him.   
He looked up, thinking that they looked oddly familiar. He was about to ask  
who they were when a Pikachu walked in front of the two adults, and bowed to  
Tomoki. "No way..." he gasped.  
  
Hiroki nodded. "Himi Tomoki, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum, from Pallet  
Town."  
  
Ash smiled. "So, I have a TV series where you're from, huh? I hope they got  
my good side."  
  
"You don't have a good side." Misty replied playfully. On her shoulder was a  
small white bird. "Tomoki called us and told us about you, and that you wanted  
to meet us." Speechless, Tomoki nodded. "So, how badly did they mess up Ash's  
performance in the Johto league?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Izumi and Junpei came over, stunned at who they were meeting. The group  
talked for about half an hour, Tomoki telling them about how the television  
series had gone, Misty remarking that they got Ash's intelligence about right,  
Ash sighing how he never got any respect, even across the dimensions.  
  
"Is that a Togetic?" Izumi asked.  
  
Misty nodded. "He evolved not too long after the Johto league ended. It was  
when Ash...asked me out." (Yes, I'm tossing out the Advance League series -ed)  
  
Ash nodded. "I had to go back and finish school. I was going on 12 and,  
well, I was sick of making all those dumb mistakes you saw me make."  
  
"The show left off after the Johto league." Tomoki said. "Did you ever join  
the Elite Four?"  
  
"Nahh...After two years of travelling, I just wanted to go home for a while.   
I made a lot of friends, and I wanted to see them again. Plus, when Giovanni  
was brought up on charges..."  
  
==  
  
Ryoko sat outside her home, looking at the stars. She was home, with her  
family again. Sneasel was in the lab with Izzy, as were Takuya and Kouji.   
Izzy was still interested in how Sneasel's digiegg had changed during its  
exposure to Kouji's spirits.   
  
The door opened, and Kouji walked out. "I thought the school nurse like to  
poke and prod people...I-Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko stood up. "Kouji. I'd better go inside, I have-"  
  
"Wait." Kouji said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ryoko stopped in her  
tracks, then slowly turned to face Kouji. "Ryoko, I...I wanted to say thank  
you."  
  
"What?" Ryoko replied weakly.  
  
"You and your friends, you showed up and changed everything. And you did save  
Takuya's life. And mine..."  
  
"That was Hiroki and Ankylomon." Ryoko protested. "I just made things worse."  
  
"No you didn't." Kouji replied. "It's just...I'm glad I met you."  
  
==2 days later.  
  
(You might want to start playing 'Hoshi wo Sora ni' from Tales of Phantasia.)  
  
"Thanks for everything!" Takuya said to Izzy. "I can't remember the last time  
I've been able to relax like this."  
  
"Hey, we've all been there." Izzy replied, shaking Takuya's hand. "You just  
be careful, alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine!" Davis said. "He is the leader, right? He's even got the  
goggles to prove it!"  
  
June sighed. "Do everyone a favour. Don't act like him, alright?"  
  
"Don't worry." Junpei replied. "I can keep hero-boy in line."  
  
"So long, Tomoki." Hiroki said. Tomoki nodded, near tears. "Oh, I almost  
forgot! Here, I want you to have this!" Hiroki handed Tomoki a small box.  
  
Tomoki opened it. Inside was a small badge with what looked like a feather on  
it, the tip split in half. "A Silver Wing badge?"  
  
Hiroki nodded. "I got it when I visited the Whirl Islands a few years ago. I  
want you to have it, so you won't forget about this place."  
  
Tomoki sniffed, wiping his tears away. "Not a chance." The two hugged, then  
Tomoki stepped away, fastening the badge to his shirt.  
  
Ryoko walked over to Kouji. "I guess I'll never see you again." she said,  
trying not to start crying.  
  
Kouji smiled. "Well, we'll have to come back for Seraphimon's digicode,  
right? Maybe we can stay a bit longer then." Kouji stopped, voice nearly  
cracking. "Good bye, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko leaned forward and kissed Kouji, getting a gasp from Takuya and Junpei.   
Izumi smiled, nodding as she watched. "Don't forget me." she whispered to  
Kouji. Dumbly, Kouji nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't forget." Izumi said to Ryoko. "Take  
care."  
  
"You too." Ryoko replied, recovering a bit.  
  
Trailmon, now pointed at the portal and with a solid rail underneath him,  
roared, ready to enter the portal. The Chosen Children got on the train, then  
leaned out the windows, waving to the digidestined native to this world. Kouji  
got one final look at Ryoko before Worm entered the portal, then everything was  
lost in a bright flash of light. He leaned back in and sat down. As he did,  
he felt something in his jacket pocket. Reaching in, he found a piece of red  
cloth, wrapped around a small photo. Unwrapping it, he found a small picture  
of Ryoko, and realized that the cloth was in fact the handkerchief she wore on  
her head. He looked at the picture, fixing the image of Ryoko's sad smile and  
bright eyes in his mind. On the back was a short message.  
  
'Don't forget me.  
-Ryoko'  
  
The end  
  
Next Episode  
  
While Ryoko and Hiroki were in the Frontier digital world, Kyoko, Sam, Asuka,  
and Takeru had their own adventure. Meet them as they try to rescue a Serebii  
from the clutches of Team Aqua and are transported to the digital world, where  
they meet a familiar set of digidestined children. Next time, on Digicross  
Frontier episode 6 -  
'Serebii and the Digimon Emperor!' 


	6. Serebii and the Digimon Emperor!

"And that's what happened." Ryoko said into the speaker.  
  
"I'm glad you and Hiroki are all right." Hitomi's voice replied. "I'd hate to  
think that this was because-"  
  
"I told you not to apologize!" Ryoko interrupted. Ryoko looked around,  
spotted Hitomi's father. "You know she gets this from you."   
  
June shrugged, grinning. "Well, it's part of his charm." Ryoko sighed, then  
finished recounting her recent adventures.  
  
"Like I said, I'm glad you are all right, Ryoko. I have to go now, Ms. Asaji  
is getting ready to leave for school. I'll talk to you later, Ryoko. Oh, is  
Hiroki there?"  
  
Hiroki, who was silent most of the time, looked up. "Y-yes?"  
  
"I promise I'll come home soon, Hiroki. Bye!" The phone clicked. Hiroki  
looked around, face beet red.  
  
Asuka sighed. "That's no fun," she said, "she figured it out. Someone probably spelled  
it out for her over there."  
  
"So you'll tease her in addition to Hiroki." Takeru muttered, shaking his head  
disapprovingly. "I don't know why you carry on with my cousin like that."  
  
Patamon answered for Asuka, who was smirking. "'Cause someone's gotta get her  
to lighten up a bit."  
  
Sneasel looked at Takeru. "When did you get so stern and mature?"  
  
Asuka smiled. "Oh, we had an adventure too while you were out. Come on, I'll  
tell you all about it." Ryoko looked up, saw that Takeru's face had gone white  
with dread, and that her mother, of all people, was snickering. "You've been  
all depressed ever since that cute guy left, you could use some cheering up."  
  
Ryoko started to reply, then stopped. After all the grief she gave Hiroki,  
she decided she deserved that. For now...  
  
-----------------------------------  
Digicross Frontier #6  
'Serebii and the Digimon Emperor!'  
-----------------------------------  
  
==An hour after Izzy made contact with Hitomi in Digicross Tamers 13/Frontier 5  
  
"Okay, Izzy. Out."  
  
Izzy looked up, saw Kyle and June Motomiya standing over him. "Kyle? Whaaa?"  
Izzy had been working, almost frantically, trying to find everyone that had  
been dimensionally displaced.  
  
June nodded. "You're stressed out, Kari's getting scared, and Kyoko's in bad  
shape, worrying about you. Now come on! We're giving you a holiday!" Both  
Motomiyas grabbed Izzy by the arms, and dragged him out of the lab. "You're  
not going to do anyone any good if you don't relax a bit. The kids dragged  
Kyoko away after school finished to cheer her up, so we're going to do the  
same. "You got through to Hitomi, we know she's fine, Ryoko and Hiroki are  
coming home, and Ken is going to take care of things, right?"  
  
Ken looked up from where he was working. "I'll call if something happens.   
Now get out of here, or I'll have Wormmon drag you out." Beside him, Wormmon  
nodded. Izzy sighed, relenting. "That's better. Now come on, I don't know  
what trouble Takeru's gone and gotten them into."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say." Wormmon said.  
  
June shrugged. "Yeah, but remember who his father is."  
  
==  
  
Takeru Motomiya adjusted the goggles he wore on his head, regarding the  
challenger. "So, who are you? I need to know for my win log."  
  
"It isn't even a twig yet, you dummy!" Asuka Melin yelled from the sidelines,  
earning a scowl from Takeru. "It might help if you got a victory once in a  
while."  
  
The challenger chuckled. "Fair question. Trey Miller, from the Houen region."  
  
Sam Inoue, who was sitting with Kyoko and Asuka, looked up. "That up and  
coming challenger in the Johto league? This will be something to see."  
  
Trey looked over at Sam. "You've heard of me?"  
  
"Who hasn't heard of the guy that beat the Ecruteak Gym Leader in under a  
minute?" Sam replied. Takeru went white for a second, then recovered.   
  
"I also heard that he has some unusual pokemon from the Houen region with  
him." Wormmon, Sam's partner, added.  
  
Trey nodded. "Yep. So, Takeru, right?" Takeru nodded. "How about a double  
battle then?"  
  
Takeru had recovered his poise by then. "Sure thing. And he's not the only  
one with Houen pokemon. Torchik, Bulbasaur, GO!"  
  
Trey grinned. "Raibolt, Umbreon, I choose you!"  
  
Beside Kyoko, Gatomon, light glinting off the silvery tail ring, looked at the  
two pokemon Trey had called out. "Two minutes, tops."  
  
"GEE, THANKS!" Takeru yelled, then returned his attention to the match.  
  
==  
  
Up in the sky, a small green figure watched the two trainers battle. It paid  
particular attention to Takeru and his pokemon, reminding him of a friend he  
had once made. Ash, that was his name. Curious, Serebii flew down, wondering  
if this trainer was related. Aside from the goggles, he seemed similar.   
  
Idly, he watched as the two battled. Bulbasaur seemed to be doing a lot of  
the defensive work, keeping the two opposing pokemon back while Torchik  
attacked with streams of fire. It seemed to be going well for Takeru, until  
Umbreon tackled and pinned Bulbasaur, allowing Raibolt to use an electric  
attack on Torchik, knocking out the fire pokemon in one shot. The two pokemon  
pulled back, now focussed on Bulbasaur.  
  
Takeru recalled Torchik into his pokeball. "You're pretty good." Trey bowed,  
accepting the compliment. "But I'm not out of it yet. Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"   
Bulbasaur growled, and launched four whips from the red bulb on his back.  
  
"Four whips?" Trey gasped, stunned, then recovered. "I heard that Redleaf  
Bulbasaurs are unusually good with Vine Whip attacks. Too bad it's still two  
on one. Umbreon, Confuse Ray!" Umbreon's eyes glowed, and a beam shot out at  
Bulbasaur, quickly confusing the pokemon. "Now, finish it with Zap Cannon,  
Raibolt!" The ball of electricity slammed into Bulbasaur, knocking it out.  
  
Takeru recalled Bulbasaur, then went over to Trey. "You're really good. Of  
course, you'd have to be to beat someone like me."  
  
"Of course." Trey replied. "So, how'd I do?" he asked, looking at apparently  
nothing.  
  
A digimon appeared, seeming to emerge out of the shadows. "I think you did  
OK. But Umbreon's got to work on his speed. He only got that tackle in on  
Bulbasaur because you could read your opponent's pattern."  
  
"Pattern?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Well," Veemon, his partner, said, "you do tense up a bit when you call an  
attack."  
  
"And your left eye twitches when you go on the defensive." Gatomon added.  
  
"Doesn't he also look at his target before he attacks?" Sam asked  
  
"Alright, so I've got some work ahead of me!" Takeru answered. "It took Ash  
Ketchum a few years to win the Indigo League title! Well, after finishing  
school and all..."  
  
"Actually, you didn't do that badly. This was your first double battle,  
wasn't it?" Trey asked. Takeru nodded. "Eh, it took me a while to master it  
too. It's a lot trickier to keep track of four pokemon. Even when coach  
Dakarimon keeps telling me how to battle."  
  
Dakarimon sniffed. "Well, someone's got to keep you from getting in over your  
head." The digimon sighed. "One trip to the Johto region and he thinks he's  
the hottest trainer since Elite 4."  
  
Veemon shrugged. "Eh, Takeru's the same way, sometimes."  
  
Takeru sighed. "No respect, even from my own digimon partner..."  
  
==  
  
In the bushes, a sinister figure lowered her binoculars. "I see it. He's  
approaching a group of trainers. One of them just got his butt kicked by one  
of the other trainers. I think they have digimon there too."  
  
"It won't matter." a second figure replied. "With this battle mecha that dad  
put together, we could face an army of Ultimate digimon and still win."  
  
The first figure shook her head, lock of long blue hair falling out of place.   
"That antique? We only have it because mom and dad couldn't find any use for  
it themselves. And remember what happened the last time we used one of dad's  
contraptions?"  
  
"It'll work. We can capture Serebii, and Team Aqua will rule the world!"  
  
==  
  
"Say, why not come back to New Bark Town with us?" Kyoko asked Trey. "Your  
pokemon must be exhausted."   
  
"Thanks." Trey replied. Beside him, Dakarimon nodded. "So, who are you all?   
Do you live around here?"  
  
"I do." Kyoko replied. "My name's Kyoko, and this is my partner, Gatomon."   
Gatomon nodded.  
  
"Samuel Inoue, but everyone calls me Sam." Sam pushed his glasses up.  
  
"I'm Wormmon, his partner." the digimon said, nodding to Dakarimon. "I keep  
his glasses webbed to his face."  
  
Chuckling, Asuka knocked a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, and spoke  
up. "I'm Asuka, and this is my partner Patamon. And you've already met Takeru  
and Veemon."  
  
"We'll get better." Veemon said.   
  
"Trey Miller, from the Houen region. And this is Dakarimon, my partner. I-"   
Trey stopped, spotting something hovering near Takeru. "What is that?" he  
whispered.  
  
Veemon looked up, spotted what Trey was looking at. "Oh. Looks like a  
Serebii." There was a pause, then "A SEREBII!"  
  
"And that Serebii shall be ours!" a female voice called. A second later, what  
looked like a squat green tank crashed through the brush, two figures sitting  
in the front seats.  
  
"To sail the seas 'twixt every nation!"  
"To pillage all riches and cause vexation!"  
"Hoisting the Jolly Roger for all to see!"  
"And cause our foes to cower and flee!"  
"Mary!"  
"Reed!"  
"Team Aqua, sail forth to victory in the fight!"  
"We'll deep six your dreams and cruise away in the night!"  
  
Mary seemed ready to say something else, when the characteristic noise of a  
pokeball opening interrupted her, and a small blue creature appeared.   
"Wynaut!" the small pokemon yelled at the top of its lungs.  
  
"WYNAUT! Get back in your pokeball!" Mary yelled, recalling the pokemon into  
its pokeball. "Honestly, I don't know how mom ever put up with it."  
  
Reed shrugged. "Only dad and her therapist know for sure."  
  
"Umm...how come a pair of crooks with a high seas theme are using a land  
pokemon as a model for their vehicle?" Patamon asked, indicating the land  
vehicle that was made to resemble an oversized Venusaur.  
  
"Mary can't swim." Reed said, then got clobbered by Mary.  
  
"Enough of that. Turn over the Serebii, and we'll leave peacefully." Mary  
sneered as she said this. She waited a few seconds, then added "So, not going  
to surrender? Fine. Poliwrath, GO!"  
  
"Pikachu, go!" Reed called, releasing his pokemon.  
  
Takeru looked at his partner. "Ready, Veemon?"  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Kyoko said, glancing at Gatomon.  
  
"Hey, digimon can't battle in a pokemon match!"  
  
"Actually, rookie and champion level digimon are allowed in pokemon matches,  
if the trainers have licenses." Trey replied. Takeru and Kyoko nodded.  
  
"This could be a fair fight." Reed muttered. "I hate fair fights." Mary  
nodded, pressing a control on the tank. Quickly, the vehicle changed into a  
giant robot.  
  
"Didn't mom and dad face this thing?" Sam asked. "When they were our age?"  
  
"I think I remember them saying something about a transforming Venusaur robot  
tank, now that you mention it." Asuka replied. As she spoke, Serebii flew near  
the digidestined children, edging away from the battle. "Wasn't it when your  
dad got his digiegg of sincerity, and your mom's Hawkmon digivolved to  
Aquilamon?"  
  
"A battle robot changes things a bit." Takeru said. "Sam?" The other boy  
nodded, and the two took out their digivices.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Veemon, armour digivolve to...Saggitarimon, archer of hope!"  
  
"Wormmon, armour digivolve to...Shadramon, the fire of courage!"  
  
The two armoured digimon attacked the mecha, while Patamon and Gatomon faced  
the two pokemon. "Double Battle!" Asuka and Kyoko yelled as their partners  
charged.  
  
"Should we get in on it?" Dakarimon asked Trey.  
  
"Not yet. And they seem to have things under control so far." Dakarimon  
nodded, watching.  
  
"You bet we have it under control!" Takeru yelled. "Do it, Saggitarimon!" An  
arrow sank into the mecha's left arm.  
  
"Hey!" Mary shouted. "You could put someone's eye out with that! Reed,  
return fire!"  
  
"Cannons fire now!" Two ports opened up on the arms of the robot, and a pair  
of large black spheres were tossed out, fuses burning.  
  
"Mine!" Shadramon called, intercepting the flying bombs with fiery blasts of  
his own. "And now for that oversized action figure! Flare Buster!" Shadramon  
put his hands together, formed a large ball of energy, and launched it at the  
mecha. It exploded on impact, forcing the robot back.  
  
The pokemon battle was also going against Team Aqua. Gatomon had hypnotized  
Reed's Pikachu in the opening seconds, placing it into a deep sleep, then  
turned her attention to helping Patamon with the aggressive Poliwrath. It too  
was starting to yield under the assault.  
  
"Mary? I don't like the readouts I'm getting! Our power plant is about to  
overload!" Reed whispered.  
  
"Fine." she whispered back. Then, in a louder voice: "You haven't won yet!   
Our Mecha-Saur Mark 2 is the top of the line in pokemon catching. Your  
strongest attacks won't do more than scuff the paint!"  
  
Takeru snorted. "Yeah, right. Let's combine our attacks and trash that  
junkpile!"  
  
"Judgement Arrow!"  
  
"Flare Buster!"  
  
The two attacks streaked towards the robot. "Now!" Mary yelled, "activate the  
Super Turbo Counterattack system!" The four vanes on the robot's back glowed,  
and the torso panels opened up, revealing a reflective surface crackling with  
energy. "Reed, dump the excess power into the Counterattack system!" Reed did  
this just as the attacks hit. They were absorbed, increased in power, and sent  
hurtling back at the attackers.  
  
Serebii panicked, and went back to his instincts. When in doubt, rip a hole  
in the space/time continuum and escape.  
  
Pity he brought some passengers with him...  
  
==Digital World, sort of...  
  
"Sam? Sam, wake up!" Wormmon nudged his partner, fearing the boy had hurt  
himself. To Wormmon's relief, Sam came to, rubbing his head as he did so.   
"Are you alright?"  
  
Sam looked around. "I think so. Where are we?"  
  
"I think we got sent to the digital world. We must have teleported here when  
that Serebii panicked." Wormmon shuffled around, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. There's something...oppressive about this place. It's like I  
can feel some sort of dark power trying to work against me. I...What is that?"  
  
Sam looked where Wormmon indicated. In the distance, he saw a tall dark  
object, pointing into the sky. "A control spire...I know where we are." Sam  
smiled, relieved. "This is the Miracle desert, where Magnamon appeared and  
defeated Chimeramon. Dad said that a fake control spire was put up here, but  
he never talked about it too much. Mom said it was the only way to stop dad  
from obsessing about his past. Something about being 'reminded of his past  
sins'."  
  
Wormmon looked at Sam. "You mean when he was fighting the other digidestined?"  
  
Sam nodded. "He told me about the time he was the Digimon Emperor, but aunt  
Kari said that it was the Dark Spore that was put in him that made him do all  
that stuff. There's a portal nearby that we can use to get back." The two set  
off.  
  
==  
  
"Master? Where are you going?" the digimon asked.  
  
The human snorted. "I have detected more trespassers in my domain. It's time  
I put a stop to all these unwanted intrusions."  
  
==  
  
"Hang on!" Butterflymon said, holding Asuka by the waist. Asuka had appeared  
just short of a cliff ledge, and had survived only by grabbing on to a small  
outcropping of rock. Kyoko, who had materialized a moment earlier, saw Asuka  
starting to appear and had Gatomon digivolve to Butterflymon and grab her  
before she could fall too far. The armour digimon carried Asuka over to Kyoko  
and Patamon, who were waiting anxiously.  
  
Patamon flew over to his partner. "I'm glad Asuka and Kyoko landed so close  
to us! I'm not strong enough to carry you."  
  
"It's alright." Asuka said. "But where did we land?"  
  
Gatomon looked around, silver tail ring glinting in the bright sunlight. "I  
think we landed in the digital world. I think that's the lake we went fishing  
at, the last time you had a birthday party, when Hitomi was here."  
  
Kyoko nodded. "Great. She get to meet all those cute guys, and we just wind  
up at the old fishing hole."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Asuka asked. "We just had a run in with Team  
Aqua, a Serebii, and got teleported to the digital world without using a  
Digiport, and all you can think about is meeting boys?"  
  
Kyoko shrugged. "Why should Hitomi have all the fun? That boy Henry she told  
me about sounds dreamy. Of course, he can't possibly compare to Sam, but a  
girl has to keep her options open." Asuka nodded, not sure how to reply.   
Gatomon sighed, resigned to this type of behavior.  
  
Patamon looked at Kyoko. "I thought you were supposed to be the calm one."  
  
Kyoko wagged her finger at Patamon. "I got dad's brains, but not his hang-  
ups. I guess we should get back."  
  
"Actually, we should find Sam and Takeru." Patamon said seriously. "Who knows  
what kind of trouble they've gotten into."  
  
"Someone's coming." Asuka said, spotting some figures approaching from the  
air. "Maybe we can get directions. Hey, over here!" she yelled, waving her  
arms. "They must be digidestined. Those don't look like Pidgeots they're  
riding." Quickly, the two flyers landed, and ran over to meet the two girls.  
  
One of the flyers was female, with light purple hair and wire-framed glasses.   
She had some sort of hat that Kyoko thought looked like a hollowed out  
basketball. Her outfit was...hard to describe, to say the least. Oddly  
familiar, too, now that Kyoko thought about it. The boy was dressed more  
normally, wearing a fisherman's hat, T-shirt, and shorts. "Are you two all  
right?" the boy asked.  
  
Kyoko murmured incomprehensibly.  
  
Asuka sighed. "Don't mind her. She's just falling in love with you."   
Kyoko's face went red, and the girl started laughing, more at her companion's  
expression that Kyoko's. "We just appeared here, and we just need to find a  
Digiport to get back. Do you know where the nearest one is?"  
  
The boy recovered, and smiled at Asuka. "Yeah. We picked up some strange  
readings near here, I guess that was you showing up here." He looked at  
Asuka's partner. "You have a Patamon too? Neat, so do I." As he spoke, the  
winged horse the boy was riding glowed and changed back into a Patamon like the  
one Asuka had for a partner.  
  
"And you have a Gatomon?" the purple haired girl asked Kyoko. "I thought the  
one with us was one of a kind. I like the silver tail ring."  
  
Gatomon shrugged. "It brings out my eyes. I don't recognize him." she said,  
indicating the digimon the girl had flown in on.  
  
"Oh him? That's Halsemon." she said, looking back and missing the stunned  
look on Kyoko's face. "Hey, you can switch back now, they're friendly."   
Halsemon glowed and reverted to a small bird. "By the way, my name's Yolei,  
and this is TK."  
  
"K...Kyoko, and this is Asuka." This can't be happening, Kyoko thought to  
herself.  
  
==  
  
Takeru's first memory after being teleported by Serebii was hitting something  
with a very audible 'thump'. He then felt like he was rolling down a hill,  
then came to rest, dizzy and feeling quite ill. The smaller impact he felt on  
his stomach was, he guessed, his partner Veemon landing on him. He lay there  
for a few minutes, trying to recover from the shock of it all.  
  
"Are you all right?" a voice asked. A girl's voice, Takeru realized. About  
his age, probably very nice looking...eyes! Opening his eyes would help  
greatly, he decided, and set about accomplishing that task.  
  
Takeru blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. As he focussed, he  
saw the speaker standing over him, concerned look on her face. Light brown  
hair, sleeveless T-shirt, knee length shorts, about his age. I'm in love, he  
thought.  
  
"Um...are you OK?" the girl asked again, noticing that Takeru's face had  
turned red.  
  
"I am now that you're here..." Takeru mumbled, utterly smitten (no, he hasn't  
figured it out yet. -ed) Remembering the lessons on dating he had gotten from  
his godfather (Yes, it was Brock. Why do you ask? -ed) Takeru stood up,  
sending Veemon flying as he did. "Please forgive me. My name's Takeru, and  
it's a very great pleasure to meet you." Veemon groaned, but not from the  
fall. "I hope that my sudden appearance did not upset you unduly."  
  
"Is he alright?" another voice asked. Takeru looked up, and saw a familiar  
face.  
  
"Gatomon? Hey, Kyoko, you up there too?" Takeru yelled.  
  
The girl blinked. "Kyoko? Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
Takeru snorted. "More like a pain in the neck. But she has a Gatomon, just  
like yours. Of course, your Gatomon is much nicer looking, surely a reflection  
of her partner."  
  
Gatomon looked back. "He's fine and hitting on Kari." she yelled.  
  
Takeru heard a sudden crack of thunder, and felt a sudden tap on his shoulder.  
Turning around, he saw another boy, also about his age, dressed in shorts, some  
kind of bombardier's vest and wearing a pair of goggles like his. "What are  
you doing to Kari?" the boy demanded. Gatomon, Kari, and Takeru's Veemon  
palmed their faces.  
  
"I was merely reassuring this fair maiden that I was alright. Who might you  
be?"  
  
"The name's Davis, and you must be really desperate to be ripping off my  
look." Kari started giggling, and Davis realized that hadn't come out the way  
he had wanted to. Still, he pushed on. "Those goggles are just wrong on you,  
pal."  
  
"These goggles were a gift from my dad, and he's twice the man you'll ever be!"  
  
Davis snarled. "Veemon, let's show this creep the door!" Davis looked at the  
little blue digimon.  
  
Takeru arched an eyebrow. "Pretty gutsy, trying to boss my digimon partner  
around. But if you want to settle this in a battle, I'm more than willing.   
Right Veemon?"  
  
"Umm..." Veemon said, getting confused.  
  
"Davis! Hang on, I'm coming!" a second Veemon ran in, panting. "Whatever  
Gatomon said sure got you riled up! I...hey, nice to meet another Veemon!"  
  
"Likewise!" Takeru's Veemon said, shaking the other Veemon's hand. "Been here  
long? I kinda just dropped in."  
  
Takeru sighed. "Fine. Pokemon battle then!"  
  
Kari gasped. "You're a trainer?"  
  
Completely misreading Kari's reaction, Takeru nodded. "Yup! I'm the number  
one pokemon trainer and digidestined!"  
  
"Don't you have to win a few battles first?" Takeru's Veemon asked.  
  
"Minor detail!" Takeru yelled back.  
  
As a three way argument broke out, another boy walked up to where Kari and  
Gatomon were watching. "Um...should I ask?"  
  
"He's a pokemon trainer, Kyle. Have you seen him before?"  
  
Kyle looked at Growlithe and Eevee, who shook their heads. "No. Maybe Ken  
made an evil clone of Davis?"  
  
"They do look alike." Gatomon said. "Just what we need, another Davis. You  
should have seen him hitting on Kari a few seconds ago."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
(No, Takeru STILL hasn't figured it out. Apple doesn't fall far from the  
tree, does it? -ed)  
  
==  
  
Sam and Wormmon wandered around, wondering where everyone was. "I don't get  
it." Sam said to Wormmon. "There are usually a few digidestined around here,  
having a look at the place. But I haven't seen a single person or digimon.   
You?"  
  
"No." Wormmon replied. "Maybe it's a slow day."  
  
"Maybe." Sam replied. "But I have a sinking feeling that that Serebii did  
more than just send us to the digital world. I-" Sam was interrupted as an  
energy blast smashed into the ground before him. Looking up, he saw a large  
black bird. "Birdramon?"  
  
"No," Wormmon corrected him, "Sabirdramon, champion level. And I think he's  
mad at us!" Sabirdramon swooped in, attacking again. "Sam, I have to  
digivolve!"  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Wormmon, armour digivolve to...Shadramon, the fire of courage!" Shadramon  
flew up, getting behind the attacking digimon. As he flew by, he saw a glint  
of metal around Sabirdramon's neck, but couldn't make out any details.   
Sabirdramon used the opening to spin around, and tried to smash Shadramon with  
one of his black wings. The clumsy attack was dodged, giving the armoured  
digimon an opening of his own. "Flare Buster!" he yelled, launching a fiery  
blast at the bird's neck. He heard a sharp crack, and the attacking digimon  
stopped, the flew away, confused and frightened. Shadramon flew down, grabbing  
a falling object as he did. He landed by Sam, and reverted to Wormmon.  
  
Sam picked up the object. "What is this...no, it can't be!"  
  
Some distance away, Ken Ichijouji, aka the Digimon Emperor, watched the  
battle. He followed the new digimon down, and nearly fell over when he saw  
what it had turned into. "Another Wormmon? That little nightcrawler has been  
holding out on me!" he snarled. He couldn't get a good look at his partner,  
but that was easily remedied. He flew down, deciding to instill a little fear  
into this newest digidestined. "Airdramon, attack!"  
  
==  
  
"Whaaa?" Asuka nearly shouted, but managed to stop herself at the last second.  
  
"I'm serious!" Kyoko hissed. "Serebii must have sent us back in time, to when  
our parents were fighting in the digital world. That's Yolei Inoue, Sam's mom,  
and that's your dad with her!"  
  
"How...?" Patamon asked, resting on Asuka's head.  
  
"Serebii can travel through time; Professor Gary Oak said that a Serebii  
transported his grandfather through time once. But somehow, we wound up in the  
digital world as well. From what I've heard, this was when they were fighting  
the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"Sam..." Asuka muttered.  
  
"I know. And Takeru's probably around here too, somewhere. Knowing him  
he's...oh god, he's probably hitting on my mom by now." Kyoko felt a bit ill  
as she said that. "She always said Takeru acts just like his father at his  
age."  
  
"So we'll laugh at him when we get home." Gatomon said. "We should find that  
Serebii, if we can. If we do, we can make him take us home." Kyoko nodded.  
  
"You're right." Asuka replied.  
  
"You two alright over there?" Yolei called.  
  
"Yeah!" Asuka yelled. "Just some personal stuff, nothing to worry about!" To  
Kyoko, she whispered "Should we tell them about Serebii?"  
  
"No!" Kyoko hissed. "If we do, we might wreck all of history as we know it!   
There's no telling how telling our parents anything about us might affect the  
future! Really weird things could happen like...I don't know, Uncle Matt  
marrying Aunt Sora, or your dad marrying my mom!"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Asuka said slowly. "Well, we should at least try to find Sam and  
Takeru. Then we can get to work finding Serebii." Kyoko and Gatomon nodded.  
  
Some distance away, Yolei tried to listen in on the two. "I can't hear what  
they're saying, can you?" asked.  
  
"I don't think we should be eavesdropping." TK replied. "Shouldn't we be  
going to meet Cody soon?" TK looked at his partner, who was sitting in the  
sand, very still. "Something wrong, Patamon?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing." Patamon said, hoping he sounded convincing. These big ears can  
be a headache sometimes, he thought to himself. So, T.K's going to be a dad  
someday...wow. Kyoko and Asuka rejoined TK and Yolei, and the group set off to  
meet Cody.  
  
"Hey, Asuka." Kyoko whispered. "You never told me."  
  
"Told you what?" Asuka asked, confused.  
  
"That your dad was so cute when he was our age!" Both Patamon's eyes bugged  
out.  
  
==  
  
"I'm getting really tired of this!" Wormmon yelled as he knocked Sam clear of  
the second energy blast. There was no follow-up attack, though. Instead, the  
two heard the sounds of booted feet approaching. Wormmon turned to face the  
source of that noise.  
  
"So, another pathetic digidestined." The Emperor sneered, flexing his whip in  
his  
hands. "This will be over quickly. At least stand up and let me see who I'm  
defeating."  
  
Angered by the insult to his friend, Sam got up and spun around, ready to  
deliver a verbal attack, then stopped as he saw who he was facing. A part of  
his mind recalled how his father had remarked that he bore an uncanny  
resemblance to Ken's deceased brother, Sam, for who he was named.  
  
"No...NO! YOU'RE DEAD!" The Emperor screamed, backpedaling and shaking his  
head wildly. "How can you be here? I killed you!" Sam stepped back,  
confused. He knew that this person was his father, and that he was being  
controlled by the Dark Spore in him. Still, it was a rude shock to see his  
father like this. Sam stepped forward again, reaching a hand out to the  
Emperor. Ken lost the last bit of his control, convinced that his brother had  
come back to life and was now after him. He yelled again, clambered onto  
Airdramon, and drove the beast away as fast as he could.  
  
Sam watched Airdramon leave. "Dad..." he murmured.  
  
==  
  
"This is getting silly." Kyle said. There had been a cold silence between  
Takeru and Davis since the group had gotten underway. (STILL hasn't figured it  
out. -ed)  
  
"At least it's quieter." Kari replied, shrugging. "Maybe Tai can help...did I  
just say that?"  
  
"Three of them. Lovely." Gatomon moaned  
  
"Tai's matured. A bit." Kari replied. "At least the Veemons are getting  
along." The two Veemons were indeed having a great time, chatting about  
nothing at all. "How did you get here?" Kari asked.  
  
Takeru looked up, interrupted in mid-brood. "Oh, this Serebii showed up while  
we were fighting Team Aqua, and teleported us here."  
  
Kyle looked at Takeru. "Serebii? Never heard of that pokemon." Quickly, he  
checked his pokedex. "Must not have made it out our way."  
  
Takeru shrugged. "Oh, they're rare. It was outside of New Bark Town."  
  
"You're from the Johto region?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Nahh, but I have some friends there. Come to think of it, they're probably  
here somewhere too. But I can't find them on my digivice." Kyle, Kari, and  
Davis stopped. "What? Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"If he acts any more like Davis, I'm going to start screaming." Gatomon  
whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Growlithe started to growl (no pun intended -ed), looking straight  
ahead. That got Davis' attention, and he looked in the direction Growlithe was  
looking. "Hey, I see someone...It's the Emperor! Come on Veemon, he's mine!"  
  
"Davis! Are you sure?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can see Wormmon with him! And he's got that weird hairstyle and  
goggles to boot! Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Veemon, armour digivolve to...Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!" Davis  
hopped on and charged.  
  
Kyle and Kari shrugged, taking out their digivices as well. "Digiarmour  
energize!"  
  
"Growlithe, armour digivolve to...Cyberarcanine, the strength of loyalty!"  
  
"Gatomon, armour digivolve to...Nefertimon, the angel of light!"  
  
"Wait here!" Kyle yelled, as he and Kari flew after Davis.  
  
Takeru blinked. "How'd they get Ryoko's and Hitomi's digieggs?" he wondered.   
(Geez! Figure it OUT, Takeru! -ed)  
  
==  
  
"That's Cody?" Kyoko whispered to Asuka.  
  
"I can see where Hiroki gets his personality from." Asuka replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet new digidestined. Did you come here to fight the Emperor?"  
Cody asked.  
  
"Actually, we were transported here accidentally." Kyoko replied.  
  
"Oh, like Kyle was?" Cody asked.  
  
"Must be Hitomi's dad," Kyoko's Gatomon whispered to Asuka's Patamon, "I  
wonder what he's like at this age?"  
  
"From what I hear, he didn't change much." Asuka's Patamon replied.  
  
Ignoring this, Asuka answered. "Kyle? Never met him."  
  
"Oh, he's a pokemon trainer from a place called Stone Town." TK replied. "He  
came here by accident too. We'll have to introduce you two to the rest of the  
group. Did you say there were others that might be here too?"  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Yeah. Two boys, one named Sam, and the other one named  
Takeru."  
  
TK smirked. "Takeru? Sounds like a interesting person."  
  
Kyoko snorted. "About as interesting as a car wreck."  
  
"Oh?" Yolei asked.  
  
Asuka nodded. "Yeah. Stubborn, impatient, thick headed...Those goggles must  
be cutting the air to his brain."  
  
Hawkmon looked up. "Goggles? Is this some human fashion statement I don't  
know about?"  
  
"I hope not." Yolei replied. "The last thing we need is another Davis." She  
shuddered, getting a small laugh from TK.  
  
T.K's Patamon looked up. "I think I heard something." he said urgently.   
"Over there!" In the distance, Patamon picked out a small plume of dust. "It  
sounded like an explosion!"  
  
"We'd better get over there! Come on Cody!" TK said. "Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Patamon, armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon, flying hope!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armour digivolve to...Halsemon, the wings of love!"  
  
Cody and Armadillomon hopped onto Pegasusmon's back, and, with Yolei and  
Halsemon, they flew towards the source of the explosion.  
  
"How much do you want to be that Takeru's involved?" Patamon asked.  
  
"No bet. We'd better get over there." Asuka and Kyoko took out their  
digivices, hoping none of the other digidestined saw them. "Digiarmour  
energize!"  
  
"Patamon armour digivolve to...Mantaraymon, faithful waverider!" The digimon  
hovered over the sand, allowing Asuka to get on, and the two sped off after the  
other digidestined.  
  
"Gatomon, armour digivolve to...Butterflymon, sage advisor!" Butterflymon  
picked up Kyoko and carried her, following Mantaraymon.  
  
==  
  
The Emperor staggered into his control room, almost hyperventilating. "A  
trick. That has to be it." He kept repeating that, convincing himself that  
that was the only rational explanation. "That fool Davis must be trying to  
trick me, using someone made to look like Sam to defeat me." Snarling, he  
stabbed at a button, calling up a screen. He issued some commands, then leaned  
back in his chair. "This will finish them." he said grimly. "But how did they  
know...?" he asked, leaning back.  
  
Behind him, a shadowy form appeared. Ken started to get up, but quickly went  
to sleep, faint aura of psychic energy feeding into the Emperor's mind, wiping  
the day's events from his memory.  
  
"Who are you?" Wormmon demanded, entering the room. "What are you doing to  
Ken? Did Arukenimon send you?"  
  
Mewtwo turned around, regarding Wormmon. "I am only here to ensure that the  
future happens the way it should."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wormmon demanded.  
  
"In time, you will know." Mewtwo replied, casting a second web of psychic  
power over Wormmon. "Rest assured, your partner will be fine." Wormmon passed  
out, and Mewtwo set about deleting the day's events from him as well.  
  
Once done, the guardian stepped back. "It would be so easy, to simply end the  
threat now. But if I did, would we still meet, Baihumon?" A Serebii,  
different from the one that had transported the children to this time and  
place, appeared beside Mewtwo. "We were too late to stop him from attacking.   
We must find the other Serebii before he causes more damage." Serebii nodded,  
and the two vanished.  
  
==  
  
"Veemon, armour digivolve to...Saggitarimon, the archer of hope!" The digimon  
covered Raidramon with his arrow as Takeru ran over to Sam and Wormmon.  
  
"No one roughs up my best friend!" Takeru snarled. "Saggitarimon, if he makes  
a move towards Sam or Wormmon, you know what to do!" Checking Sam, he  
whispered "are you and Wormmon alright?"  
  
"Yes, but call off Saggitarimon." Sam replied. "Look, I'm not the Emperor."  
he said to Davis.  
  
"Well, who are you then?" Kari asked. "That was the digiegg of Hope that you  
used, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Takeru replied. "So?" Sam groaned.  
  
That was about the time that Greymon showed up, carrying Tai, Izzy, and  
Tentomon. "We got your message." Izzy said to Kari, "and...why does that  
digimon have the crest of hope?" he asked, pointing to Saggitarimon.  
  
"I think we were about to get an explanation." Davis answered, locking eyes  
with Takeru. "Well, we're waiting!"  
  
"You can go on waiting, too!" Takeru replied.  
  
"I think it would help us a lot if you did tell us. Please?" Kari asked.  
  
Oi, Tai thought to himself as Takeru blushed. Another Davis, great.  
  
"Well, all I know is that we were fighting Serebii and we wound up here."  
Takeru replied, missing Sam's panicked expression. Good-bye timeline, Sam  
thought to himself.  
  
"Serebii?" Izzy asked, looking at Kyle. Kyle shrugged, shaking his head.   
"You must be from the pokemon world, like Kyle here."  
  
"Yeah." Takeru said, from St-" Sam clapped his hand over Takeru's mouth.  
  
"Stone Town, by any chance?" Cyberarcanine asked. "Thought so." he continued  
when he saw Sam's reaction. "Serebii can-" Cyberarcanine started to say, but  
was interrupted.  
  
Two digimon exploded out of the ground. "Drimogemon. No problem." Davis and  
Takeru both said. A second later, a large dinosaur followed them, roaring.  
  
"Double jinx." Tai muttered. "Tyrannomon?"  
  
Kyle checked his pokedex. "No, that's Master Tyrannomon. Ultimate level  
Dinosaur digimon. He uses claw and fire attacks, according to my pokedex."  
  
"We'll talk later." The armoured pokemon said, then flew up, attacking Master  
Tyrannomon. Raidramon and Nefertimon took on the two Drimogemon.  
  
"Eevee, digivolve!" Kyle yelled, opening a pokeball and releasing Eevee.   
There was a bright flash, and Eevee evolved into Flareon. Flareon and Greymon  
took on Master Tyrannomon. Kyle also called Scizor out, setting him against  
the Drimogemon that Raidramon was fighting.   
  
Takeru blinked. "Hey, Hitomi's dad has an Eevee that can do that too."  
  
Kyle blinked. "Hitomi?" he asked, wondering who Takeru was talking about.  
  
Sam looked at Takeru incredulously. "You haven't figured it OUT yet?"  
  
"Help's on the way!" TK cried, flying in on Pegasusmon, landed, allowed Cody  
and Armadillomon to get off, and flew up again. Halsemon landed, and Yolei  
climbed off. Sam and Takeru watched as Halsemon glowed and reverted to Hawkmon.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!" Yolei and Cody yelled.  
  
"Hawkmon, armour digivolve to...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!"  
  
"Master Tyrannomon's the bigger threat, help out the others!" Nefertimon  
yelled, facing off against one of the Drimogemon.  
  
"I think Ken's been teaching them to protect their control rings!" Greymon  
yelled, as Master Tyrannomon pushed him back. "He's not letting me get a clear  
shot at it!" He grunted as Master Tyrannomon took another swing at him. "Was  
I this much of a pain when I had that spiral on?"  
  
"YES!" the armour digimon all chorused.  
  
"Just checking. Nova Blast!"  
  
"Sam!" Wormmon yelled. "They'll need help with an Ultimate digimon!"  
  
Sam nodded. "Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Wormmon, armour digivolve to...Shadramon, the fire of courage!"  
  
Davis blinked. "Fire of courage?" He checked his D-terminal, confirming that  
he still had the digiegg of courage in it. "Was there a two for one sale on  
digieggs or something?"  
  
Some distance away, Kyoko and Asuka landed, watching the battle. "Should we  
attack?" Butterflymon asked. "I can see Sam and Takeru there  
and...Saggitarimon."  
  
"That idiot." Kyoko muttered. "Takeru probably digivolved him in front of  
everyone. I don't know how we're going to explain this. Well, we might as  
well go all the way." Kyoko nodded to her partner, as did Asuka. "We'll have  
to focus on Master Tyrannomon; he's the toughest." As she spoke, she saw  
Shadramon appear and start battling Master Tyrannomon.  
  
"Leave it to us!" Mantaraymon replied, floating away.  
  
==  
  
Master Tyrannomon knocked Cyberarcanine away, slamming the pokemon into  
Pegasusmon, causing those two, and TK to land on the ground in a tangled heap.   
Shadramon and Shurimon moved to protect his allies, placing himself in front of  
the attacker. "This is going to hurt." Shurimon muttered.  
  
Butterflymon flew over Shurimon, charging at Master Tyrannomon. At the last  
second, she pulled up, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. The dinosaur  
digimon sniffed, and started coughing and sneezing. "Attack now!" she yelled  
to Shurimon.  
  
"Thanks!" he yelled, pulling the giant throwing star off his back and hurling  
it at the control ring. It hit, and several cracks appeared. "Digmon! Now!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
Mantaraymon saw an opening, and added his attack in. "Torpedo Ray!" The two  
attacks slammed into the spiral, shattering it. Master Tyrannomon passed out.  
  
Digmon nodded. "Thanks. Didn't catch the name."  
  
"Mantaraymon." As he spoke, he saw Butterflymon assisting Nefertimon with one  
of the Drimogemon. "Now that's a bit surreal." he muttered. At the same time,  
Cyberarcanine, Saggitarimon, Pegasusmon, and Greymon dealt with the second  
Drimogemon, quickly dispatching it. "Looks like the good guys win another  
one." Mantaraymon and Digmon walked over to where everyone else was gathering,  
reverting to their rookie forms as they did. Cyberarcanine stayed in his  
armour form, regarding the newcomers carefully.  
  
  
"All right!" Yolei yelled. "We did it!"  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Kyle asked, going over to Sam.  
  
"Yes, thanks. It's just been...weird, that's all." Wormmon, resting on his  
shoulder, nodded.  
  
"That's an understatement. I have to admit, I'd never have expected Wormmon  
to have an evolution like that."  
  
TK shrugged. "Well, Ken's not the best trainer. Mind you, he probably never  
had the digiegg of courage to work with, either."  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Asuka asked, glancing at Sam. "Patamon?"  
  
"I'm fine." both Patamons chorused, then fell over laughing.  
  
"Yeah, we're all OK." Izzy replied. "Thanks for your help, though I am  
curious how you got those digieggs."  
  
"Well, it's a long..." Kyoko started to say, then glanced over at Takeru. She  
had noticed that he had been alternating between shouting commands and flirting  
with Kari during the battle. The stress and exasperation finally got to her,  
overriding her reason. "TAKERU, STOP HITTING ON MY MOM, ALREADY!" she shouted.  
  
-That- got everyone's attention. Cyberarcanine nodded, as if he had been  
expecting this.  
  
"M...M...*Mom*?" Tai stuttered. Kari was speechless, as was Takeru. "Okay,  
what's going on here!" He glanced at Cyberarcanine. "You know something,  
don't you?"  
  
The armoured pokemon nodded. "Humans aren't generally aware of it, but  
Serebii are capable of time travel. I had a suspicion when I saw...Takeru?"  
Takeru nodded. "Thanks, Takeru here use the digiegg of hope. Plus the number  
of resemblances in appearance and scent; not to mention your personality, kid."  
  
"He gets it from his dad." Veemon said.  
  
"What's that supposed to..." Davis said, then stopped, slowly turning and  
looking at Takeru, who had just reached the same conclusion. "He's my..." both  
said. Kari looked at Cyberarcanine, horrified.  
  
Davis recovered. "Wow. So you're...wow, I guess you have Kari's eyes, but  
you definitely have my looks."  
  
"Why would I have Kari's eyes?" Takeru asked.   
  
Kyle started to speak, but Yolei stopped him. "I want to see this." she  
whispered, silently enjoying Kari's expression, which was somewhere between  
mortification and someone about to be physically ill.   
  
"Well, Kari and I are clearly meant to be together." Davis replied.  
  
"No," Takeru's Veemon replied, "Kari married Izzy." Everyone there went wide  
eyed, except for Kari, who passed out.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, voice suddenly quiet. Izzy started edging away. Tai and  
Davis started moving towards Izzy, faces unreadable.  
  
Kyoko sighed. "It's true. My name is Kyoko Kamiya, her daughter." Both  
Gatomons looked at each other, shrugged, and wondered who would kill Izzy first.  
  
"Davis?" Takeru's Veemon ran over to Davis. "Trust me, you'll love Melody;  
she's great. And I think Kyoko and Ryoko would be mad if you killed their dad  
and all. To say nothing of Emiko."  
  
"Someone's been busy." Yolei managed to say.  
  
"Wait, Kamiya?" Kyle asked. "Shouldn't Kyoko's last name be Izumi?"  
  
"Actually, it's traditional in Japan for couples to take the wife's last  
name." Cody explained. "It's not always done nowadays, though."  
  
"Kyle Motomiya has a nice ring to it." Kari's Gatomon said, looking up.  
  
Asuka's Patamon looked up. "Funny. That's what Hitomi always said when they  
got married."  
  
Davis stopped. "Hitomi?" he asked. Patamon nodded. Davis tapped Tai on the  
shoulder. "Izzy's all yours." he said, voice barely above a whisper. He  
turned, faced Kyle, and shouted "Die, Ellison!" Kyle ran, Davis in pursuit.  
  
TK sighed. "Well, you might as well introduce yourselves." he said to Sam and  
Asuka.  
  
"Asuka Melin. Though I sometimes use Takashi." TK gasped, then nodded,  
clapping Asuka on the shoulder.  
  
"I guess that explains your Patamon." TK replied.  
  
"Well, clearly you retain your good taste in partners." T.K's Patamon added.  
  
Sam shuffled uneasily. "Samuel Inoue."  
  
'Grk' was Yolei's only reply. "You...I...Who? I don't...wait, that  
Wormmon..." Around her, everyone else had stopped, suddenly very curious about  
Sam's father. "No...no...I don't marry HIM, do I?"  
  
Cody looked at Sam. "Well, maybe that means Ken eventually turns good and..."  
Cody trailed off, blushing.  
  
"My, what a dirty mind you have." Hawkmon said to Cody.  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Yolei groaned. "Do we all have children in the  
future?"  
  
Sam nodded, sitting down by Yolei. "We're friends with all of them. We even  
saved the world a few times. Well, parts of it, anyway."  
  
Davis looked at Takeru. "How did you get named Takeru?"  
  
"It was your idea." Takeru replied. Davis looked at TK, who shrugged.  
  
"I guess he grew up a bit." Kari said, sitting up and looking at Kyoko.   
"Three?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Well, twins and one daughter. I'm the smart one..." Kyoko answered, looking  
at Izzy. He nodded, trying to get out of Tai's grip on his shirt collar.  
  
"If you are all done?" Mewtwo asked, appearing in their midst. On either  
side, two small creatures hovered. "I have located and retrieved the Serebii  
that sent you here. It is now time for you to go home." He looked at the  
digidestined of this era. "I must wipe your memories of this event, in order  
to preserve the history that we know. And preserve some of your lives." he  
added wryly, glancing at Kyle and Izzy.  
  
"Who...?" TK asked Mewtwo. "Are you...a pokemon?"  
  
"I am Mewtwo. Rest assured, we will meet soon." Mewtwo nodded.  
  
"I guess that means...we'll see you later." Takeru said, looking at Davis.  
  
Davis shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll be OK. And I can't wait to meet this  
girl I'm gonna marry. Melody, right?" Takeru nodded.   
  
Asuka hugged TK. "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes. It was nice to see  
you in your prime." she smirked.  
  
"Remind me to ground you for that when you get back." TK answered.  
  
"Bye mom." Sam said quietly. Yolei nodded, returning the sentiment.  
  
"Well, I must admit, you have impressed me. I look forward to meeting you  
again in the future." Hawkmon said to Wormmon.   
  
"Hey!" Armadillomon suddenly piped up. "How does Cody do in the future?"  
  
"One son." Kyoko answered, grinning. "And he's just adorable." Cody looked  
faint. Tai was about to say something. "Oh, you have three kids too." Tai  
stopped, letting go of Izzy.  
  
"I think that's more than enough. We must return home now." All the future  
digidestined gathered around Mewtwo, partners with them. There was a bright  
flash of light, and they vanished.  
  
Kari blinked. "Huh? Why are we all here?" she asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Tai replied. "The last thing I remember was knocking down  
some control spires." he shrugged. "We must be working too hard."  
  
"I agree." Davis said, Veemon nodding. "Let's go back home."  
  
"So you can spy on another one of Kyle's dates with your sister?" Yolei asked  
sarcastically.  
  
"D...date? DIE ELLISON!"  
  
==  
  
Trey Miller narrowed his eyes. After the other children had vanished, he had  
Dakarimon digivolve and attack. Trey wasn't the type to get visibly angry,  
instead becoming very cool and calculating. He directed DienDakarimon to  
dismember the mecha in a very systematic fashion, relying on his partner's  
strength and durability rather than his attacks, negating the mecha's  
counterattack system.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" Mary yelled as the digimon removed the other arm from the  
mecha, tossing it away.  
  
"You made some friends of mine vanish." Trey replied. "I would suggest that  
you tell me where they are, or I will have my friend continue."  
  
Reed growled. "You've got five seconds-"  
  
"And you've got two!" Trey replied. Reed was tempted to salute, Trey's voice  
was that commanding. "Where are they?"  
  
Mewtwo chose that moment to appear with the aforementioned children and  
digimon. "We are fine. Please, do not allow us to interrupt."  
  
Trey nodded, and gave Raibolt the signal. The pokemon powered up his  
strongest attack, and the mecha blew up. "What happened?" Trey asked. "You  
were gone for a whole minute."  
  
Takeru looked back at Mewtwo, but he had vanished along with the two Serebii.   
"Long story." he answered.  
  
At that moment, Kyle, June, Izzy, Kari, and Davis came crashing through the  
brush. "We heard an explosion!" Kari said. "What-" she stopped, as did  
everyone else. "I...I remember that day..." She stopped, and looked at  
Takeru, then started laughing, along with the other adults. Takeru squatted on  
the ground, wishing very hard that he could turn invisible.  
  
"Um...whahh?" Trey asked, looking at Dakarimon.  
  
"Don't ask me." the digimon replied. "I still don't understand you humans."  
  
Asuka smiled. "We'll tell you all about it. Every embarrassing detail."  
Takeru just groaned  
  
==  
  
Ryoko looked at Takeru, then at Kyoko. "Takeru fell for mom?" she asked.   
Beside her, Hiroki was starting to chuckle at the sight. Takeru had tried to  
leave, but was stopped by Asuka, who had enjoyed the retelling. Everyone else  
was laughing now.  
  
When she had recovered, Ryoko looked at her sister. "Well, I'm glad you all  
kept busy. Must have been weird, having a whole day go by in a minute."  
  
"I hate time travel." Takeru muttered, sitting down.  
  
Next Episode  
A black Trailmon appears in Goldenrod, carrying a mysterious digimon with it.   
Ryoko and Hiroki discover that it is in fact Izumi, who has returned alone from  
the digital world, badly wounded from a battle with a mysterious new hybrid,  
Duskmon. Hiroki and Ryoko must decide whether they will return with Izumi to  
help her find the other Chosen Children. Next time, on Digicross Frontier  
episode 7  
-'The Frontier beckons' 


	7. The Frontier Beckons!

==Places unknown  
  
"Where to, kid?" The digimon looked up. She, and the digimon clearly was a  
  
she, was badly injured. Privately, the Trailmon, named Twilight, was surprised  
  
that there wasn't a digicode ring coming out of her by now.  
  
"Help. I need...help" The digimon staggered, nearly falling over.  
  
If the Trailmon could have shrugged, it would have. "Get on." A door in one  
  
of the cars opened, and the digimon boarded, collapsing unconscious on the  
  
floor. "Smarter than the first one." Silently, the black train pulled out,  
  
carrying its lone passenger. "Shadow's gonna be jealous."  
  
==  
  
Digicross Frontier episode 7  
  
'The Frontier beckons'  
  
==  
  
==New Bark Town  
  
It was a calm Saturday morning. Ryoko got up, showered, dressed, and went  
  
downstairs. Just as she entered the kitchen to get herself some breakfast,  
  
Sneasel intercepted her. "Ryoko, you're pining again."  
  
"I am not." Ryoko replied, but without much force.   
  
Kyoko, Gatomon with her, wandered over. "You've been miserable for the last  
  
week now. Is something wrong?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "It's nothing, really."  
  
"You're lying." Kyoko replied.  
  
"That's Hitomi's line." her twin answered back.   
  
"Wouldn't be a certain boy, would it?" Ryoko didn't answer, settling for a  
  
harsh glare that Kyoko took with a smile. "I knew it. Come on, Mom's made  
  
pancakes."  
  
Ryoko sighed, and went in. She sat at the table in her usual spot, waiting  
  
for her mother to set breakfast out. Idly, she looked at the TV that Kyoko had  
  
turned on, waiting for the start of the "Angel Defense Force Flash!" animated  
  
series(1).  
  
Kari looked up from the stove. "Must you watch that, Kyoko? I hate how they  
  
drew me for that. I...don't have that body type."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have let Davis handle the licensing deal, should you?"  
  
Kyoko replied. "Anyway, they're debuting that new Magnet Line that dad helped  
  
do the programming for, and I want to see it."  
  
Izzy walked in, kissed Kari, and sat at the table. "I'd like to see it too."  
  
he said. "The Magnet Train, that is." he quickly added, feeling Kari's glare  
  
on his back. "Ryoko, are you alright?" he asked, noticing that Ryoko wasn't  
  
really paying attention.  
  
"Fine." Izzy and Kari shared a look. "I just-huh?" Ryoko looked down at her  
  
belt. Her digivice was silently flashing. Sneasel saw it too, and had tensed  
  
up, expecting trouble.  
  
Kyoko turned up the TV volume a bit, so the whole family could hear. "-and  
  
we'd just like to say that this new Magnet system uses an improved power  
  
transfer process that is markedly safer and more efficient than the prior  
  
version, and does not require an external power plant to power the whole line.   
  
And the inaugural train should be...wait, I'm told that there's a problem with  
  
the line, and the." the sound cut as there was a flash from the far end of the  
  
station, as a wall of energy appeared. "There's some sort of field of energy,  
  
maybe a random digital portal forming here at the station, we're just being  
  
told to evacuate and HOLY SMOKE!" There was a loud shriek as a large black  
  
train charged through the portal, came to a stop, and promptly locked itself  
  
down.  
  
Ryoko stood up, stunned. "A Trailmon!" She left the kitchen, running for the  
  
nearest computer.  
  
"Ryoko, no!" Kari yelled, going after her.  
  
==Goldenrod City  
  
"Please, let me through!" Hiroki asked the guard at the station.  
  
"Sorry, kid, no one gets through unless they're on the staff. We've shut the  
  
whole place down until we know exactly what that thing is."  
  
"It's a digimon named Trailmon." Hiroki answered patiently. "Please, there  
  
might be people I know on it."  
  
The guard sighed. "Look, I don't care if President Crossman is on that thing,  
  
you're not getting through. So take tiny here," he indicated Armadillomon,  
  
"and back off." Armadillomon bristled, but Hiroki restrained his partner  
  
digimon. There was more footsteps approaching, causing the guard to look up.   
  
"Great, another one. Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told this tyke here,  
  
no one except station personnel can come through."  
  
"It's alright." A voice behind her said. "She's with me." Another girl, this  
  
one identical to the first girl, led two adults with her.  
  
"Look, I...Mr. Kamiya! I'm sorry, I had no idea-"  
  
Standing beside Izzy, Kari fixed the guard with a cold look. "I'll be sure I  
  
tell your superior that, along with all the nice things you said to my daughter  
  
and her friend." Without another word, Kari led the rest of the digidestined  
  
through.  
  
"You saw the news too?" Ryoko asked Hiroki.  
  
Hiroki nodded. "Yeah. Maybe this means that they've saved the digital world  
  
there."  
  
Ryoko looked at the train as they approached, not so sure. "All the windows  
  
look sealed. I'll see if I can talk to the engine." Ryoko ran up to the  
  
engine. She noticed that it had no mouth, just a small red light on the front.  
  
"Hey, anyone home in there?"  
  
"About time you got here." the Trailmon replied. "Getting here without being  
  
noticed wasn't easy." The doors opened. Ryoko ran back, looking in each of  
  
the passenger cars. About halfway down, she stopped. "Hiroki!" she called.   
  
Hiroki, Kari, and Izzy came over.  
  
Inside the car was a female digimon. Humanoid, with birdlike wings on her  
  
back, with a smaller set of wings coming out of her head, seeming to have been  
  
formed from her hair. She had three sharp talons for fingers, birdlike claws  
  
for feet. Hiroki gasped, pointing to the small symbol on the back of one of  
  
the digimon's hands. "That's Izumi's symbol!"  
  
The digimon came to, slowly. "Ryoko...Hiroki...I made it..." she turned  
  
black, a ring of digicode appearing around her. When it faded, Oritomo Izumi  
  
was left, still wounded, and unconscious again.  
  
Izzy leaned out of the door. "We need a medic!" he yelled.  
  
==New Bark Town Hospital  
  
Izumi came to again, wondering if the last few weeks of her life had been some  
  
sort of long, convoluted dream. Then she felt a familiar object in her hand.   
  
"My digivice. So I wasn't dreaming. Where am I? I-" she saw two other  
  
children in the room, both seated by her bed. "Ryoko! Hiroki!"  
  
"Don't forget us!" Armadillomon called from beside Hiroki's chair. Sneasel  
  
nodded too, not saying anything.  
  
"I made it. I...I..." Tears started falling. "Ryoko...Hiroki, they're all  
  
gone!"  
  
"It was just after we had made it to the Dark Continent." Izumi said, after  
  
Ryoko had helped calm Izumi down. "Bokomon said it was a place where  
  
Cherubimon ruled, but Takuya said we had to go in anyway..."  
  
==Only days ago, Frontier digital world  
  
Izumi came to in a small room. As she did, she spotted Bokomon, Neemon,  
  
Patamon, Junpei, and Tomoki there with her. "What happened?"  
  
"Duskmon happened. Just after he hit Garmmon, Duskmon let off this field of  
  
darkness." Junpei replied. "I nearly passed out, but I managed to grab you and  
  
Tomoki and drag you here. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were far enough away  
  
that they weren't affected by the attack."  
  
"What about Takuya and Kouji?"  
  
Tomoki shook his head. "We don't know. We took a look around, but we  
  
couldn't find either of them. Or Duskmon, either." Tomoki started to shake,  
  
trying not to cry. "They're...they're gone!"  
  
"I don't believe that!" Junpei replied hotly. "Those two are too stubborn to  
  
die like that. We probably got separated when that blackout hit."  
  
Izumi got up. "We should be looking for them."  
  
"I'd love to, but right now, Mercuremon, Petaldramon, and Ranamon are all out  
  
there, ready to strike." Junpei replied.  
  
"Are we ever!" a voice cried as a wall caved in. Ranamon strode through,  
  
Petaldramon's giant head poking through the hole she left. "Well, well, two  
  
down, three to go. And you're just the B-team, right?"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Blizzarmon!" Tomoki evolved to his Beast Form, charging  
  
at Ranamon madly. "Where's Takuya!" he screamed, axes descending on Ranamon.  
  
The attack was blocked by Mercuremon, who appeared in a flash of light. "That  
  
is no way to treat a lady, methinks. Or Ranamon, for that matter." Mercuremon  
  
said, ignoring Ranamon's glare. "Offset Reflector!" Mercuremon sent the force  
  
of Blizzarmon's attack back at Blizzarmon, sending the hybrid flying.  
  
"Tomoki!" Junpei yelled, running over.  
  
"No!" Blizzarmon grunted. "Run! You have to get out of here! I'll hold them  
  
as long as I can. Now get going!"  
  
"We're not leaving you!" Izumi shouted. "Spirit-"  
  
"RUN!" Blizzarmon screamed again, slamming one of his axes into the ground,  
  
sending a piece of concrete flying at Mercuremon. "I said RUN! NOW!"  
  
Junpei looked at the beast hybrid, nodded, and grabbed Izumi's shoulder.   
  
"Izumi, come on!"  
  
"But-" Izumi's protest was cut off by Blizzarmon's attack bringing part of  
  
the ceiling down on himself, Mercuremon, and Ranamon. She led Bokomon and  
  
Neemon out of the house. "Tomoki..."  
  
The group got about a block away from the house before spotting Petaldramon.   
  
Atop him was a dark figure. "Duskmon." Junpei growled. "Down here!" Junpei  
  
kicked a manhole cover open, and led everyone else down into the sewers.  
  
"I don't think they saw us." Bokomon said, looking up at the open hole. "But  
  
we have to get out of here."  
  
"How can we leave?" Junpei asked.  
  
"You saw how powerful Duskmon was." Bokomon replied. "If we're to have any  
  
hope of saving the other legendary warriors, then we will need to either  
  
increase your powers, or to get help from the other digimon we've met along the  
  
way."  
  
"You're right." Izumi said quietly. "But how? By the time we get back, it'll  
  
be..."  
  
"Not for you." Junpei cut in. "You're faster than any of us. You can get  
  
there and back here in no time."  
  
Izumi stepped back, not liking where Junpei was going. "No, I'm not leaving  
  
you here!"  
  
"There's no other choice!" Junpei replied. "I'll draw Petaldramon and Duskmon  
  
off, you get out of here, and take Bokomon and Neemon with you."  
  
"Junpei..." Bokomon whispered.  
  
"No!" Izumi yelled.  
  
"There's no choice, I'd only slow you down! Bokomon and Neemon know where to  
  
find other digimon to help, take them with you!"  
  
Izumi said nothing for a minute. "If this is some sort of stupid stunt to  
  
impress me..." she was silent again for a few seconds. "It worked."  
  
Junpei grinned. "About time. How about a kiss for good luck."  
  
"I'll consider it if you survive." Izumi replied, voice cracking. Junpei  
  
nodded, climbing up the ladder. He took one last look at her, the left the  
  
sewers.  
  
Izumi, Bokomon, and Neemon ran through the sewers for what felt like hours.   
  
"We're lost." she said finally.  
  
"Perhaps I can help." a digimon said, walking up to the group. It was  
  
humanoid, with blue and white skin, and red and brown pieces of armour on it.  
  
"Fladramon!" Bokomon nearly shouted. "How did you get here?"  
  
"A few digimon escaped Cherubimon's attacks. I can get you out of here, but  
  
you'll have to hurry. I think some of the evil hybrids are in the tunnel."  
  
Izumi made her decision. "Then take Bokomon and Neemon."  
  
"Huh?" Neemon asked. "Aren't you coming with us?" As he spoke, the group  
  
heard an explosion from one of the tunnels.  
  
Izumi shook her head. "I have to find the others. Please, go, and get help."  
  
As she spoke, she took out her digivice. "Spirit evolution...Shutumon!"  
  
"Be careful!" Neemon yelled as Shutumon flew away.   
  
Junpei, Tomoki, Kouji, Takuya, she thought to herself. I'm coming, one way or  
  
the other. As she flew down the corridor, she picked out some digimon charging  
  
her. She didn't recognize the names, using her Gilgamesh Slicer to cut a path  
  
through them. A blast of air cleared the rest away. Shutumon landed, looking  
  
around. In the distance, she heard footsteps. She turned around, and saw a  
  
shadow coming out of the darkness, two wavy red blades extending from his arms.  
  
"It ends here. Geist Abend!"  
  
"Wind of Pain!"  
  
==  
  
Izumi leaned back in her bed, drained from recounting the tale. "The next  
  
thing I knew, I was at a Trailmon station. All alone..." Izumi started crying  
  
again, Ryoko leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Izumi. Tomoki looked  
  
at Sneasel and Armadillomon, who both nodded.  
  
Outside, Kari watched at Tomoki and Ryoko heard the story Izumi told.   
  
"They're going back." she whispered. "They're going back, and we can't stop  
  
them."  
  
Izzy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kari-"  
  
"I saw the look on Ryoko's face. It was the same look you had when we went to  
  
face the Dark Masters, after we beat Venom Myotismon. The same look we all  
  
had..."  
  
==  
  
Noriko looked in Hiroki's room, and found her son sitting on his bed. It was  
  
Sunday morning, and Noriko had just received a call from Ryoko that Izumi had  
  
been let out of the hospital. "Hiroki? Is everything alright?"  
  
Hiroki nodded. "I'm just worried about Tomoki."  
  
Noriko narrowed her eyes. Hiroki had been unusually quiet through breakfast,  
  
even for him. "You want to go looking for him." It was more of a statement  
  
than a question.  
  
"Yes." Hiroki admitted. "I think Ryoko wants to go too. But I don't know if  
  
I should."  
  
Noriko smiled. "Yes you do. You just don't know how to ask us, right?"   
  
Hiroki's head sank. "Hiroki, Izumi and her friends were beaten by this thing.   
  
If you go back, you'll be in the same danger they were. And I don't think even  
  
Ankylomon would be strong enough." As she spoke, Noriko watched her son's  
  
face. In his eyes, she could pick out the determined glint that was starting  
  
to appear. "But if you do want to go, we won't stop you."  
  
"M-Mom?"  
  
"It's something that happens to digidestined, regardless of how old they are.   
  
Or what their parents might think. Your father went to get some supplies for  
  
you to take with you."  
  
Hiroki's voice cracked, then went back to normal. "I won't go unless Ryoko  
  
goes too, I promise."  
  
Noriko nodded. "I think you should make a phone call before you go, Hiroki."   
  
Hiroki was confused for a second, then realized what his mother was talking  
  
about. Face reddening a bit, he nodded.  
  
==  
  
"I won't let you go, that's final!" Kari yelled.  
  
"You mean we're just going to let Izumi go back there alone? Are you nuts?"  
  
Ryoko shouted back.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying! But I'm not letting you go back there!"  
  
"Fine!" Ryoko yelled, storming off to her room. She slammed the door and sat  
  
down on her bed, furious.  
  
"That went well." Sneasel observed. No answer. "You know she's only worried  
  
that-"  
  
"She doesn't know what I'm getting into!" Ryoko interrupted.  
  
"Actually, she does." Sneasel answered. "She's fought evil digimon before, so  
  
she probably has a clearer idea of what you're asking to get into than you do."  
  
"I don't care!" Ryoko replied. "I have to know what happened to them."  
  
"By 'them', do you mean Kouji?"  
  
"All of them. Yes, I'm worried about Kouji, but I'm worried about Junpei,  
  
Takuya, and Tomoki. Not to mention Bokomon and Neemon. I just wanted..."  
  
"To say goodbye?" Sneasel asked, indicating her window. "You've shimmied down  
  
that tree several times before, grounded or not. When have you ever cared  
  
about what other people said, when you thought you were doing the right thing?"  
  
Ryoko stared at the tree. "No. If I'm going, it's going to be through the  
  
front door. Besides, if I snuck out, Mom'd ground me and cut that tree down  
  
when I got back."  
  
"I'm glad you're thinking straight." Izzy said, opening her door and entering  
  
her room. "Kari's a terror when it comes to discipline."  
  
"We know, your room is next to ours." Sneasel joked.  
  
"You've been talking to Tentomon again, haven't you? Ryoko, if you want to  
  
go, we...we won't stop you." Izzy smiled at his daughter, sadly. "When have  
  
we ever been able to? Besides, we can hardly punish you for doing the same  
  
thing we did when we were your age."  
  
==  
  
"Come on!" Izumi yelled at the Trailmon. "Let me in, I have to get back."  
  
"Not yet, kid. You asked for help, I brought you here."  
  
"Well, you can bring me back! I-"  
  
"Did you really plan on leaving without us?" Ryoko asked, standing at one end  
  
of the platform. Beside her, Sneasel, Hiroki, and Armadillomon stood there.   
  
Behind them were their parents and their partner digimon. Kyoko was there too,  
  
Gatomon standing back with the older digimon. Izumi noticed that Ryoko and  
  
Hiroki had backpacks on, and were dressed for travelling.  
  
"It will be easier to find everyone if you have a few extra sets of eyes."  
  
Hiroki added.  
  
"No." Izumi replied. "Duskmon beat us with barely any effort. You won't  
  
stand a chance."  
  
"Our strength is greater than you might expect." Sneasel replied. "Besides,  
  
if something gets in our way, we can always have Ankylomon knock it over. And  
  
we can keep in touch with everyone here. Izzy can help us find the other  
  
digidestined with the same program we used to track down Hitomi."  
  
Izzy nodded. "I can use the data I got when I looked at your digivices the  
  
last time you were here. It should be easier to find them; I only have one  
  
world to search through, and those D-Scanners of yours are pretty distinctive."  
  
"But what about Hitomi?" Izumi asked.  
  
"We're not giving up on her." Kari answered. "But we should be able to bring  
  
her back and find your friends at the same time." She smiled a bit, adding  
  
"And, if things get really bad, we can open a portal and come charging through."  
  
"Why not come now?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Because," Mewtwo said, appearing behind Izumi, "if several mega-level digimon  
  
appeared in your world, Cherubimon may act before you have found the other  
  
children there. It would be more dangerous to have Imperialdramon randomly  
  
crashing around without knowing where the others are, or what state they are  
  
in."  
  
Izumi stared at the pokemon. "M...Mewtwo? How..."  
  
"Looks like you're famous." Cody said to Mewtwo.  
  
"Indeed." Mewtwo replied, deadpan. "Or infamous, judging from her reaction.   
  
The other digidestined cannot go with you, but the guardians can give Ryoko and  
  
Hiroki something else that might help. Take out your digivices, please."   
  
Ryoko and Hiroki did so, and Mewtwo started concentrating. "There are still  
  
some digieggs that have not been claimed. It would be best for you to take  
  
them with you." As he spoke, two points of light appeared, moving towards the  
  
digivices. They merged, and the digivices glowed, changing their shapes.  
  
"My digivice..." Ryoko whispered. The D-3 changed into a small teardrop  
  
shaped device, a bright circular screen at the rounded end, some small buttons  
  
along the narrow end, and a small antenna beside the screen. Two metallic  
  
strips extended from the sides and curved inwards. To Ryoko's mind, it looked  
  
a bit like a novelty watch. Experimentally, she placed it on her wrist, and  
  
felt the two metallic strips lock down, clamping the digivice firmly to her  
  
wrist. She noted that Hiroki's digivice looked like hers now, and that he had  
  
also clamped his onto his wrist.  
  
"Fascinating." Izzy muttered, looking over Ryoko's digivice. On the screen, a  
  
small symbol appeared, followed by a second symbol.  
  
"Light...and friendship." Ryoko said, recognizing them.  
  
"Kindness and love." Hiroki said, looking at his digivice.  
  
"Love for who, I wonder?" Kyoko whispered, getting an elbow from her mother.  
  
Mewtwo nodded. "That is all we can do. To give your partners more power may  
  
invite unwanted attention by Cherubimon, or even greater powers that we do not  
  
know about. Though those digieggs do have abilities that were not present when  
  
your parents used them. I cannot say what, you must find out what those  
  
abilities are on your own."  
  
"Then we're ready to go." Ryoko said. "Mom, I-"  
  
"It's alright. Maybe I'm just a jealous old woman, wishing she were her  
  
daughter's age again. You just be careful, alright?"  
  
"I'll make sure they make it home." Izumi said.  
  
"Thank you." Cody said, hand on Hiroki's head. "I'll tell the school you went  
  
on a pokemon journey a bit early. Though I don't relish telling Mr. Anderson  
  
this."  
  
"You think you've got it bad?" Kari said to Cody. "I have to tell D'Andrea,  
  
and he's a nightmare."  
  
"Save the world, or cut school. Tough choice." Armadillomon muttered.  
  
"At least they're being quasi-legal about it." Sneasel answered. Even if  
  
Hiroki's still 9."  
  
"Only for another month and a half." Hiroki said.  
  
"The window's closing." the Trailmon rumbled. "If you're leaving, it'd better  
  
be now."  
  
Ryoko and Hiroki nodded. "Goodbye! We'll be back soon!"  
  
"Here." Noriko said, running over to Izumi, handing her a backpack. "It's got  
  
a few things you might need. First aid kit, towel, blanket, pokegear and a  
  
charger, a water filter and water bottle, and a few other things. I'd have  
  
gotten you a spare change of clothes, but there wasn't time."  
  
"I probably would have worn something different if I had known what I was  
  
getting into." Izumi answered, shouldering the pack. "Thank you."  
  
"All aboard!" Trailmon yelled, and the three children and two monsters boarded.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Hiroki yelled. "I'll call as soon as we get there!"   
  
Ryoko waved, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Make sure you stay safe!" Kyoko called. "I'll know if you do something  
  
stupid!" The train started to pull out. "And call if you need help! We'll be  
  
waiting if you need us!"  
  
"Heads in, everyone!" Twilight roared. "I'm opening the portal now!" There  
  
was a bright surge of energy, and the train vanished.  
  
==  
  
(1) 'Angel Defense Force' is an animated series based loosely on the  
  
adventures of the original digidestined, particularly Kari, Kyle, and TK.   
  
'Angel Defense Force Flash' is an animated series based loosely (some would say  
  
'Gainaxed') on the events of the earlier 'Angel Defense Force' series.  
  
==  
  
Next Episode  
  
Having decided to go with Izumi, Ryoko and Hiroki are brought to Soyokaze  
  
village, the place where Izumi found her first Spirit. While there, they learn  
  
that, since her departure, Grottomon has reappeared, and has been destroying  
  
this area of the digital world. But before they can search for the other  
  
digidestined or battle Grottomon, they must first deal with an attack by the  
  
evil Doumon. Will the digidestined defeat this foe, and what new digivolutions  
  
will Sneasel and Armadillomon undergo? Next time, on Digicross Frontier,  
  
episode 8  
  
'Demon Hunter Raidramon'  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Hiroki asked.  
  
Kotemon nodded. "I am. Since this digivice appeared, I have felt that I must  
  
leave for a while. Perhaps I have a partner waiting for me somewhere." As he  
  
spoke, he fingered the small silvery square hanging around his neck.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Well, if you're sure, we can't stop you. Are you sure you  
  
don't want to go to the Real World? It's more likely your partner is waiting  
  
there."  
  
Kotemon shook his head. "No. I am sure that my path lies this way. Hiroki,  
  
I am sure we will see each other again."  
  
"Alright." Hiroki knelt down, and hugged Kotemon tightly. "Be careful out  
  
there."  
  
Digicross Tamers Extra  
  
'Kotemon versus Houndour!'  
  
It had been two days since Kotemon had left his home. Since then, he had made  
  
his way from New Bark Town, where he had left, all the way down to Azalea town,  
  
cutting through the Ruins of Alph, where Hitomi had vanished. As he traveled,  
  
he met several pokemon along the way.  
  
"So, the Unown are still agitated over their missing one. I cannot blame  
  
them. At least we know where it is now." He was still troubled over what Izzy  
  
had said about something being 'wrong' with the digital world there, though he  
  
had not been able to find out any more. "Now if only I could find out where I  
  
am going..."  
  
A series of shouts got Kotemon's attention. Curious, he ran down a path. He  
  
poked his head through to find two humans dressed in red hoods attacking what  
  
looked like a Houndour. "Hand it over, freak, and we'll let you go!" a female  
  
voice commanded.  
  
"Bite me!" the Houndour responded. A talking Houndour, Kotemon observed  
  
mentally. But who are those two? And what's that with it? Kotemon realized  
  
it was an egg.  
  
"Actually, we prefer to let our pokemon do the biting." a male voice answered.  
  
"Feraligatr, chow time!" A large blue pokemon appeared, sharp teeth protruding  
  
from its elongated jaws. It spent a second flexing its muscles, then got ready  
  
to attack. "Feraligatr's gonna chew you up and spit you out!"  
  
The female trainer nodded. "Especially when Feraligatr's backed up by  
  
Magcargo!" A red pokemon was released, looking like a giant snail formed out  
  
of molten lava. The ground crackled and turned black as the pokemon scorched  
  
everything it touched. "Now hand over the egg."  
  
"Stand away, foul ones!" Kotemon shouted, brandishing his shinai and stepping  
  
out of the undergrowth.  
  
"I can handle them myself." Houndour barked. She faced the two pokemon  
  
attacking her, and launched an Ember attack. Feraligatr intercepted the  
  
attack, flinching but not receiving any major damage. Magcargo circled around,  
  
going for Kotemon.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Kotemon snarled, taking up an attack stance as  
  
Magcargo charged. "Hot Head!" The shinai glowed brightly, and slammed into  
  
Magcargo's head. The pokemon dipped its head, but seemed unfazed.  
  
"Nice try." the female trainer taunted. "Magcargo's a rock and fire type  
  
pokemon; he can take any beating you can dish out."  
  
"Rrr...who are you?" Kotemon demanded. The two humans snickered, then  
  
started...singing?  
  
"Prepare for trouble  
  
And make it double!  
  
To crush your dreams and turn them to ashes;  
  
Burning with a battle spirit hotter than lava;  
  
Announcing to the world our fiery skill;  
  
And our strength that'd make even Entei quiver!  
  
Bruce!  
  
Leigh!  
  
Team Magma, devastate the world with your volcanic strike!  
  
Give up now, 'cause you'll surely lose the fight!"  
  
A pokemon appeared, taking up a fighting stance in front of the two Team Magma  
  
members. "Hitmonchan!"  
  
Kotemon stepped back. "Weren't you the ones that tried to grab that Serebii  
  
in New Bark Town?"  
  
"That was Team Aqua, you idiot!" Leigh yelled. "Those morons couldn't catch a  
  
cold! We, on the other hand, are much more skilled. Magcargo, forget that  
  
wannabe samurai and get that egg! Hitmonchan, attack Kotemon!"  
  
Kotemon snarled, wishing he could digivolve to Dino Humon. He'd tried a few  
  
times since he had returned home, but found he couldn't. Izzy had theorized  
  
that something about the digital world he was in had enabled him to digivolve  
  
without a partner. Ah well, he thought to himself.  
  
Houndour backed off, keeping herself between the egg and the two attacking  
  
pokemon. "Alright, who's first?" she asked, daring one of the two to make an  
  
attack. Snarling, Feraligatr lunged ahead, jaws opened.  
  
Houndour darted around, and sunk her teeth into Feraligatr's tail. The  
  
pokemon howled, waving its tail around, trying to dislodge Houndour. Magcargo  
  
saw this, swiveled around, and tried to attack Houndour with red hot rocks it  
  
picked up with its mouth.  
  
"Magcargo!" Bruce yelled. "Forget the dog, get the egg!"  
  
"You fool!" Kotemon yelled, ducking a swing from Hitmonchan. "If Magcargo  
  
touches that egg, it'll kill whatever's inside!"  
  
"Worry about yourself! Hitmonchan, kick it!" Hitmonchan ducked, and kicked  
  
Kotemon in the gut. "We trained out Hitmonchan to use its feet as well as its  
  
hands in a fight! What do you say to that?"  
  
"I...I'd say that I evolved from a fighting type pokemon too! Thunder Kote!"   
  
Kotemon's electric fist smashed into Hitmonchan, knocking it back and dazing  
  
it. It quickly fell before Kotemon's shinai.  
  
"Leigh, I don't think that digimon has a partner human! If we can bring it  
  
back, Boss Cassidy will pay us big!" Bruce whispered.   
  
Leigh nodded, and released another pokemon. "Scizor, take that digimon apart!  
  
Quick attack!" Shouting a challenge, Scizor charged at Kotemon.  
  
Sloppy, Kotemon thought to himself. The Scizor I know would never have left  
  
himself open on the left like that. "Hot Head!" Kotemon's sword, wrapped in  
  
flames, lashed out just as Scizor came within striking range.  
  
What happened next took place within a few fractions of a second. Bruce and  
  
Leigh blinked, and then saw Scizor kneeling down, a few feet past Kotemon, who  
  
was also kneeling, sword still held out. One of Kotemon's sleeves was ripped  
  
open, dancing gently in the breeze. Kotemon nodded once, and then Scizor  
  
collapsed, unconscious.  
  
"That must have been a flame attack!" Leigh growled, recalling the fallen bug  
  
pokemon.  
  
"Want to find out for yourself?" Kotemon challenged the two humans. "I  
  
suggest you leave now."  
  
"I SAID I don't need your help!" Houndour barked, grabbing Feraligatr's tail  
  
and biting down. The water pokemon howled in pain, trying to get his tail out  
  
of Houndour's bite. Houndour released the tail, bowed her head, and slammed  
  
into Feraligatr's back, knocking the pokemon over. "Keep away from that egg!"  
  
she yelled, launching a wave of smoke at Magcargo. The fire pokemon coughed as  
  
it tried to breathe the fouled air. Houndour started concentrating, and a  
  
black ball of energy formed in front of her.  
  
Shadow Ball, Kotemon realized. But how did she learn a Ghost-type attack  
  
without a trainer?  
  
Howling, Houndour launched the attack, hitting Magcargo and knocking it out.   
  
"Magcargo, return!" Leigh yelled, recalling her pokemon. "You haven't seen the  
  
last of us!" she yelled as they escaped. Kotemon was about to pursue when he  
  
saw Houndour kneel over and collapse.  
  
Kotemon ran over to check on Houndour. Checking, he found that she was only  
  
unconscious. It was then he noticed that the digivice around his neck was  
  
glowing slightly. Looking closer, he found a thin collar around her neck, with  
  
a similar digivice attached to it! And, he noticed that the egg was pulsing  
  
slightly as well!  
  
"Curious."  
  
==That night  
  
Houndour came to, the smell of slightly overcooked fish filling her nostrils.   
  
"Wha...you!"  
  
Kotemon, tending a small fire, nodded. "That last attack must have taken a  
  
lot out of you. I decided to stay and offer my assistance."  
  
"Well, aren't you a (censored) knight in (really censored) shining armour."  
  
Kotemon smirked. "You're welcome. I assume the egg is why they were after  
  
you?" Kotemon nodded to the egg, bundled up and lying beside Houndour.  
  
"Yeah." Houndour admitted. "Don't know why, though. After I grabbed it,  
  
those two humans were chasing me."  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"Aren't we nosy?" Houndour replied sharply. Kotemon shrugged. Sighing, she  
  
went on. "Near Mount Silver, by Angel Lake."  
  
"That's where Kyle, Kari, and TK fought Valmarmon." Kotemon said, more to  
  
himself.  
  
Houndour blinked. "That whole 'Angel Defense Force' thing? I thought they  
  
just made that up for the TV show."  
  
"No, it was quite real. Where's the rest of your pack?"  
  
"Kicked me out. Seems there isn't a big need for Houndour that can talk  
  
human. Plus this thing around my neck...is a lot like yours..." she trailed  
  
off, noticing the digivice around Kotemon's neck.  
  
"It is a digivice. That means you must have a human partner somewhere."  
  
"Yeah RIGHT!" Houndour suddenly shouted, repulsed by the idea. "I've been on  
  
my own for the last two years and I've made out just fine. I am NOT getting  
  
hooked up to some cutesy toddler with a princess fixation (like, foreshadow  
  
much? -ed)! I walk alone!"  
  
"Except for the digiegg." Kotemon replied.  
  
"Except for...DIGIEGG?" Houndour glanced between Kotemon and the egg she had  
  
been guarding for the last few weeks.  
  
"It was glowing when I got near it, in time with my digivice."  
  
"Yeah, mine too, but I thought all eggs did that...Wait, aren't digieggs  
  
supposed to be in the Digital World?"  
  
"Looks like someone forgot to tell this little one."  
  
"You gotta be wrong! Digieggs don't just show up here."  
  
"Yet this one is here. Why don't we go to a pokemon center? The truth can be  
  
verified with the equipment there."  
  
"Forget it." Houndour snarled. "No way I'm letting some human get his hands  
  
on this. Do you have any idea how much a trainer would pay to get an unlinked  
  
digimon egg? Until this thing hatches, no one gets near this egg."  
  
"Then what about New Bark Town?" Kotemon suggested. "I can lead you back  
  
there, and we can have Izzy give it a once over. And with so many digidestined  
  
there, there'd be no way it could be stolen."  
  
"Yeah right. And I suppose your name's Tentomon? Forget it. Thanks for  
  
helping against those crooks, but I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Kotemon resisted the urge to sigh. "I'm serious! If this is a digiegg, then  
  
the New Bark Town labs are the best place to take it! We can take it back to  
  
the digital world and it can hatch normally there." Houndour eyed Kotemon,  
  
still not convinced. "And that digivice means you might have a partner waiting  
  
for you somewhere. Maybe we can find out more about it!"  
  
"I'll sleep on it." Houndour allowed, lying down.  
  
==Next Day  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Houndour complained.  
  
"Relax, I know a few back trails so we won't be followed." Kotemon replied.   
  
"I'm sure we won't see that Team Magma again."  
  
"Guess again!" Team Magma called, crashing through the trees in a large all-  
  
terrain vehicle.  
  
"Nice going, nature boy." Houndour grumbled. She placed the egg on the ground  
  
and moved in front of it, ready to fight. Beside her, Kotemon drew his shinai,  
  
ready to strike.  
  
"Just try it!" Leigh yelled. "This mech's been designed for capturing  
  
Champion level digimon like Greymon! There's no way a couple of runts could  
  
possibly wreck it!"  
  
"Hot Head!" Kotemon shouted, swinging his shinai at the mech. However, the  
  
attack was stopped just short of its target by a powerful force field.   
  
"How...?"  
  
"Boss Cassidy recovered this from some old plans used by Doctor Shiranui!"  
  
Bruce answered. "It helped to catch a Raikou and it can certainly handle the  
  
likes of you! Crusher arms, GO!" Two cable-arms shot out, aimed at the two  
  
monsters.  
  
The digivice around Kotemon's neck flared. "Kotemon, digivolve to...Dino  
  
Humon!" The champion digimon looked at himself. "I did it!"  
  
==Tamers Tokyo  
  
Janyu Wong looked around, feeling a sudden shiver. "What's wrong, dad?"  
  
Henry, his son, asked.  
  
Janyu glanced at his son. "Nothing. Just...I felt like someone dropped an  
  
ice cube down the back of my shirt."  
  
"Well, Terriermon's with Suzie, so it couldn't have been him."  
  
==Pokemon world  
  
"These things can do THAT?" Houndour asked, startled by Kotemon's evolution.   
  
"That'd have been handy."  
  
"That's just the beginning!" growled Dino Humon. "MAGNUM BLADE!" He yelled,  
  
pulling  
  
out his oversized sword and striking the mecha. The forcefield flared to life,  
  
blocking the attack, though Dino Humon did see the controls smoking a bit.   
  
"One more shot should do it!"  
  
"Well, you won't get it." Bruce snarled, releasing his pokemon. "Hitmonchan,  
  
Magcargo, go!"  
  
"Shadow ball!" Houndour called, firing an attack at the two pokemon. Magcargo  
  
fell to the attack, but Hitmonchan dodged around and hammered Houndour with a  
  
series of punches. Dino Humon turned to help, but was quickly wrapped up by a  
  
series of tentacles from the mech.  
  
"That was a LOT easier!" Leigh crowed. "We should just use the mech next  
  
time! Think we can convince mom to let us use it full time?"  
  
"You know what the boss said about overusing the mecha, sis!" Bruce replied.   
  
Hitmonchan, finish it!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Hitmonchan found himself bound up by vines.  
  
"A Palmon?" Dino Humon looked up. "Yamato! Sakura!"  
  
The two children looked up. "We were just on our way to visit Uncle Izzy when  
  
we saw all this happening!" Sakura replied. "And you know what we do to people  
  
who try to rough up our friends, right Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah..." Yamato replied, a bit less enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Sakura told her brother. "Beating these thugs shouldn't be a  
  
problem for us!"  
  
"Sakura." an older voice said warningly. "You know we don't like you going  
  
off alone and fighting evil. Well, your mom doesn't, anyway."  
  
"And neither do you, Tai." Tai and Sora Takenouchi stepped into view of the  
  
others, another child with them.  
  
"Tai, Sora. It has been a while. How is Koushiro?"  
  
"Doing fine." Tai replied. "I see Hiroki wasn't kidding when he said you'd  
  
changed. You're at the champion level now?"  
  
"Just digivolved." Dino Humon replied. "Not too sure how it happened though."  
  
"Do you MIND?" Leigh asked, getting annoyed at being ignored. Tai and Sora  
  
said nothing, but just pointed to an area just behind Team Magma. Obligingly,  
  
the two criminals looked behind them.  
  
Greymon and Birdramon stood there, Greymon flexing his arms. "Now, what was  
  
that about catching a Greymon?" he asked.  
  
==  
  
While the police hauled away the two Team Magma criminals (again.), Izzy  
  
checked over the digiegg that Houndour had with her. Kyoko and Sakura were  
  
chatting away, getting caught up on all the latest gossip, while Kari told  
  
Kotemon about Hiroki's departure.  
  
"It's too bad." Kotemon said after Kari had finished. "I would have liked to  
  
have seen him again."  
  
"You know," Kari said thoughtfully, "your digivolution problem sounds a lot  
  
like one Leomon had when we were fighting the Dark Masters; he could digivolve  
  
to Saber Leomon, but he had trouble controlling it. I remember he was talking  
  
about it with Izzy the last time they were here."  
  
"Hey, I heard that you got the video link working!" Tai called over. "How's  
  
Hitomi doing?"  
  
"Great." Izzy answered, still studying the egg. "She's staying with a  
  
teacher, and she's found other digidestined there, as well. Plus, Eevee  
  
managed to digivolve to Jolteon a short while ago."  
  
"I heard!" Sora said. "Kyle and June must be so relieved."  
  
"They are." Kari answered. "And Tai? One of the kids Hitomi met is a big  
  
Agumon fan."  
  
"I guess Agumon and I will have to meet him." Tai answered.  
  
==  
  
"And that's everything." Houndour finished. She'd been a bit hesitant to talk  
  
to Yamato when he had approached the pokemon, but found himself opening up. "I  
  
think I'll stay here until they're finished analyzing that digiegg."  
  
"It's a bit odd finding a digiegg here." Yamato agreed. "Maybe a digimon left  
  
it here? I think mom said that's how Diaboromon made it here."  
  
"Don't remind me." Biyomon shuddered, remembering the battle. "I'm sure  
  
they'll let you stay here. Just don't dig up Kari's flower garden."  
  
"Yeah." Palmon agreed. "It's a great place to rest up after a long hike."  
  
"We know, we keep finding your footprints all over the place." Biyomon replied.  
  
"Sorry." Yamato mumbled.  
  
"It's not your fault." Palmon said. "Kari just has nice soil, that's all."  
  
"Well, I hope we'll see you again." Yamato said, getting up. "Mom and Dad are  
  
visiting the Evanicks across town while they're here, then we'll be coming back  
  
here for dinner."  
  
"Tobias will be happy." Biyomon snickered.  
  
"I'll be around." Houndour replied. "The humans seem nice here, and the  
  
pokemon here don't seem to mind freaks like me."  
  
"Freak?" Yamato asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. You know, the whole talking pokemon thing?"  
  
"What about it?" Yamato asked.  
  
==Next day  
  
"Well, this is a fascinating egg. It looks like it's got a digital pokemon  
  
inside. I haven't seen one of those in...ages."  
  
"A what?" Houndour asked.  
  
"It will probably hatch into a pokemon, but it can digivolve like a digimon."  
  
Kotemon explained. "But you don't typically see eggs like this left around.   
  
Do you know what type it is?"  
  
"I think it's a grass type, but it's not a Bulbasaur. Looks like another  
  
mystery." Izzy commented. "So, off on your journey again?" he asked Kotemon.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Kotemon said, fingering the digivice around his neck.   
  
"I think...I think my quest would be best served now if I just waited here.   
  
Perhaps my only goal was to bring Houndour and the egg here."  
  
"Stranger things have happened." Izzy replied. "Houndour, you're welcome to  
  
stay as long as you like."  
  
"Sure. Just don't expect me to play fetch."  
  
==End. 


	8. Demon Hunter Raidramon

Digicross Frontier Episode 8 -Demon Hunter Raidramon.  
  
Takeru Motomiya leaned back, listening to Sam Inoue's call on the family cordless phone. "They went off again? Jeez, they could have asked if we could go too."  
  
"I don't think that'd be wise, all things considered." Sam's voice replied over the phone. "Right now, Ryoko, Hiroki, and Hitomi are the most experienced digidestined, considering their records."  
  
Takeru hmph'd. "Figures. Even my cousin's getting better, even while she's on another world. Hey, Veemon's close, I can feel it!"  
  
"Maybe." Sam replied. "And I think time is an issue. I heard Kyoko say that all the other digidestined from Izumi's world are missing. That may be why they left so quickly. Can you imagine how much of a fuss our parents would raise if we all tried to go?"  
  
Takeru sighed. "I guess. Well, all we can do now is wait, and yell at Ryoko for leaving us behind again. The things some people do for the ones they love..."  
  
"Jealous?" Sam asked.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
==  
  
Twilight pulled into the station, engine silently shutting down. "Far as I can go kids. The rest is up to you."  
  
The doors opened, and five figures stepped out. First was Izumi Oritomo, looking around, eyes widening as she recognized the place. "We're almost back where we started!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were going to take us back to the Dark Continent!"  
  
"Trouble with the track." the Trailmon rumbled. "You'll have to go the rest of the way on foot, or find another Trailmon.  
  
Second out was Hiroki Hida, and his partner, Armadillomon. He was dressed to travel, had a backpack on, and a small digivice clipped to his wrist on a small bracelet. "What happened to this place?" Hiroki asked. "A lot of this damage looks recent."  
  
Last out of the train was Ryoko Kamiya, and her partner, Sneasel. "A battle, probably involving earth or ground type digimon." Sneasel observed.  
  
"Do you know this place?" Ryoko asked Izumi.  
  
Izumi nodded. "This is where I found my first Spirit, the one that lets me digivolve into Fairymon. A group of Mushroomon were taken over by Cherubimon, and were attacking the Floramon who lived here."  
  
"I remember hearing about that." Armadillomon said. "That was where you met that Woodmon, right?"  
  
"Don't remind me." Izumi replied. "But this place was restored after Wolfmon beat Woodmon. How did it get destroyed again?"  
  
There was a sound, causing Sneasel to extend his claws and move to protect Ryoko. "Who's there?" he demanded fiercely.  
  
A lone Mushroomon stuck his head up. "Izumi? Is that you?"  
  
==  
  
"Someone's come to the village." Youkomon said, smelling the air. "Humans, by the scent." he muttered.  
  
Another Youkomon, identical to the first, looked up. "Then we had best teach them about the tribute owed to us. Master Cherubimon says that three of the Hybrids are loose and unaccounted for. We may be rewarded for bringing him a Spirit."  
  
"Indeed." the first one said. The two digimon moved off, towards the wrecked village.  
  
==  
  
"I can't believe you came back." Floramon said, placing a few fruits on the table for the humans. "When Grottomon came back-"  
  
"GROTTOMON?" Ryoko and Izumi shouted.  
  
"How could that be?" Hiroki asked. "We beat Grottomon and took both of his spirits away."  
  
Armadillomon nodded. "Yeah, the last I heard, Junpei had..." he trailed off, the implication sickening him.  
  
"Junpei..." Izumi whispered. "I shouldn't have left him!" Izumi ran out of the room. Ryoko got up and followed her.  
  
"Wait!" Floramon called, but Sneasel stopped her. "What did I say?"  
  
"Junpei took Grottomon's earth spirit. If Grottomon's back, then it's likely that Junpei was captured and his spirits taken from him." Sneasel's expression was grim.  
  
"Junpei?" one of the Mushroomon in the room asked. "Big guy, wore a jumpsuit, smelled like chocolate? I remember him, just after Wolfmon showed up and stopped us from attacking. I liked him."  
  
"Then..." Hiroki said, head bent.  
  
"Yes. They probably have Tomoki too, as well as Takuya and Kouji."  
  
Tomoki glanced at Armadillomon, then at Sneasel. "Then we'll have to beat them all and get our friends back."  
  
Sneasel grinned. "Admirable sentiment. We can get the information out of Grottomon when we find him. I wouldn't mind a rematch against him."  
  
==  
  
Outside, Ryoko walked up to Izumi, who was fighting back tears. "Izumi?"  
  
"He was always acting like an idiot, and then he has to be some sort of hero..."  
  
"We'll find him. He probably just lost the spirits he'd taken, and is hiding right now. He may be a goof, but he's no idiot." Ryoko tried to reassure Izumi.  
  
"Yeah." Izumi sniffed. "He's probably trying to bribe some poor digimon with another chocolate bar right now."  
  
"We will find him." Sneasel said, coming out of the small hut the others were inside. "Once Izzy finishes modifying the digivice tracker back in our home dimension, we should be able to track down the other children with little effort." His ear twitched. "Who's there?" he demanded.  
  
A large black hound sauntered into view. "Cerberumon!" Izumi gasped. "But Takuya destroyed you!"  
  
"He only scanned my digicode." Cerberumon replied. "Master Cherubimon has granted me new life, and has tasked me to track down the remaining Chosen Child. Odd, I thought there was only one human left." the dog shrugged, not too concerned. "More fun for me, I guess."  
  
"Do not presume to leave us out of your 'fun'." Two creatures, resembling Kyuubimon but coloured blue instead of yellow, seemed to appear out of nowhere. "We were all tasked with this mission. Take the girl's two spirits and bring the other human back to Cherubimon."  
  
"Where are the others?" Izumi shouted. "What did you do with them?"  
  
"Defeat us and find out." One of the blue foxes taunted.  
  
One of the Floramon crept over, and recognized the two creatures. "Those are Youkomon." she whispered to Ryoko. "They're very fast, very mean, and their Demon Fire attack can melt metal!"  
  
Izumi gripped her D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution...SHUTUMON!" Ryoko winced as she heard Izumi's yell as the power ripped through Izumi, before settling down. "Where are they?" Shutumon shouted, hands and feet crackling with energy. "Tell me!"  
  
"Make me!" Cerberumon taunted. Shutumon shot forward, intent on attacking Cerberumon. A second before she hit, however, a portal opened up, and Shutumon flew inside. Cackling gleefully, Cerberumon opened up another portal, and went after Shutumon.  
  
"I guess that makes you ours." one of the Youkomon said calmly, stalking towards Ryoko.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!" Ryoko's digivice glowed, and the Digiegg of Light appeared.  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of Light!"  
  
"Amusing." The other Youkomon mused. "Pathetic, but amusing." It dodged several energy bolts, then charged at Ryoko.  
  
"Not so fast!" Chameleonmon said, appearing in front of Youkomon. "You're fighting us!" Chameleonmon's tongue snapped out, catching one of the Youkomon and tripping it up. "Now stay down!" he added, firing his Heat Eye at the attacker.  
  
"I don't do tricks." Youkomon replied, twisting and dodging the energy blast. Its nine tails spread out, fireballs forming on the tips of the tails. "Fireball!" The missiles shot towards Chameleonmon, and exploded. "Too easy."  
  
"And you're too slow!" Chameleonmon replied, suddenly appearing behind Youkomon and tackling it. "Miss Kyashi's Renamon could beat you in her sleep!"  
  
Chameleonmon heard Hiroki's voice. "Good thing Takeru made us sit through all those tapes of the Elite Four battles."  
  
"Huh?" Chameleonmon said, instinctively looking around.  
  
"You're MINE!" Youkomon yelled. "Evil Flame Dragon!"  
  
==  
  
Yashamon swung his swords, but failed to connect. The other Youkomon, while not able to launch an attack, was still able dodge all of Yashamon's attacks. Already, the armour digimon was breathing heavily (Down, Ranamon! -ed), while the Youkomon he was fighting had lost only a little energy.  
  
A short distance away, Ryoko, Hiroki, and the few remaining Floramon and Mushroomon had clambered up the side of the massive tree that formed the heart of Soyokaze Village, and watched the battle down below. Ryoko saw the Youkomon battling her partner duck into the underbrush, out of Yashamon's sight, and circle behind him. "Behind you!" she said, even though she knew Yashamon would not be able to hear her.  
  
Incredibly, he did, and twisted around just in time to parry the flame assault Youkomon launched. "Thanks." Yashamon's voice said, making Ryoko look around.  
  
"How..." Ryoko wondered. "Yashamon? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Bit busy now." Yashamon's voice came back.  
  
"Umm...your wrist is glowing." One of the Floramon said to Ryoko. Ryoko looked at her digivice, still clasped to her wrist. The small circular screen was glowing softly. A quick check showed that Hiroki's was glowing too.  
  
"Our digivices." Ryoko whispered.  
  
"Mewtwo said that their capabilities changed when we got our new digieggs. Talking to our partner digimon must be one of those abilities!"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Yashamon, I can talk to you directly though my digivice. I'll tell you where your opponent is, alright?" She heard Hiroki saying the same thing to his partner.  
  
==  
  
"Got it." Yashamon replied, readying himself. At Ryoko's command, Yashamon whirled, and intercepted another fireball attack, then returned fire with his Shadow Laser. The Youkomon he was fighting dodged the counterattack, and seemed to vanish again. "They're too fast!" Yashamon snapped. "I can't keep up with them!"  
  
A short distance away, Chameleonmon was experiencing the same problem. "Hiroki! I can't fight this digimon!" He grunted at the other Youkomon slammed into him, tossing him aside. he glowed, then reverted to Armadillomon.  
  
"Hmm...I suppose one of Arbormon's lackeys ran off and defected?" Youkomon observed. "No matter. Digicode is digicode."  
  
"Armadillomon!" Hiroki yelled. "What..." Hiroki stopped. "My other digiegg. Maybe... Digiarmour energize!"  
  
Hiroki's digivice glowed, then the digiegg of love appeared, and flew over to Armadillomon. "Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Pteramon, the wings of love!" The new digimon reminded Hiroki of an Aerodactyl, but sleeker, metallic and...armed with missiles?  
  
"What does a metallic Aerodactyl armed with missiles have to do with love?" Hiroki wondered out loud.  
  
"...love hurts?" Ryoko replied, uncertainly. "Sneasel, I'm going to try switching digieggs! Get back here!"  
  
"I won't let you!" the first Youkomon yelled, diving towards Yashamon, jaws opened and aimed at Yashamon's head. At the last second, Yashamon switched back to Sneasel, and Youkomon sailed over the pokemon's head, crashing into a tree. Sneasel quickly ran back to Ryoko.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Raidramon, the storm of friendship!" Ryoko blinked, temporarily dazzled by the flash of light. This Raidramon was different from the one she'd seen pictures of; this one was all black, and instead of a lizard-like tail, it had a long, black tail with a silver tuft of fur at the end.  
  
"Not bad." Ryoko said. Another portal opened up, and Cerberumon chose that moment to come sailing through, courtesy of Fairymon's powered up Doppio Perfore (Fairymon Express. When it absolutely, positively *has* to have its butt kicked. -ed) Cerberumon slammed into a tree, and collapsed.  
  
"Didn't she go in as Shutumon?" Hiroki asked, confused.  
  
"I'll explain later!" Fairymon called, moving to assist Pteramon. "I see your digimon gained Beast forms as well."  
  
"You bet!" Pteramon cried, thrilled with his new form. "Sidewinders!" Missiles flew everywhere, striking all around the two Youkomon.  
  
"Hey, we're trying to save the forest, not level it!" Hiroki called to his partner.  
  
"Oops." Pteramon replied in a small voice.  
  
"That just clears the way for me! Thunder blast!" Raidramon called, firing a bolt of electricity at the two attackers, who stumbled out of the way. This time, Raidramon was able to keep up, and made several biting attacks at the two fox digimon.  
  
Cerberumon staggered to his feet, as the two Youkomon ran over. "You...you'll never defeat us!" Cerberumon cried, missing the sneers on the other two digimon's faces. Abruptly, the two Youkomon jumped back, burst into flame, and tackled Cerberumon. "Why...?"  
  
"Your data, what else?" One of the Youkomon replied, springing back. Both of them glowed as they absorbed Cerberumon's data. Then their digicode appeared, spiraling madly, then combining to form a single, larger digimon.  
  
"Doumon." one of the watching Floramon gasped. "A Demonic digimon that is said to have the power to summon demons."  
  
"Ultimate level." Ryoko guessed.  
  
Fairymon landed. "Fairymon, slide evolution...Shutumon!" the two digidestined watched as their friend changed forms.  
  
"So that's how she did it." Hiroki breathed, a bit awestruck.  
  
"Handy." Raidramon agreed.  
  
"More like futile! Spell Prohibition Paper!" A Chinese ward flew out, striking Shutumon on the face. It stuck, and the hybrid warrior was paralyzed, electricity crackling over her.  
  
"Izumi!" Hiroki yelled. "Pteramon, go!"  
  
"Right! More Sidewinders! Bwahahahahahahahahah!" More missiles flew out, accompanied by Pteramon's accidental B-ko imitation. They slammed into Doumon, but had no effect. -Pteramon- slamming into Doumon beak first, however, did. Both digimon tumbled over, Pteramon crashing into the ground a few yards away.  
  
Clutching her side, Doumon got up. "Is that all you have?" she challenged.  
  
"Rrrr...RAHHHH!" Shutumon screamed, breaking the ward. It fell off and vanished. Beast side taking over, Shutumon flew at Doumon, hands and feet glowing with orange energy. She swung madly at Doumon, tearing more gashes in the evil digimon's face and torso.  
  
"Enough! Demon Gate Escape!" Doumon called, activating her other power. A portal shimmered into existence in front of her, and a spectral hound stepped out, charging at Shutumon. "Behold, for I can still summon Cerberumon's dark spirit to my aid!"  
  
"Not interested!" Raidramon yelled, darting around Shutumon, still struggling with Cerberumon's ghost.  
  
"Dark Talisman!" Doumon yelled, hurling a spell-blast at Raidramon. The armoured digimon nimbly evaded the attack, and jumped.  
  
"Raidramon," Ryoko yelled, "strike!"  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" Raidramon, front claws glowing blue from the electrical charge, crashed into Doumon, slashing the digimon, dealing severe damage. Doumon staggered back.  
  
"How...how could you..." Doumon tried to focus. She saw a faint image around Raidramon. "Seraphimon....so, you carry his digicode..." Her digicode ring appeared.  
  
As Doumon's focus fell away, so did the spectral Cerberumon. "Shutumon, slide evolution...Fairymon!" Fairymon took out her D-Scanner, and flew over to Doumon. "When you see Cherubimon, tell him he's next! Digicode, SCAN!" Ryoko and Hiroki watched Doumon's digicode vanish into the scanner, and saw three digieggs appear, and fly off.  
  
Exhausted, Fairymon landed, and became Izumi again. She collapsed to her knees. Ryoko and Hiroki ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Hiroki asked.  
  
Izumi tried to speak, but fell down. "She's worn out." Ryoko said. She noticed that Izumi's D-Scanner was on the ground, and that one of the buttons was flashing. Curious, she pressed the button. Digicode came out of the scanner, and the giant tree, heart of Soyokaze village, was restored. Hiroki noticed that some of the damage to the rest of the area was also undone, but there were still signs of destruction.  
  
One of the Floramon stepped forward. "You can rest here tonight, if you want. It's poor thanks for saving us from those three, but it's the best we can manage.  
  
==  
  
Izumi woke up, wondering what happened. She saw that she was in a bed, her hat, jacket, and digivice on a chair by the bed. She picked up the digivice, staring at it. Finally, she made her decision, quietly got up, took her hat and jacket, and made for the door.  
  
She got about five feet out of the small house she was resting in when Ryoko spoke up. "You weren't thinking of leaving us here, were you? We already said we would help you."  
  
Izumi shook her head. "No. Duskmon would kill you without a thought. The others... they're..."  
  
"They're not." Ryoko replied evenly. "We'll find them, I promise. But we won't do any good if we scatter all over the place. Believe me, that never works."  
  
"Personal experience?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Mom and dad's old war-stories." Ryoko replied. "Digidestined work better in teams. You saw how we handled those jokers today."  
  
"Duskmon's way more powerful than that." Izumi replied. "If you go with me, then you might be captured or killed." Tears started running down her cheeks. "I can't take that too."  
  
Ryoko stepped forward and hugged Izumi. "It won't happen. Come on, we should rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."  
  
Next Episode (Drumbeat) He was one of the worst foes the digidestined ever faced. (Drumbeat) A master of darkness that took 8 digidestined working together to defeat. (Drumbeat) Now he's back, and only a miracle can save Ryoko, Hiroki, and Izumi (Drumbeat) Type: Virus (Drumbeat) Level: Mega (Drumbeat) Name...Piedmon (Maniacal laughter)  
  
Next episode: 'Crimson warrior of the storm, Jet Sylphimon' (special guest voice: Mark Hamil as Piedmon)  
  
"Did you know you have your mother's eyes? Ah-hahahahahahahahah!"  
  
"You won't hurt Ryoko! HYPER JIHAD!"  
  
"Izumi, let my spirits unite, so you can fly free..."  
  
===  
  
Digicross Frontier Bonus Episode 'Flamon's decision' Note: This will make a lot more sense if you've seen 'Home Again, Takuya Returns' Even if I am essentially chucking the script out of the window and replacing it with my own demented vision... "I'm no good here." Takuya Kanbara said weakly to the dark Trailmon. "I failed everyone. Please, take me home."  
  
"Your choice, kid." Takuya stumbled on, feeling a great weight lift off his shoulders. The others would be fine, he told himself, ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind telling him to get off the train right NOW, blast it. Kouji can see them through, he told himself. He almost fell over as the train lurched into motion, not paying attention as the lights dimmed around him. Then his whole body tingled, as if he had touched a live wire, and he blacked out.  
  
==Some time later  
  
"Last stop kid. You're back home."  
  
"Thanks." Wearily, Takuya staggered out of the Trailmon, not noticing how everything seemed a bit bigger now. "Will the others...be alright without me?"  
  
"Not my concern." Trailmon replied. The door closed, and the dark Trailmon left, reversing itself down the tunnel. For a few minutes, Takuya stared down the tunnel, wondering if the others would find their way back. It was then that a dark red cloud started to creep out of the tunnel. Instinctively, Takuya backed away, wondering if Duskmon had followed him here. He then saw something that was much, much more terrifying than Duskmon. It was big, red, had wings, and was reaching with clawed hands for Takuya!  
  
"Get away from me!" Takuya screamed. Without thinking, he jumped for the elevator, covering the distance in the blink of an eye. He stabbed at the button by the door, clambered into the car, and watched, terrified, as the thing in the red mist came closer. the doors closed, and Takuya felt the familiar lurch of the elevator as it went up.  
  
"What was that...did Duskmon slide evolve?" Takuya wondered. Worn out, he rubbed his face. "I feel so weird. I hope the others..." Takuya trailed off as he pulled his hands back, stunned.  
  
Takuya's skin looked like he had gotten a really serious tan. Also, the fingers had small claws on the end. Glancing down, he saw his feet were the same colour, but he was now barefoot, and his feet were the same colour, and he was wearing what looked like baggy red pants. Feeling his head, he found that his normally dark hair had gone long and (after accidentally pulling a lock out) red. Where his goggles normally rested were a pair of what felt like stubby horns. So shocked by this, he failed to hear the ding of the elevator, and missed the door sliding open.  
  
"Mommy, can I have it?" a boy's voice called, catching Takuya's attention. The boy was pulled back by his mother a second later. Everyone else was just staring, trying to figure out what The thing in the elevator was. He heard someone dialing a cellphone and ask for animal control to get to the station.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Takuya shouted, inadvertently releasing a blast of fire and scaring the onlookers away (except for the boy, who just stood there and shouted 'COOL!' before his mother dragged him away). He felt a sudden tremor beneath him; saw more red mist creeping into the elevator car around him. Screaming, he jumped over the crowd and concentrated on getting as far from the station as possible.  
  
==  
  
An hour later, Takuya was on a rooftop, pressing every button on his D- Scanner he could find. "Switch back, please let me switch back to normal!" he pleaded, planning to throw his digivice in the nearest blast furnace he could find once he did. Barking from the street startled him. "Now what?" he snarled, glancing over the edge.  
  
It was a boy walking a dog. Tall, thin, had a blue bandanna on his head...KOUJI? Stunned, he looked again. Yes, that was Kouji, trying to figure out what was making the dog bark so. "He must have made it back!" he said, relief flooding him. "But how? How come he didn't get changed like I did?" He looked again, wondering if he was just seeing things. He looked again, saw that Kouji was a way down the street now, the dog he was walking having broken into a run. No problem, he thought. I'll just follow him and ask him when he's alone. Or I can ask that other boy that's following him, the one that...looks...like...  
  
Another glance, this time at the boy following Kouji. The resemblance was uncanny. If Kouji hadn't repeatedly said he was an only child, Takuya'd swear that they were brothers. This boy was wearing a ballcap, had a green button up shirt on, faded jeans, and was doing everything to stay out of Kouji's sight.  
  
Takuya tracked the two for the better part of an hour before the boy broke off following Kouji after checking his watch. "Who was that kid? I-" he froze suddenly, looking around. That red mist was back! He could feel it reaching for him, trying to drag him back..."No!" he shouted, running, thoughts of Kouji and his mysterious follower vanishing.  
  
==  
  
When Takuya stopped running, He had no idea where he was. He saw a school a few blocks down the road, and a park across the street. "Okay, I lost him. Now I-" He saw a bus pull up to a large building. Hospital, he realized. And he saw his mother, father, Shinya, and...Takuya?  
  
"How can I be there?" he gasped, stunned. Then the memory hit him. The morning of the day he left for the digital world, he had gone to visit his aunt in the hospital.  
  
"Mom, did we have to visit today?" he head Shinya whine.  
  
"Shinya Kanbara, you take that back this instant! Your aunt broke her hip last week when she fell, and today was the only day we could come visit her!"  
  
Takuya swallowed, feeling sick. He remembered those same words, and what was said next...  
  
"Don't worry," the other Takuya said, "you'll get your presents and cake soon enough, you little sugar-hog."  
  
"Can it, Takuya." his father said sternly. "Please try to remain civil in the hospital."  
  
"This is...this is the day I left for the digital world." Takuya gasped, watching his younger self enter the hospital. "But that's impossible! I came back before I left. Is that why I changed into this form?" Suddenly, a thought entered his head (don't say it! -ed). "I can stop me from going to the digital world! All I have to do is get in there and tell my younger self what's going to happen if I answer that cellphone tonight!"  
  
Quickly, Takuya scanned the building, looking for a way to sneak inside. He spotted an open window about two floors up, it looked like a storage closet. "Right." he grunted, jumping and clawing his way up the side of the building. "This was a lot easier as Vritramon. I wish I'd kept his wings."  
  
Inside, Takuya found it was really hard to get around the hospital looking like a little red demon. He knew that his aunt was in a room three floors up, all he had to do was corner the other Takuya and spell things out for him. He was creeping along when he saw the boy who was following Kouji in one of the room, talking to someone in a hospital bed.  
  
"Just talk to him." the old lady in the bed said. "I'm sure he won't bite."  
  
"How?" the boy asked. "'Hi, I'm the brother you never knew you had.' I don't think he'd believe that. And mom's still not feeling well."  
  
"You're just scared, Kouichi. That's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"But..."  
  
The old lady brushed Kouichi's face with her hand. "Go. I think seeing the two of you together will do your mother some good too. That incentive enough?" she asked, dry humour in her voice. "Don't make that face now, grandparents are supposed to guilt out their descendants."  
  
Kouichi nodded. "Alright grandma. I promise, the next time you see me, I'll have Kouji with me."  
  
Takuya sat there, stunned. His brother...?  
  
"Don't rush on my account." the lady said. "I'm not going anywhere. Now get going, your brother is waiting for you." Kouichi left the room. After a minute, she said, "You can come out now. I won't turn you over to the doctors."  
  
Nervous, Takuya stepped out, wondering if he was about to give this nice old lady a heart attack. "Um...this is just a costume. Really, I just got a bit lost, that's all!"  
  
"That's no costume." the old lady sighed, sinking back into the bed. "You're one of them, aren't you? A kitsune, a fox spirit? I may be old, but I'm not completely senile, sonny." There was a trace of humour in her voice.  
  
"Something like that." Takuya admitted. "Do you...know Kouji Minamoto?"  
  
The old lady started in her bed, trying to sit up. "You know Kouji? You've seen him?"  
  
"Yeah. He's...quite a guy." When he's not being a jerk, Takuya added silently. "But I thought he was an only child."  
  
"His parents were divorced when he and Kouichi were very young. His father forbade me to tell Kouji about Kouichi, and vice versa." The old lady chuckled, then coughed. "Well, there's not a lot left he can do to me, right?"  
  
"But...that's terrible!" Takuya said.  
  
"His father moved around the country a lot, and his mother wanted to stay in one place. They couldn't agree, so they broke up. The divorce...was not pleasant, or easy, on either one." The lady reached out, grabbing Takuya's arm. "You'll help them find each other, won't you? Please grant me this wish." She started coughing again.  
  
"I promise!" Takuya replied, panicking. "But you have to promise to be here when I bring them back, alright? Hey, you promise?" He stepped back in horror when he saw her hand fall, limp. Quickly, he ran to the door. "Hey, someone get a doctor in here! HURRY!" he screamed, then ducked out of sight. A doctor came in, saw the old lady's hand, and called in several medics to try to bring her back.  
  
Takuya watched them work for an hour before the medics were satisfied that the old lady was out of danger. After they left, he got out of his hiding place, and ran over. "Remember your promise." he said.  
  
"I...I'll try." the old lady replied. "But it's not entirely up to me. Get going."  
  
Outside the room, Takuya glanced at a wall clock. It was past 3:00; his family had long since gone home. "Great. Now I have to stop myself and make sure Kouji meets his brother...I know, I'll intercept them at the station! Kouichi's bound to follow Kouji there, all I have to do is slow Kouji and myself up so they miss the train! Perfect!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. The red mist appeared again, the demonic figure inside reaching for him much more quickly. Takuya bolted, jumping through a plate window, making a beeline for the train station.  
  
On his way, he stopped to collect his thoughts. He was overlooking a park near a school. He blinked as he glanced into the park, a flash of something purple catching his eye. "I... Izumi?" Sure enough, it was Izumi, looking at a group of girls walking away. She looked depressed. "She said that she didn't fit in, and that her classmates tended to just blow her off all the time." he murmured. A second later, Tomoki walked into view, easily within sight of Izumi, but neither one gave any sign of recognition. A wave of guilt washed over him; "I should have done more, and not sent them off...No. I'll wreck the station, so that none of them can come to the digital world."  
  
"Is that really what you want?" a voice asked. It was gruff, ancient, and scared the wits out of Takuya. "You think they'll be better like this? Alone in a world that doesn't give a care about them?"  
  
"Who said that?" Takuya screamed, whirling around. Again he saw the red mist, this time it was more solid. "Get away from me!" He ran, terrified.  
  
When Takuya next looked around, he saw the station. "Well, I lucked out here. Now I just have to...Ah NUTS!" Takuya yelled, as he saw himself, ticket in hand, go through the turnstiles. A second later, he saw Kouichi run up the stairs. "I have to stop them!" Takuya followed his younger self, and saw himself jump through the elevator doors, Kouichi slamming into the doors a full second after they closed. Takuya cursed, then guffawed as he realized he was using a rather nasty Italian word he'd picked up from Izumi. He saw Kouichi running down the fire-escape stairs, trying to catch up with the elevator. Takuya followed Kouichi, then stopped, stunned.  
  
The fire escape was deserted, except for Kouichi and one other figure, tall, black, and looking like a clown. Bokomon's description rang in his mind. "Ch...Cherubimon! Here?"  
  
"You wish to meet your brother, yes?" Cherubimon asked, voice seductive. "I can take you to meet him, but you must agree to help me."  
  
"No...NO DON'T!" Takuya yelled.  
  
Cherubimon looked up. "You shouldn't be here!" he roared, releasing a blast of raw power.  
  
Kouichi looked around. "Who...what are you?" he gasped.  
  
"Don't trust him!" Takuya yelled. "Get out of here!" Takuya glared at Cherubimon, terrified. This guy's scarier than Duskmon, he thought. But if he gets Kouichi...  
  
"The boy is mine, whelp." Cherubimon snarled. "And you can't stop me! HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"  
  
Takuya's last image was that of Cherubimon's dark hand grabbing Kouichi, dragging him away, then he blacked out.  
  
==  
  
"You're pretty happy." Takuya said to Junpei. They had just finished liberating the Kokuwamon from Snimon and his Goblimon henchmen. That adventure had also allowed Junpei to find his own Spirit, Blitzmon.  
  
"Hey, I got the second coolest Spirit around!" Junpei said. "You should have seen Snimon's face when I clobbered him!"  
  
"Second?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Of course, Izumi-chan's spirit is the coolest around!" Junpei said. Takuya and Tomoki groaned, while Izumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever quit?" Izumi asked, exasperated.  
  
"True love never quits!" Junpei declared.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi yelled. "Make him stop!"  
  
Takuya turned, ready to make a wisecrack, when Duskmon materialized and attacked. The red blade was about to strike Takuya when he woke up, screaming.  
  
"About time." a voice said. Takuya looked up, and saw that he was now surrounded by the red mist that had been pursuing him.  
  
"Who...what are you?"  
  
The figure in the mist stepped forward. He was very big, red, had wings, and looked oddly familiar to Takuya. "You should know, you've been carrying my spirits around for the last... I don't know how long." The creature saw Takuya's expression. "Right, Bokomon. Nice kid, but he's way too sure of himself. I am Ancient Greymon, one of the Warrior Ten that defeated Lucemon. The goth clown was Cherubimon, the falen angel that's trying to destroy the Digital World."  
  
"But...you're dead! Bokomon said that you all died or vanished or something when you created the spirits!"  
  
"We live on in the spirits you kids are carrying. Normally, we couldn't interact, but the way you've been acting, you need help."  
  
"Guhh...?" Takuya stammered.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you can't change the past. All you can do is either deal with the mistakes you've made, or run away from them, like you've been doing."  
  
"But I...let everyone down. Because of me-"  
  
"What you did was critically underestimate your opponent. And then you added to that by running off and leaving everyone else to clean up the mess. Hello? They were all -KNOCKED OUT- with Duskmon standing over them. Don't you think they might have been captured?" Takuya opened his mouth, but the spirit of Ancient Greymon kept going. "Oh, it's not a complete loss. That girl, Izumi, she managed to go get help and come back; Irismon's gonna be full of herself for the rest of eternity, thanks to you."  
  
"Irismon?"  
  
"Created the two spirits of the wind. Now, I am going to make this very, very simple. You have two choices, only one of which will save your friends from the very large firepit Cherubimon's gonna toss them into. You can either run away and hope that Izumi and those two other kids she brought back can save the whole digital world, or you can go back there and help. Right now, it's just those three against all the evil hybrids. And that includes Grottomon and Arbormon, Cherubimon brought them back. So what's it going to be?"  
  
==  
  
Takuya, still trapped in his pico-hybrid form, stepped onto the lone Trailmon, waiting at the station. "Take me back to the digital world." he said. Silently, the Trailmon pulled out, going through the tunnel back to the digital world.  
  
++++++ Flamon's story will conclude with another bonus chapter in episode 10, 'The return of Grottomon and Arbormon.' 


	9. Crimson Warrior of the Storm Jet Sylphi...

The two enemies faced one another. Holy Angemon, sword pushed to its full power, snarled; he had been tracking this digimon for some time now. His opponent, Cerberumon, returned the expression, bits of green flame coming out of his mouth. This particular evil digimon was one of a pack of such digimon said to be serving Cherubimon; one of them had been killed, but the rest of the pack had gone right on destroying all that was in their path.  
  
"Your evil ends now." Holy Angemon said, readying for a final attack.  
  
Cerberumon smirked. "I am much stronger than my brethren. Hellfire!" Green fire shot at Holy Angemon, blackening the ground it passed over.  
  
The angel's sword gleamed in the light. "Soul...BANISH!" Swinging his sword, Holy Angemon cut the gout of flame in two, dispelling the fire. "Now I will remove your evil from this world! HEAVEN'S GATE!" He traced a circle in the air, forming a portal into another dimension, one that was sure to destroy any digimon sucked in.  
  
Cerberumon felt the energy from the portal pulling him in. In desperation, he tried his other ability, hoping to counter the gateway that signaled his doom. "Inferno Gate!"  
  
However, when the two attacks intersected, they did not cancel. The two portals tried to suck each other in, creating a significant warp in the area between the gates. "What have you done?" Holy Angemon cried, a spike of fear chilling his heart. He watched as the portals tried to draw more power, and then exploded. Both combatants were thrown back several yards.  
  
When they recovered, the saw that something had, incredibly, come out of the two portals. He, and it was clearly a he, was humanoid, and was dressed in tattered clothes, wore a mask over the top half of his face, and had what looked like a pair of swords sheathed on his back. Holy Angemon could feel the evil coming from this newcomer. The clown looked up, saw Holy Angemon, and his expression twisted. "YOU!" he shouted, drawing a sword. Holy Angemon parried it, but was already backing away, sensing that he was no match for this opponent. "You thought you could throw me into that gate and forget about me? When I finish pulling your wings off, I'll bury you beside your little human friend!"  
  
Holy Angemon had no idea what this digimon was talking about; the newcomer was clearly insane, so he discounted most of it. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I will send you back to where you came from! Heaven's-"  
  
"TRUMP SWORD!" Instantly, Holy Angemon was transfixed by several swords. The attacker stepped forward, pulling out a small square of cloth. "Now I will have the revenge I have waited three decades for. Clown Trick!" The cloth square flew out, expanded, and wrapped around the angel, squeezing the life out of him. "How does it feel, wings? Will you call out for that insolent little bra....what?" Suddenly, the angel's body went black, as his digicode came out, and immediately drained into the newcomer's body. Gasping, he watched as his clothes were repaired, and a new strength flooded into him. Knowledge came, too. The attacker stood there, stunned.  
  
Cerberumon decided that it was a good time to leave. Quietly, he tried to sneak away, hoping that the digimon that just destroyed one of the strongest digimon in the area wouldn't notice him.  
  
"Heel!" the newcomer said. Horrified, Cerberumon found himself obeying, padding over to the garishly-dressed digimon's side. "Good boy. Now play dead." Gasping, Cerberumon toppled over, his digicode draining into the clown's body.  
  
"So, this is where I wound up." the newcomer said. "Well, look out, Digital World. You've had your fun, but now it's time to pay the Piedmon!" Cackling, the former Dark Master walked off, planning his next act of terror.  
  
Digicross Frontier Episode 9  
  
'Crimson warrior of the storm, Jet Sylphimon!'  
  
Sneasel's arm shot out, claws fully extended. The shopkeeper, a Shamanmon, cowered, terrified. "I'll only ask once." Sneasel growled in a low voice. "Where did you get that badge?" He glanced at a small silver badge, with the image of a feather, split at the top. Just behind Sneasel, a large Ogremon lay there, knocked unconscious. That digimon had tried to forcibly remove Ryoko and Sneasel when they had tried to ask where Shamanmon had found the Silver Wing Badge, which Hiroki had given to his friend Tomoki, now missing.  
  
"I'd tell him." Ryoko said quietly. "That badge belonged to a friend of ours."  
  
Shamamon trembled, frightened. "I found it!" he shouted. "It was lying out on the plains east of here, about three day's travel. I swear, I just found it! Please, call off that little-"  
  
"Little what?" Sneasel asked, eyes narrowed. Snorting, he picked up the badge, and strode over to Ryoko. "Well?"  
  
"Do I look like Hitomi?" Ryoko replied. "Come on, Izumi and Hiroki are waiting for us." The two left.  
  
A few minutes later, They got to where the rest of the group was waiting. "Plains east of here." Ryoko said, a bit wearily. "He said he just found it."  
  
"Then we should get going." Izumi said, standing up. She didn't look well. The others could see rings under her eyes, and her sleep had been very poor lately, owing to recurring nightmares of the other chosen children she had been forced to leave behind. Actually, none of the children there looked in good health, all of them having spent much of their time searching, sleeping only when they had to.  
  
"No." Armadillomon said suddenly. "Look, I want to find the rest off our friends too, but you're all a mess! Look at yourselves!"  
  
"There's no time!" Izumi snapped.  
  
"Make time!" Sneasel replied, tone equaling Izumi's. He stopped, forcing himself to calm down. "Look, we have a lead, yes. But if we try to take on Duskmon like this, we'll surely lose. We're all exhausted, Izumi. You know it."  
  
"But-" Izumi protested weakly. "How can we stop when...?"  
  
"By reminding ourselves that we'll have to be in top form when we catch up with Cherubimon's forces." Armadillomon replied. "We'll be ready. Just one day, that's all we need."  
  
"Alright." Izumi agreed.  
  
"There's an inn nearby." Hiroki said after a minute. "Maybe we should get a room or something?"  
  
"No money." Izumi reminded them. "They don't take yen, or lira, for that matter."  
  
A small digimon spotted the humans, and scurried over to them. "Izumi? Tomoki? It IS you!" The digimon resembled a bear with a baseball cap on.  
  
"Bearmon!" Izumi shouted. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I came with Grizzmon to get some supplies for our town! What happened? Where's everyone else?"  
  
==  
  
Bearmon and Grizzmon sat at a table in an inn while Izumi related the story. "I see." Grizzmon rumbled. "I'm so sorry for you. If anyone at our village can help, we will do so."  
  
Izumi smiled. "Thank you. How is everyone there?"  
  
"There's still the odd fight, but everyone's getting along fine now." Bearmon said. "And Kotemon came back, too!" Ryoko, Hiroki, and their partner monsters followed the conversation as best they could, but still looked a bit lost. "Are you legendary warriors, too?" Bearmon asked.  
  
Hiroki shook his head. "No. Ryoko and I are digidestined, and these are our partners; this is Armadillomon, and Ryoko's partner is Sneasel." Both monsters nodded.  
  
"So you've met Izumi before?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes. Her and the other Legendary Warriors saved our two villages from Dalcmon and Ornithmon. It's a long tale, I can tell you tomorrow." Bearmon snickered as Hiroki yawned.  
  
"It is past your bedtime, young man." Armadillomon commented. Hiroki groaned, a bit embarrassed. Izumi and Ryoko chuckled.  
  
"We'll take care of your rooms." Grizzmon said, getting up (a very imposing sight -ed). "After all you've done for us, it's the least we can do. One room, or two?"  
  
"Um...maybe I'd better sleep in a separate room." Hiroki said.  
  
"Aren't you the little gentleman." Ryoko said, grinning. "Why don't you stay with Bearmon and Grizzmon? I think you're a little young to be having your own room, young man."  
  
"Yes, mom." Hiroki replied, bowing for effect. Ryoko smacked her forehead, while Izumi stifled a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Armadillomon."  
  
"I hope they don't snore." Hiroki's partner muttered.  
  
==That night  
  
"So, your two cities were split up?" Hiroki asked.  
  
Bearmon nodded. "Yeah. All the humanoid digimon, like Kotemon, were in one village, while all the beast digimon, like me, were all in a separate village; what's more, there was some weird space warp around our two villages that kept us separated. It was about that time that Murmuxmon started masquerading as both a beast and humanoid digimon, trying to resurrect Ornithmon. If it wasn't for Izumi and her friends, we might have destroyed each other." Hiroki nodded. "So, what's it like where you come from? Are there lots of digimon where you live?"  
  
Hiroki nodded. "Yes. My father and the other digidestined from our world saved the digital world and helped to bring the three worlds together."  
  
"Three?"  
  
Hiroki nodded. "The digital world, where all the digimon are, the human world, where humans live, and the pokemon world, where pokemon live. Remember Sneasel? He's a pokemon." Beside Hiroki, Armadillomon snored quietly. "A lot of the Japanese digidestined moved to the pokemon world. My family lives there now."  
  
"Enough, you two." Grizzmon rumbled. "Sleep. That's an order."  
  
Next door, Ryoko stepped out of the small bathroom, ready for bed. Izumi was already changed, and lying on one of the two beds in the room. "I can't remember the last time I was in a bed, much less wearing a nightgown." Sneasel was asleep in a corner of the room.  
  
"Thank my mom." Ryoko replied, smiling. "You're just lucky our sizes match." Ryoko's hair was loose, hanging around her shoulders.  
  
Izumi looked at Ryoko, noticing that her bandanna was on the small night table. "He never did forget you, you know." she said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Kouji." Izumi whispered. "We all found out about that picture. We ragged on him a bit, but it was a sweet thing to do." Ryoko blushed a little. "I remember, just after you left, some Toucanmon stole the boys' D-Scanners."   
  
"Really?" Ryoko gasped.  
  
"I know, you turn your back on them for a second, and they just go all to pieces." Izumi answered, chuckling. "I just remember, Kouji looked for that picture first, then his D-Scanner. You should have seen his face when he found your picture. He just looked so relieved." Izumi sighed. "It's weird. I know I should be feeling horrible about sleeping in a hotel, but I don't for some reason."  
  
"This isn't some hopelessly clichéd story." Ryoko answered. "I think they'll understand. Did Kouji..."  
  
"No, he never said anything." Izumi said. "But we all could see it. There was another time we saw a Black Tailmon. We all thought it was Sneasel for a second. Well, we should go to sleep. Good night, Ryoko."  
  
"Good night." The two fell asleep almost as soon as they hit their beds. And, contrary to what Izumi was expecting, she had one of the most restful nights ever since she first came to the digital world.  
  
==  
  
Opossumon looked around. The circus was, in her expert opinion, a total waste. What few rides they had were dilapidated, and only kept in a laughable state of repair by a Nanomon who, she believed, was missing a few chips in the brain.  
  
"Excuse me, are you hiring?" a voice asked. Opossumon spun around, startled. "Who...?"  
  
The stranger, wrapped in a worn gray traveling robe, bowed. "I have had some experience with the circus, and felt I should offer my humble talent to this fine...well, this circus." the stranger said, looking around.  
  
Something about this newcomer set Opossumon's fur on edge. "We're not hiring right now." she replied evenly.  
  
"Oh? Too bad. For you." With a flourish, Piedmon flung the robe aside, letting loose a mad cackle. Opossumon stepped back, and the whole world went black...  
  
==  
  
The next day, all the digidestined got up, washed, and checked out of the hotel. They bade farewell to Bearmon and Grizzmon, who were on their way back to their village, which was in the opposite direction to the path the digidestined were taking. "If we see anything, we'll let you know!" Bearmon shouted.  
  
"Thanks! Say hello to Kotemon and Dinohumon!" Izumi shouted back.  
  
"I hope we can see their village sometime." Hiroki said, watching the two digimon leave.  
  
"Well, once we beat Cherubimon, perhaps we will." Armadillomon said.  
  
"We?" Izumi asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, of course!" Armadillomon said. "We've faced down giant evil digimon before. And we're a lot stronger now!"  
  
"Right." Sneasel muttered. "And WHO got his tongue stuck to an Ice Devimon?"  
  
"He was just starting out." Hiroki replied, defending his partner. "But we've gone this far, and I know we can help you, Izumi. If you'll let us."  
  
"How can I refuse." Izumi replied. "Especially coming from such a charming young man like yourself."  
  
"Hey, Hiroki." Ryoko stage-whispered. "Don't let Hitomi hear that, she might get jealous." Hiroki, face bright crimson, said nothing.  
  
"We should be moving on. Is there anything ahead of us?"  
  
"Well," Ryoko said, checking a map she had picked up at the hotel they slept at, "there's a small town a few days travel that's east of here. After that, it's about a two-week journey back to the Dark Continent. Though it looks like there are a few Trailmon lines along the way. That might speed things up for us."  
  
"I could almost believe we're on a pokemon journey." Hiroki said. "All we need are the pokemon centers and an Officer Jenny along the way to check on us."  
  
"It should be that easy." Sneasel commented. "We should get going."  
  
==  
  
The group had been traveling for about four hours when Sneasel spotted it. "I'm not sure, but I think we're being watched." he whispered to Ryoko and Izumi. "Something in those trees there. Whatever it is, it's very good. Keep walking." Ryoko nodded, and kept up her pace, as did Izumi and Hiroki. Armadillomon slowly fell behind, then picked up his pace, bringing up the rear of the group.  
  
"Should we try to approach it?" Hiroki asked. "It might be a digimon that knows something. Or just too scared to approach us."  
  
"Or an enemy." Sneasel pointed out. "We're coming near the end of the forest. If they're planning to attack, they'll do it soon. Get ready to digivolve me to Yashamon. Fairymon and I can handle any initial attack. Hiroki, We'll need Chameleonmon; he's better for fighting in this terrain." Hiroki nodded.  
  
"Just say the word." Izumi whispered, grip on her D-Scanner tightening.  
  
The attack came about three minutes later. "Digi-Armour Energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, Armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of light!"  
  
"Armadillomon, Armour digivolve to...Chameleonmon, Kindly forest spirit!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Fairymon!" The three warriors quickly saw off the first five attackers, before Chameleonmon made a startling discovery.  
  
"We're fighting...CLOWNS?" Indeed, their opponents were all garishly dressed, from large baggy red and black pants to white gloves and full face paint. "I don't recognize them."  
  
Ryoko checked her pokedex. "Scanning...They're Clownmon."  
  
"How apt." Fairymon called, kicking a third attacker, wielding a giant cartoon mallet.  
  
"Champion level, special attack is Clown Hammer." Ryoko went on. Chameleonmon was defending her and Hiroki, roasting any attacker that came too close.  
  
"Maybe you should rethink that offer you made to Hitomi." Chameleonmon said, beating back another Clownmon. "At least these things aren't armoured. Plenty of them, though."  
  
Fairymon stepped back. "Balle delle Spade!" she shouted, powering up. She ran forward, did a forward flip, came up in a handstand, and then yelled "Tornado...GAMBADA!" The remaining attackers were pulled in by the windstorm, then sent flying. "I never get tired of that." Fairymon said, standing up.  
  
"Fairymon." Yashamon called, waving for her to come over. "Do all digimon release a digicode ring when they are defeated?"  
  
"When they've taken enough damage, yes." Fairymon answered, walking over. "Why?"  
  
Using one of his swords, Yashamon indicated a pile of clothing. "When I beat that one, it hit this tree and disintegrated. No digicode, not even an egg. If it were 25 years ago, I'd say it was a digimon made from a control spire, but those things aren't even here."  
  
==  
  
The few Clownmon that escaped hurried back to their master. "There were five of them," one said to the figure sitting in the ornate throne, "three humans and two digimon. The two digimon were able to digivolve and defeat our brethren. However, one of the humans was also able to digivolve."  
  
Piedmon leaned forward. "Really? This world is so full of surprises. A human digivolving... How utterly bizarre. I must meet these fascinating people. You, die." Piedmon indicated one of the remaining Clownmon, who promptly discorporated.  
  
"Time to set the stage."  
  
==  
  
The rest of the day was quiet, though everyone took turns sitting watch that night. The next day, the five travelers set out again. "Say, Hiroki? What did Armadillomon mean by an offer you made to Hitomi?"  
  
Hiroki blushed. "Ahhh...it's nothing, really!"  
  
Armadillomon piped up. "Oh, he just offered to take Hitomi to a circus when they were both home. Kind of a first date thing."  
  
Ryoko grinned. "You never told me this."   
  
Izumi shared the expression. "Aww, that's so adorable."  
  
"Come on, knock it off already." Hiroki stammered, face redder than ever.  
  
"Well, well..." Sneasel said, squinting into the distance. "I believe I see a circus."  
  
Izumi and Ryoko looked up, the connection not lost on them. "Are you sure?" Ryoko looked ahead. "I can make out some buildings...no, they're tents!"  
  
"I'll check!" Izumi said. She evolved to Fairymon and flew up. A few minutes later, she came back. "It's a circus." she said, switching back to Izumi. "It looks pretty large. Should we go around?"  
  
"They may be the reason those Clownmon attacked; we could backtrack and find a different route." Armadillomon said.  
  
"That'd take too long." Sneasel replied. "And I don't like putting an enemy behind us. If we're careful, we may be able to go through without drawing any undue attention."  
  
"That might be a problem." Ryoko responded. "Izumi can go as Fairymon, but we're kind of stuck as humans. We'd wind up drawing attention no matter what happened."  
  
"Point." Sneasel replied.   
  
Hiroki was about to say something when there was a sudden explosion. Jumping back, everyone got ready to fight. However, there was only one digimon there, looking like a fat black cat with red boots, gloves, and a hat. "Welcome one and all to the greatest show in the digital world! I, Opossumon, am here to invite you, Legendary Warriors, to try out our rides and games for free. Free!" She produced several balloons. "Follow me!" she called, waving to the digidestined.  
  
"It's probably a trap." Izumi muttered, a bit fatalistically.  
  
"We don't have a choice. They know we're here now." Sneasel said, looking at the vanishing figure of Opossumon.  
  
"Well, then we might as well go in." Hiroki sighed.  
  
"Yeah. You can pick which rides to take Hitomi on." Armadillomon joked, getting a laugh out of Ryoko and Izumi.  
  
==  
  
Opossumon led the group through the fair. "Yes, I know about the Clownmon." she said, a bit sadly. "We were running a bit short of helpers, so we tried to create some extra hands to entertain the crowds. Nanomon tried making the Clownmon out of old puppets and some robotics, but they all went nuts and left. They've been keeping customers away ever since. How did you get through them?"  
  
"We kinda beat them up." Armadillomon said.  
  
"WHAT?" another voice screamed. "Those creations were perfect realizations of my genius!"  
  
"Datamon?" Hiroki whispered. Ryoko shrugged.  
  
"Nanomon, please!" Opossumon said, pleading. "They were driving away our business!"  
  
"Those Clownmon took me forever to build!" Nanomon stormed.  
  
"They were defective!" Opossumon answered, getting mad.  
  
"They were works of inspired genius!"  
  
"We were losing money!"  
  
Nanomon stopped. "Oh. Well then, that's OK. Please, humans, digimon, have a look around. This place is a marvel of automation, thanks to me!"  
  
  
  
"Uhh..." Hiroki gasped, not liking this bit of information.  
  
"It's OK!" Opossumon half-shouted, desperately. "The staff here have extensively tested every ride and game here! As sure as this hat is red, all the rides are safe!"  
  
"I don't see why you insisted on testing everything." Nanomon grumbled. "I know everything works, I built it all myself."  
  
"And we spent about four months rebuilding it all ourselves! Why do you think everyone left?" Opossumon hissed, getting impatient. "Please," she said to the digidestined, "come in!"  
  
It was apparent that the circus was in fairly good repair, despite their misgivings about Nanomon's technical skills (real and imagined -ed).   
  
"Hey, there are some Tsunomon!" Hiroki exclaimed, pointing. Several of the in-training digimon were lined up, waiting for a ride. "I thought other digimon couldn't get here because of the Clownmon."  
  
One of the Tsunimon jumped up. "We've been here for the last month and a half." he complained. "And all this time, they've been trying to fix this ride. Now it's ready to go, and we're going to go on it!" The ride that Tsunimon spoke of was a large Ferris Wheel, ornately decorated. Near it was a merry-go-round, and the five spotted a bumper car tent a short distance away. Izumi and Ryoko glanced at each other. Ryoko, grinning, nodded.  
  
Hiroki watched as the Tsunomon all piled into the seat, easily large enough to seat them all., then the Ferris Wheel started, carrying the Tsunomon up, around, and back down. On the second loop, Izumi walked over. "Why don't we go on?" she whispered to Hiroki, ignoring Ryoko's attempt to restrain her giggles. It didn't help that Hiroki had stated to blush already.  
  
"I-Izumi?"  
  
"I know I'm not Hitomi, but a young lady like myself shouldn't go on a ride unescorted, right?" Hiroki nodded. "Just think of it as a practice for when you ask Hitomi out, alright?" She knelt down, whispering "here's a hint: say 'yes'."  
  
"Y...yes."   
  
"Now was that so hard? Come on, let's get on."   
  
==  
  
"They're in." a Clownmon reported.  
  
"Excellent. Now to start the show." Piedmon considered his next move. It would be risky; his control over the people in the circus would have to break, in order to put his plan into effect. Still, the slip should be only momentary, and the terror it would cause would be more than worth the trouble. "Clown trick." he said, snapping his fingers. Ahh, if only Puppetmon had survived to see this...  
  
==  
  
Izumi had to fight to restrain a laugh. Hiroki had brought Armadillomon along, and had placed his partner between himself and Izumi. Face bright red all the while, of course. Still, Izumi felt she had to get the boy to relax. No need for him to turn into another Junpei, she thought with a faint pang of sadness. "So, tell me about Hitomi?"  
  
"Like what?" Hiroki asked.  
  
"Oh, anything." Izumi replied. "Why do you like her so much? I never met her when I went to your world."  
  
"Well, she's really nice, and pretty, and she's always kind to everyone she meets, and..." he trailed off, then looked at Izumi, suddenly mortified. "Not that you're not, I mean, you are too, but...I...oh, I don't know. I just really like her, and I like how I feel when I'm with her..." He trailed off again.  
  
Izumi smiled again; she couldn't imagine Tomoki in this state, as hard as she tried. "I'm sure you'll be fine. As long as you don't freeze up when you talk to her. Is anyone else going to go with you?"  
  
"Well, Armadillomon and Eevee, her partner, probably will. And I guess Mr. and Ms. Motomiya will have Scizor go with us too."  
  
"A Scizor as a chaperone?" Izumi asked, amused by the idea.  
  
"Yeah. He used to be Kyle's pokemon, but he got really powerful, and now he's helping Mewtwo guard part of the digital world (Yes, that means that Scizor is, technically, a Deva, in service to Mewtwo. Neat, huh? -ed). They really care for Hitomi."  
  
"Well, it sounds like she's a really special person. I hope I can meet her someday."   
  
"Izumi? Thank you." Hiroki said. "I know you'll like her."  
  
==  
  
Ryoko and Sneasel found a bench, and relaxed. "Weird. With Cherubimon and the other hybrids wrecking everything, I'm surprised that there's still a place like this. I'd have thought that people would be too scared to go to a circus."  
  
Sneasel shrugged. "Who knows? Even digimon need a break. And they might not have reached here yet."  
  
"But the pin we found..."  
  
"I know." Sneasel narrowed his eyes. "Tomoki might have lost it by accident, or even left it as a marker for someone to follow. We'll know soon enough."  
  
Opossumon strolled over. "Enjoying yourselves?" she asked.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Yes, thank you. It was really nice to let us in for free."  
  
"Oh," Opossumon said, waving her arms, "it's no problem at all, I-" She stopped, then slumped forward. "R-Run!" she gasped, then passed out.  
  
All around the two, parts of the circus went gray, and seemed to melt. Ryoko and Sneasel got off the bench as it seemed to degrade right in front of the two. "What's going on?" Ryoko gasped, looking around. There was a hideous screech. Ryoko and Sneasel looked and saw that the Ferris Wheel had stopped, parts of it falling off, the motor sparking madly.  
  
"Trouble." Sneasel growled, extending his claws. Several creatures started appearing around them, all of them seeming to ooze out of the ground. "More Clownmon. Great. I'd better digivolve. Hiroki and Izumi will be fine, they can fly out of the ride they're stuck on."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Digi-armour energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Raidramon, the storm of friendship! Ryoko, get on!" Raidramon yelled, as his jaws snapped out, tearing into the nearest Clownmon. He shook the attacker twice, then flung him aside. "Thunder Blast!" he called, firing a bolt of lightning.   
  
Ryoko took out her pokegear. "Hiroki!" she said into the speaker. "Meet us outside the park! Raidramon and I are going to make a break for it!"  
  
Up in the Ferris Wheel, Hiroki nodded. "Ryoko's leaving on Raidramon; she said for us to fly out of here and meet them outside the park."  
  
Izumi nodded. "Spirit Evolution...Fairymon!" The hybrid warrior flew out, then glanced up. "Hiroki, those Tsunomon are trapped in the car above us; can you get them out? I'll go check on Ryoko!"  
  
"Leave it to us!" Armadillomon called. "Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Pteramon, the wings of love!" Pteramon hovered outside the car, allowing Hiroki to climb on, then the two flew up to help the Tsunomon.  
  
Fairymon glanced at the grounds, and saw several blasts of lightning. Mentally preparing herself for battle, she flew towards them.  
  
Raidramon was snarling now; for every Clownmon he destroyed, two more appeared to take its place; and they still did not release any digicode when defeated. "I think they're herding us!" he growled. "Towards that tent there." He indicated a large tent, that was still in good condition. One of the Clownmon leaped, and managed to knock Ryoko off of Raidramon's back.  
  
"Get off me you creep!" Ryoko shouted, punching and kicking. Several more of the attacking digimon closed in.  
  
"RYOKO!" Raidramon yelled, charging. "Lightning Claw!" Raidramon's attack dispatched several of the Clownmon, allowing Ryoko a chance to get back on Raidramon. "I'm going to make a run for it." Raidramon said. "Get ready."  
  
"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon shouted, her wind attack scattering the attackers. Seeing the chance, Raidramon shot forward, Ryoko holding on and keeping her head low. "Are you alright?" Fairymon asked, flying cover for Raidramon and Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah!" Ryoko answered. "But this place is crawling with those weird digimon. Can you help us get out of here?" Raidramon fired a bolt of electricity, scattering more Clownmon. "Aren't there any real digimon here anymore? Where's Hiroki?"  
  
"He and Pteramon are flying those Tsunomon we saw earlier out of here; he's going to meet us outside." Fairymon answered. She indicated Pteramon, flying away, Hiroki holding onto several digimon. She pivoted in midair and sent another Clownmon flying with a well-timed kick. "This is taking too long! Fairymon, slide evolution!" As she spoke, Fairymon was surrounded by a bright blue glow, and Ryoko and Raidramon saw her form change slightly. "Shutumon!" Shutumon flew ahead of Raidramon, arms out. "Wind of Pain!" A wave of wind, with small blades of energy inside it, blasted more Clownmon. "Go!" Shutumon yelled, flying ahead.  
  
Raidramon started to run, but stopped as suddenly, barely avoiding a rain of daggers that would have impaled him and Ryoko. "Now what?"  
  
Another figure advanced, clapping his hands. He was tall, and dressed in what looked like a ringmaster's outfit, complete with a top hat. "Marvelous performance." he said. "And here I thought I would only get what I paid for. You digidestined do know how to make an entertaining spectacle."  
  
"Who are you?" Shutumon demanded. Raidramon backed away slowly, sensing this newcomer was very, very dangerous. "Did you create all those clowns?"  
  
"Well, this IS a circus." the digimon replied caustically. "What did you expect, Vilemon? Digidestined today are so hard to please." He shrugged, apparently unconcerned. Then he glanced at Ryoko. "Don't I know you? You do seem familiar, but I can't recall ever meeting you before. Of course, I do wind up killing everyone I meet."  
  
"Ryoko." Raidramon whispered. "Get off." Ryoko did so, though she was reluctant. When she was clear, Raidramon stepped forward. "NOW! Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Gilgamesh Slicer!"  
  
"Cute. TRUMP SWORD!" Ryoko fought the urge to scream. Her mother had told her of a digimon that used that attack. Horrified, she watched as both Raidramon and Shutumon were blasted away, Raidramon switching back to Sneasel, Shutumon becoming Izumi again. Both were unconscious.  
  
"Piedmon." Ryoko gasped, frightened.  
  
"You do know me." Piedmon said, leering. "We simply must get acquainted. I haven't talked to another human in, oh, decades."  
  
"No...you were destroyed." Ryoko answered. A Dark Master, here of all places!  
  
"Now you're just teasing me." Piedmon replied, dismissing his ringmaster costume with a flourish. He stepped forward, then stopped as several missiles slammed into his back. Unconcerned, he turned and saw Pteramon, Hiroki holding on, coming towards him. "Something you'd like to say? Now that I'm facing you that is?"  
  
"Yeah! Leave her alone!" Pteramon shouted, launching another volley of missiles.  
  
"RUN!" Ryoko screamed. "Get out of here now!"  
  
Piedmon smirked, ignoring Ryoko. "Clown Trick!" he said, flinging a white cloth at Pteramon and Hiroki. Just before everything went black, Hiroki gasped, recognizing the attack and its user. The cloth wrapped around the two, and then vanished.  
  
"No!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Oh, don't fret, they'll be about again. Wouldn't do to finish them off in the first act, now would it. I haven't had this much fun in 30 years. And as for you...Clown Trick!"  
  
==  
  
When Sneasel came to, he saw Izumi and Hiroki by him, still passed out. Armadillomon was trying to wake up Hiroki. "Ryoko?" Sneasel gasped. "Where is she?"  
  
"Piedmon took her." Armadillomon said, still a bit unsteady. "When I came to, the circus was gone, except for that." He indicated a multicolored tower, twisted like a rope. It stretched up towards the sky, as tall as an office tower.  
  
Sneasel looked at the building. "When Ryoko and Kyoko were young, Kari told them a story..."  
  
"The Dark Masters." Armadillomon interrupted. "Yeah, Hiroki was told that story too. So that was Piedmon. But I thought TK and MagnaAngemon destroyed him. Where are you going?" he asked as Sneasel got up and walked towards the building.  
  
"Ryoko's in there. I'm going after her."  
  
"Not without us you're not." Armadillomon said. "We're going to need all our strength to rescue Ryoko, and we won't do her any favors wearing ourselves out fighting through whatever traps are in there."  
  
"But Ryoko-"  
  
"She'll be OK." Armadillomon interrupted. "She's tough, and Piedmon won't hurt her. Yet. Besides, there's a quicker way to get up there than going through the building, floor by floor."  
  
==  
  
When Ryoko came to, she thought that the whole day had been some very nasty dream that she couldn't remember. It was when she tried to get up, and found that she was unable to move, that it all came back to her. She was trapped under a sheet of cloth that was secured tightly to the sides of a hard piece of wood. Looking around as best she could, she saw that she was in an ornately decorated room, a huge room, with more tacky art pieces lying around than she thought possible.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." Piedmon said, appearing by her. "Fascinating, the things that happen when you're out of the loop after being tossed into a dimensional warp." In one hand, he held Ryoko's pokedex. "So, this is the sort of thing they're giving digidestined these days. Very interesting lock."  
  
"What do you want?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"My, aren't you feisty. You do look familiar, I could swear that I've met you before." There was a ringing sound. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get it." Piedmon made a hand gesture, and Ryoko's pokedex appeared in his hand.  
  
==New Bark Town  
  
Kari Kamiya went to the lab to call Ryoko. Izzy was out, and Ken was celebrating his anniversary with Yolei. Emiko was being watched by Takeru, leaving Kari with very little to occupy her mind. Gatomon, her partner, walked with her to the lab.  
  
She wasn't sure why she was so worried. Maybe it was Kyoko. She was acting like nothing was wrong, but Kari knew that her daughter was taking the absence of both her twin, Ryoko, and her 'unofficial' sister Hitomi, very hard. The other children had noted it too; Asuka and Akira had taken Kyoko out for a day in town, hoping to cheer Kyoko up a bit.  
  
And yet, for some reason, she was very worried. "Call them." Gatomon said. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong."  
  
"All right." Kari replied, keying in Ryoko's pokegear number. "Ryoko? Hello?" she said into the microphone.  
  
==Digital World  
  
Piedmon listened for a few seconds, then covered the speaker. "Well, that explains a lot." He said to Ryoko. "So, you're Kari's little brat. Did you know you have your mother's eyes? Very charming." Ryoko's only reply was to snarl and struggle even more.  
  
"Ryoko?" Kari's voice came over the speaker. "What's happening?"  
  
"Why, Kari Kamiya, as I live and breathe. How is every little thing?"  
  
The phone was silent for a second. Then, "Who is this? Where's Ryoko?"  
  
"You don't remember me? I'm crushed. I do remember you. Tell me, how is Gatomon? Had her fixed yet?"  
  
"This isn't funny!" Gatomon's voice came over the line. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, come now. Perhaps a little rope trick will jog your memory? Maybe a little key chain?"  
  
==New Bark Town  
  
Kari stepped back from the console, shaking. "Piedmon..."  
  
"Oh, goody! You do remember!"  
  
"It can't be! We destroyed you 30 years ago!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"Ahh, lovely little Gatomon. Angel-boy sucked me into that gate of his, but he couldn't quite finish the job. It took another Gate of destiny and a cute little black puppy to free me, and just look where I wound up. So, tell me: who's the father?"  
  
"Piedmon..." Kari growled.  
  
"Hmm...It can't be that little boy TK you were with, Matt was never your type, not four-eyes...the computer geek! Why, you little scamp! I never saw that coming. But don't worry. Now that I know she can come here, I can easily come there and pay you a personal visit. A sort of thank you, for tossing me into oblivion for three decades. And don't worry. I'll take good care of sweet little Ryoko for you."  
  
"You lay one hand on her and I'll hunt you down myself!" Gatomon screamed, wishing she could go through the microphone right now and do just that. "If Sneasel doesn't finish you first!"  
  
"That little black kitty cat? Friend of yours? Don't worry, I crossed his path." There was a blast in the background. "Well, some more lambs have arrived, must go. See you all later."  
  
Kari stumbled back. Piedmon...he was back and had Ryoko...she passed out. Gatomon ran over to her, trying to revive her.  
  
==  
  
"Now, who could that be?" Piedmon wondered, putting the pokegear down. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come for hours." He wandered over to the door of the room. Ankylomon's head burst through, sending the Dark Master flying.  
  
"Ryoko!" Ankylomon yelled. Sneasel darted through the opening, running to his partner. Shutumon flew in after him, barreling towards Piedmon, who was already getting up.  
  
"My, you're eager." Piedmon said, drawing a sword. "Love the outfit, by the way. Ever consider a career in the circus?"  
  
"Consider this! Gilgamesh Slicer!" Shutumon's attack cut the sword in half.  
  
Piedmon was unconcerned by this, and batted Shutumon away. "Tell me, how did you ever get through my Spiral Tower? I'd have thought the alligator pit would have finished you. And I was really proud of that part."  
  
"We flew up the side and came in through the roof." Ankylomon roared, forcing his body into the apartment.  
  
"Oh, forgot about that." Piedmon muttered. "I'm surprised your mother didn't suggest that when they went up Spiral Mountain." he said to Ryoko. "Oh, it's you again." Sneasel finished freeing Ryoko, then faced Piedmon. He extended his claws, small flecks of ice forming on them. He didn't say anything, simply waited for Piedmon to make the first move.   
  
Ankylomon charged, drawing Piedmon's attention. As he did, Shutumon swung around, trying to get an attack in. Piedmon took out another square of cloth, and it extended. "Toro! Toro!" he called, taunting Ankylomon. The dinosaur digimon roared, dashing towards Piedmon, intent on impaling the clown on his horns. At the last second, Piedmon dodged to the side, and wrapped the cloth over Ankylomon's head, blinding him. Ankylomon hit the far wall, and shook his head, trying to remove the blindfold.  
  
Shutumon flew in, hands and feet glowing with orange energy. The first kick missed, Piedmon parried the two punches, but Shutumon managed to get lucky with her second kick, leaving a nasty cut on Piedmon's face. She dodged a second sword slash, and fell back. "Shutumon, slide evolution...Fairymon!" Fairymon ducked a second attack, got behind Piedmon, and opened up with every kick attack she knew.  
  
"Not bad." Piedmon growled. "I'd say you'd be about Lillymon's power level. You're certainly as annoying as she was. Clown Trick!" Another cloth appeared, this one wrapping around Fairymon, covering her whole body. Screaming in pain, Fairymon fell to the ground.  
  
"Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon!" Sorcerimon charged, focusing his power on the end of his staff. "Hyoretsu-ZAN!" he shouted, driving the ice spear at Piedmon, aiming for the digimon's stomach.  
  
"Hel-LO!" Piedmon taunted. "I'm a mega level digimon! Do you really think a pair of Champion digimon are a match for me?" As he spoke, he parried Sorcerimon's attacks. He dodged to the side, and took a swing at Sorcerimon. The strike was blocked, but Sorcerimon's staff fell to the ground, cut in two. "Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled, pinning Sorcerimon's cloak to the floor with a dagger. He then formed a ball of energy, and shoved it in Sorcerimon's face. Sorcerimon was sent flying, and landed near Ryoko and Hiroki. He twitched, then became Sneasel again.  
  
Ankylomon finally freed himself and swung his Tail Hammer. "This has been very amusing." Piedmon said, catching the attack in his hand. "But it is time to put an end to this farce. Now you see him," he snapped his fingers, and Ankylomon vanished in a puff of smoke. "And now you don't."  
  
"Ankylomon!" Hiroki gasped.  
  
Grinning, Piedmon produced a black top hat. "Now, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat." He reached in, made a show of searching for something, then produced Armadillomon, with a set of rabbit ears clipped on his head. "Hmm. Must be the runt of the litter." Idly, he tossed Armadillomon, the rookie digimon landing by Sneasel. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I was about to take out my frustration at being confined in an alternate dimension on the daughter of one of the brats responsible. How simply cathartic."  
  
"N...No..." Armadillomon said, getting up. "If you want them, you'll..."  
  
"Have to go through us." Sneasel completed, staggering.  
  
"Fine, great, whatever." Piedmon sighed. He dashed forward, arm extended, hand grasping.  
  
"Armadillomon!" Hiroki cried, running forward. At the last second, he knocked his partner clear, and Piedmon grabbed Hiroki instead.  
  
"Well, might as well start with you." Piedmon mused, then slowly began squeezing. Hiroki struggled, but couldn't escape.  
  
"Let him go!" Ryoko shrieked. The two digimon watched helplessly. A short distance away, the cloth holding Fairymon lay on the ground, now still.  
  
"Oh, you'll get your....huh? What's happening?" As Piedmon watched, Hiroki's digivice started to glow. The light began to hurt Piedmon. "Nrr...rrr....GAHH!" Piedmon yelled, releasing his grip. Ryoko stepped forward, then saw that her digivice was glowing as well. She watched as the two digieggs she had appeared, as did the two Hiroki had as well. The floated over to Armadillomon and Sneasel, forming a circle of energy.  
  
Sneasel and Armadillomon stood, feeling the energy flow into them. The four digieggs formed a ring around the two digimon. As Ryoko and Hiroki watched, a fifth digiegg appeared. It was gold, and had a small sphere on it, with a single wing on it. "Destiny?" Hiroki guessed, glancing at the symbol.  
  
"How apt! Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw a barrage of swords at the digimon, hoping to stop them from powering up. For Sneasel and Armadillomon, time seemed to slow down. They felt themselves being lifted by the golden digiegg, and pulled into it. The four digieggs vanished, and the swords struck where the digimon were only a moment ago. The digiegg of destiny hovered there, then it flashed, and a new digimon appeared. It had black skin, ending in claws, and the majority of its body was encased in golden armour. The forearm guards had silvery blades extending from them, and Ryoko and Hiroki could make out small indentations in the armour.  
  
Magnatar stepped forward. "You won't hurt Ryoko, or Hiroki!" he shouted. "HYPER JIHAD!"  
  
==  
  
Izumi's eyes snapped open. She looked around, but couldn't see anything except for a wide expanse of gray. If she didn't know any better, she would swear that she was stuck in a fog bank.  
  
Or a cloud...  
  
"Izumi.." a voice called. Izumi whirled around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be all around her, soft and light, and oddly familiar.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You know me. You have worn me many times since coming to the digital world." the voice replied.  
  
Before her, a figure appeared; Izumi thought it was Shutumon for a second, then realized that this digimon held a rapier in her hand, and her armour and wings were more ornate. "Ancient...Irismon." Izumi gasped, not knowing how she knew that name.   
  
==  
  
Piedmon grimaced, getting to his feet. "Not bad, goldie, but you're still no Mega digimon. Not even Wargreymon could beat me without help. And even then, they could not finish the job."  
  
"Then we'll have to ourselves." Magnatar replied. Yelling, he leaped forward, blades extended. The two digimon dueled for several seconds, Magnatar's blades against Piedmon's swords. Then, the armoured digimon forced Piedmon's swords up, out of position. "Devil Shot!" he called, firing a wave of missiles at Piedmon, at point-blank range.  
  
"Did that do it?" Hiroki gasped.  
  
"No." Ryoko replied, as the smoke cleared. "But it did hurt him." The two humans watched as Piedmon pried himself out of the large dent he made in the wall, and make a show of dusting himself off. "Keep hitting him!" she yelled at Magnatar. "Don't give him a chance to recover!"  
  
Magnatar nodded, and flew at Piedmon again. "I could use a new key chain!" Piedmon snarled, and hurled another cloth, aimed at Magnatar. However, it was shredded before it could wrap around him.  
  
"So go to the store." Magnatar snarled. "Your tricks are of no use."  
  
"Oh? Then how about a balancing act?" Piedmon replied, sick grin on his face. "Can you defend your humans and fight me at the same time? ATTACK!" Nanomon came through the wall, arms reaching for Ryoko and Hiroki. Reacting instantly, Magnatar pivoted, jumped, and did a flying kick, sending Nanomon flying.   
  
But the move left him open for Piedmon's next trick. With a gesture, several threads leaped from Piedmon's hands and entangled Magnatar. "Just a little trick I picked up from Puppetmon. Your folks thought it was a blast! Magnatar, destroy them!"  
  
==  
  
"But...I thought you and the other legendary warriors vanished after Lucemon was sealed away." Izumi said, remembering Bokomon's stories. "Does that mean...am I dead?"  
  
"Not yet." the digimon said. "You're still needed, now more than ever. Your friends are brave, and have managed to slow the darkness spreading over the digital world." Ancient Irismon shook her head. "I can do little from here except advise. Only you can help them."  
  
"How? Piedmon was too strong for me, even as Shutumon." Izumi felt a strange tingle, and looked over her shoulder. A part of the world she was in shimmered, and she saw Ryoko and Hiroki dodging an attack from a strange armoured digimon. "I want to help, but I'm not powerful enough!" she said.  
  
"Do you see that digimon there? That was formed from the combination of Sneasel and Armadillomon, and the four Spirits the two humans that came with you carry."  
  
"Their digieggs?" Izumi asked. Irismon nodded. "You mean...I can do that too?"  
  
"Yes, for the two Spirits of the wind are formed from me. Izumi, let my spirits unite, so you can fly free...." Ancient Irismon flew forward, embracing Izumi. The last thing Izumi felt before blacking out again was a rush of air, then a bright flash of crimson.  
  
==  
  
"Oh, hold still. It can't hurt THAT much, can it? Look at me, after all!" he cackled, still controlling Magnatar, guiding him around the room. Frustrated, Ryoko grabbed a small statue and hurled it at Piedmon. "HEY!" the clown roared. "I paid good money for that. Now the two of you just hold still! Magnatar, finish them!"  
  
The armoured digimon struggled against Piedmon's control, but it was no use; "Ryoko, Hiroki, I'm sorry!" he yelled.  
  
"Touching. Now finish it!" Piedmon brought his hands together, forcing Magnatar to use the Hyper Jihad technique.   
  
It was a blast of wind that severed the cords before Magnatar could attack. Piedmon stumbled back, almost falling over. "What did that?" he snarled.  
  
Ryoko and Hiroki saw the white cocoon that held Izumi float up, then fly off of her. Izumi hovered in the air, glaring at Piedmon. "Double Spirit Evolution!" She yelled as the power ripped through her, coming from both her H- and B-Spirits. She could feel the armour forming around her, and, for a second, she saw Ancient Irismon, smile clear even behind her mask. "...Jet Sylphimon!"  
  
Ryoko gasped. "Double Spirit..."  
  
"Evolution?" Hiroki completed.   
  
The new hybrid was clad in a crimson bodysuit, with a white-trimmed skirt going halfway down her thighs. Her arms were bare save for the form-fitting gloves she wore, each one with a gem with the symbol for wind on it. Her face was half-covered by a loose red cloth, only her eyes were visible. On her back were a pair of wings, matching the red and white colour scheme. Knee height boots completed the outfit. In her right hand was a fencing sword, a rapier, blade seeming to have been formed out of crystal.  
  
Piedmon hurled a pair of daggers at Jet Sylphimon, hoping to kill this new digimon before she could start attacking. However, her wings seemed to stretch, and covered the hybrid, blocking the two daggers. Jet Sylphimon then vanished, and reappeared right in front of Piedmon, rapier flashing in the light. Part of the clown's mask fell off, and Piedmon clutched his head with his free hand.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Piedmon snarled.  
  
"Not before you pay for all those digimon you destroyed." Jet Sylphimon replied. "How many, here and in Ryoko and Hiroki's home?" Her eyes narrowed. "But you know what the sad thing is? After Duskmon, you're nothing."  
  
"Rrrr....TRUMP SWORD!"  
  
Effortlessly, the hybrid parried the attack. "I guess my sword trumps yours." she remarked, unconsciously repeating what MagnaAngemon had said to Piedmon, some three decades ago.  
  
This was not lost on the Dark Master. "No...NOT AGAIN! CLOWN TRICK!"   
  
Jet Sylphimon thrust a hand forward. "Diamond Scourge!" she called. A translucent chain shot out, ripping through the square of cloth, and wrapping around Piedmon. She yanked the chain, and Piedmon fell over, struggling to free himself.  
  
A pair of hands picked Piedmon up, then lifted him up, and smashed him through the roof of the tent. "Wh...who?"  
  
"Remember me?" Magnatar asked. "Didn't you ask me to use my Hyper Jihad attack? Well, here you go...HYPER JIHAD!" There was a bright globe of golden light, which Magnatar descended from, landing by Ryoko and Hiroki. Jet Sylphimon spread her wings, and flew up. The globe dissipated, and Piedmon was left there, barely aware of what was going on.  
  
He came to, using the last of his power to sustain his altitude, hoping to get away. Instead, he found his way blocked by the crimson hybrid. "I...came back before..." Piedmon gasped.  
  
"It won't happen again." Jet Sylphimon promised. She held her rapier up, as if saluting Piedmon, then traced a half-circle with the blade, starting from above her head, and ending just before her feet. "Di Massima...DIVIDASI!" she yelled, flying forward and slashing Piedmon. She continued past him, and stopped, still floating in midair.  
  
"It...It can't end this way." Piedmon shouted, watching his arms and legs go black. He felt the data he had absorbed since coming here start trying to get out.  
  
"It can." Jet Sylphimon replied calmly. "It's time to bury the past. Permanently. Digicode, SCAN!" Piedmon's code was scanned, the former Dark Master shrinking, and turning into a digiegg, which then fell back into the tent. "Next time, stick with balloon animals." She flew down, to where Ryoko, Hiroki, and Magnatar were waiting.  
  
"Izumi?" Ryoko asked. "How...?"  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you about it tonight when-" the whole room shook.  
  
"I guess when Piedmon was defeated, the power holding this place together was destroyed." Hiroki observed brightly. Everyone nodded, letting it sink in. Then:  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
==  
  
Izzy worked the controls of the communicator madly, trying to get in touch with Ryoko. He had come in to find Kari passed out, Gatomon frantically trying to revive her. He helped, and Kari had told him about the conversation she had with Piedmon. Izzy had worked on trying to get through to someone in the digital world Ryoko was in, while Kari had gone to get all the adult digidestined together. Now, all four Motomiyas were in the room, as well as Cody, Matt, and Tai. The rest were on the way.  
  
The screen flickered. Izzy blinked. He wasn't expecting a call from Hitomi. Then the screen cleared, and he saw Ryoko, Hiroki, and Izumi. "RYOKO!" he shouted.  
  
"Dad!" Ryoko answered, relief clear on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked. "Where's Piedmon?" Smirking, Izumi held up a digiegg. "You mean..."  
  
"It was incredible!" Hiroki exclaimed. "First Armadillomon and Sneasel DNA digivolved to become Magnatar-"  
  
"GWAH?" Kyle and June gasped. "They what?" Izzy sat down.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Our digieggs appeared and combined to create the digiegg of Destiny. That's how our digimon were able to combine. And Izumi was able to evolve again to Jet Sylphimon. That's how she was able to beat Piedmon."  
  
"It wasn't all me." Izumi said. "But this digiegg didn't fly away like the others do, normally."  
  
Izzy and Kari looked at each other. "You realize you're holding a digiegg from one of the Dark Masters. I don't know how digimon are reborn there, but I don't know if he'll be good or evil when he hatches. Or even if; Piedmon isn't native to your digital world." Izzy said. "God, Ryoko, your mother and I were so scared..."  
  
"I was too. But we did it." Hiroki said. "And we freed the digimon he had under his control. There's a Nanomon here who built this viewer we're using to talk to you right now. Uh, I mean, Datamon. But they're called Nanomon here."  
  
"How are Sneasel and Armadillomon?" Cody asked.  
  
The two digidestined bent down and picked up their partners. "We're just peachy!" Armadillomon said, waving.  
  
"None the worse for wear." Sneasel added. "Though this was a difficult battle."  
  
Kari and Izzy glanced at each other, wondering if they should go in and get their daughter out of there; Cody was wondering the same thing. At the same time, they knew that would be impossible; even if they could get there, it was doubtful Ryoko and Hiroki would leave willingly.  
  
"Uh, mom?" Ryoko asked. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes?" Kari answered.  
  
"Umm...are there any other former enemies of yours that we should know about?"  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Following a rumour of hybrids being spotted nearby. Izumi, Ryoko, and Hiroki come across the ruins of the Forest Terminal. There, they find a cryptic message, apparently from Bokomon, and directing them to go to the Autumn Leaf Festival, across the ocean. But before they can go, they are confronted. The rumours are true; Grottomon and Arbormon have returned, and are attacking the travelers. Next time on Digicross Frontier:  
  
'The return of Grottomon and Arbormon!'  
  
Also: Takuya returns to the digital world, and comes across Togemon-sensei's school, Bokomon, Neemon, and learns more about the history of the digital world. But when the school is attacked by Mihiramon, corrupted by Cherubimon's power, he is forced into battle, still trapped as Flamon. How can he hope to beat this opponent? 


	10. The return of Grottomon and Arbormon

Hiroki looked over the wreckage. "Whatever hit this place was powerful. All the earth here has been torn up."  
  
Armadillomon poked his head out of the ground. "Tunnels, right through the rock. And the Digicode has been taken."  
  
A short distance away, Sneasel poked at a couple of leaves on the ground. "A Razor Leaf attack? These leaves look like the ones that Ivysaur uses."  
  
Izumi looked at what Sneasel found. "Petaldramon. Those are his leaves."  
  
Sneasel looked around. "But why here? There's no real value to this place."  
  
Izumi shivered a bit. "They must have been looking for me. Cherubimon needs my spirits to complete...whatever it is that he's planning to do."  
  
Ryoko ran over. "I think I found something. Look!" In her hand was a small scrap of paper. It read:  
  
'Neemon and I have gone shopping for the fall.  
  
-Bokomon'  
  
"Shopping? Fall?" Ryoko wondered. "I don't understand."  
  
Izumi gasped. "The Autumn Leaf Festival! Bokomon and Neemon are still free! Come on!"  
  
=====  
  
Digicross Frontier Episode 10  
  
'The return of Grottomon and Arbormon!'  
  
=====  
  
==Dark Continent  
  
Mercuremon gazed into the pool of water, reflecting (sorry, couldn't resist -ed) on the recent successes. "Ranamon, where are our two minions now?"  
  
Ranamon, relaxing in the pool, looked up. "I sent them to poke around Seraphimon's old place, just in case there was something we left behind there. Why?"  
  
Mercuremon started to reply, then stopped, as the mirror on his right arm glowed. After a minute, it stopped, and Mercuremon grinned. "It seems we may have a lead on the missing spirits. One of our agents spotted three humans and two digimon, making their way to the Dark Continent."  
  
Ranamon chuckled. "So, we get them all in one package. That makes life so much simpler."  
  
"Not quite. The two digimon are not those fools Bokomon and Neemon. One of them is an Armadimon, and the other is described as a Black Tailmon, but without a tail."  
  
Ranamon tried to place the description. Then, it hit her. "Oh, that darling little kittycat Sneasel's back? I have so much planned for him. And for that human he's always hanging around with."  
  
"Quite." Mercuremon replied. "The girl who has the two wind spirits is with them as well. I believe you have a score to settle with her, as well?" Predictably, Ranamon launched into a tirade about how she was *much* more beautiful than either Fairymon, or Shutumon, or 'that little human wannabe', as she called Izumi. The Steel Hybrid ignored it, thinking about the rest of the report he had received. So, he thought, the girl can evolve into a third form using both of her spirits together. And Sneasel showed an unusual power... "If you are quite done, have Grottomon and Arbormon proceed to meet the humans at Seraphimon's castle. The time has come to reveal our surprise."  
  
"I'll bet they're not even real...surprise?"  
  
==  
  
"This brings back memories." Ryoko said, looking around. "We're not that far from Seraphimon's castle, are we?"  
  
Izumi nodded. "Yeah. That was where we faced Ancient Garurumon. It seems like so long ago."  
  
"What is the Autumn Leaf festival?" Armadillomon asked. "Any food there?"  
  
Izumi fought the urge to snicker. "It's a really big open market, so yes, there's food there. But we don't have any of the local money, I'm afraid. That's where we found the boys' D-Scanners after they were stolen."  
  
Hiroki looked confused. "You know, I don't remember anyone's digivice being stolen. Mr. Kamiya always said that they were, well, indestructible."  
  
"Yours, maybe." Izumi replied. "When Tomoki found the other digivices, a Nanomon was trying to take them apart to see how they worked. Fortunately, when they were put back together, Nanomon put Tomoki's Beast Spirit inside his D-Scanner."  
  
Hiroki glanced at Izumi. "What was his beast spirit?"  
  
"Blizzarmon." Izumi answered, remembering. "He looked like...a giant polar bear that used hand axes and long ponytails."  
  
"And Junpei's?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"We found it inside a Whamon just after you left. Just beached himself and was attacking anything that came near it. (Remember, Izumi never lost her Spirits in the first place, and the first Grottomon got wasted at the end of Frontier 4 -ed). We had to fight Ranamon to get to him." Izumi snickered as she saw Sneasel shudder a bit. "He used it to become Bolgmon, and he looked a bit like a giant metal tank."  
  
"And then?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Oh, well, Takuya decided that we needed a break, so we stopped at a beachside restaurant that was run by some Toucanmon. That's when the boys had their D-Scanners stolen. They might have made it if..." she stopped, glancing at Hiroki. "We were able to chase them, and we found my Beast Spirit in the process."  
  
Hiroki looked at Izumi, confused. "If what?"  
  
"When you're older." Izumi replied.  
  
==  
  
It was late in the evening that the group made it to the remains of Seraphimon's castle. They could all remember the last time they were there, and the place still bore the scars of that desperate combat. "Well, at least it's still standing." Armadillomon said, looking around. "We should be able to find a place to rest for the night."  
  
"The fountain is badly damaged," Sneasel added, "but I believe I can get some water out of it with Armadillomon's help."  
  
Hiroki glanced in his backpack. "Looks like stew for dinner again. We'll have to re-stock soon."  
  
"Don't worry." Izumi replied. "Once we get to the Autumn Leaf Fair, there'll be enough food for even Armadillomon."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Ryoko replied. "Digimon like him are bottomless pits when it comes to food."  
  
"I thought it was in-training digimon." Hiroki asked.  
  
"Some digimon just don't grow up."  
  
Armadillomon sniffed. "Well, I don't have to stand here and take this abuse."  
  
"Fine." Sneasel interrupted. "Help me get the water. Hiroki?"  
  
The boy nodded. "I'll get the fire going. Ryoko, is it okay if I go get some firewood?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Sure, just don't wander too far off."  
  
"I won't, I saw some branches on the ground near the castle."  
  
"Fine, then. Sneasel, why don't you go with him?"  
  
"What about me?" Armadillomon asked. "I can't get the water myself."  
  
"We'll get the water on the way back." Sneasel sighed. "Come on."  
  
==  
  
Three figures watched as Hiroki, Armadillomon, and Sneasel left the camp. "Move."  
  
==  
  
"They WHAT?" Ryoko gasped.  
  
"Those little perverts tried to grab my D-Scanner while I was changing! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Izumi tried to stay angry, but was unsuccessful. "And having Takuya and Junpei run in didn't help any!" Ryoko was howling with laughter now, trying to picture the scene. "I said stop laughing! Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone!" Izumi gave up, and started laughing as well.  
  
==  
  
Hiroki had an armful of branches, while Armadillomon was dragging a few larger pieces of wood behind him. "Sounds like someone's having fun." Hiroki noted.  
  
"Quite. Well, we have enough wood for now. Why don't you two head back, and I'll see about the water?" Sneasel offered. "I can freeze it and carry it with me."  
  
Hiroki was about to reply when a large figure crashed through the trees. "Arbormon!" the boy cried. Hiroki stepped back when a tremor knocked him over. A smaller figure erupted from the ground, glaring at Hiroki. "And Grottomon!" Wordlessly, Grottomon broke into a run, ignoring Hiroki. Arbormon advanced on the group.  
  
"Get going!" Armadillomon said to Sneasel. "Hiroki and I can handle Arbormon! Grottomon's headed for the castle!" Sneasel nodded, and ran off, easily passing Grottomon.   
  
"Where's Tomoki!" Hiroki demanded. "What have you done with him!" No answer came. "Fine! Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Pteramon, the wings of love!"  
  
==  
  
Ryoko looked up as she heard explosions. "Hiroki!" She stood up, then ducked as the remains of the fountain they were near exploded, and a column of water emerged. Ryoko recognized the figure on top of the water spout, snarling "Ranamon!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kouji's little girlfriend." Ranamon replied. "Tell me, is that a new handkerchief?"  
  
"Where are the others, you witch?" Izumi demanded.  
  
"Well, Mercuremon just had to polish his mirrors, and Arbormon's paying a visit to your little lookalike friend. Ah, but here's..." Mistaking the crashing sound for Grottomon, Ranamon let her guard down, and was caught off guard by a blast of pure cold.  
  
"Get away from them." Sneasel growled.  
  
"Well, long time, cutie!" Ranamon teased. "Been working out? Grottomon, kill the brunette. Blondie's all mine!"  
  
"Spirit Evolution...Shutumon!" Snarling, Shutumon flew at Ranamon, hands and feet glowing with energy.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of light! Ryoko, get to cover! I'll take care of Grottomon!" The armoured digimon turned to face the hybrid. "You have some friends of ours. Where are they?" Wordlessly, Grottomon advanced. "Fine, I've been waiting for a chance at a rematch! SHADOW LASER!"  
  
==  
  
"Where's Tomoki!" Hiroki shouted as he rode on Pteramon. Arbormon had quickly shifted to his beast form of Petaldramon, and was now drawing strength, as well as size, from the surrounding forest.  
  
"This isn't good!" Pteramon called. "I need to land and digivolve to Ankylomon, I don't think I can match him like this." He rolled over in mid-air, dodging a wave of leaves. "Sidewinders!" The missiles struck home, but did little damage.  
  
"He's healing himself!" Hiroki shouted, pointing at one of the places the missiles had hit. As he watched, one of the trees near the hybrid dragon withered. "He's drawing the life-force from the trees."  
  
"Then it's time to clear the deadwood away! Hiroki, hang on and stay low! Beak Pierce!" Accelerating, Pteramon flew under the treeline, razor sharp beak and wings cutting away the trees around Petaldramon. "Now, let's try that again! Sidewinders!" More missiles flew out, these aimed at Petaldramon's tail, buried in the ground. They struck, and Petaldramon jerked his tail out of the ground, seeming to shrink a bit as he did.  
  
They landed, and Pteramon glowed, switching back to Armadillomon. "Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon!" The dinosaur digimon thundered forward, head slamming into Petaldramon's side. Staggered, Petaldramon tried to get his tail back into the ground, in order to regenerate. "Not this time! Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon's tail swung and crashed into Petaldramon's rear leg. The dragon hybrid howled in pain.  
  
"Where's Tomoki" Hiroki demanded again. "What have you done with him and the other chosen children?" Ankylomon advanced, but stopped as a beam of light shot in front of him, coming from a still covered up part of the forest.  
  
Seeing an opening, Arbormon turned and ran off into the forest. "Who fired that?" Ankylomon said, looking around. "That was almost like..." He caught a glint of white metal in the forest, headed for the castle. "No, it couldn't be..."  
  
==  
  
"Where are they?" Shutumon screamed, making another wild slash at Ranamon.  
  
"You mean those other children? Really, you think I'd tell you?" Ranamon teased. "Ranamon, slide evolution...Calmarimon!" Spinning, the water hybrid caught Shutumon with a swing of one of her tentacles, then pinned her to the ground. Around her, the earth trembled, and small puddles emerged. "I am the goddess of water, most beautiful and perfect of all the hybrids! I'm going to drown you with my power!" With a cry, Calmarimon commanded the underground river to rise up. "Say goodbye, pretend digimon!" Calmarimon laughed as Shutumon was caught up in the flood of water. "Have enough, dearie?" she asked, pulling back her tentacle.  
  
Izumi, human once again, stood up, drenched. "Not...yet.." she whispered. "I'm not stopping until..."  
  
"Until what?" Ranamon asked mockingly.  
  
"Until...Until I have my friends back! Double Spirit Evolution...Jet Sylphimon!"  
  
==  
  
Yashamon cursed silently, looking around. Foolishly, he had allowed himself to be led away from Ryoko during his fight with Grottomon. "Where are you?" he cried.  
  
A large hand picked him up, and tossed him back to the ground. Yashamon rolled, and got up. "So, you became Gigasmon when I wasn't looking, eh? GRAND CROSS!" Gigasmon ignored the attack. "Ryoko! I need to change armors!"  
  
Some distance away, Ryoko heard Yashamon through her digivice. "I'm coming!" She stopped as her digivice started glowing.  
  
Yashamon felt some odd energy surge through him. "Y...Yashamon, slide evolution...Raidramon!" Gigasmon stepped back, surprised by the change. "I slide-evolved like the hybrids are able to do." Raidramon said.   
  
"It must be Seraphimon's digicode." Ryoko replied through her digivice. "The digiegg of Light just appeared here, and the digiegg of Friendship is gone now. I'm still coming."  
  
"Be careful. Thunder blast!"  
  
Gigasmon blocked the attack with his arms. "Stone...beats Electric attack." Gigasmon grumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Raidramon stepped back, startled. "That sounded like...no, it couldn't be! Lightning Claw!" Rushing forward, Raidramon channeled all his power into his front claws, jumped, and delivered a powerful slash to Gigasmon. The power sheared through the rock armour, and Gigasmon staggered back. "Raidramon, slide evolution...Yashamon! Now, Grand-"  
  
"DON'T!" Suddenly, a silver-armored humanoid crashed into Yashamon, sending the armoured warrior flying.   
  
Yashamon recovered. "So, Ranamon brought..." Yashamon stopped, gasping as he saw who attacked him. "You..."   
  
The attacker glanced up. "Yashamon? How-"  
  
Ryoko came in. "Yashamon, what..." she stopped, staring at Wolfmon. Silently, the digimon shimmered, and transformed into a boy about Ryoko's age, dressed in blue and black. "Kouji..."  
  
"Why...?" Yashamon asked, stunned.  
  
"Don't attack them. Don't attack Grottomon and Arbormon, they're really Tomoki and Junpei!"  
  
============  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Kouji returns, and Izumi learns what happened to the other chosen children in the wake of Duskmon's attack. But what will happen when Kouji orders Ryoko and Hiroki to go home, and how will Izumi respond? Next time on Digicross Frontier -   
  
'Turning point'  
  
============  
  
============  
  
Digicross Frontier Extra episode  
  
-Flamon, fight on!  
  
============  
  
The Trailmon pulled into the station. "Last stop kid. All out." it whispered. Digimon on the platform left quickly. Legends of the Dark Trailmon were many, and usually involved something happening to any digimon that got too close to the black trains. Out of one of the passenger cars, a small digimon with red hair and a long red tail stepped out. "You're where you need to be. Good luck." Silently, the Trailmon pulled out, vanishing a few seconds after it had cleared the station.  
  
"Thanks." Takuya, still stuck as Flamon said. "But what does 'where I need to be' mean?"  
  
"You'll know..." a whisper floated back.  
  
Flamon wandered around, lost. "This looks like the Autumn Leaf Festival. Hasn't changed since I was here last. I wonder if Nanomon is still around, maybe I can get some information on where the other digidestined are. Or how to fix my digivice." Idly, he played with the D-scanner, with no success. "I won't get too far stuck like this."  
  
"Now class, who can show me an example of commerce?" Flamon's ears perked up. He knew that voice.  
  
Rounding a corner, he saw a large cactus wearing boxing gloves teaching a group of in-training digimon. With them was a slightly larger digimon, yellow with a white fur coat draped around him. And with them were two digimon Flamon recognized instantly...  
  
Bokomon looked up, wondering how the strange digimon running towards them knew his name. His first, terrified thought was that it was one of Cherubimon's agents, come to get him. Then he recognized the small symbol on the digimon's belt, and saw the look in the digimon's eyes.  
  
"TAKUYA!"  
  
==  
  
"I had almost given up hope!" Bokomon sobbed. "When Izumi went to fight Duskmon, I was sure she had gone to her doom. But now you're here, and I know that we can find the others again!"  
  
"Do you know what happened to them?" Flamon asked. "And why I'm stuck like this?"  
  
"Red hair suits you." Neemon commented, earning himself a waistband snap. Flamon shook his head, marveling how some things never changed.  
  
Bokomon took out his book. "What happened, exactly? Did this happen before or after you spirit-evolved?" Takuya recounted exactly what happened to him after fighting Duskmon, including the part where he spoke to the spirit of Ancient Greymon.  
  
"So Izumi survived?" Bokomon asked.   
  
"According to what Ancient Greymon said, yeah. And I think she went to get Ryoko and Hiroki, though he never said anything specific. Just that she went to get help."  
  
"Takuya, that is the best news I've heard in weeks!" Bokomon took a moment to calm himself. "Well, according to my book, you are now Flamon, a pico-hybrid, which is essentially a baby form of Agnimon. Digimon, at least digimon from this world, are unable to survive in the human world. This form must have been a sort of defense. I'm afraid I cannot provide any more information. Your D-scanner seems to be unharmed, I can only hope that you will regain the ability to evolve normally." He seemed to want to say more, but stopped  
  
An armored digimon strode over. "Found another one?" the digimon asked Bokomon.  
  
"Ah, Fladramon, welcome back. This is one of the humans I was telling you about, Takuya. Takuya, this is Fladramon, the one who helped us escape the Dark Continent."  
  
Fladramon sized up Flamon. "You're kidding, right? No offense, rookie, but you don't look very legendary to me." He smirked as Flamon stood up, eyes flashing with anger. "Ah, good, you do have some fight in you. Well, then, let's see what you have." Fladramon nodded to a rooftop. Sensing his intent, Flamon returned the nod, and followed the digimon.  
  
Gabumon ran over. "What's happening?"  
  
Bokomon looked at Fladramon. "A test. When Duskmon beat Takuya and the others, Takuya's determination was damaged. Fladramon wants to see if Takuya still has the will to fight."  
  
==  
  
(Cue up the fight music from the Matrix. Y'know, the bit where Morpheus and Neo spar? Yeah, that's the stuff. -ed)  
  
"Rules?" Flamon asked.  
  
"Survive." Fladramon replied. "Knuckle Fire!" Flamon dodged the attack. "Fire Rocket!" More dodging. "Is that all you have, ember?"  
  
Snarling, Flamon dodged a third strike, then inhaled. "Baby Salamander!" he called, breathing a jet of flame at Fladramon, which were simply ignored. He swung with his claws, but missed.  
  
"Lots of anger, but little control. Try again! Try HARDER!" Fladramon taunted. "If you can't beat me, then you won't have a chance against Cherubimon." The two battled, with Fladramon easily avoiding or blocking Flamon's attacks.  
  
Nearly berserk, Flamon jumped, making a slashing attack at Fladramon's side. "Close." the digimon answered, grabbing Flamon's arm. "But still no control." With a cry, Fladramon hurled Flamon into the roof, cracking the hard stone surface. "Fire ROCKET!"  
  
==  
  
When Flamon came to, he saw Fladramon standing over him. "Why did I beat you?"  
  
"You're stronger. You heard Bokomon, I'm too weak as Flamon."  
  
Fladramon snorted. "You're carrying Ancient Greymon's spirits, and you say you're too weak? Ancient Greymon had the strongest attacks of any of the Warrior Ten!"  
  
"I'm not him."  
  
"Don't try to be. Listen, ember, the spirits can only do so much on their own. If you don't believe in your own strength, this is as far as you'll go." He stepped back as Flamon got up. "Think about it for a while."  
  
==  
  
Flamon sat at the back of the class, half listening to Togemon lecturing the class. Bokomon and Gabumon had tended Flamon's wounds, then suggested he stay for the lecture; Togemon was going to explain some of the history of the digital world today. As he listened, a small digimon named Gumimon finished summarizing the history of the digital world before Lucemon took over (lots of fighting. Mostly between beast and humanoid digimon. -ed). "He's my prize pupil." Bokomon whispered to Flamon. "I see great things in his future." Neemon was asleep in a corner, but no one paid any attention.  
  
"Now class," Togemon said, "who can tell me about the Royal Knights? Kapurimon?"  
  
Kapurimon, a little fox-tailed digimon with a spiky metal helmet, hopped up to the front of the class. "The Royal Knights were the main defense of the Digital World after Lucemon was defeated and the Three Angels took over."  
  
"And who were they?" Togemon asked. Hopmon started mumbling.  
  
"I know!" another digimon, this one red with little wings said. "There were eight of them! Dynasmon, Rhodo Knightmon, Knight WarGreymon, Dukemon, Fighter Imperialdramon and his brother Paladin Imperialdramon, Alforce V-Dramon, and FlaKnightmon."  
  
"Very good Gigimon, very good."  
  
"Keener." another digimon, this one dark with pointy ears muttered.  
  
"Yaamon." Togemon reprimanded the digimon. "Now, as you know, the Royal Knights were formed to enforce the laws of the digital world, and make sure that another digimon like Lucemon would not appear and try to take over. Who knows what happened to the Knights? Pocomon?"  
  
A small yellow and white digimon spoke up. "Weren't they lost just before Cherubimon started fighting the other Angels?"  
  
"Yes." Togemon answered. Looking up, she noticed Flamon's curious expression. "You have a question?"  
  
Flamon nearly fell over, not intending to participate. "Well...how strong were these knights? Weren't they as strong as the Warrior Ten?"  
  
"A good question. No one really knows how strong the Knights were. Certainly, they were the equal of the Great Angels, and were meant as a check on their power. In fact, their disappearance is often associated with whatever drove Cherubimon insane."  
  
Flamon blinked. "You mean Cherubimon wasn't always evil?"  
  
"No." Pocomon answered. "Before the fighting started, Cherubimon watched over all the Beast-type digimon. From what we've heard, he just went mad one day, and a lot of digimon think that something took him over."  
  
"Maybe this Lucemon guy?" Flamon hazarded.  
  
"No. Lucemon was sealed away ages ago by the Warrior Ten, and the Angels, his advisors, took over."  
  
"Wait," Flamon interrupted, confused, "you mean Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon used to work for Lucemon?"  
  
"Before his power drove him mad. Lucemon had extraordinary power, and managed to drive away the three angels. It was Cherubimon who helped organize the Warrior Ten to fight him."  
  
"And the Warrior Ten that defeated him." Flamon said.  
  
"Yes." Togemon answered. "After they vanished, the Angels found the Spirits of the legendary Warriors, and kept them safe should evil emerge again. It is said that people from another world would come and bring new strength to the Ten, when darkness arose again." There were shouts from outside. Flamon and Bokomon got up to investigate.  
  
Outside, they saw Fladramon fighting a giant winged tiger. "Where is he?" the tiger demanded. "Where is the digimon named Bokomon? Cherubimon's agents have placed him here, whelp!" Fladramon was about to reply when Mihiramon spotted Bokomon and Flamon. "Aha! And I sense the child has a Spirit with him! Surrender to the power of Lord Cherubimon! Treasure Rod!"  
  
"Look out!" Flamon shouted, knocking Bokomon to the side. The attack sailed over them, shattering a small pottery stand. Mihiramon recovered, and snarled. "Leave him alone and fight me!" Flamon challenged.  
  
"You wouldn't be worth my time, if it wasn't for the Spirit you carry. But I'll kill you quickly and take the Spirit back to Cherubimon as a prize!" With a roar, Mihiramon charged forward, jaws open. Flamon ducked, slashing at Mihiramon's belly as the tiger flew over.  
  
"Help him!" Bokomon said to Fladramon. "He's over powered!"  
  
"Not yet." Fladramon whispered back grimly. "I-NO WAIT!" he shouted, as Gabumon rushed out.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Blue flames struck Mihiramon, slightly scorching him. "Leave Bokomon-sensei alone!"   
  
Mihiramon regarded Gabumon coldly. "You. Annoy. Me. Leave while you can walk." He turned back to face Flamon.  
  
"Why you...RAAAR!" Shouting a war-cry, Gabumon jumped on Mihiramon's back, punching and biting.  
  
Mihiramon threw off Gabumon, then turned on the Rookie digimon. "DIE! Vimohana!"  
  
"Don't do it!" Flamon shouted, watching in horror as Mihiramon's tail, reshaping itself into a viciously barbed spike, flew at Gabumon, still trying to get up. Flamon flinched, then heard the sound of something shattering. Opening his eyes, he saw that Fladramon had intercepted the strike, the armor on his left and right forearms shattering. The armored digimon fell, badly wounded. Instinctively, Flamon jumped, claws raking over Mihiramon's body, doing minor but painful damage.  
  
"You're a legendary warrior." Fladramon gasped. "Act like it and fight!"  
  
"I don't-" Flamon started. Suddenly, Fladramon jumped, grabbing Mihiramon, stopping the tiger in mid-charge. Mihiramon roared, and sunk his teeth into Fladramon's neck. "Fladramon! Fladramon!" He watched as the digimon fell, digicode appearing.  
  
Flamon stepped forward, flames rippling around him. "I'll stop you." he whispered. As he advanced on Mihiramon, the flames grew stronger. "I'll stop you from hurting any more people!" The flames enveloped Flamon for a second, then dissipated, leaving Takuya standing there. "I'm not playing around any more! Spirit Evolution...Vritramon!"  
  
"His spirits have returned!" Bokomon said. Fladramon's digicode ring vanished, and the armored warrior struggled up. "Did you plan this?"  
  
"Except for Mihiramon trying to maul me, yeah. Now watch, this ought to be good."  
  
Vritramon's hands shot out, and grabbed Mihiramon by the tail, dragging him back from Gabumon. With a grunt, he hurled the tiger over his shoulder, then opened up with his arm cannons, not even bothering to shout 'Corona Blaster' as he normally did.  
  
"You think that can stop me?" Mihiramon yelled defiantly.  
  
"Corona...DESTROY!" Flames exploded out of Vritramon, and slammed into Mihiramon. "Vritramon, slide evolution...Agnimon! Salamander..." Agnimon, still wrapped in flame, seemed to fly at Mihiramon. "BREAK!" he finished, planting his foot in Mihiramon's torso. Screaming, Mihiramon's back seemed to explode as Agnimon's attack punched through the digimon. "Digicode, scan!"  
  
==  
  
"Gotta admit, you did alright, ember." Fladramon grumbled as Gabumon wrapped Fladamon's arm in a bandage.  
  
"Will you quit calling me that?" Takuya griped. "Don't I at least rank a candle or something?"  
  
Bokomon elbowed him. "That's a common term for baby dragon digimon, young man. You should be honored." Fladramon shrugged. "So, what now?"  
  
"Find the others." Takuya replied. "And this time, try not to mess up. Are you coming, Fladramon?"  
  
"No. I'd better stay here in case someone else decides to attack the school."  
  
"Don't you mean Togemon-sensei?" Neemon asked, getting a fierce look from Fladramon.  
  
"Oh my." Togemon said, blushing.  
  
"Well, don't let me interrupt anything." Takuya said dryly. "Come on, we have to find everyone else and beat Cherubimon. Have fun you two!"  
  
"'Have...?' GET BACK HERE!" Fladramon yelled. Takuya, laughing, had already broken into a run, Bokomon and Neemon scrambling to catch up.  
  
==  
  
Takuya will show up again; watch for him in the second Digicross Special 'Forever Goggle-head!' and in future episodes of Digicross Frontier. In which order, however, depends on me and my writer's block... 


	11. Turning Point

Ryoko just stared at the silver-clad warrior standing there. "Kouji..."  
  
Wolfmon stared back. Of all the people to find him, why HER? Kouji wondered.   
  
"No, you have to leave NOW!"  
  
==  
  
Digicross Frontier Episode 11  
  
'Turning Point'  
  
==  
  
"Junpei and Tomoki..." Yashamon gasped, sickened. "I can't accept that! How  
  
could that have happened? Gigasmon and Arbormon were both defeated!"  
  
Suddenly, another hybrid digimon appeared. "You told." Mercuremon taunted  
  
Wolfmon. "Now, how shall I punish you?" Wolfmon, barely coherent, drew both  
  
swords and lunged at Mercuremon. The attacked was blocked, and Wolfmon was  
  
sent flying, reverting to Kouji as he landed. "No need, I suppose. Seeing  
  
your friends like this should be torture enough."  
  
"You MONSTER!" Ryoko yelled. "How could you do this to them?"  
  
"It is hardly my fault." Mercuremon replied. "They were so eager to gain  
  
Grottomon and Arbormon's spirits, I merely let them have them. Of course, they  
  
had to surrender their other spirits. Fair trade, really. I think they look  
  
the better for it, don't you?"  
  
"DIE!" Yashamon roared. "Yashamon, slide evolution...RAIDRAMON! Lightning  
  
Claw!" The armoured digimon charged, claws swiping at Mercuremon, who blocked  
  
the attack with one of his shields. Mercuremon's trademark smirk faltered when  
  
he saw a slight crack appear on his shield. "Let's see how you like being  
  
shredded, Mercuremon!" With a roar, Raidramon increased the power to his claws.  
  
His power...SERAPHIMON! Mercuremon realized. "So, you're drawing on the power  
  
of Seraphimon, are you? Cherubimon will appreciate this information!"  
  
"Not as much as he'll appreciate my claws tearing through him! Stand and  
  
fight, freak!"  
  
"I think not...OFFSET REFLECTOR!" Raidramon was thrown back, his own power  
  
sent back at him. "I look forward to meeting you again, Raidramon. Come,  
  
Gigasmon!" Mercuremon hopped back, and he and the rock hybrid vanished,  
  
swallowed up by one of Mercuremon's mirrors.  
  
==  
  
Jet Sylphimon was enjoying this. After all this time, she finally had a  
  
chance to find Tomoki and Junpei. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw  
  
Arbormon, being chased by Ankylomon and Hiroki. "If you won't tell me, maybe  
  
Arbormon will!"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell, alright. You know I am just *horrible* at keeping secrets.   
  
JEALOUSY RAIN!" With a gesture, Ranamon summoned up several storm clouds, all  
  
releasing acid rain on everyone in the area. Ankylomon quickly got Hiroki to  
  
cover, while Jet Sylphimon was forced to pull back. Motioning, Ranamon called  
  
Arbormon over. "You wanted to know where your friends were? Well, here's one  
  
now." With that, she snapped her fingers.  
  
Jet Sylphimon watched, confused. Then she saw Arbormon's body glow, and seem  
  
to shrink in on itself. She saw the H- and B- spirits of wood, and then...  
  
"Junpei..."  
  
"Isn't he just adorable in this form? I had so much fun 'convincing' him."  
  
Jet Sylphimon dropped to the ground, reverting to Izumi. For all the  
  
nightmares and dreams she had of this moment, she hadn't imagined that  
  
something this awful would have happened... she felt numb, unable to move or  
  
say anything.  
  
Ranamon gave a triumphant leer. "Oh, is that your only response? Not even a  
  
'hi, how have you been?' Don't worry, I didn't rough him up too much." With  
  
another snap, Junpei turned back into Arbormon, never once blinking or saying a  
  
word. "Well, how about I just finish this now? Arbormon? Kill her." Slowly,  
  
Arbormon advanced. Still stunned, Izumi didn't move, unable to accept Junpei's  
  
fate.  
  
Before Arbormon could attack, Izumi was snatched away. Raidramon had arrived,  
  
and had managed to slide-evolve, and grab Izumi and throw her clear, parrying  
  
Arbormon's fist with one of his blades.  
  
"Oooh! You DO look sharp!" Ranamon squealed.  
  
"And you I can fight! SHADOW LASER!"  
  
Ranamon dodged. "Ranamon, slide evolution...Calmarimon!" Ranamon's form  
  
shifted, turning into a grotesque cross of a humanoid female and a giant squid.  
  
Idly, the Beast hybrid flicked Yashamon away with a tentacle. "Well, this has  
  
been fun, but I really must be going. I hope I'll see you again, cutie!" She  
  
picked up Arbormon and, using the enslaved hybrid as a shield, retreated.  
  
Ryoko and Kouji ran over, finding Izumi on the ground. Izumi looked at Kouji,  
  
lost. "What happened?" she asked, tears starting to flow. "WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
==  
  
It took about two hours for everyone to calm down. Sneasel had been all for  
  
going after Mercuremon and Ranamon right off, and only Hiroki and Armadillomon  
  
were coherent enough to stop him. Ryoko, Izumi, and Kouji all sat around a  
  
hastily constructed campfire, just staring.  
  
Kouji suddenly spoke up. "It was...just after we fought Duskmon the second time..."  
  
Izumi nodded. "I remember everyone staying behind to fight off the other hybrids.   
  
Junpei told me to go get help and come back..."  
  
Kouji didn't hear her. "After I came to..."  
  
==Some time back  
  
Kouji woke up, his last memory that of Duskmon trying to slice him in two.   
  
"Junpei...Tomoki? Takuya? Izumi?" He looked around. Checking, he found that his D-Scanner was gone. He saw that he was in some sort of jail cell. In the distance, he heard cries.  
  
"So, you've woken up, boy?" Kouji whirled around, but saw nothing. He then blinked as a shadow on the wall moved, eyes glowing a demonic red. "There's two of you still missing. Where are they?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I ask the questions!" the shadow thundered, driving Kouji against the wall. "Tell me or I will take the information from you! You have no hope of escape, brat, and I intend to pay you back fully for your actions against me!"  
  
"Cherubimon..." Kouji gasped.  
  
"Yes. Now, where are they? Talk, or the brat and his oversized friend will suffer!"  
  
"Tomoki...Junpei...! Let them go!"  
  
"Or what? I hold your precious spirit."  
  
"I won't need it to tear you apart!" Kouji snarled.  
  
"Your anger is wasted, you have no power here. Perhaps the child will be more...pliant." Horrified, Kouji said nothing, just staring. "I will return for you."  
  
==  
  
In the grand hall of his castle, Cherubimon looked over the spirits he now possessed. Earth, Wood, Water, Darkness, Thunder, Ice, Light...wait. Checking more closely, Cherubimon found that the H-Spirit of light was missing!  
  
==  
  
Kouji sat on his cot, shattered. Takuya was gone, probably dead, Tomoki and Junpei were being tortured, no doubt. Izumi...no idea, he could only pray that she made it out somehow. But with Cherubimon holding nearly all the spirits now, he didn't see any way to win.   
  
Briefly, his mind thought of one possible hope, but he almost immediately buried the idea. He would not drag Ryoko into this, no matter the stakes.  
  
Angrily, he brought his fist down on the small pillow. The fist hit something hard. Curious, Kouji checked the pillow, finding a small, hastily stitched hole in it. He tore it open and found his D-Scanner! "How...?"  
  
==  
  
Ranamon strode down the hallway, almost dancing. There were only two humans left to capture, and one of them was that bratty female. "Maybe wolf-boy has an idea." She thought, deciding to try questioning him.  
  
The wall in front of her exploded just then, and Wolfmon came out, saber drawn.   
  
Panicked, Ranamon ducked and hid, not ready to face Wolfmon in a fight here. The Light hybrid looked around, and then ran down the hall. Recovering her composure, Ranamon followed him. "This should be good to watch."  
  
==  
  
Wolfmon blasted through a wall, already hearing the alarms. He saw Petaldramon   
  
lumbering around, get yelled at by Mercuremon for nearly stepping on him, and slide-evolve back to Arbormon. Mercuremon ran off, trying to find Kouji.  
  
Wolfmon saw Arbormon walk down the hall, not really paying attention. Eyes   
  
narrowing, he drew his saber and attacked, striking Arbormon as he hit the ground, not giving the plant hybrid a chance to recover. "Where? Where are they?" Wolfmon demanded, jabbing his arm-laser into Arbormon's torso.  
  
"T...take the next junction going left, and three doors down." Arbormon said, panicked. He recovered and, realizing that he had just given vital information to the enemy, attacked. "But you'll take that knowledge to your grave!" The port in his chest opened. "Machine Gun Dance!"  
  
Wolfmon whirled around the barrage, coming up underneath the gun's firing arc. "You first." He whispered, driving his sword through the open port. He withdrew it, and ran down the hallway. So focussed on his friends, Wolfmon didn't stop to scan Arbormon's digicode, or take his spirits.  
  
He was soon to regret that oversight.  
  
==  
  
It actually took over an hour for Wolfmon to find his way through the castle; Arbormon's directions had been frustratingly vague. For all the wood hybrid's talk, he was not the brightest Digimon around. Finally, following his own enhanced senses and instincts, Wolfmon found the door he was looking for. It came off the hinges after one shot. Wolfmon ran in, ready to fight, but stopped at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Tomoki and Junpei were there, unconscious and strapped to two steel tables. Hovering in front of them were their D-Scanners, both glowing darkly. "Ah," Mercuremon said casually, as if welcoming a friend, "you're just in time. You know, if you wanted the other spirits so badly, you really should have asked."  
  
"Let them go!" Wolfmon ordered, aiming his laser.  
  
"I intend to. But first, a little parting gift. Oh, nice work on Arbormon, by the way. I really didn't know you had it in you. Perhaps, if you had been that aggressive from the start, none of this would have happened."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This." Ranamon said, stepping into view from behind Junpei's table. In her hands, she held the two spirits of wood. "I guess you got Arbormon to give you directions. He never could tell left from right. Oh well." With that, she tossed the two spirits at Junpei's digivice. At the same time, Mercuremon sent the two Earth spirits to Tomoki.  
  
Wolfmon felt sick as he watched what happened. As the spirits entered his friends' D-Scanners, Tomoki and Junpei started writhing, digicode rings appearing around them. Then the rings were sucked in, and the two humans transformed.  
  
Into Grottomon and Arbormon. Wolfmon stepped back, stunned.  
  
"A word of advice." Mercuremon sneered. "Start running. Unless you want to fight your friends. Maybe you could show us the technique you used on Arbormon?" Kouji stepped back, not sure what to do. Seemingly in slow-motion, Arbormon and Grottomon got up, standing stock still, waiting for orders. Unable to take any more, Kouji ran.  
  
Mercuremon walked over to the two. "Find the humans and take any spirits they have from them. If they resist, kill them."  
  
"Yes." Arbormon moaned, striding forward. Silently, Grottomon followed.  
  
Mercuremon nodded, satisfied with his nigh-satanic work. However, something troubled him.  
  
How had Kouji retrieved his D-Scanner?  
  
==  
  
Izumi stared at Kouji. "You ran." She said quietly.  
  
"Izumi..." Ryoko started to say.  
  
"YOU RAN!" Izumi yelled, grabbing Kouji by his shirt and hauling him up. "HOW   
  
COULD YOU?" Her fist reared back, ready to beat Kouji into a pulp. "HOW COULD   
  
YOU LEAVE THEM BEHIND?" she screamed.  
  
Ryoko grabbed Izumi's fist. "Stop it!" she shouted, spinning Izumi around. "What was he supposed to do?"  
  
"SAVE THEM!" Izumi shouted back. "Not run away...just...like...I..." Izumi stopped, fell down, and started crying.  
  
Hiroki looked at Ryoko helplessly.  
  
==Next day  
  
Ryoko woke up, and noticed that Kouji had already left. Izumi, Hiroki, and Armadillomon were still asleep. She glanced at Sneasel who nodded, and the two left.  
  
They caught up with Kouji a few minutes later, he having tried to sneak out of the camp. "And where do you think you're going?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"I have to find them." Kouji said. "Izumi was right, I shouldn't have run off."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done!"  
  
Kouji stopped, and looked at Ryoko. "Go home." he said. Confused, Ryoko stopped, speechless. "Go home. It's not safe for you here."  
  
"You can't do this yourself." Sneasel replied. "You'll need our help."  
  
"No! I won't have what happened to Tomoki and Junpei happen to you. Take Hiroki and Izumi and go back to your world."  
  
"It won't." Sneasel said darkly, staring right at Kouji.  
  
"You didn't face Duskmon." Kouji replied. You didn't see what happened to..." Kouji trailed off.  
  
"No, I didn't." Ryoko replied, looking away.  
  
"Right. There's a Trailmon station two day's travel from here. Go there and-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kouji whirled around, and saw that Ankylomon stood in his way, Hiroki standing beside him. "I'm not leaving Tomoki this way." Hiroki said, determined.  
  
"And what can you do?" Kouji demanded.  
  
"*We*," Ankylomon answered, "can do the same thing digidestined always do. Stop them, free them, and make sure Cherubimon never does this to anyone else, ever again!"  
  
"And we know where Bokomon and Neemon might be." Ryoko told him. At that, Kouji looked up. "We were on our way to the Autumn Leaf Festival when we found the other hybrids. If we can find Takuya, that'll make five of us."  
  
Kouji desperately wanted to believe her. However, his instinct still told him to push her away. He started to answer when Jet Sylphimon landed in front of him. Kouji didn't recognize her at first, having only briefly seen the A-Hybrid yesterday. There was a flash, and Izumi was also looking at Kouji. "Besides," she said, "there's no way I'm letting you walk away from the best thing that ever happened to you, you self-righteous jerk."  
  
"Scoundrels!" a red Digimon yelled, charging at them. "I shall avenge the insult you have given to lady Ranamon!"  
  
Sneasel blinked. "F...Flawizarmon?"  
  
Ankylomon sighed. "Mine." He said, sending the attacker flying with a well timed Tail Hammer.  
  
"This is not oveeerrrr...." Flawizarmon yelled, sailing away. Two more Digimon, both hybrids, came into view.  
  
"He never was the brightest one, but he was devoted. Don't you think that's so useful?" Ranamon asked, riding atop Petaldramon. Ankylomon turned to face the two, but was stopped by Hiroki.  
  
"Is there a reason you're here?" Izumi asked. "Or should we just take you out now?"  
  
"Really, how droll. Petaldramon, if you would be so kind?" Ranamon hopped off, glowing as she did. "Ranamon, slide evolution...Calmarimon!"  
  
"Calmarimon's mine." Izumi growled. "Double Spirit Evolution...Jet Sylphimon!"  
  
"Double...Spirit...?" Kouji gasped.  
  
"Later." Sneasel replied. "Ryoko, digivolve me to Sorcerimon. I have an idea." Ryoko nodded, holding up her digivice. "Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon!"  
  
"Spirit evolution...Wolfmon!" Without waiting, Wolfmon jumped at Calmarimon, who was already busy fighting Jet Sylphimon.  
  
"Ankylomon, be careful!" Hiroki yelled, as the giant Digimon advanced on the plant hybrid.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiroki!" Ankylomon faced Petaldramon. "Alright, Junpei, I know you're in there. Don't make this hard on yourself!" With a roar, Petaldramon reared back, and started firing razor sharp leaves from his snout. In addition, he slammed his tail into the ground, causing a mass of thorny vines to spring out and grab Ankylomon.  
  
"Hiroki, digivolve me to Pteramon!" Ankylomon called, making himself change back to Armadillomon.  
  
"Digiarmour energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Pteramon, the wings of love!" The vines moved in, trying to catch the smaller Digimon, but were quickly shredded by Pteramon's wings and beak, all razor sharp. He flew up, driving back Petaldramon with missile barrages.  
  
Sorcerimon jumped on Petramon's back, and the two flew up several meters. Sorcerimon jumped off, ice already forming on the tip of his staff. "Hyo-Retsu-ZAN!" he shouted, swinging the ice spear as he fell, tearing a long but shallow gash in Petaldramon's side. "Keep firing!" the ice wizard yelled. "Try to force him back to his H-Spirit form!"  
  
"Will do! Pteramon, slide evolution...Chameleonmon!" Hiroki's partner thrilled at this new ability, then realized he made one tactical error.   
  
Never, EVER slide-evolve in mid-air.  
  
"WAHHHH!" Chamelonmon yelled, landing on Petaldramon's head. Recovering quickly, he started blasting away with heat beams, dodging Petaldramon's clumsy attempts to throw him off.  
  
Finally, Petaldramon decided enough was enough. He glowed, and switched to Arbormon, Chameleonmon hopping off as the Digimon shrunk underneath him. "NOW!" Sorcerimon yelled. "Crystal Cloud!" He summoned up a massive blast of icy wind, trying to freeze Arbormon solid. After a few seconds, the plant hybrid was locked inside a block of ice. "Now...Aquarius Fill!"  
  
Ryoko blinked, confused. As much as she wanted Junpei freed, she didn't see how...then she realized, as the ice broke and Arbormon began struggling. "He's trying to remove the dark power that's controlling Junpei!"  
  
"That won't do! Now, Gigasmon!" Calmarimon shouted, slamming the ground with her tentacles. Gigasmon erupted from the earth, and went straight at Sorcerimon. Sorcerimon was forced to break off his spell, and dodge the earth hybrid's powerful blows.  
  
"Tomoki, snap out of it!" Sorcerimon yelled. But Gigasmon paid him no heed, continuing his attacks. Wolfmon saw Sorcerimon's plight, and broke off to try and push back Gigasmon.   
  
"I think this has gone long enough!" Calmarimon said, realizing that she couldn't win against Jet Sylphimon in her current form. "Get me out of here!" she commanded, switching back to Ranamon. Arbormon recovered, grabbed Ranamon, and carried her off, with Gigasmon waving his arms, threatening anyone who got too close. Neither hybrid wanted to risk attacking, and Sorcerimon had drained most of his power trying to free Junpei. With a flash, he switched back to Grottomon, and tunneled away.  
  
==  
  
Ranamon finally got free of Arbormon's grip after an hour of running. "Stop here." She slumped down, exhausted.  
  
"I see things went well." Mercuremon said sarcastically, appearing in a flash of reflected light.  
  
"We have a problem." Ranamon answered, pushing her annoyance back.  
  
==  
  
Between the physical exertion and emotional stress, it took a while for everyone to recover. Sneasel looked out in the direction Arbormon had gone. "I almost had him free, I could feel it." he said firmly. "If I just had another minute..."  
  
Kouji nodded. "So now what?"  
  
"We go after them." Ryoko said. "Now that we have a way to free them." She glanced at Kouji. "If you'll let us."  
  
Kouji snorted. "You probably wouldn't listen to me if I told you no, so we might as well."  
  
"Men." Izumi sighed, then saw Hiroki's hurt look. "Excluding you, Hiroki-chan. Kouji, you could be a bit more considerate. And you do need us."  
  
"Without my Beast Spirit, yeah, I guess." Kouji shrugged. Izumi made a point of not laughing as Kouji tried not to look at Ryoko.  
  
==Next day  
  
Izumi and Kouji looked at their D-Scanners. They had reached a range of mountains, and the road forked, separating into two paths. "Well, left or right?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"Both." Izumi replied. "We split into two teams of two, and stay in contact with the pokegear." Ryoko and Hiroki nodded. "If one of us finds Junpei or Tomoki, we call the other team and try to link up as fast as possible."  
  
"So, who goes with who?" Hiroki asked. Kouji started to say something, but was interrupted by Izumi.  
  
"I'll take Ryoko." Izumi said, hooking her arm around Ryoko's. "I promised that I'd keep an eye on her. And I'm not leaving you two alone for a minute." Hiroki looked confused, while Kouji and Ryoko's faces both turned crimson.  
  
Sneasel and Armadillomon sighed. "When you're older." they said in unison.  
  
==Next Episode  
  
On their search, Kouji and Hiroki find an ancient shrine, dedicated to the Royal Knight, Alforce V-Dramon. There, they find that Digimon loyal to Cherubimon have gathered there, waiting for the call to battle. Next time on Digicross Frontier:   
  
'Soldier of Justice, Armormon.' 


	12. Soldier of Justice Armormon!

Kouji squinted, looking down the long ravine. "Well?"  
  
"According to what the villagers said, this is the quickest way through the valley. If you don't mind all the 'cursed  
  
ancient shrine' stuff they went on about." Armadillomon replied. "Hmm...Hey, Hiroki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How about a name change? I'm starting to like being called Armadimon."  
  
"Whaaah?" Hiroki asked, confused.  
  
"Well, all the Armadillomon here are called Armadimon, and I kinda like that name. It'd cut down on the confusion back  
  
home with Dad and Armadillomon."  
  
"I don't think this is the time to be talking about that." Hiroki replied.  
  
"I know, I know...just think about it, alright?"  
  
Kouji shook his head. Are all digimon partners like this, he wondered. "Well, there's a town ahead, maybe we can get  
  
directions."  
  
==  
  
Digicross Frontier episode 12  
  
'Soldier of Justice Armormon!'  
  
==  
  
"So, this is the sacred Alforce shrine." Kouji said, looking up at the massive archway.  
  
"Yes." their guide said, an elderly Kokuwamon. "Here is enshrined the remains of Alforce V-dramon, one of the eight Royal  
  
Knights who sealed away Lucemon and ended his evil reign."  
  
"Let me guess, he gave his life in the process?" Kouji asked sourly.  
  
"No, Alforce V-dramon and Dynasmon alone returned, though both were gravely wounded. Alforce V-Dramon eventually passed  
  
away, though noone knows what happened to Dynasmon. Some say that he was so overcome by the loss of his comrades, he  
  
destroyed himself. Others say that he still wanders around, trying to vanish into the mists of history. Come, we must go  
  
inside."  
  
"Umm, we're kind of in a rush." Armadillomon said, looking around.  
  
"The people of my village always pray here before setting off on a long journey." Kokuwamon said, a bit indignant.  
  
Armadillomon flinched, both from Hiroki's glare and Kokuwamon's tone. "Stay outside, if you wish."  
  
"Dad and I are going to have to have a long talk with you, Armadillomon." Hiroki sighed. "What?" he asked, confused by  
  
Kouji's expression.  
  
"Nothing. Come on, let's go inside. I think it's going to rain soon." Kouji entered the shrine. It was weird, he  
  
thought. He looks almost exactly like Tomoki, but their personalities couldn't be further apart.  
  
==  
  
"There, there it is." the giant digimon said. "Alforce temple. Cherubimon's going to be pleased that we claimed the  
  
digicode contained therein."  
  
"And the old knight isn't around to stop us, right Mammon?" Black Tyrannomon asked. "We can just sail in and grab it.  
  
Who's going to stop us?"  
  
"No one." one of several Apemon said, bowing. "The nearby town only has a few Kokuwamon that could possibly put up a  
  
fight. The rest would be no challenge whatsoever."  
  
"Weren't they the ones who escaped from that Snimon some time back?" Black Tyrannomon asked.  
  
"Who cares." Mammon said. "We move. For Cherubimon!"  
  
==  
  
Hiroki waited for Kokuwamon, kneeling on the floor quietly. Kouji racked his brain, trying to remember what that pose was  
  
called. Sieza, was that it? He saw it in martial arts films all the time, he should know. "So...how long have you been  
  
practising Kendo?" he asked conversationally.  
  
Hiroki glanced up. "Um, since I was five, about the same time dad started. Everyone thinks I'm good, but I still have a  
  
long way to go. Yohko is a few years older than me, and she's a lot better."  
  
"Yohko?"  
  
Hiroki nodded. "Yohko Tachikawa, aunt Mimi's daughter. My dad's teaching us both. He's won several competitions. Did  
  
you take Kendo? You're a good swordsman when you're using Wolfmon's swords."  
  
"Only a little." Kouji replied. "We travelled a lot, and one of my homes was on a military base, where I picked up some  
  
basic self-defence techniques. When I'm Wolfmon...I think there's something in the Spirit that helps me fight, if that  
  
makes any sense."  
  
"Sounds a bit like how we digimon work." Armadillomon said. "When we digivolve, we know how to use our new abilities right  
  
off. It's kind of like an instinct, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. That's how it feels. Like I've done this before." Kouji admitted. He stopped, looking up. "What was that?" he  
  
asked, looking towards the entrance. He noticed that Hiroki was already standing, and that Armadillomon had tensed up,  
  
expecting a battle. Nothing like Tomoki, he thought.  
  
Outside, three of the Apemon that served Cherubimon approached the entrance. "What do these remains that Cherubimon's  
  
after look like?" one Apemon asked.  
  
"Dunno." A second replied. "Maybe it's a statue or something like that. I hope it's not some rotted skeleton."  
  
"Quiet!" the third one hissed. "Someone's in there. Remember, we're just tourists!"  
  
"Well the giftshop's back that way!" Pteramon yelled, shooting out of the entrance. "Sidewinders!" Explosions blossomed  
  
around the Apemon. "You shouldn't talk so loudly when you're sneaking up on someone!"   
  
Wolfmon dashed out a second later, saying nothing as he cut down two of the three attacking digimon with his sabres.  
  
"You...you're one of the ones that got away from Mercuremon! I'll be rewarded if I bring you back." the remaining Apemon  
  
snarled. "I'm not as weak as those other two were." Wolfmon regarded Apemon impassively, then looked up. Stupidly,  
  
Apemon looked up as well, and saw Pteramon seem to shrink.  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon!" he yelled, falling on top of Apemon. The massive digimon landed on top of  
  
Apemon, crushing him. "Hnnn...I didn't get a chance to say 'Megaton Press.' Must be getting slow in my old age." He  
  
stood up, and walked back towards the entrance, switching back to Armadillomon as he did.  
  
"You're my age." Hiroki interjected. Armadillomon shrugged.  
  
Dismissing his own evolution, Kouji walked over to the one Apemon that remained; the other two had become digieggs and had  
  
flown off. "Did Cherubimon send you? Why are you here?"  
  
"To get...digicode from temple..." Apemon groaned, then vanished.  
  
"They want the temple?" Hiroki asked, confused. "But what good would it do Cherubimon?"  
  
"Maybe this area has some sort of power?" Kouji wondered. "He's been taking digicode from everywhere else."  
  
"Please!" Kokuwamon begged the three. "You must defend this temple! What's contained inside is of sacred importance to us  
  
all! Cherubimon cannot be allowed to take it for himself!"  
  
"So there is something in there?" Kouji asked. "Can you move it to a safer place?"  
  
"Yes, but I must summon help from the village. It will take me a few hours, there is much that must be done." Kouji  
  
hesitated. He really wanted to get moving and find Tomoki and Junpei. "I swear, I will be as quick as I can."  
  
"Alright." Kouji said, relenting.  
  
"How many ways are there to get here?" Hiroki asked.   
  
"The quickest way is over the hill, where those three Apemon came from. Flight is difficult towards the peak because of  
  
the wind currents, so I don't think they'll bring any flying digimon.' Meaning they will, both Hiroki and Kouji thought.  
  
"Thank you for helping us. If there's anything we can do to repay you, merely name it."  
  
==  
  
"The Apemon we have sent were defeated. What now?" Dark Tyrannomon asked.  
  
"You three, go in. I shall summon my brethren. If we cannot take the temple, we shall flatten it and pick what we need  
  
out of the rubble. I sense one of the Spirits we are seeking is there."  
  
"But...A Mammon stampede would destroy everything!" one of the remaining Apemon protested.  
  
"We have no choice! Recovering Cherubimon's Spirits takes precedence over everything! I will return shortly, now go  
  
attack!" Mammon thundered off.  
  
==  
  
"This must be it." Hiroki whispered. He and Kouji were looking at a statue of Alforce V-Dramon, about twice the size of an  
  
adult human. At its base was a small inscription, but neither of them could read it. "I wonder if Armadillomon could make  
  
it out?" Kouji asked.   
  
"I don't think so." Hiroki replied. "It looks different from the digital language digimon use at home. Maybe it's an  
  
older dialect?"  
  
Kouji's D-Scanner lit up. "It is...an inscription of Alforce V-Dramon's passing." a female voice said.  
  
"Ophanimon!" Kouji gasped.  
  
"It tells of the last days of Alforce V-Dramon. When he and the other Royal Knights went to seal away Lucemon, only he and  
  
Dynasmon survived. However, the pain of losing his comrades was so great, that Alforce V-Dramon was unable to recover,  
  
and eventually died. There was no digiegg, and only some of his digicode remained. With the last of my power, I sealed  
  
that digicode into this statue, to remind everyone of his sacrifice."  
  
"Is that why Cherubimon wants it?" Kouji asked. "Will this increase his power somehow? Ophanimon?"  
  
"I...you must be careful, children..." the light died out.   
  
Kouji growled, frustrated. "Another vague warning. Just great."  
  
"Hiroki!" Armadillomon called from the entrance. "More coming!" The two humans ran out of the room. Outside, they saw two  
  
more Apemon, and a large black dinosaur.  
  
"Surrender, humans!" Black Tyrannomon ordered. "Turn over your spirits, and we might let you live!"  
  
"Hmph." Kouji smirked. "I could use something to take out my frustrations on. Spirit Evolution...Wolfmon!"  
  
"I'll help!" Hiroki said.  
  
"No. Stay here." Wolfmon replied. "This won't take too long." And I won't lose Tomoki...no, Hiroki, he added to himself.  
  
==  
  
"We're waiting!" Black Tyrannomon yelled.  
  
One of the Apemon suddenly groaned, the fell over. Wolfmon advanced on the remaining digimon, sword in hand. "You're not  
  
welcome here. Leave."  
  
"Don't give me that attitude!" Black Tyrannomon roared, pivoting and launching a wave of fire at Wolfmon. The remaining  
  
Apemon also moved in, forcing Wolfmon back. "I'll take the Spirit from your cold body!"  
  
An image of Junpei and Tomoki flashed inside Kouji's mind. Wolfmon's eyes narrowed. "DIE!" he yelled, driving one sabre  
  
through Apemon, then pulling it back. He thrust his other arm out, and started firing at Black Tyrannomon, laser bolts  
  
striking the dinosaur. So focussed was he, that he failed to notice the first Apemon he attacked get back up and strike  
  
him with his Bone Stick.  
  
Wolfmon tried to recover, some sort of whistle ringing in his ears. Then the ground exploded around him.  
  
==  
  
Hiroki got up, one hand on Armadillomon's shell. "What happened?"  
  
"Something powerful exploded very near the cave." Armadillomon replied. "Shame Kyoko's not around; I could use her digiegg  
  
to evolve to Digmon and tunnel an escape route." He glanced down the entranceway. "It's collapsed. And I don't like the  
  
way the ceiling looks right now, either. Time to leave."  
  
"But...what about Alforce V-Dramon's remains?" Hiroki gestured at the statue.  
  
"Digivolve me to Ankylomon; I think I can carry it like that. But we really don't have much of a choice." Nodding, Hiroki  
  
held up his arm. "Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon! Okay, time to make an exit! Hiroki, wait by the far wall until  
  
I tell you, alright?" Ankylomon started trying to push his way through the rock wall, using horns and Tail Hammer (VERY  
  
carefully -ed) through the weakened wall of the shrine.  
  
Hiroki glanced up at the roof of the cave. Then, he froze. "Ankylomon! Look out!"  
  
==  
  
Mammon looked at the two large craters around the shrine. As he did, his brethren stepped back, tusks reappearing, ready  
  
to fire again. "Excellent. One more round should do it." He glanced up, seeing three digieggs flying away. "A shame  
  
about Black Tyrannomon. Strong, but not too bright."  
  
"Leader!" one of the other Mammon called. "Human!" The lead Mammon looked down, and saw a boy slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Even better. The bearer of the Spirit is here, and weakened. Fire again and finish him off!"  
  
==  
  
Hiroki winced as Ankylomon nudged the large rock off his foot. "Is it broken?" the digimon asked.  
  
Carefully, Hiroki checked his leg. "I think it's just sprained a bit. Are you OK?"  
  
"Takes more than a few flying tusks to stop me. Come on, let's grab the statue and get out of here. Climb up on my  
  
back." Hiroki did so, then Ankylomon set about trying to figure out how to move a statue with no hands to speak of.  
  
"Ahh, there you are!" two Mammon said, crashing through the wall. "Turn over the statue and the boy and I will let you  
  
live."  
  
"That's a joke, right?" Ankylomon replied.  
  
==  
  
Kouji got to his feet, ears still ringing. "What...what did that?"  
  
"We did." One of the Mammon herd proclaimed, striding over. "We are Mammon in service to the great Cherubimon, master of  
  
the Beast Digimon. And you have one of his Spirits, human worm!"  
  
"I'm getting sick of all this 'worm' garbage." Kouji growled. "And I'm even sicker of hearing about Cherubimon. Why do  
  
you serve such a monster?"  
  
"DON'T INSULT OUR MASTER!" Mammon roared, charging forward. Kouji rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being trampled.  
  
"He freed us from the Humanoid Digimon that were oppressing us!" Another stomp of his feet. "He destroyed Seraphimon, who  
  
was plotting against us!" Now, a swing of his trunk, catching Kouji off-guard. "And any who oppose him will be made to  
  
serve. Including you and your little friend, brat!"  
  
Again, Kouji saw images of Junpei and Tomoki becoming Arbormon and Grottomon, and his eyes narrowed. "No. I won't let  
  
that happen. I'll...I'll stop all of you first."  
  
"And how will you do that?" Mammon taunted.  
  
What surprised him later when he recalled the fight was that Kouji didn't say anything, do anything, or even pick up his D-  
  
Scanner. One second, he was Kouji, the next he just became Wolfmon, with no perceptible pause. Then Mammon roared and  
  
about eight more of the giant digimon ran over, leaving two trying to tunnel into the shrine.  
  
==  
  
"Okay, it's on!" Ankylomon roared, holding the statue in place with his tail. "It'll be a little scuffed, but I think I  
  
can move it!"  
  
"Don't bother!" one of two Mammon said, blasting through the wall. "We'll take that statue! Tusk Strike!"  
  
"Hiroki!" Ankylomon yelled, twisting around to take the attack. As he moved, the statue fell off, hitting the ground.  
  
Ankylomon grunted as the two missiles struck him, exploding against his armoured hide. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Forget me, what about you?" Hiroki replied.  
  
"Ah, barely felt it! Now one side while I handle these two! MEGATON PRESS!" Ankylomon's head slammed into one of the  
  
Mammon. "And Tail Hammer!" he added, spiked tail hitting the second Mammon.  
  
"You won't stop us! Mammon, evolve...Orochimon!" The first Mammon that attacked shimmered, and grew into a giant eight  
  
headed snake. "Alcohol Breath!"  
  
"Hey...I'm underage..." Ankylomon stammered, staggering back. "Alright, I'll take you on...all five of you...just stop  
  
spinning around..."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hiroki demanded.  
  
"Heyyy...not so loud..." Ankylomon groaned.  
  
"He's inebriated." Orochimon sneered. "Now I will seize the statue and the digicode within it." Orochimon slithered  
  
forward, frowning as Hiroki stood in his way. "Out of the way, runt." All of Orochimon's mouths opened, each one glowing  
  
with power. "Clouds of Heaven!"  
  
==  
  
Wolfmon aimed, fired, and spun to attack the sixth Mammon, having managed to dispatch the first five he had attacked. His  
  
normal control was almost gone; Wolfmon was almost reckless in his fighting, nearing a berserk state.  
  
He lead Mammon stepped back, appalled. "He's stronger than I expected. How could one human defeat so many of my  
  
brethren?" Behind him, there was a sharp crack, and the shrine collapsed. Mammon spun around, seeing the destruction.  
  
"Fool! You've destroyed the Alforce statue!" He yelled as Orochimon emerged from the rubble. "At least tell me you  
  
destroyed the humans inside!"  
  
"All dead." Orochimon grinned. "We'll have to dig out the statue, but what of it?" Wolfmon stopped, horrified. Then  
  
everyone looked at the centre of the rubble, which had started to glow. "Huh? What..what's going on?" Part of the rubble  
  
sank, faint bluish glow seeping through the cracks. Then the rubble started to lift up, falling away. "No! The digicode  
  
from the Alforce statue!"  
  
"Ankylomon, digivolve to...Armormon!" Wolfmon gasped as a new digimon exploded out of the rubble. He was reminded of a  
  
centaur, although the ones he read about didn't have gatling guns for forearms and two shoulder mounted cannons. Armormon  
  
had Hiroki in one of his arms, cradling the human, who appeared to be alright.  
  
"He...evolved!" Mammon and Orochimon gasped. Mammon's remaining herd ran, panicked by the sight of the heavily armed  
  
digimon. "Clouds of Heaven!"  
  
The shoulder cannons on Armormon snapped into position. "Dramon...Buster!" he cried as the two cannons fired into the  
  
oncoming attack, dispersing it.  
  
"You little...Gatling Tusk Striker!" Mammon roared, launching multiple missiles.  
  
Armormon set Hiroki down, then brought his arm-cannons up. "Vulcan Barrage!" The two attacks cancelled each other out.  
  
"We appear to be matched." Orochimon taunted. "But there's two of us, and only-" he stopped as Mammon suddenly gasped and  
  
vanished in a flurry of digicode, leaving only a digiegg. Wolfmon glanced up at Orochimon, nodded to Armormon and stepped  
  
back. "It doesn't matter! You'll never find my real head! And I can create illusionary heads as fast as you can destroy  
  
them!"  
  
"Then I'll have to destroy them all at once." Armormon replied, all of his cannons taking aim. "Full Fire!"  
  
The barrage almost deafened Wolfmon, energy blasts striking all over Orochimon's body. Head after head vanished, until the  
  
last head, the real one, paused for a second and was vaporized. Orochimon vanished, digiegg flying away.  
  
==  
  
"We're sorry." Hiroki said to the assembled Kokuwamon. "We tried to stop them, but the Alforce Statue was destroyed."  
  
Armadillomon nodded. "And the digicode that was inside it was absorbed into me. I think that's what triggered my  
  
evolution."  
  
"Well, at least Cherubimon did not get it, that is what is important." The elder Kokuwamon replied. "Do not worry, we  
  
shall rebuild the shrine and create a new statue. Actually, I think we will create several new statues, one for Alforce V-  
  
Dramon, and one for each of you, who helped to protect our village."  
  
"Us?" Hiroki asked. "But the shrine was destroyed."  
  
"You fought bravely, and were able to unlock the power of the Royal Knight. That alone deserves recognition. We have a  
  
Digmon coming tomorrow, he will do the sculpting for us."  
  
"Um." Kouji said, still a bit stunned. "I don't know if we can stay that long."  
  
"No worries, I have a camera. Just hold still...No, to your left. No, my left..."  
  
==  
  
"Cherubimon." The fallen angel started, surprised by the voice. "Alforce V-Dramon's digicode has been converted."  
  
Cherubimon's eyes narrowed. "That leaves Dynasmon unaccounted for. And one of the spirits has been sighted in the area.  
  
My missing Light spirit."  
  
"As you planned, Master." Cherubimon answered.  
  
In the hallway, Ranamon listened, careful not to give herself away. Interesting, she thought to herself.  
  
Next Episode  
  
While fighting Arbormon and Mercuremon, Ryoko, Sneasel, and Izumi find Seraphimon's attendant Sorcerimon and Patamon. Can  
  
even they defeat Mercuremon, and will the power of two Sorcerimons be enough to free Junpei? Next time, on Digicross  
  
Frontier:  
  
'Divine assist! Return of the Holy Digimon, Angemon!' 


	13. Divine assist! Return of the Holy Digimo...

The small valley was normally peaceful, the few surviving digimon having hidden here to escape Cherubimon's attacks. They were now cowering inside their rough homes, watching as the two groups of digimon battled back and forth. One was clearly led by Mercuremon, and had what looked like Arbormon with him, as well as a few Cyclomon for support.  
  
The other group, though smaller, was definitely more aggressive. The leader was a winged digimon carrying what looked like a sword, and she had a Sorcerimon for backup. Hanging back was what looked like a human girl, calling instructions to the Sorcerimon. "I think they're coming this way!" one homeowner, a Patamon, gasped.  
  
A tall figure placed a hand on Patamon's head. "Do not fear. If they get too close, I shall...Ryoko?" The taller digimon stepped forward, wings fluttering a bit. "It is her! And Sorcerimon, and...Izumi?"  
  
"You know them?" Patamon asked, but got no response. The other digimon had already flown towards the battle, feathers trailing behind him.  
  
== Digicross Frontier episode 13  
'Divine assist! Return of the Holy Digimon, Angemon!' ==  
  
"Stand still!" Jet Sylphimon growled, swinging her sword at Mercuremon's head.  
  
"My, this is an unusual change for you, Izumi." Mercuremon taunted. "I never knew you to be so aggressive before. Come across another Woodmon to get beaten up by?" He smirked as he blocked another sword strike with his arm shield, and allowed a mocking laugh to escape from his lips as the mirror on his shield reflected to force of the blow, sending Jet Sylphimon crashing to the ground. "Force will not work on me, human. Give up now, and I might let Arbormon finish you instead of me." Arbormon stomped forward, fists clenched.  
  
"Junpei? Junpei, it's me!" Jet Sylphimon yelled.  
  
Sorcerimon, in the middle of freezing a second Cyclomon solid, saw Arbormon advance. "Ryoko!" he yelled, glowing and switching back to Sneasel.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "I'm sending the digiegg of friendship! Digiarmor energize!"  
  
"Sneasel, armor digivolve to...Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!"  
  
Mercuremon frowned as he saw Sneasel armor digivolve, then move to help Jet Sylphimon. He snapped his fingers, nodding his head towards Ryoko. One of the Cyclomon nodded back, then pulled back, edging around the battlefield.  
  
"You will not harm the girl, or anyone else here." a tall white digimon commanded. Cyclomon started to turn, then grunted as a staff was slammed into his gut, then fell over as the staff in the angel's hands spun and struck him square on the chin. "Mercuremon! Take your minions and leave this area! Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Fool! You clearly do not know my power!" Mercuremon sneered as he held up a shield. "Offset reflector!" The bolt of energy struck the mirror, and was reflected back.  
  
"Actually, I know it all too well!" the angel replied, moving aside and letting the bolt hit the Cyclomon that he had already knocked over. It disintegrated immediately. "Thanks. Care to help me with the rest of them?"  
  
There was a cry to Mercuremon's left. Raidramon had dispatched the last Cyclomon, and was helping Jet Sylphimon to get up. He knew that Raidramon, with the power that Seraphimon had given him, could possibly harm him. "You'll pay for this, whoever you.." he stopped as he felt a familiar power come from the angel in front of him. "You...Arbormon, come!" With two flashes of light, Arbormon and Mercuremon vanished.  
  
Ryoko stepped away from the rock she was taking cover behind. "Thanks!" she waved. "I didn't know that an Angemon was in the area!"  
  
Jet Sylphimon landed, and, with a flash of digicode, became Izumi again. "Angemon?"  
  
"Yes." Raidramon said. "In our world, Angemon like the one TK has, are the brightest defenders of peace and goodness." He stopped, staring at Angemon. "Have we met? Your scent's familiar."  
  
"It is you." Angemon said. "I didn't recognize you at first in your new evolution. I evolved from the Patamon you met when you were trying to find your way back home."  
  
==  
  
"It is good to see you safe and unharmed." Sorcerimon said to the trio. "But Ryoko, I thought you had gone home with Sneasel, Hiroki, and Armadillomon. Why have you returned? And why is Arbormon loose on our world again?"  
  
Ryoko glanced at Izumi, who nodded. "Cherubimon captured Junpei, Kouji, and Tomoki. Kouji escaped, but Mercuremon...turned Junpei and Tomoki into Arbormon and Grottomon."  
  
Angemon stepped back, horrified. "They...Then the Arbormon I fought was...?"  
  
"Junpei." Izumi said, looking down. Angemon leaned on his staff, stunned.  
  
"As evil as Cherubimon was, I cannot imagine even he would go so far..." He looked at Sneasel. "And you and Ryoko came back to help save them?"  
  
"Yes. Hiroki and Armadillomon are here as well; they're with Kouji, on the opposite side of the mountain. We were able to track them this far, but it looks like they split up."  
  
"I know that area. It is the home to the Alforce V-Dramon shrine, and another village of Kokuwamon. I think you might know some of them; they are the ones who escaped from Snimon and the Goblimon tribe, which you defeated."  
  
"It was Junpei that defeated them." Izumi said quietly. "Excuse me." she said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Izumi!" Sorcerimon called, getting up. Sneasel raised a hand, stopping him, and glanced at his partner.  
  
"I'll go." Ryoko said, following Izumi.  
  
"What happened?" Angemon asked quietly.  
  
"From what Izumi told us, they were attacked by an extremely powerful hybrid named Duskmon. He captured everyone except for Izumi and, we think, Takuya. Bokomon and Neemon escaped too.  
  
"After that, Kouji said that he somehow got his H-Spirit back, escaped, and saw Mercuremon forcing Tomoki and Junpei to become Grottomon and Arbormon. Then he ran, found us, and we went after our missing friends."  
  
"Can they be saved?" Sorcerimon asked.  
  
"I think so. I was almost able to free one of them using Sorcerimon's healing power. Do you know anything about that?"  
  
Sorcerimon nodded. "Aquarius Fill can be used to heal psychic as well as physical damage." He glanced at Angemon for a second, then went on. "Now that he knows you're here, he's going to come back. Perhaps we can work together on freeing them."  
  
==  
  
Outside, Ryoko found Izumi leaning on a fence, staring into space. "We will get him back. Him and Tomoki. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know." Izumi sighed. "It's just..."  
  
"Oh my god..." Ryoko mock-gasped. "You really do love him!"  
  
"That's not funny! He's just a big dumb jerk!"  
  
"Who kept trying to flirt with you, and making himself look like an idiot in the process. I was there for some of it, remember?" Ryoko winked. "Come on, flattery has to count for something, right? And persistence?"  
  
"Says the girl who falls to pieces when Kouji's around." Izumi replied, her old humour coming back. "What do you see in him anyway?"  
  
"The same thing you see in Junpei?" Ryoko hazarded.  
  
"You mean, someone who's totally lost without you? I can't see Kouji being like that. Well, maybe a little. He did seem to lighten up a bit after you left." She looked at Ryoko, smiling a bit. "We all really missed you and Hiroki. Especially me." Ryoko looked puzzled. "Hey, you think it's easy, being the only girl in the group? It's nice having someone I can talk to. And Hiroki's quite the little charmer. If he wasn't already taken, I'd say he would grow up to become quite the little heartbreaker."  
  
"He's a lot like his dad." Ryoko replied. "A lot of that 'knight in shining armor' routine of his comes from his kendo classes."  
  
"Hmm. I wonder if I should join up? As Jet Sylphimon, I use a sword."  
  
"Well, a lot of what digimon do is instinctive. I guess the same thing goes for you." Ryoko blinked, wondering why her pokegear was ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Ryoko? Hey, it's Takeru. listen, I have a message!" (Want it? Wait for the 'Forever Gogglehead' special to come out. Soon, I promise. Really! -ed)  
  
==Later that night  
  
"Good news?" Sneasel asked as Ryoko settled into bed.  
  
"Yeah. Takeru met up with Takuya and Takato, of all people. According to him, they and some guy named Taichi Yagami were summoned to fight some weird monster. Anyway, Takuya told him to tell us that he would meet up with us as soon as possible."  
  
"Hm. I wonder how many digital worlds there are out there. And if everyone else is going to get pulled into them." Sneasel's expression indicated that he wasn't too happy with the concept.  
  
Izumi stepped out of the washroom and got into her own bed. "You seem happy." Ryoko observed.  
  
"Well, hearing that Takuya is alright and trying to find us was good news." Izumi replied. Sighing she looked at the ceiling. "Everyone's getting back together, it seems. You, Hiroki, Kouji, Takuya...all we have to do is find and save Junpei and Tomoki, and we can try to save this Digital World. Again. But that still leaves Duskmon, Ranamon and Mercuremon to deal with."  
  
"Now that we know his power, I think we can take him." Sneasel answered. "Tricky, but not impossible. If we could get Kouji's B-spirit back and teach him how to double spirit evolve like you do..."  
  
"I don't think it's something that I can teach." Izumi replied. "Irismon came to me, remember. I guess Ancient Garurumon would have to come to Kouji, though I doubt he'd appreciate us setting Piedmon on him." Impishly, she glanced at Ryoko. "But if you're that anxious to have him all tied up..."  
  
Blushing, Ryoko hurled her pillow at Izumi.  
  
==Elsewhere.  
  
"This changes everything." Mercuremon growled, glaring at Arbormon. "I want there to be no hesitation. Destroy all three, understand. Leave the angel and his follower to me." Arbormon nodded.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Ranamon asked sweetly. "Maybe doing a little bird- hunting?"  
  
"Stay out of this." Mercuremon replied gruffly. Seraphimon's digi-code, so close, Mercuremon thought.  
  
"Oh, that's no way to speak to a lady!" Ranamon pouted. "I just thought you might need a few loyal minions." As she spoke, her smile became more predatory. "In return for, say...half of Seraphimon's digicode?" Mercuremon's startled expression was far more reward than Ranamon had hoped she'd get. "Oh come now, we all know that that winged pretty-boy has Seraphimon's digicode in him. And those dreary Cyclomon just won't cut it."  
  
She doesn't know that that black cat has some of Seraphimon's digicode, Mercuremon realized. "Of course, your offer is...reasonable." Mercuremon replied, making a show of resignation. "But what forces can you offer?"  
  
Smiling, Ranamon snapped her fingers. A red-clad digimon stepped forward. "You summoned me, Lady Ranamon?"  
  
"FlaWizarmon, dear? You and I are going to help Mercuremon. I want you to pull the wings off of an annoying butterfly for me."  
  
FlaWizarmon bowed. "It would give me great pleasure to defeat your enemies, Lady Ranamon."  
  
You must be kidding me, Mercuremon thought.  
  
==Late Morning  
  
It was an odd group, Izumi thought to herself. Up ahead, Ryoko was talking to Angemon about this digital world, Sneasel walking with them. Sorcerimon was keeping pace with Izumi. "I am pleased to see you are well. When I heard rumours that the Chosen Children had been wiped out by Duskmon, I wasn't sure what to believe."  
  
"It was close. If it wasn't for me finding my way to Ryoko and Hiroki's world, I might not have survived. And they've helped me here too." Izumi stopped. "I think..." Izumi stopped as she heard a cry from ahead. Sneasel had darted forward and evolved to Yashamon, tensed for a fight. "What is it?" As she spoke, Angemon flew up, trying to spot the enemy.  
  
"Enemies, several of them!" Yashamon called. "Ryoko, stay with Sorcerimon!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Ranamon said, casually walking forward, followed by what looked like a small army of various digimon. "Don't go. We have so much to...discuss." She winked at Yashamon, eliciting several growls and snarls from the digimon following her.  
  
Mercuremon pushed himself through the digimon, glaring at Izumi and Ryoko. "Where is the one with Seraphimon's digicode?" he noticed Yashamon, and grinned. "So, you decided to try your hand against me, eh outworlder? And I suppose you shall oppose me as well, humans? Make it easy and turn over Seraphimon's digicode."  
  
"And then what?" Izumi yelled back. "You'll turn us into slaves like you did Junpei and Tomoki?"  
  
"How about you return them to us, and we'll let YOU live." Ryoko added. Sneasel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hmph. Defeat all of us, and I might consider it." Ranamon replied. "GET THEM!" she called to her army. Every digimon charged at once.  
  
"Double Spirit Evolution...Jet Sylphimon!"  
  
The next few minutes were a confusing melee of energy blasts, sword strikes, clouds of ice and acid, and one truly impressive Diamond Scourge from Jet Sylphimon, wiping out an even dozen of Ranamon's fans with a single swipe.  
  
"Not bad." Ranamon commented. "A pity you just took out all of my lower level followers. The hardcore legion is coming in now!"  
  
"For Lady Ranamon!" FlaWizarmon shouted, fiery sword held high.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted, feeding FlaWizarmon a bolt of pure light, sending the swordsman flying into a bush. Angemon landed, and slammed his staff into two Meramon, forcing them back.  
  
A few yards away, Jet Sylphimon shouted a raptor's cry, swooping down and slashing through a group of Woodmon, reducing them to digieggs in an eyeblink (vengeance is mine... ah, I mean hers! -ed). "Who's next?" she demanded. A second later, an explosive projectile slammed into her, sending her sprawling onto the ground.  
  
"Arbormon." Yashamon hissed.  
  
"That's right." Mercuremon, who had been staying out of the battle, observed. "I've taken care to strengthen Cherubimon's hold on him, so there'll be no getting him back, outworlder." Glancing at the mind controlled hybrid, he went on. "Arbormon...go finish them." Wordlessly, Arbormon nodded, glowed, and slide-evolved to Petaldramon.  
  
"Ryoko! We have to weaken him first!" Ryoko acknowledged this, sending the digiegg of Friendship to Yashamon. "Yashamon, slide evolution...Raidramon! Angemon, Sorcerimon, keep Ryoko covered! Thunder Blast!" Petaldramon ignored the bolt of lightning, not noticing as the gash torn in his side knitted itself back together. "Okay Junpei, let's see how much of me you remember! Lightning Claw!"  
  
Petaldramon reared back, letting out an unholy squeal as Raidramon's attack opened a large gash in his head. Jet Sylphimon gasped, letting FlaWizarmon, who had recovered, get in a good shot with his sword. "Junpei! Snap out of it! Ryoko, we have to force him to slide evolve back to Arbormon. Tell Izumi she has to strike Petaldramon, or we might never get him back."  
  
Ryoko glanced at Jet Sylphimon, now in a swordfight with FlaWizarmon. "Izumi! You have to help Raidramon!"  
  
"That's enough of that! Ranamon, slide evolution...Calmarimon!" Two of the beast digimon's tentacles shot out, wrapping around Ryoko's throat. "Tell me, is the sound of your neck snapping like that of a digimon's?"  
  
"Ryoko!" Raidramon shouted. "Put her down, you witch!"  
  
"I don't think so! Now turn over your spirits, missy," she snarled, indicating Jet Sylphimon, "and Seraphimon's digicode," this at Angemon, "and I might not snap her neck and tear her limbs off. Well?"  
  
"I'm impressed." Mercuremon said. "I had no idea you had such a cruel streak in you, Ranamon."  
  
"Well, how else can I keep all my loyal fans in line. Right?" Silence. "I said RIGHT?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Ranamon!" (Note: Ranamon insisted they always call her Ranamon, even when she's in her beast form. -ed) the remaining fans chorused. These few remaining were the truly fanatical, the rest having bolted when they saw Ranamon's B-Spirit form.  
  
"Good. Now, you-" she stopped, smelling ozone. She glanced at Raidramon, trembling with rage. "Nice show, honey, but..." she stopped as a ghostly figure appeared behind him. "Seraphimon...YOU have Seraphimon's digicode!"  
  
"And you have Ryoko. Release her or die." The ground around Raidramon was starting to blacken now. Calmarimon suddenly considered that attacking Ryoko might not have been the smartest move she had made.  
  
"Why should I?" Calmarimon replied. Her next words were lost, drowned out by Raidramon's roar, which even made Petaldramon take a few steps back. His power is astounding, Mercuremon thought. I can see why Cherubimon desires it so!  
  
Raidramon's mouth opened, a bright blue ball of energy forming in it. "Rrrr....THUNDERCLASM!" he roared, unleashing a bright blue beam of energy, smashing into Calmarimon. The electrical discharge forced her to drop Ryoko, and managed to push the massive beast hybrid back, knocking her over.  
  
"No!" Calmarimon shouted as she felt something fly out of her grasp. It arced in the air, and landed, as if directed, right in Ryoko's hands.  
  
"This is..." Ryoko gasped.  
  
"The Beast Spirit of Light!" Sorcerimon gasped. "Ranamon must have had it with her!"  
  
"And I'll take it back!" Calmarimon roared, charging forward.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Jet Sylphimon snarled, flying to intercept Calmarimon. "Di Massima...DIVIDASI!" The energy wave from the sword stopped Calmarimon in her tracks. Stunned, she was too late to defend herself as the air hybrid flew in, sword swinging.  
  
Ryoko winced as she heard the sword bite into Calmarimon's face. Calmarimon toppled over, reverting to Ranamon. "My lady!" FlaWizarmon yelled, running over to his mistress' side. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Wh...what happened..." Ranamon asked weakly, trying to get up. She felt FlaWizarmon's arms around her, but was too weak to brush him away. She turned to face her loyal follower, then blinked, puzzled, as she saw him flinch. Then she saw the scar on her face in the reflection of FlaWizarmon's eye. "No...no...NOOOO!" she wailed.  
  
"This will not go well." Mercuremon snarled, vanishing.  
  
"Now!" Raidramon yelled, reverting to Sneasel. "Digivolve me to Sorcerimon! Angemon, attack!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted, pouring all the power he could into his attack. It struck Petaldramon, managing to force him to switch back to Arbormon.  
  
"Sneasel, digivolve to Sorcerimon! Aquarius Fill!"  
  
"Ryoko, take cover!" the other Sorcerimon said, running over to help. "Aquarius fill!" The two energy blasts struck Arbormon, unable to react quickly enough.  
  
"My lady..." FlaWizarmon sobbed. "What you have done...can...never be FORGIVEN! FlaWizarmon, evolve to...FireGaroumon!" Out of the sudden spiral of digicode, a blood-red digimon, slightly resembling WereGarurumon but more muscular, and carrying two oversized swords, seemingly carved from living flames themselves. With an incoherent yell, he leaped at Jet Sylphimon, swords barely visible.  
  
Jet Sylphimon barely had time to bring her own sword up, trying desperately to block the berserk digimon's attack. She heard Ryoko calling to her, but could not spare the time to reply.  
  
Ryoko's Sorcerimon saw all this out of the corner of his eye, and wanted desperately to help. "No!" the other Sorcerimon called. "I cannot do this alone! Help me free Junpei first, we might not get another chance! She will be fine, Irismon's spirits will protect her long enough for us to finish this!" Grimly, both Sorcerimon concentrated on freeing Junpei.  
  
Angemon saw the two Sorcerimon focussing their energies on Arbormon. "Let me help as well!" Angemon's wings spread out, motes of light collecting in them. "Hand of Fate!" he shouted, driving all his power, and that of Seraphimon's, into the energy beam. For several long seconds, the three beams of energy converged on Arbormon, who was unable to move.  
  
Finally, Arbormon glowed again, and became Junpei. Restored, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious. Behind them, they heard Izumi cry out. She had tried to fly up, but her foot was grabbed by FireGaroumon, and the insane digimon had slammed a flaming fist into her gut. Her evolution was broken by the attack, and the human girl landed heavily on the ground.  
  
"No!" Ryoko's Sorcerimon yelled. "HyoRetsuzan!"  
  
"Crystal Cloud!" FireGaroumon waved a hand, the power cancelling the attacks and sending both ice digimon flying.  
  
"Junpei! Wake up!" Ryoko screeched. "Wake up!" she repeated, as FireGaroumon advanced on Izumi, still unconscious, raising one sword into the air, flames licking across the blade.  
  
==  
  
"Wh...where am I...Someone calling me?"  
  
"Junpei!" a voice urged. "Wake up."  
  
"Can't. Tired."  
  
"Wake UP! That girl you've got the hots for? She's about to get eviscerated by a mad digimon!"  
  
"Girl...I..Izumi?"  
  
"Yeah, her. Wake up! MOVE, SOLDIER!"  
  
==  
  
"For your crime, you shall die on my blade!" FireGaroumon intoned. He glanced at Ranamon, almost catatonic now, and his expression twisted into one of pure hatred. "BURN!"  
  
"No you don't!" someone called, as something hard and metallic hit him. FireGaroumon got to his feet, and saw him. Human, blue and gold, and the mark of...Lightning! "Get away from her you monster!" Blitzmon snarled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"You're in my way." FireGaroumon growled. With a shout, he charged, one sword swinging, the other sword aimed in front of him. Blitzmon dodged the swinging sword, while punching the second sword out of FireGaroumon's grip, crackling electricity as it fell.  
  
Sneasel crawled over to Ryoko. "I see we were successful. I just hope he's strong enough."  
  
"What about Angemon?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He and Sorcerimon are keeping an eye on Ranamon. There's no telling if or when she might snap out of her state. And I don't have the strength left...to..." he collapsed, drained. Ryoko cradled her partner in her arms, keeping her eyes on the fight.  
  
Blitzmon and FireGaroumon wrestled with each other, neither one able to overcome the other's strength or defences for the moment. Finally, FireGaroumon, with a surge of mad strength, managed to push Blitzmon back, the hybrid nearly crushing Izumi. Blitzmon glanced at the human, and saw the beginnings of several nasty bruises, some singes on her clothing, and a few burn marks on her arms. Suddenly, Blitzmon darted forward, and caught FireGaroumon with a hard right hook, sending teeth flying everywhere. A second blow slammed into the wolf digimon's stomach, driving the air out of his lungs.  
  
"You...you shall pay..." FireGaroumon wheezed.  
  
"Blitzmon, slide evolution...Bolgmon!" Blitzmon glowed, and shifted into what looked like a giant humanoid tank, gatling guns for hands and a massive gun barrel coming out of his head. The treads at Bolgmon's base bit into the ground, and he surged forward, slamming into FireGaroumon and sending him flying. Then, Bolgmon slammed his arms into the ground, aiming the cannon at FireGaroumon. Ryoko watched as energy was pulled into the cannon, hearing a faint whine and feeling static in the air around her. "Field...LEVELLER!" Bolgmon shouted, letting off a massive blast of energy, impacting right in front of FireGaroumon. The flare from the blast blinded everyone, and the sharp crack of the particle cannon firing nearly deafened Ryoko and Sneasel. Still angry, Bolgmon kept firing at the same spot.  
  
Trying to shake the ringing in her ears off, Ryoko ran over to Bolgmon. "It's over. Stop firing, you've beaten him! Junpei!"  
  
Abruptly, Bolgmon stopped, was surrounded by digicode, and became Junpei. "Oh...Ryoko?" he asked, voice faint. "You came back..." Energy utterly spent, he passed out.  
  
==  
  
Izumi's first reaction on waking up was understandable, considering the day she had had. Her eyes opened, slowly focussed, and the pink blur resolved into Junpei's face, he having just leaned over to see if Izumi was alright.  
  
"KYAAAA!" Izumi shrieked, nearly leaping out of the bed. She recovered, though she still couldn't believe it. "J...Junpei?"  
  
"Hey, thanks for the hearing test." Junpei groaned, rubbing his left ear. "Did I get him?"  
  
"By about the third blast from that particle cannon, yes." Sneasel answered, still in Ryoko's arms. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"I thought it was you!" Junpei shouted, running over and hugging both Ryoko and Sneasel. "Thank you. If you hadn't come, I might still..." he trailed off, shuddering a bit.  
  
Izumi started to get up, then noticed she was wearing her night-gown, and not her regular clothes. "Ahh...where are my clothes? Junpei?" she asked, voice getting a little hard.  
  
Junpei shook his head. "It was me, relax." Ryoko answered. "Your clothes got a little singed by whatever FlaWizarmon turned into. Some of the village residents are fixing them now. And they're lengthening your skirt a bit."  
  
"Oh, thank heavens!" Izumi sighed. "I should have bought pants when I had the chance. "Junpei?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm...I survived, right? Don't you owe me a kiss?"  
  
"You're not going to hold me to that, are you? Could I at least get some clothes on?"  
  
"Oh come on!" Junpei almost shouted, exasperated. "I said kiss, not elope! Oh, I give up." he sighed, dejected.  
  
Smiling, Izumi wrapped the bedsheet around her, and walked to Junpei. "Thank you." she whispered, kissing him on his cheek.  
  
"Well, that went well. Now we have Junpei back, plus he has the two Wood spirits, and we have Kouji's B-Spirit back as well." Izumi blinked as Sneasel said this. "Ranamon dropped it."  
  
"Well, should I put it in my D-Scanner?" Izumi asked.  
  
"No, let's have Ryoko give it to him personally." Junpei suggested. Ryoko blushed.  
  
"Oooh, I like that!" Izumi said.  
  
==  
  
FlaWizarmon cradled Ranamon. "Fear not, Lady Ranamon. I shall not desert you, like those other fools have." Ranamon sat there, hand over the scar on her face. "I shall make them pay, my love. All of them."  
  
"Pay...no, FlaWizarmon. I want that girl Izumi for myself. I'll scar her like she scarred me, and that will be the beginning."  
  
==  
  
Next Episode  
  
Ranamon discovers who Cherubimon is taking direction from, and makes her own deal with this new enemy. Also, Sorcerimon and Angemon must decide whether or not to leave their home and begin wandering again. 


	14. Dark Mermaimon's Entrance

==Dark Hybrid keep. Sorry, that's the best name I could think of.  
  
"FOOLS!" Cherubimon's shadowy form roared. "INCOMPETENTS!" The shadow seethed still more, his fury shaking the chamber that Ranamon (barely aware of her surroundings, and holding one hand over the scar on her face) and Mercuremon were in. "Not only have they saved one of those humans, but THEY TOOK BACK THE B-SPIRIT OF LIGHT! I have lost five Spirits thanks to your bumbling!"  
  
"Master-" Mercuremon said, trying to calm the angel down.  
  
"Leave me while I consider what to do with you." Cherubimon growled. "I said out!" he roared, using a wave of force to practically fling the two hybrids out of the room.  
  
"Fat headed egomaniac." Mercuremon snarled, storming off. Dully, Ranamon got up, hand still over her scar. The only reason she was even aware of her surroundings was the constant desire of hers to find, maim, and very slowly kill Orimoto Izumi. And, a part of her decided, she had to be somewhat lucid to do that. She got ready to walk back to her quarters when she heard Cherubimon speak. Curious, she listened.  
  
==== Digicross Frontier episode 14  
'Dark Mermaimon's entrance' ====  
  
"Master." Cherubimon begged, body trembling as the psychic assault tore at him. "It was not my fault! Those two-"  
  
"I give you power." another voice, source unknown, interrupted. "I give you might over the other two angels, I allow you to take over this pathetic excuse for a world, and you only give me failure?"  
  
"I have sent you the digicode you requested!"  
  
"Liar!" Cherubimon howled as new pain flooded him. "I still do not have Seraphimon's digicode, nor do I have Ophanimon's, for that matter."  
  
"She is not ready, the time is not-"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ONE TO TALK ABOUT TIME, WHELP!" the voice tore into Cherubimon's mind, nearly destroying it. "Fail me again and I shall eat your digicode, and have your digiegg for dessert."  
  
"Yes." Cherubimon answered weakly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes...master." Recovering slightly, Cherubimon teleported back to his castle.  
  
A few moments later, the door cracked open and Ranamon stepped in. "So. Even the big bad angel has a boss. I never knew he was being led around like a dog on a leash." She nodded, confirming what she had suspected for some time now (See Frontier 12. -ed). "Maybe this one's smarter."  
  
==Mountain village  
  
Sorcerimon looked at the small group of humans and their digimon, and sighed. "They have come again, Angemon."  
  
"I know." the angel replied. "Should we move again? Now that Cherubimon knows we are here, he will almost assuredly come after us."  
  
"Yes. But should we go with them, I wonder? They may need our help to rescue the child."  
  
"Tomoki? Yes. Perhaps we should go with them for a while. But if we do leave, then this village would be left defenceless. Ranamon and Mercuremon would surely start their search here. The only option there would be to make sure that the evil hybrids knew we were leaving with them, and all that would do would make sure that they came after us in force."  
  
Sorcerimon nodded. "And?"  
  
Angemon sighed. "And, if they knew you were with us, they might not bring out Grottomon. They almost certainly know that you and that Sneasel have the power to undo Mercuremon's work."  
  
"Also true. But with their losses, they may be forced to bring him out. Probably as Gigasmon." Sorcerimon tapped his staff on the ground, agitated. "I can't believe they would do something like this! Even with everything that has happened, how could Cherubimon even think of doing this...to a child?"  
  
"It sickens me as well." Angemon replied. He looked at the humans again. "They know that both Sneasel and I have Seraphimon's digicode. If we go together, they may be desperate enough to risk an attack on us."  
  
"Quite." Sorcerimon agreed. "But Mercuremon is a sly one, don't forget. And Grottomon may not be his only trump card."  
  
==  
  
Ryoko sat by the fire, holding the B-Spirit of light in her hands. "You seem preoccupied." Sneasel said. Ryoko mumbled something, but didn't really answer coherently. "I'm sorry, but I fail to see the problem. You're just giving it back to Kouji, right? His B-Spirit?" Blushing a bit, Ryoko nodded. "So?"  
  
"It's not that simple." Ryoko argued.  
  
"What, that you like him? It seems fairly straightforward to, oh, everyone we've ever met."  
  
"Why didn't I bring a pokeball for you?" Ryoko groaned.  
  
"Don't worry. Encouraging idle gossip about the love lives of our human partners is what digimon do best." Sneasel shrugged. "Ask Gatomon sometime."  
  
"Far be it from me to interfere with that." Junpei commented, sitting down by Ryoko.  
  
"Junpei." Ryoko almost growled.  
  
"Man, like that, you almost sound like Izumi." Junpei sighed, hands behind his head. Ryoko muttered something dark. "Must be me."  
  
"Is there a reason you're here, aside from tormenting me?" Ryoko asked, pained.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Junpei replied. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Ryoko looked confused. "Hey, it was you and Sneasel that figured out how to undo that stuff Mercuremon did to me." His face darkened as the memory came back. "The next time I see him, I'm gonna break those mirrors and give him the bad luck. Still, it wasn't a complete loss. I still have the Wood spirits." His grin returned. "I bet he's getting roasted for losing them."  
  
Sneasel glanced at Junpei. "You sound well. Are you sure that you're not feeling any...after-effects from Mercuremon's attack on you?"  
  
"Hmph. Nothing that feeding Mirror-boy a few thunderbolts won't cure." Junpei replied, smirking.  
  
"That's good. I was afraid that we were going to have the Tai syndrome played out again."  
  
"Huh?" Junpei asked, confused by the pokemon's words. "Uh, explanation, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Oh, it's just something that Takeru cooked up. When our parents were our age, and they went to the digital world, either uncle Tai or uncle Matt would feel like they'd massively screwed up, and have a big grand mal angst fest. Kari was ready to smack both of them around at one point, and she was the youngest digidestined there."  
  
"Must be nice to have this sort of thing run in the family."  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Yeah, but you don't have to listen to the war stories."  
  
"True." Junpei got up. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. See ya tomorrow."  
  
==Dark Hybrid keep, in Cherubimon's 'room'  
  
"Hello?" Ranamon called quietly, not sure she should be doing this. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Who disturbs me?" a voice rumbled. Ranamon jumped, startled by the power contained in that voice. "You are not...ahh, Ranamon. I had hoped to see the Maiden of Water."  
  
Smooth, Ranamon thought. "You've heard of me?"  
  
"Yes. That oaf Cherubimon spends many hours going on about how you and the other Hybrid digimon aren't able to defeat the digidestined. I am starting to wonder if maybe enlisting his help was such a wise idea."  
  
"Well, don't go blaming me." Ranamon replied, annoyed by the voice's almost insolent tone. "It's not my fault that those humans can double spirit evolve."  
  
There was a pause. "Really? Cherubimon has failed to tell me of this development. Tell me more of this...double spirit evolution."  
  
==Same place, Mercuremon's lab  
  
Mercuremon scowled, looking at the still form of Grottomon. He had done everything that he could think of to ensure that Tomoki couldn't be freed like that brat with the thunder spirits had been. A part of him marvelled that Cherubimon hadn't char-broiled him on the spot, a fact for which he was thankful. In his hand was a small statue, looking like a number of small green spheres piled on top of one another.  
  
"So, this is my Beast-Spirit." he mused, looking at the results of Grottomon's latest recovery. It had been almost an accident; he had been very carefully checking the level of control he had over the former Ice Hybrid. This had been done by sending him against opponents that were carefully picked to remind the human trapped inside of his former allies; Flare Lizamon, Lilymon, Knightmon...he had callously thrown away several digimon's lives with his sadistic torture. And Grottomon passed. If anything was left of the boy, it wasn't strong enough to take back control.  
  
The only thing that did worry him was the return of that boy that looked like Tomoki. That might be enough to trigger something, though he had reduced the chance of that as much as he could. He had every intention of being there when Grottomon was sent against the humans. Though it was not out of any sense of nobility or bravery.  
  
No, ending his life on Raidramon's claws might be preferable to what Cherubimon would do if Tomoki was rescued.  
  
==Cherubimon's quarters  
  
"I see. So the humans have learned how to combine the two spirits they carry." the voice said, almost thoughtful. "And Cherubimon has done nothing to redress this imbalance?"  
  
"No, just keep sending us out." She removed her hand from the scar on her face. "And this is what it got me. Scarred and ugly."  
  
"And what will you do?"  
  
Ranamon's face twisted into an expression of almost sadistic cruelty. "I'll maim the one that did it to me, and make her watch as I melt her friends."  
  
A grey...no, black and white mist seemed to come out of nowhere. "A sentiment I know all to well, Water Maiden. I will restore your beauty, and give you the means to battle the humans on a more...equal level." Ranamon gasped as something brushed her face over her scar, seeming to freeze it. "Undoing this wound is no effort." the voice continued. "But empowering your spirits will require some...discomfort."  
  
"Do it."  
  
==Mountain village  
  
Izumi stuck her head in the tent. "Junpei? Ryoko got off the phone with Hiroki. We're going to meet up with them tomorrow. Kouji was actually glad to hear you were alright." she added with a smirk.  
  
Junpei raised his eyebrows. "Kouji, happy? Right, sure. Why isn't he with you? Sending him with Hiroki was rather cruel, Izumi."  
  
"We had to split into two teams, and it made more sense to send him with Hiroki than to have him go with Ryoko." she answered, winking knowingly.  
  
"That'll be some reunion." Junpei mused.  
  
"Too late, they already had theirs. Well, after I slapped him."  
  
Junpei sat up. "You...slapped Kouji? PLEASE tell me you have a picture!"  
  
"Sorry. He was off on one of his solo tears, and just tried to blow off Ryoko." Junpei winced. "So I slapped him and told him that I wasn't about to let the best thing that ever happened to him walk away." She looked at Junpei. "I missed you." she said, quietly. "But don't get any ideas."  
  
"Too late." Junpei replied. Izumi's face went red, prompting a bout of laughter. Somewhere towards the end, Izumi saw what was coming, and put her arms around Junpei, just as he started crying. The whole ordeal had finally caught up with him, breaking through the wall he had tried to set up.  
  
==Dark Hybrid Keep, Ranamon's room  
  
Flawizarmon waited by the pool Ranamon typically lived in. At no time did he think of leaving Ranamon's side. "My lady?"  
  
Ranamon strode in. FlaWizarmon stood up, curious. Ranamon was moving differently now. She seemed a bit taller, her looks more seductive than cute now. Most importantly, the scar on her face had vanished. "You never left here?" the hybrid asked.  
  
"No. I have waited here until your return. Your commands?"  
  
"All of my followers have left me, except for you." Ranamon stated.  
  
"They were faithless cowards. Only I could see your true beauty."  
  
"Oh? Even as Calmarimon?" she asked, shifting into her monstrous beast form.  
  
FlaWizarmon did not flinch. "That you would be willing to sacrifice yourself for your cause makes you even more beautiful in my eyes." he replied quietly.  
  
There was a flash, and Calmarimon became Ranamon again. "I have erred. Such loyalty should be rewarded." She walked over, and kissed FlaWizarmon. The fire digimon gasped as he felt a flood of raw power flow into him. "I name you my knight, FlaWizarmon. And I grant you a piece of the power that was passed to me."  
  
"By Cherubimon?"  
  
Ranamon laughed. "No. By the one who holds his leash. Come, we have much to plan, my knight." She dove in. FlaWizarmon, without hesitating, dove in, not caring if the water destroyed him.  
  
To his surprise, he felt nothing. "My power has freed you of your vulnerability to water, my knight. A Queen should always be with an escort, yes?" FlaWizarmon nodded, awed at the honour he felt he was receiving. "And I should have someone to do the grunt work too. Come, let us pay a visit to Mercuremon." She laughed again, voice filled with evil. Her form shifted again, but not to Calmarimon. "I need a pawn, too."  
  
==Mercuremon's lab.  
  
Mercuremon stared at Grottomon, somewhere between furious, annoyed, and terrified. He knew that the Earth Hybrid was Cherubimon's to control (And, more importantly, HIS), and that he had taken every possible precaution. And yet...he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.  
  
The small pool bubbled, and the annoyance took over. "What is it, Ranamon? Can you not tell that I am occupied?"  
  
"Make time." the digimon said, stepping out of the pool.  
  
Mercuremon turned, ready to strike down Ranamon, and stopped. "Who...What are you?"  
  
The digimon was about his height, clad head to toe in black leather. His first thought was that a Lady Devimon had gotten loose, but then saw that what skin was exposed was bluish-green, not white. From her back there were several long octopus like tentacles, something vile and acidic dripping off the end of them. "Ranamon?" Mercuremon breathed.  
  
"Here's a hint." Two of the tentacles suddenly snapped up, holding an oversized boat anchor between them. They hurled it, striking Mercuremon before he had a chance to react. "Oh, and it's Dark Mermaimon, now." Cackling, she walked over, picked up Grottomon with two more of her tentacles, and blasted through the rock wall with a bolt of water. "Come, FlaWizarmon." Dark Mermaimon commanded. FlaWizarmon climbed out of the water, steam coming off his clothing. Eagerly, the smaller digimon followed Dark Mermaimon.  
  
Mercuremon staggered to his feet. It galled him, but he had to report this to Cherubimon.  
  
Now if he could do it without the angel striking him down...  
  
==Next Day  
  
They had been on their way for four hours already. To everyone's relief and surprise, Angemon and Sorcerimon had agreed to go with them. Sorcerimon pointed out that they would need all the power they could muster to free Tomoki. And, the town was no longer safe, with Mercuremon knowing where one of the holders of Seraphimon's digicode was.  
  
Sneasel, deciding to act as point, waved everyone to a stop. "Someone's coming." his voice said over Ryoko's digivice. "It looks like..."  
  
Ryoko glanced at her digivice. "Sneasel? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. In fact, something's gone quite right for a change."  
  
==Cherubimon's castle, most assuredly NOT in the Keep  
  
Mercuremon hadn't been killed on the spot, which came as a pleasant surprise to the Steel Hybrid. Instead, Cherubimon had only nodded, and cut communications.  
  
The angel had then spent hours howling in rage, destroying the entire wing of his castle. He then stormed into the centre of his castle, looking up at a cube made of light. "This was your doing, wasn't it?" he howled. No response. "I will have his digicode, and I will have all of the Spirits, Ophanimon! And I will crush those humans under my heel, starting with that brat who now carries the Earth Spirits!"  
  
The cube seemed to shake. "Do not touch them, Cherubimon! If you do-"  
  
"You are in no position to make demands, Ophanimon! But you are in an excellent position to watch." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Inside the cage, Ophanimon leaned forward, wondering what Cherubimon was talking about. She gasped as she saw a figure emerge from a small side room. "No...Cherubimon, not him! Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"My dear Ophanimon...I have not even started." He nodded to the figure. Instantly, he was swallowed up by black clouds. When they cleared, a tall warrior wrapped in black armour stood there, eyes dull. "Duskmon. Kill the humans and take their Spirits." Duskmon nodded, getting ready to leave. "Wait. With the humans carrying the spirits are two outworlders. Bring one back, not too badly injured." Furious, Ophanimon hammered at the bars on her cage, trying to break free. "Do not fret, Ophanimon. This one has served me well enough; perhaps the outworlder will want to join my ranks...after some persuasion."  
  
"Cherubimon," Ophanimon growled, "I will make sure you pay for this."  
  
==  
  
"Well, go on." Izumi whispered to Ryoko.  
  
Kouji looked confused. "Go on what?" he asked. Both he and Ryoko's faces were red, a reaction that made it impossible for Junpei and Hiroki to not laugh out loud. Which didn't help Ryoko or Kouji much. Which provoked more laughter.  
  
"There's only one way to end this." Sneasel agreed.  
  
"Umm...right. Here." Ryoko stammered, holding out Kouji's B-Spirit of Light. Suddenly, the ground seemed very interesting to Ryoko.  
  
"My Spirit." Kouji whispered. Awkwardly, he tried to take it without touching her hands, sending Izumi over the edge with peals of laughter.  
  
"Ain't love grand?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Sorcerimon replied flatly. "But this is taking a bit longer than I'd like."  
  
"Some things should be enjoyed." Angemon answered lightly. "There's been little enough laughter of late." he added, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Finally, Kouji took out his D-Scanner, nearly dropped it, and scanned in the Spirit, much to his (and Ryoko's) relief. "Thanks." he mumbled. "We'd better get going." he said in a louder voice. He started marching off, trying to force his face back to it's normal white colour (As opposed to the beet red it was right now)  
  
"Uhh, Kouji?" Junpei called. "We're going the other way?"  
  
==Next Episode

Dark Mermaimon captures Izumi and Hiroki, eager for revenge. However, before the others can go to their rescue, Duskmon attacks, and tries to take Ryoko as his prisoner. Can our heroes defend themselves from two separate enemies? Next time on Digicross Frontier:  
'Breaking point: Beowulfmon versus Velgmon'


	15. Breaking Point: Beowulfmon versus Velgmo...

==========

Digicross Frontier Episode 15

'Breaking Point: Beowulfmon versus Velgmon'

==========

"So, how are things back home?" Junpei asked Hiroki.  
  
"It's been a while, " Hiroki replied, "but everything seems alright. We manage to stay in touch through our pokegear."  
  
"Handy. Hey, they found your girlfriend yet?"  
  
Hiroki blushed, looked away. "Quit it." he muttered.  
  
"Not yet." Armadillomon replied. "In fact, she's off on her own adventure now to a different digital world. Oh, you should have heard the farewell those two had."  
  
"Armadillomon!" Hiroki snapped, face bright red now. "This is a little personal, you know."  
  
"Well, there's no one else to talk to." Junpei replied. "Ryoko and Kouji are too busy trying not to say anything embarrassing, and Izumi said she'll deck me if I say four more words to her." He shrugged. "So, I need to pick them with care, but 'will you go out with me' is still too long." He glanced back at Angemon and Sorcerimon. "And those too are getting a little too edgy." Conspiratorially, Junpei leaned closer. "So, what did you say to Hitomi? Any tips for another man in love?"  
  
Flustered, Hiroki picked up Armadillomon (clamping a hand over his mouth in the process), and ran forward, deciding Izumi might be less embarrassing to walk with.  
  
Kouji wandered over. "That was a bit too much, Junpei."  
  
"Hey, I was bored." He stopped as he saw Hiroki tripped. ""Fine, I'll go apologise..." he stopped again as the hole Hiroki had tripped on suddenly widened, pulling the boy down. "Hiroki!" Junpei yelled, running forward. Another scream caught his attention. Glancing up, he saw that Izumi was also being pulled down a hole. "Izumi!" Junpei shouted, momentarily pausing; his first instinct to go save Izumi tried to counter the momentum he had built up heading towards Hiroki.  
  
The hesitation cost them all; before any of the remaining digidestined could react, Hiroki, Armadillomon, and Izumi were gone, pulled underneath the ground. "Grottomon." Kouji said, not quite snarling. "But where are the others?"  
  
"Who cares? Let's go after them!" Junpei said, starting to dig at the hole where Hiroki had peen pulled through.  
  
"We're about to be too busy!" Sneasel said, extending his claws. "Two digimon. FlaWizarmon, and one I don't recognise."  
  
"Ranamon?" Kouji asked, squinting. "It's...no." he gasped.  
  
Junpei looked up, and tried not to back-pedal. "Duskmon." he growled.  
  
"Ryoko!" Kouji snapped. "Get Angemon and Sorcerimon out of here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"MOVE!" Kouji yelled. "Duskmon's a lot stronger than any of the other hybrids you've faced. And if they get both Sneasel and Angemon, Cherubimon will win!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Ryoko replied.  
  
"Get going!" Junpei said, D-Scanner in hand. "I want a little payback on Duskmon too. Spirit Evolution...Bolgmon!" The giant digimon glanced back at Ryoko. "Don't worry, I'll keep Kouji safe for you."  
  
Sneasel nodded. "They're right. Come on, Ryoko. Angemon, Sorcerimon, let's go! Maybe we can at least draw one of them off!" Angemon and Sorcerimon nodded, and broke off, backtracking towards the hills. Ryoko took one last long look at Kouji, and ran off, catching up to Sneasel.  
  
"So, just us against Duskmon and one of Ranamon's fanboys. Think we'll do better this time?"  
  
Kouji glanced at the path Ryoko had taken. "We have to. Spirit Evolution...Garmmon!"  
  
==  
  
Izumi came to, sound of water gently slapping against stone in her ears. "H...Hiroki?" she called.  
  
"Over here!" Hiroki yelled, waving. They were both on small islands, floating in an underground lake. Izumi looked around, uneasy. The roof of the chamber was lower than she'd like to admit. "What happened to us?"  
  
"I think I know." Izumi said, getting up. "Double Spirit Evolution...Jet Sylphimon!" With a small smile, Jet Sylphimon noted that Hiroki had turned away while she was evolving.  
  
"I'm glad you did that." a familiar voice said. "I would be so disappointed if that fall had killed you outright. I wouldn't have had the chance to pay you back properly."  
  
"Ranamon!" Jet Sylphimon snarled. "Come out where I can see you!"  
  
"Oh, I will. But I'm not alone. Grottomon, dear?" The wall near Hiroki's island came apart, and the small Earth hybrid stepped out. "Well, I believe you two have a lot to catch up on. Now, while the children are playing-" there was a scuffle as Grottomon jumped over, grabbed Hiroki, and pulled him out to another chamber, Armadillomon giving chase, "-let's discuss our own problems, shall we? I believe I have a few...issues about your scarring of me."  
  
"Get over it!" Jet Sylphimon snapped, annoyed. "You tried to kill Ryoko."  
  
"True, but she was in the way. Like you." As she said that, Dark Mermaimon rose slowly out of the water. "So, how do you like my new form? A bit more pleasing than Calmarimon's. I must say, this Double Spirit Evolution trick of yours is quite invigorating. I guess I'll have to add not sharing to the punishment I have planned for you. Oh, and don't count on your friends showing up. They're getting a visit from some old friends."  
  
==Earlier  
  
"Dark Mermaimon." the voice called, echoing in the water hybrid's mind. "Cherubimon has dispatched Duskmon. Use him to distract the other humans. This will let you...repay your debt to Orimoto Izumi. Do not worry. What Cherubimon thinks he commands is truly mine to control."  
  
Dark Mermaimon smiled, swimming along the bottom of the river. Beside her, FlaWizarmon drifted alongside his mistress, the water never touching him. "Understood, my master." she mentally replied. "FlaWizarmon," she said to her attendant, "we have a change in our plans."  
  
==Now  
  
FlaWizarmon saw Angemon, the human girl, the pokemon her mistress had an interest in, and Sorcerimon take off. "Duskmon." he ordered. "Finish these off. I shall dispatch Angemon and the others myself." Wordlessly, Duskmon nodded. FlaWizarmon took off, running after the group that was backtracking. Slowly, Duskmon resumed his march towards Bolgmon and Garmmon.  
  
"Well, Takuya's plan didn't work." Bolgmon said, never taking his eyes off of Duskmon. "You got a better one?"  
  
"Yeah. Hit him and don't give him a chance to recover!"  
  
"I like it! Field Leveller!" With a sharp crackle, Bolgmon's main cannon spoke several times, each bolt striking the oncoming Dark Hybrid. Duskmon was forced back, but there was no visible damage.  
  
Without waiting, Garmmon sped forward, wheels biting into the ground. "Speed Star!" he shouted, wings snapping out, edges glinting in the light. Duskmon saw the wolf approaching, and got ready to strike.  
  
"Not this time!" Garmmon howled, braking at the last second and hopping back, missing the swing of Duskmon's red arm-blades. "Solar Laser!" he called, slamming a bolt of pure light into Duskmon's face. "Slide Evolution...Wolfmon! Licht Kougel!" Swords out, Wolfmon dove in, praying he could end the fight quickly.  
  
==Underground  
  
Armadillomon didn't waste any time. Sensing the threat Grottomon posed to Hiroki, he digivolved to Armormon, all of his weapons aimed at Grottomon.  
  
A fair tactic. It was a shame that Hiroki spoiled it by getting in between the two. "Tomoki!" Hiroki yelled. "Tomoki, it's me, Hiroki!"  
  
"I don't think he can hear you!" Armormon said, never lowering his weapons. "We're going to have to stop him! We can't rescue him without Sorcerimon's help!"  
  
Grottomon jumped over Hiroki, hammer out and swinging at Armormon. Clumsily, Armormon stepped back, gunhand swinging and throwing the earth hybrid away. "Dramon Buster!" the digimon yelled, shoulder cannons snapping into position and firing once. The shots went to either side of Grottomon, kicking up a cloud of smoke.  
  
Through the smoke, Hiroki heard a familiar sound, and groaned as Gigasmon stepped out of the cloud, eyes locked on Armormon. "Hiroki, get to cover." Armormon said. "Go!"  
  
==  
  
Jet Sylphimon swung at one tentacle, which quickly ducked beneath the water. Distracted, she was unprepared for the second tentacle, which struck the air hybrid between her shoulder blades, nearly throwing her into the water. "Oh, come on! This is too easy!" Dark Mermaimon taunted. There was a splashing noise as a giant boat anchor came up out of the water. With a grunt, Jet Sylphimon split the weapon in half, spun, and took a slash at the tentacle that was trying to strike her again. She managed to sever it, then glared at the water. "Diamond Scourge!" she yelled, sending the whip into the water. She felt it hit stone, and retracted it.  
  
"You missed." Dark Mermaimon taunted. "Tsunami Whip!" she commanded, the water around her whipping out, striking Jet Sylphimon dozens of times. It did little damage, but the pain it caused was more than satisfying to a sadist like Dark Mermaimon. "Don't quit now, that's just the start...Pressure Blade!" A ball of water floated up, shaped itself into a crescent, and flew at Jet Sylphimon. She managed to parry it, but the attack did graze her arm, making the air warrior wince. That left Dark Mermaimon the chance to reach up with yet another tentacle, and strike Jet Sylphimon in the gut, throwing her against the wall.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Jet Sylphimon growled, standing up.  
  
"Good." Dark Mermaimon replied.  
  
==  
  
Both Sorcerimons launched ice attacks against FlaWizarmon, to no effect. What really worried Ryoko, however, was his change in attitude. Instead of the bravado and flowery speeches he always delivered about his 'lady' Ranamon, FlaWizarmon slowly advanced, wasting neither time nor energy on speeches.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted, blasting FlaWizarmon with a bolt of holy energy. Snarling, the fire digimon charged forward, flaming sword out, and slashed at the angel. Ryoko's Sorcerimon moved in, swinging his ice-tipped staff at FlaWizarmon's exposed side. However, the staff was caught, and, with an angry glare, snapped Sorcerimon's staff in two, following it with a powerful kick.  
  
Ryoko ran over to her partner, as the second Sorcerimon hung back, flinging ice darts at the fire wizard. "Sorcerimon! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes...his power is even greater than when he was Fire Garoumon...he must have received some sort of massive power boost." He glanced at Ryoko, eyes wide. "And doubtless Ranamon did too. I can't see her not holding at least some of this power for herself."  
  
"We have to end this now." Ryoko said grimly, as Sorcerimon reverted to Sneasel. "Digiarmour energise!"  
  
"Sneasel, armour digivolve to...Yashamon, swordsman of Light!" Swords out, Yashamon ran forward, stopping FlaWizarmon from decapitating Sorcerimon.  
  
==  
  
Armadillomon collapsed at Hiroki's feet, unable to stop Gigasmon's rampage. "Tomoki, stop it!" Hiroki yelled again. Unmoved, Gigasmon stomped forward, hands " Armadillomon gasped, struggling to get up. Hiroki ignored him, stepping over the small digimon and walking right up to the massive Earth hybrid.  
  
"Tomoki." Hiroki said, more quietly. "Tomoki!" This was more insistent. "Tomoki!"  
  
Gigasmon stopped, seemed to shake for a second, then slide-evolved to Grottomon. Hammer out, he tried to swing at Hiroki.  
  
"Tomoki. Do you remember this?" he asked. Holding both hands out, he showed Grottomon a small silvery object. "This is the Silver Wing badge I gave you a while back. Remember?" Grottomon's hammer seemed to drop a little. "We promised that we'd never give up, and that you'd come to see my home someday."  
  
Grottomon's free hand started to reach out, then stopped, trembling. With a wild cry, he raised his hammer up, and charged forward, intent on striking down Hiroki. "Hiroki!" Armadillomon yelled. "Diamond Shell!" he cried, rolling into a ball and slamming into Grottomon's oversized nose, bouncing off, and landing in front of Hiroki. "Evolved or not, I won't let you hurt Hiroki! Now wake up already!"  
  
Grottomon looked between Armadillomon and Hiroki. Clutching his head and howling, he slammed a fist into the ground and dug in. Hiroki started to follow, but was stopped when the hole was filled.  
  
With ice, not dirt.  
  
==  
  
With a flash, Izumi's evolution ended, and she landed, almost unconscious, on one of the small islands. Dark Mermaimon, standing on the surface of the water, regarded the girl quietly. It had been a hard fight; As Jet Sylphimon, she had managed to land several strikes on Dark Mermaimon, all of which were showing on her. Two of Dark Mermaimon's tentacles had been severed, and there were several deep cuts and gashes on the water hybrid's body. With a small act of will, she used her increased power to mend the worst of the damage.  
  
Slowly walking towards her target, Dark Mermaimon grinned a bit. "It was a bit of a fight, but I think it made this moment all the more enjoyable."  
  
"You...you are really pathetic." Izumi groaned, trying to get up. "All this because of a stupid scratch?"  
  
"Oh, I'll see how much you like a little 'scratch' as you call it. But there was more. Foiling all of our plans, always getting between me and that darling little Sneasel...you know how it is."  
  
"Pathetic." Izumi repeated. "It's not my fault that your Beast form showed everyone how ugly you really were."  
  
A whip made of water lashed out, striking Izumi. "Shut up." Dark Mermaimon growled.  
  
"It's not my fault that your so-called 'fans' found out what a monster you really were. Tell me, did you always lie to them? Just what did you promise all those digimon who followed you?"  
  
Another whip. "I said SHUT UP!"  
  
"It must really...annoy you that no matter what you do to me...my friends will always be there for me!"  
  
Scr4eaming incoherently, Dark Mermaimon's water whips shot out, knocking Izumi out cold. Her D-Scanner went flying, landing on a ledge near the hole Hiroki had been dragged through.  
  
==  
  
Raidramon landed with a hard thump near Angemon, who had been knocked out. "I don't care about Seraphimon's digicode right now." FlaWizarmon said. "While my lady deals with the Wind hybrid, my target is the one who tried to maim Ranamon." As he spoke, he glared at Ryoko. "Prepare to die." As he spoke, Raidramon's digivolution ended, and Sneasel got up.  
  
"All this over THAT?" Ryoko asked. "That's pathetic!"  
  
"That is not your decision." There was a spiral of digicode, and Fire Garoumon stepped forward. "You humans do not deserve to even BE here!" A bolt of cold stopped his advance.  
  
"I have had it with you and your stupid delusions." Sneasel said. "The only reason I didn't kill your precious Ranamon on the spot was that I was too tired, and she was no longer threatening Ryoko." He took a step closer to Fire Garoumon. "But if you take one more step towards Ryoko," the ground around him froze, "this ground will be your tomb."  
  
Undaunted, Fire Garoumon stepped forward.  
  
"Ryoko, let's finish this." Okay, Seraphimon, Sneasel said mentally. I'm going to need ALL your help for this one.  
  
You shall have it, a familiar voice replied. Fire Garoumon stepped back as Seraphimon's image appeared over Sneasel. Ryoko glanced at her digivice, seeing a symbol appear on the small screen. "Seraphimon's symbol!" she breathed. "Sneasel, digivolve!"  
  
"Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon! Sorcerimon, digivolve to...Kyuukimon!"  
  
"Come then!" Fire Garoumon demanded. "Come at me with all your power! It will make your defeat all the sweeter! Flame Talon!"  
  
"Blade Twister!" Kyuukimon replied, bladed forearms extended. A whirlwind formed around him, and the ultimate level digimon shot forward. Screaming loudly, FlaWizarmon also created a vortex, this one of flame, and launched himself at Kyuukimon. The two tornadoes collided, and Ryoko, Sorcerimon, and Angemon were thrown back by the explosion.  
  
==  
  
Tomoki?  
  
GO away. It hurts too much.  
  
Tomoki!  
  
I said go away!  
  
Please, Tomoki...  
  
SHUT UP! Haven't I done enough for you?  
  
The ancient digimon gasped as he saw the extent of the torment the child had endured. "Rest then. I shall handle it."  
  
==  
  
Dark Mermaimon stood trembling, unable to move. She so desperately wanted to end Izumi's life right there, but her last words had hit a bit too close to home. "Get up." she growled. "Get up so I can make you scream for your death." She raised a hand, then stopped, finding it had been covered with ice. "Huh?"  
  
Part of the wall seemed to ice over. "No, it's not possible." Dark Mermaimon gasped. "It couldn't be!"  
  
The wall fell away, revealing a giant pile of white fur. "It is." The ghostly form of Ancient Megatheriumon growled. "In my time, I have seen many thing, water witch." Dark Mermaimon started to back-pedal, not noticing that Izumi was coming to. "I have seen things that would shatter you and your petty vanity in a second. But what you and Mercuremon did to Himi Tomoki was beyond any forgiveness even the holiest of digimon could grant."  
  
"Spare me, spirit!" Dark Mermaimon snapped, her remaining tentacles snapping up. "I don't need anyone's forgiveness!"  
  
Ancient Megatheriumon ignored her. "I am Ancient Megatheriumon, Master of Ice, creator of Chakmon and Blizzarmon. AND NO ONE HURTS MY KINDRED! GLACIAL TOMB!"  
  
"Awwk-" was as far as Dark Mermaimon got before she was frozen solid, ice wrapping around her, stopping her from doing anything. Eyes frozen open, she watched as the spectral digimon seemed to shrink. The ghost seemed to solidify, then reshaped itself into Blizzarmon. Howling, the ice beast seemed to fly right at the mermaid, both axes out.  
  
Barely aware, Izumi watched as Blizzarmon's axes sliced Dark Mermaimon in two, digicode ring and spirits emerging.  
  
"Izumi, NOW!" Blizzarmon ordered. Numbly, Izumi retrieved her D-Scanner.  
  
"D...Digicode...SCAN!" she yelled. And it's better than you deserve, she added mentally. Dark Mermaimon's digicode, along with the two Water spirits, were pulled into Izumi's digivice. "Tomoki?"  
  
Blizzarmon shook his head, then glanced back to see Hiroki and Armadillomon clamber through the hole in the wall Ancient Megatheriumon made. "I am he who should have protected him, but failed." Izumi noticed that the water around Blizzarmon froze solid, allowing Hiroki to approach. "Hiroki Hida." Blizzarmon said. "I can see why he likes you. Few are fortunate enough to have friends like you." Blizzarmon's hand reached out, Tomoki's D-Scanner in it. "He will need time to recover, but he will be needing this again." Taking the D-Scanner, Hiroki nodded. "My time is ending. Please, tell Tomoki that I am sorry this had to happen to him." Blizzarmon knelt, hands clasped like he was praying. His hands opened, and he set Tomoki on the ice floor, still unconscious. "There is a town nearby where he can be healed. Farewell, and good luck." Blizzarmon vanished, his image being drawn into Tomoki's D-Scanner.  
  
Izumi smiled, and collapsed.  
  
==  
  
Blitzmon was sent flying back by one of Duskmon's eyeblasts. Junpei landed with a thump, worn out. "So much for payback." he groaned, getting up. "Spirit..Evolllll..." he passed out.  
  
Wolfmon didn't have time to check, he was so busy defending himself. "You're still toying with us." he growled, one of his lightsabers parrying a red blade. Duskmon didn't respond. "Why are you following Cherubimon? You're different from the other hybrids."  
  
Duskmon's eyes narrowed. He did sense something from this one, some sort of...bond? No, it was a trick. Cherubimon commanded him destroyed, that's all there was to it. SO why was he hesitating? Why all this dancing around?  
  
Something hard and heavy struck him in the side. Both combatants looked up, and saw a large white and pink digimon standing a short distance off. "FlaWizarmon's been handled!" Ryoko called. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Stay back!" Wolfmon yelled, focus split between Ryoko and Duskmon.  
  
It cost him. One of Duskmon's blades dipped under his guard and cut upwards, knocking Wolfmon back to his human form, nearly unconscious. "Run..." he gasped.  
  
"Kouji!" Ryoko yelled, as Duskmon advanced on the boy.  
  
"On it! Blade Twister!"  
  
Duskmon saw Kyuukimon coming, blades coming up into a defensive position. Despite the size difference, Kyuukimon being easily twice Duskmon's height, Kyuukimon found his blades being forced apart. "How...?"  
  
"Geist Abend!" Duskmon snarled, the eye on his chest lighting up. It shot a black beam of energy into Kyuukimon's chest, devolving him back to Sneasel and throwing him away from Duskmon.  
  
Acting on instinct, Ryoko ran to where her partner had fallen, unwilling to leave him to Duskmon. Duskmon tried to parse this curious reaction, then remembered Cherubimon's orders. This girl was one of the outworlders, and had to be brought to him. Alive. He changed targets.  
  
Ryoko picked up Sneasel, and saw Duskmon advancing. Terrified, she started to back up. Then, the central eye on Duskmon's chest seemed to ripple, and Ryoko couldn't help but stare into it. So, this is what Hypnosis feels like, she thought as she collapsed.  
  
"No..." Kouji murmured, trying to get up. "Leave her out of this."  
  
Duskmon stopped, feeling some irrational need to explain himself to Kouji. "Cherubimon wants her." he stated, bending down to pick her up.  
  
Kouji's eyes went wide as the statement sunk in. Heart hammering, he saw nightmarish images of Ryoko on Mercuremon's table, being forced into one of the evil hybrid bodies... "No..."  
  
Duskmon stood and, Ryoko slung over his shoulder, started to leave.  
  
"Put her down." It was barely above a whisper, yet the order carried across the battleground. Duskmon stopped, looking to where Kouji had fallen.  
  
"Put her down." he growled again, clutching his D-Scanner like a club. He felt something approach him mentally, but forced it away. No, he said to whatever it was he was sensing. This one is -mine-.  
  
You're the alpha wolf, a voice faintly replied.  
  
Duskmon started to turn away, dismissing Kouji's bravado as simply a show. he stopped when he noticed that Kouji's D-Scanner was glowing...no, it was on fire!  
  
Silver flames were coming out of the D-Scanner, crawling up Kouji's arm. Sensing the building of power, Duskmon let Ryoko drop to the ground.  
  
That last act destroyed what remained of Kouji's reason. The only thing left was to destroy Duskmon. "Double Spirit Evolution...BEOWULFMON!"  
  
Struggling to get up, Junpei was able to see everything that had happened. Strangely enough, he felt a bit disappointed; Beowolfmon looked like Wolfmon with bits of Garmmon attached. Still, the double-bladed sword was a nice touch, he thought. "Get him, Kouji!" he shouted.  
  
If Beowolfmon heard him, he didn't acknowledge it. He charged forward, sword swinging in a wide arc. Duskmon brought his arm blades up, and was stunned when Beowolfmon's blade cut right through them, sending the daggers flying away. All of Duskmon's eyes snapped forward, black lances of energy stabbing at the Light hybrid. Small pieces of armour chipped off, but the effects were largely ignored.  
  
==Cherubimon's castle.  
  
Cherubimon almost staggered back, appalled. Even at this distance, he could sense the power that this new hybrid held. "It seems you won't be getting either of the outworlders, Cherubimon." Ophanimon commented.  
  
"Shut up!" Cherubimon glared. He gestured at the nearest wall, causing a small statue to appear. "Duskmon." he called into the small crystal ball. "I am sending you your Beast Spirit. Use it to destroy them all, outworlders as well!" The small statue phased into the crystal ball.  
  
==  
  
Duskmon got up, a large gash over the central eye on his chest, the eye itself grey and useless. He felt the Spirit merge with him, restoring some of his power. "Slide Evolution...Velgmon!" Duskmon shapeshifted into a massive demonic bird, quickly flying out of range of that sword.  
  
"Get down here!" Beowolfmon roared. "I'm not done with you!"  
  
Velgmon glanced down, snarled, and started to circle Beowolfmon, edge of his left wing tracing a circle in the ground. "Zone Deleter!" Velgmon snarled, energy springing up from the circle he had traced. He pulled back, watching with satisfaction as Beowolfmon was trapped. A second later, the energy sphere exploded, leaving a crater. He landed, prepared to finish off the rest of the humans, when he sensed movement.  
  
Beowolfmon, parts of his armour blown off, crawled out of the crater, advancing slowly on Velgmon. "I said I wasn't done with you." he growled again, sword gripped. With a raptor's cry, Velgmon streaked along the ground, intending to impale Beowolfmon on his talons. However, Beowolfmon rolled to the side at the last moment, raised his sword, and almost cut one of Velgmon's wings off. Velgmon crashed into the ground, struggling to get up. He wheeled around, beak reaching out and trying to bite Beowolfmon in two. Instead of dodging, Beowolfmon jumped forward, thrust out his arm with the missile pod on it, and fired, sending a swarm of missiles to explode inside Velgmon. Howling in pain, Velgmon staggered back and slid back to Duskmon.  
  
Duskmon forced himself to ignore the massive amounts of pain he was in, and managed to form up another pair of arm blades. Missing this, Beowolfmon charged forward, sword pointed in front of him. Duskmon's arm blades came up, defensively. One blade skittered off of Beowolfmon's armor, but managed to send his sword flying. The other managed to bite in, punching a hole through the tough metal.  
  
"You're unarmed." Duskmon growled.  
  
"Am I?" Beowolfmon answered, eyes fixed on Duskmon's. Then, Duskmon felt something warm on his chin. Beowolfmon's missile pod was pressed right up against Duskmon's chest, the laser mounted on the tip of the pod stabbing into the point of Duskmon's chin.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
With a howl, Beowolfmon triggered the pod, the missiles exploding right up against Duskmon and Beowolfmon. Both warriors were sent flying away.  
  
"Kouji!" Junpei shouted, horrified. He struggled to get up, fearing the worst. He stopped as he saw both Beowolfmon, arm blackened, bits of metal where the missile pod used to be. Duskmon was also staggering to his feet, but, if possible, he looked to be in even worse shape than Beowolfmon. Junpei's heart was in his throat as he saw Beowolfmon stagger over to the discarded sword. "No...no...Kouji, stop, it's OVER! You beat him!" He tried to walk forward but stopped as something flew over him.  
  
Beowolfmon had the sword in one hand, reversing the grip and ready to spear Duskmon with it. At the last second, a hand grabbed Beowolfmon's arm, stopping the downward strike. "Stop it!" a voice commanded. "Kouji, it's over!"  
  
New energy filling him, Beowolfmon spun on his heel, ready to start another fight. The digimon was red, and the two fiery wings were just now dissipating. "Kouji...stop it."  
  
"T...Takuya...?" Beowolfmon asked softly, reverted to Kouji, and collapsed.  
  
==Next Episode  
  
Takuya rejoins the Chosen Children, and the group must stop in their quest in order to recover from the wounds they have all suffered. However, Duskmon escapes and is placed inside of Sephirotmon, Cherubimon placing his most powerful guards around him. And what is Kouji's reaction when Takuya tells him of Duskmon's true identity? Next time, on Digicross Frontier episode 16:  
'Darkness and light.'  
  
How did Takuya gain the ability to Double Spirit evolve? Find out in the Digicross Special 'Forever Gogglehead!' . . . That is, if we ever manage to FINISH IT!


	16. Darkness and Light

Tomoki's eyes opened slowly. He thought he was back at home, just waking up from some terrible but forgotten nightmare. See, he thought, there's the mirror by my bed...

Wait...I don't have a mirror in my room..."Huh...Hi..."

"Tomoki!" Hiroki yelled, embracing his friend.

Digicross Frontier Episode 16

'Darkness and Light'

Takuya stepped back, leaving Hiroki and Tomoki to catch up. He still felt miserable about his last ill-conceived plan to stop Duskmon, and was still working up the courage to actually talk to the other children.

"Long time, stranger." Junpei said, clapping a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "I should have known you'd want to wait for a dramatic moment."

"Junpei." Takuya replied, smiling. "Umm...look, about-"

"Forget it. You screwed up, but we're OK now, so I'd say it's even." Junpei shrugged. "And if I killed you," he added conspiratorially, "Izumi-chan would never forgive me, right?"

"Give me a break." Takuya sighed. "Look, where's...Is Kouji alright?"

"Resting, with Sneasel keeping an eye on him. Give him half an hour. That Double Spirit thing took a lot out of him. But I guess you know about that."

"Yeah, you could say that. Let me fill you in...hey, where's Ryoko? I thought she'd be glued to Kouji's bedside or something."

"Where else?" Junpei shrugged. "Shopping."

Junpei's remark, while a bit crude (alright, sexist. -ed), was technically accurate. Izumi, wearing a spare set of Ryoko's clothes, was standing inside a tailor's shop, being measured by a Tailmon (who objected strongly to Ryoko's 'oh, look, it's a Gatomon' comment. -ed). "Are you sure..." Izumi hazarded. After her fight with Dark Mermaimon, her regular outfit was badly damaged, resulting in several unpleasant (and slightly embarrassing) rips. "It's completely ruined?"

"I'm afraid so." Tailmon sighed. "About the only thing undamaged was the hat, and you don't need that. No, I think we're looking at a complete fashion makeover!"

"I liked that hat..." Izumi protested, but Tailmon would have none of it. Glancing at Ryoko, she asked "Did Hiroki...umm..."

Ryoko laughed. "Come ON, Izumi. He was the perfect gentleman. He had an emergency blanket in his pack, and covered you with that until he was able to get Takuya and me down."

"I know. It sounds silly..."

"Forget it. Besides, this is Hiroki we're talking about. If it were Takeru, I might be worried."

"That's not funny!"

"Hold still!" Tailmon growled, fussing with a tape measure.

Tomoki was sitting upright in bed now, listening as Hiroki recounted all of the adventures that he and Ryoko had had since he had seen them last. "I remember...was I really Grottomon?" Tomoki asked quietly. Hiroki nodded. "It's all blurry. Did I hurt a lot of other people?"

"I don't know." Hiroki replied, throwing a quick glare at Armadillomon, who was about to say something.

"I remember fighting Duskmon, then " Tomoki doubled over as the memories came rushing back. Hiroki reached down and grabbed a bucket under the bed, using it for its intended purpose. After a few minutes, Tomoki had recovered enough. "Sorry. I guess I really let you down."

Hiroki shook his head. "You couldn't do that if you tried, Tomoki."

"Still...I don't know if I can evolve again...what if I lose control? What if I hurt you or Ryoko?"

"You won't." Hiroki replied, fiercely. "If Mercuremon tries again, Armormon and I will send him running." His look softened, and he added, "But if you want...I can carry your D-scanner for a while. Until you're ready to use it again."

Elsewhere

Cherubimon considered blasting Mercuremon out of existence. Ranamon was gone. So were Arbormon and Grottomon. Duskmon had been beaten, BADLY, and nearly destroyed. And those humans were now back to full strength, and two more of them had learned how to Double Spirit Evolve. HOW? Furious, he regarded Mercuremon, locked inside a crystalline cylinder, bolts of energy coursing through and around him. He had managed to recover Mercuremon's Beast Spirit from his lab, and toyed with it, considering.

"They are coming for you soon, Cherubimon." the voice said. "And they know Duskmon's secret. Or they will, soon enough."

"Let them come. Duskmon shall be restored. Even he," Cherubimon indicated Mercuremon, "shall have a role to play."

"Yes, he looks ever so terrifying like that. You have two soldiers, both brought low. They have seven, nine if you count the two out world humans, and are recovering. Perhaps I should-"

"Should what?" Cherubimon demanded. "Finish me and you will have no one to give you your precious data! No one else knows of our deal, and if I fall, you will linger for ages before another like me comes along. Master." he spat.

"Ah. There's the fire I remember. I shall give you this last assistance, Cherubimon. Fail me again, and I shall leave you to the humans. Give me the Beast Spirit of Steel." Cherubimon did so, tossing the Spirit into the field of light. "Now, look to the north, angel."

Looking out the window in the indicated direction, Cherubimon saw a large tower appear. It was green and red, metal glinting in the fading sunlight. "Behold Sephirotmon." the voice said. "Place Duskmon in the topmost chamber, then leave your strongest guards around him. Surely that will draw the humans there. The rest I leave to you." the field of light, sand the voice, vanished.

Kouji came to, everything a blur. He could make out someone or something moving beside him, and saw a reddish shape hovering over him. "R...Ryoko..."

"Sorry." Takuya answered, startling Kouji. "But Sneasel did go to get her." He sat down by the bed. "I saw the last of the fight against Duskmon. Awesome work."

"He tried to turn Ryoko into..." Kouji winced, realizing that he probably shouldn't have said that.

"I heard. Look, I just wanted...I'm sorry, alright? I blew it big time against Duskmon the last time we fought him. I thought it was a game, even when you told me it wasn't."

Kouji glowered at him for a second, then laid back. "Well, I can beat you up later. How did you survive?"

"I nearly didn't. Although I did learn how to Double Spirit Evolve from Netto Hikari and Rockman."

Kouji looked at Takuya oddly. "Right. Well, I guess I won't kill you until I get that story out of you, then. Are you apologizing to everyone, then?"

"Yeah." Takuya shrugged. "So far, it's all I can do."

"Well, how do I look?" Izumi asked, a bit uncertain.

Ryoko sized Izumi's new outfit up. Izumi was now wearing knee-length shorts, a white T-shirt, and a blue hooded long-sleeved jacket. She had kept her shoes and socks; they were undamaged, and Tailmon had been defeated by the concept of proper arch support. "Not bad." Ryoko said after a minute. "And Tailmon was right; you do look better without the hat. I'd kill for hair like that."

"Really?" Izumi said, unconsciously running her hand through her hair.

"Izumi?" Izumi turned around, and saw Tomoki and Hiroki. "Wow. You look great." Tomoki went on.

"Well, Hiroki?" Ryoko asked. "Don't worry, I won't tell Hitomi."

Hiroki was half way through stammering a reply when Junpei looked in. "Hey, looking sharp, Izumi-chan." he said.

"Down boy." Izumi replied.

"Ryoko." Sneasel called, also entering the shop. "Kouji's awake."

"Oh, I've GOT to see this." Junpei grinned. Ryoko smacked him as she left.

Kouji had managed to sit up in his bed, and felt like he could stand within the next few minutes, as long as no one breathed on him. Okay, feet over the edge of the bed, hands on the bed, ready to push uuuup...With a little effort, Kouji managed to stand. "You OK?" Takuya asked.

"I'll manage. Just don't startle me."

Ryoko entered the tent first. "Kouji-" she breathed. Kouji took that cue to fall down, landing in a heap by the bed. Ryoko ran over and helped him up. "You should still be resting." she admonished. "I-" she trailed off, their eyes meeting. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, for a camera." Junpei sighed, having entered the tent just after Ryoko. This broke the mood, and had the amusing effect of making both Ryoko and Kouji blush and glare daggers at Junpei.

"You have no romance." Izumi huffed, elbowing Junpei. She was doing her best not to laugh as she said that.

Kouji blinked. "Izumi?" he asked, not recognizing her for a second.

"That's me! So, how do you like the new look?" Izumi answered, twirling in place. "But don't look too long. Ryoko is right there." she added mischievously.

"Izumi!" Ryoko gasped, blush deepening.

"I just realized." Hiroki spoke up. "Everyone's back together now!" That lightened the mood considerably.

"So, now what?" Takuya asked. Do we keep going, or go home?"

"Well, I think some of us have a score to settle with Cherubimon, right?" Junpei answered. "Besides, I'd hate to leave this whole fight unfinished, y'know?" Tomoki nodded a bit hesitantly. "Besides, I want to try that Double Spirit thing too. I bet my new form will be really cool!"

"More like a big dumb ox." Izumi sighed, feigning annoyance. "Now Beowulfmon, THAT was cool." Armadillomon said. "Not as neat as Armormon, mind."

"Well, Takuya's form was impressive." Sneasel countered. "Though I didn't quite recognize the styling."

"Yeah." Junpei said. "It looked like a Style Change from Rockman.EXE."

"In a way, it was." Takuya replied. "I'll tell you all about it."

Having left Mercuremon to his torment, Cherubimon entered Sephirotmon's top chamber, and looked at his last warrior. Duskmon seemed to writhe as power flowed through him, a curious combination of white and black streams of energy. A few times, Duskmon faded out, to be replaced with another, smaller form. Then Duskmon's body returned, slightly altered.

"You will no longer be a mere Hybrid of Darkness." Cherubimon muttered. "You will strike those fools down in my name."

No, in my name, another voice said, though Cherubimon did not hear it. You will not be a mere warrior. You will be my shadow on this world. My swords, my light, and my darkness.

Soon, Kouichi Kimura. Soon you will see your brother again...and you will defeat him this time.

Unseen by both tyrants, Duskmon's figure twitched, as more power was given to him.

"Wow." Tomoki gasped. "You actually MET them?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah. It was weird, but...well, fun. And Ryoko?" Ryoko looked up. "Takeru was...everything you said he'd be."

"Diplomatic." Sneasel commented.

"Well, I am trying to be a little more sensitive, y'know? Look, I have to talk to Kouji for a second and...it's kind of personal." Confused, but sensing something in Takuya's voice, everyone else left. Ryoko stood up, but stopped as Kouji tightened his grip on her hand.

Ryoko glanced at Kouji, confused. "Kouji? Maybe I shouldn't..."

"I...I want you here." was his only reply.

"It's pretty heavy." Takuya warned. Ryoko glanced at Sneasel, who nodded and left, stopping to help shoo Armadillomon away from the door.

After a minute, Takuya nodded. "Kouji...do you have a brother?"

Confused, Kouji shook his head. "No...I don't see-"

"Actually...you do."

Next Episode

The Chosen Children set out again, more determined than ever to fight Cherubimon. But a sudden attack separates them, and Tomoki is forced to Spirit Evolve and battle again. Has his heart recovered from the torture he was forced to endure, or will he be defeated by Death Meramon? next time on Digicross Frontier, episode 17:

-"Rise, Angel of Winter! Yuki Angemon!"


	17. Rise, Angel of Winter! Yuki Angemon!

Editor's note: I realize that I might have made Tomoki's brother sound like a bit...well, a lot of a jerk. I haven't seen much of him, but the bit I did see really didn't impress me. Tomoki's, what, eight? Cut him some slack already!

* * *

When all this started, I was traveling with Bokomon, Neemon, Junpei, Izumi, Takuya, and Kouji. I like Izumi, she's nice to me, even if she does still treat me like a kid. Well, I guess I am, a little. And she's really pretty too. I know Junpei feels the same way. Everyone laughs at him, but I feel a bit sorry for him. Neemon sometimes teases him about it, but Bokomon tells him to lay off.

Kouji I really looked up to for a long time. He was mean sometimes, but he reminds me of my older brother, Yukata. I think that he thinks that he's trying to toughen me up, and tell me that I won't be able to cry my way out of a fight with the bad guys here.

Takuya...Takuya's the hardest one to figure out. He seemed to be so easy going about all this, like it was some sort of game. Then he almost died. But that's when it got a lot better for everyone.

* * *

Digicross Frontier episode 17 

"Rise, Angel of Winter! Yuki Angemon!"

A tale told from the point of view of Himi Tomoki

* * *

You see, that's when we got some help. 

We were fighting Grottomon, when two more humans and their digimon came to this digital world. They couldn't spirit evolve like we could, but the digimon with them could evolve at will. Ryoko was the older one. She kinda fell for Kouji. Her partner was a pokemon named Sneasel. That's so cool! Back home, Sneasel was one of my favourite pokemon.

Her friend was Hiroki Hida. He had an Armadillomon, and he looked just like me. He sometimes talks about a girl he likes named Hitomi. I wish I could meet her, she sounds nice. He also practices Kendo. And he doesn't have an older brother who's always mean to him. I don't tell anyone, but sometimes I get really jealous of him.

We had some adventures, and eventually, Ryoko and Hiroki got to go home, and we got to stay with them for a while. It was neat meeting everyone, including Ash and Misty. Yukata wouldn't believe it. But they came back when Junpei, Kouji, and me got captured. They did stuff to me, stuff I don't like to think about too much. Sometimes, I dream that I'm trying to evolve into Chakmon, but I turn into Grottomon and attack everyone. I don't know if Junpei has the same dreams or not. He and Izumi have gotten a bit closer. Not that Izumi will ever admit it. Anyway, even after I got rescued, I was still feeling pretty bad...

"Tomoki? Are you alright?"

I look over. It's Hiroki who's talking. He's been really quiet lately; I can't blame him, since I did try to kill him. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling any better?" What's annoying is that he sounds really concerned. I don't deserve it. I catch a glimpse of my D-Scanner in his back pocket. I still don't feel good about carrying it.

"Yeah. Just...can we talk about it later?"

"Sure." Why is he being so nice to me? Armadillomon's not saying anything, which is weird too. He must suspect I'll go evil again, like last time. We walk for a while, it feels weird. Maybe I can talk to some of the others.

Kouji and Ryoko are still not trying to notice each other. It's fun watching them like that. Junpei is trying to talk to Izumi, who's ignoring him. Takuya...oh, he's talking to Ryoko now.

Patamon's free, I'll talk to him. "So...what's it like?"

"Hm?"

"You know, having Seraphimon's digicode in you?"

"Oh. It's weird, to be honest. Sometimes, it feels like I can hear Seraphimon in me. Right?"

I didn't see Sneasel there. But he does that a lot. "Yes. It's like he's guiding my actions. He's certainly helped me defend Ryoko many times."

I remember hearing about that from Izumi. Ranamon was trying to kill Ryoko; Sneasel got all super-strong and really hit her hard. That's another reason I get jealous of Hiroki sometimes; Armadillomon would do anything to protect him. Maybe if I had a partner, I wouldn't have been captured.

Maybe I've been here too long. I'm starting to wonder when the next attack will come.

* * *

It was neat talking with Patamon. I wish I could become an angel like he could. All I can become now is a snowman or a big bear-monster thing. Or a giant rock monster.

Sneasel stops. He looks worried. "There's something nearby." It's weird hearing a pokemon talk. He sounds a bit like that guy from Gundam Wing, the one that wears a mask, I can't remember his name. Mom never lets me watch it...

Wait. Something's near? "Like what?" My answer comes as a big black wave that swallowed everything up. "Takuya? Izumi?" Nothing. "Hiroki? Armadillomon?"

"Typical." I spin around. I'm not sure how I'm standing, but I am. "One thing goes wrong and all you can do is whine for help."

"Y...Yukata?" How did my brother get here?

"Someone had to bail you out of this. I don't know what those four jerks that threw you in Trailmon were thinking. You're too much of a baby to be in a place like this."

Flashback: several years ago:

I was four. Yukata was...well, older. "Mommy? Can I have that?" I'm pointing to a candy bar. It's fairly cheap, and it's been a long day. "Please?" My tummy's growling...

"Not now dear. We're having dinner in an hour."

"But moooommm?"

"No way!" It's Yukata. "An hour's not that long. Besides, you just had lunch."

"Yukata!"

"Yukata, that's enough." Mom says. She sounds tired. But we always seem to fight like this. "Alright. I'll get it." Mom reaches for it.

I see Yukata. He looks really mad.

Flashback: Not quite so long ago:

I'm six now. It's the day after my birthday, and I'm playing with my new toy.

"You shouldn't be playing with that. You're too old for it!" Yukata steps over. "This is something for three year olds!"

"Give it back!" I reach forward, grabbing a leg. Yukata pulls, and the leg comes off in my hand. I start bawling. Dad comes in a few seconds later, sees what happens, and takes Yukata aside.

"He's too young for it!" I hear him say. "Aren't you always saying that he should act more mature?"

"That's enough!" Dad says. He's mad. "It's not your job to raise him, it's ours, mine and your mother's!" I hear some other bits, like 'coming out of your allowance', and 'if you even get an allowance after that'.

But I'm worried. Dad thinks I'm acting like a baby?

Present:

"Yeah. Figures that the moment I'm gone, you'll fall apart. I guess those other kids have been covering for you, eh?" Yukata sounds weird. Mean as he was, he's never been...well, like this. "Give them!"

"What?"

"Those spirits! You're not old enough to use them right!"

Somehow, that just makes me mad. "And you are?" I say back.

He's right in my face now. "Give them here!"

"Yukata, what's-"

"NO WHINING, WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Give them to him, dear." I gasp. Two more people, my mom and dad! "Yukata should have been here, he's more mature."

My head shakes. "No. I found them, and I used them!"

"But you hurt people with them!" Yukata laughs. "And Ancient Megatherimon had to bail you out. But don't worry, I know who can use them better!"

Somehow, the answer's right there, my own secret fear ever since I met him. "Hiroki?" I gasp. "But why?"

"'Cause he's everything you're not. And you know it!" Yukata's sneering now. "He's way more mature than you. He's a better fighter! I bet he never even learned how to whine!"

"He is a better son than you ever were." Mom says.

"I don't believe you." I whisper. "I won't believe it unless I hear it from him!" I hear gunfire now. It sounds like Armormon.

"Well, if you're so good, why don't you transform and save yourself, huh? Come on, do it!" Yukata taunted.

I so want to become Chakmon and wipe that smirk off his face...wait, that's what Grottomon would do.

I'm scared.

A piece of the black wall explodes, and Armormon comes through. "Tomoki!" It's Hiroki, he's come to save me! "Get away from him!"

Wait, he's aiming at my family! "Hiroki, stop! That's my family!" I see Hiroki look at me strangely. That's when mom turns and blasts Armormon with some kind of fireball. Both he and Hiroki fall. And my D-Scanner clatters out of his pocket.

Yukata walks over. "HE was carrying it? I should have guessed. You whine him into carrying it for you? That's so typical! Something happens, and you take off and let someone else take care of things for you."

He's right. All I do is run away.

"And this outworlder...really!" Yukata picks up my D-Scanner, waving it in front of me. "I bet you never told him how to use it. He must have been something, to be able to put up with all your whining and crying." He starts to say more, but he reels, like something hit him.

It's Hiroki again, holding a piece of wood. He saved me again, but I'm angry at him now for some reason. And he's mad too.

"Shut up." He's growling. "Stop saying those things about my friend." Now I'm ashamed I was mad at him.

"Well, well." Yukata says, getting up. "Pay attention, Tomoki. You could learn something from him. But don't expect to learn too much. Hey, Hiroki, think you're tough enough to take this from me?" He's waving my D-scanner again.

I remember Hiroki saying that he studied kendo. I can believe it, he looks like those samurai heroes I see on TV.

I blink and they've already moved. Hiroki's just passing by Yukata now. Something lands by my feet.

"I don't have to take it." Hiroki's saying. "I just have to get it to Tomoki."

"And then what? He can't even use it, the wimp! I-" He's cut off as Ankylomon lands on top of him. When did he digivolve again? I missed it. "Yukata!"

"Tomoki, that's not your brother!" Ankylomon seems to grimace, then my brother...picks him up?

"You're in the way, fossil." Ankylomon gets tossed aside. "And you, outworlder..." He's advancing on Hiroki now. "Maybe if I break you in half, outworlder, Tomoki will give me the spirits."

I'm charging him now, D-Scanner already activated. I can't hear what I'm saying, but I still yell as Blizzarmon's power rips into me. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

He dodges my first axe swing. "Is that any way to treat your brother? What would Mom and Dad think?"

My arm stops.

"In fact, isn't charging wildly into battle just what Grottomon would do?"

I step back.

Mom and Dad appear again. "You can't do it, Tomoki. Yukata's better than you are. He should have received the spirits."

"No! Don't listen to them!" Hiroki's trying to attack Dad. I block him, not sure who to believe. "They're just digimon trying to trick you!"

"But-"

"Fool." Yukata grins. His body shimmers, and is replaced by a giant digimon with a metal face. "You are dense if you were fooled by such a simple trick for so long. Now Death Meramon shall end you. Heat Chain!" A long metal chain whips out at Hiroki, who ducks out of the way.

I swing again, but Yukata-no, Death Meramon manages to block the attack. "Not this time, runt. I never knew that the great Blizzarmon, master of Ice, was some scared little human brat. Well? Gonna cry for your mommy now?"

"Shut UP!" I charge forward, axe swinging down. My arm shakes at it strikes something hard.

When did I close my eyes?

"Good." Death Meramon says, my axe stuck in his face plate. "Just like Grottomon would."

I step back, horrified. "No..." Everything whites out for a second, then I'm back to being Tomoki.

A kid. Just a little cry-baby who had no business being here.

There's a roar behind me. Ankylomon just tackled Death Meramon, who survived somehow. "He's using illusions!" he's roaring.

"This is real enough! HEAT CHAIN!" Ankylomon gets whipped by the chains coming from Death Meramon.

I'm scared again.

Tomoki?

"Huh? Who's there?"

TOMOKI!

Death Meramon hears me, and his chain's coming right down on top of me. I blink-

* * *

And suddenly everything's gone. Except for the giant woolly mammoth in front of me.

"Anger does not suit you, nor does it serve the spirits of Ice. Death Meramon knows this, and is using the heat of rage to weaken you."

"Anger?"

"At yourself, for failing and being captured. At everyone else for treating you like a child. At yourself again, for knowing that they are right. And at Hiroki."

"NO!" Wow. I never yelled at an ancient digimon before.

"Yes." Ancient Megatheriumon says. It's funny; he's not being mad or upset or anything. Just...relentless, is that the word? "Ice permits no dishonesty, Tomoki. Let me show you something."

Everything shimmers around me, and suddenly, I can see the others. Takuya's already evolved to Aldamon and is slicing up a giant grey dinosaur with a metal arm. "Wow."

"Indeed. You look up to him, yes?"

"Yes. He's...he's nicer than my real brother."

"He has a younger brother of his own." I nod. I remember hearing Takuya mention him. "Recently, he felt the same as you do now. He never told you about his trip back to the real world, did he?"

"He said something happened, but...he went back?"

"He foolishly thought he could leave everything behind, pretend that what happened here never happened. Just like you're trying to do." Ancient Megatheriumon came closer. "What you suffered was terrible, but if you do not fight back, it will dominate you forever. And your brother will be right."

I thought about it. I knew he was right.

"What if I lose control?"

"I will be there."

"What if they try to...take control of me again?"

"They will not. I will show you how." My D-Scanner is buzzing now, and the two Ice spirits appear. "If you wish, you can fight the way Takuya, Izumi, and Kouji do. But it will be hard."

"Like when I become Blizzarmon?"

"Harder. TO channel the power requires focus, and no fear. DO you have something you wish to protect?"

"Protect?"

"Izumi wanted to save her friends from Piedmon. Takuya wanted to save the people he met in that alternate dimension. Kouji's only thought was to save Ryoko. What is your goal? To save Hiroki?"

"No. Not just that." I felt lighter. "I want...I want Yukata, the real Yukata to be proud of me."

"Good."

* * *

I didn't know what was happening at the time. Later I heard that, just before Death Meramon attacked me, I was sealed up inside a small cone of ice. Then it exploded out and I was an angel. Yuki Angemon, from what Hiroki told me.

"Who...HOW?" Death Meramon's stepping back, he looks scared. I raise a hand; it looks long and slender, covered by a really ornate sleeve. the back of my head feels weird. I think my hair's gotten all long.

"You will not harm anyone else, Death Meramon." Woah. That's not just me speaking. I think that's Ancient Megatheriumon too.

Hey, shouldn't I have said 'Double Spirit Evolution' or something?

"So I'll melt those silly wings off, brat. DIE!" He steps forward and spits out a big ball of blue fore at me. Us? My hand is already swinging down, deflecting the fireball.

"And I shall freeze you solid. Glacial Tomb." I sound so calm about it. It's weird. But it works, 'cause Death Meramon's locked inside.

And Ankylomon's ready. He's already jumping up and yelling "Megaton PRESS!" just as he squashes Death Meramon flat. I fly down, D-scanner already out. "Digicode scan!" I say, Death Meramon's digicode going into my D-scanner. I look up and I see Death Meramon's digiegg flying off.

I want to go after it. I want to know where those things go when we beat them.

"You will see it later, if you are lucky." It's Ancient Megatheriumon again. "But for now, we must stop Cherubimon. If we fail, even that place will be destroyed."

"Okay. And thank you." I wonder if the others talk to their spirits the way I do.

* * *

I wonder if Yuki Angemon looks weird. Ryoko and Izumi are just standing there, staring at me. I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Izumi looks stunned (Think Yue from Card captor Sakura. -ed)

"No, not really." Ryoko's adding. I back up. How do I switch back?

"Dude, you're like the uber-bishonen." I stare at Takuya. What's a bishonen?

Junpei's nodding. "I hope my Double Spirit form looks as good." Good?

"Better not let Hitomi see him." It's Armadillomon, bugging Hiroki again.

Izumi glances at Hiroki. "Hey, if Tomoki looks half that good when he grows up..."

"That's not funny!"

"Aw, come on, Junpei."

"Guys? How do I switch back? Really, how?"

Next Episode

Junpei: Alright, if Tomoki can do a double spirit evolution and look like THAT, then my form's gonna be the hottest thing anyone's ever seen!

Izumi: Hey, a girl cares about more than looks...(trails off as she sees Yuki Angemon) Because...inside...oh wow...

Ahem...Next episode:

Beast of Love's burden! Rhino Kabuterimon!

Junpei: Wh...Hey, what's the 'Rhino' bit? Wait, never mind. Orimoto Izumi, I SHALL DATE YOU!

Izumi: (sigh) Junpei no baka...


	18. Beast of Love\'s Burden: Rhino

Ryoko looked at the solid wall of darkness in front of her. "Well, it's dark."

"Hence the name." Bokomon said, trying to sound confident (and failing miserably). "Ophanimon's castle is in there, somewhere. If we follow the Trailmon tracks, we should be okay."

Tomoki looked a little scared. "Think we'll run into Duskmon again?"

"We are stronger now, but I hope not." Takuya frowned. Please, don't let me blow this again, he silently prayed. "At least we know what's inside. And there's only one evil hybrid left, right?"

"Two. Don't forget, Mercuremon's still alive, too." Kouji was staring intently at the wall of darkness. "And my brother," he added quietly. "Well, let's go." He walked into the wall of darkness and vanished, Ryoko only a second behind him. Sneasel hesitated for a second, then followed as well. After him, the rest of the digidestined followed.

Junpei was the last to enter. "Well, looks like I'm the last again."

**_Digicross Frontier Episode 18  
'-Beast of Love's burden! Rhino Kabuterimon!'  
KnightCheetahmon created by Cave Cat_**

Junpei was looking around at...well, not much, really. The darkness seemed even more overwhelming then the last time he was in it. And there was Duskmon...

His mind flashed back to the fight with the dark hybrid. Wait, 'fight' was too generous a word. 'one-sided slaughter' was closer to the mark. You're stronger now, Junpei told himself. Even if you still can't double spirit evolve.

"Hey!" Junpei started as someone grabbed him. "The track goes that way," Izumi said, slightly annoyed. "What, were you staring off into space or something?"

"Huh? Uhh...yeah. Just staring," Junpei stammered.

"Well...just don't wander off, alright?" Izumi started to say something else, stopped herself, then headed back to the rest of the group. Junpei stared after her for a few seconds, then ran back over.

They were right, Junpei realized. Her hair does look nicer without the hat. Now if only I could say that without making myself look like an idiot.

"Did you say something," Tomoki asked, glancing at Junpei.

"Me? No. Not a thing, really."

"Oh. 'Cause it sounded like you wanted to tell someone something." Tomoki wasn't looking, but Junpei could almost hear the grin. Ahead of the two, Izumi stopped, shuddered, then moved on.

The sound of battle reached the group about five awkwardly-silent minutes later. Angemon picked it up first, anticipating a botched ambush. He, Takuya, Kouji, and, surprisingly for everyone, Junpei, went ahead before anyone else could say anything.

It was they that first saw it. Junpei had seen a Wargreymon once, back during that whole Trailmon race debacle. This looked a bit like Wargreymon, but the being wearing the armor was closer to a cheetah than a giant dinosaur. He was engaged in combat with a large silvery dinosaur and two smaller green...metal rabbits?

Ryoko caught up. "Machinedramon." She shuddered, remembering the stories of the Dark Masters her mom had told her.

Bokomon stuck his head out. "No, that's MugenDramon. One of Cherubimon's lieutenants in the original war!"

"Does it matter," Junpei asked, slightly annoyed. "But who's the big cat?"

Bokomon paged through his book. "KnightCheetahmon. A noble warrior of great power and skill, one of the few Beast digimon to resist Cherubimon's call to arms. But what's he doing here?"

"Probably the same thing we're doing." Takuya's eyes narrowed. "Going after Cherubimon. Let's help him!" There were several cries of 'Double Spirit Evolution', and the Chosen Children charged into battle. Junpei watched, a bit enviously, as Yuki Angemon and Jet Sylphimon flew overhead, followed by Armormon and Kyuukimon.

He shook it off. Had to at least try, he decided. "Spirit Evolution...Bolgmon!" Cannons blazing, the Thunder hybrid charged in.

Aldamon, Beowolfmon, and Jet Sylphimon had already started in on Machinedramon, allowing KnightCheetahmon to fall back and recover. Bolgmon pivoted slightly, chose one of the Rapidmon as his targets, and stormed in, hand cannons blasting away. One of the Rapidmon fell under the assault, and devolved back to a small dog-type digimon, and bolted off, terrified. "Yeah! Who's the man!" His victory chant was cut off as the second Rapidmon spun and launched a hail of missiles at Bolgmon.

"Not this time, pal!" Knight Cheetahmon snarled, intercepting the attack with his shield. "Thunder Blade!" The second Rapidmon was cut in two, and disintegrated, digiegg flying away.

"Thanks!" Bolgmon called, taking aim at MugenDramon.

"Enough of this. We'll meet again, fools!" MugenDramon fired several covering blasts from his cannons, then retreated.

"You're not...urgh..." The feline knight collapsed.

**5 minutes later**

"We founded our city in secret, here on the edge of the Dark Continent. At first, there was our lord, Pidmon, and a few of his followers. Now, we are waiting for the best time to strike at Cherubimon and free Lady Ophanimon." Knight Cheetahmon flinched as his bad leg touched the ground. "My thanks. Though I confess, I had expected the Hybrids to have all come under Cherubimon's power by now." He glanced at Hiroki and Ryoko. "And I do not recognize you."

Angemon nodded "They are humans. In fact, the five Hybrids here have been fighting Cherubimon for some time. For they too are humans."

Takuya was the first to switch back to his human form. "I'm glad not everyone's an enemy here." Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei also switched back.

"Humans." KnightCheetahmon gasped. "So, the legendary warriors are not of this world. Lord Pidmon will be pleased. With your help, we may be able to end this and go home." Sneasel stared at KnightCheetahmon. "Something troubles you?"

"Yes." the pokemon replied. "This might sound odd, but I feel as if we have met."

Knight Cheetahmon shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I do not think so. I have spent most of my life in Seraphimon's service."

Bokomon let out a half-strangled squawk. "You...you're SkullCheetahmon, aren't you?"

The massive cat digimon looked at Bokomon. "Bokomon...it IS you! I had feared you were lost when Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon!" He glanced at Neemon. "And I see you are still with him, too, Neemon."

"It beats sleeping. But not by much." Neemon shrugged. KnightCheetahmon seemed to want to say more, but stopped.

Junpei was intrigued. "So, you knew Seraphimon?"

"Yes. I served him and the Royal Knights when I was SkullCheetahmon. After the battle, I fought long and hard, and managed to evolve myself to my current level." He stopped, staring at Angemon and Sneasel. "Wait...you carry Lord Seraphimon's Digicode! But...is he truly gone?"

"I am afraid so. The Hybrids under Cherubimon's control slew him." Bokomon bowed his head. "Before he passed on, he gave his digicode to Angemon, who himself shared it with Sneasel, the better to protect it."

"I see he chose well. As have the spirits you used today, humans. Come, the city is hidden this way."

"Wait!" Junpei said. "Look, tracks!"

"Tankmon tracks." Bokomon frowned. "I assume that MugenDramon employs Tankmon as part of his troops?" KnightChetahmon nodded slowly. "Then we should hurry." Turning to the humans, Bokomon explained "Tankmon are especially vicious and destructive, and that goes double for Tankmon raised here on the Dark Continent. They must have found the city."

**The Hidden City**

They made it to the outskirts of the city in minutes. The could make out the main door, around which a small army of Tankmon were assembled. "The battle I fought must have been a diversion," KnightCheetahmon mused.

"We'll take 'em," Junpei boasted.

"Be careful, human-"

"Hey, there's only 20 of them. Spirit Evolution...Blitzmon!" With a cry, Blitzmon shot out, laying into the attacking digimon.

"That idiot...Double Spirit Evolution...Aldamon!" "Beowolfmon!" The red and silver hybrids followed the Thunder hybrid into battle.

"What is with him," Izumi groaned, taking her D-scanner out."

KnightCheetahmon looked puzzled. "Why was his evolution different from the others?"

"Oh, he just hasn't learned how to double spirit evolve yet." Tomoki thought about it for a second. "Wasn't he the same way just before he found the first Thunder spirit?"

Izumi managed to look worried and annoyed at the same time. "He's jealous?"

"Understandable." KnightCheetahmon nodded, satisfied. "When I started my service to Seraphimon, I felt insecure when I met the Royal Knights for the first time."

"How did you deal with it," Tomoki asked.

"I got over it and did my job." With that, Knight Cheetahmon drew his blade. "Come, let us defend my home!"

If anything, the battle with the Tankmon went even faster than the one against the two Rapidmon went. Part of it was the fact that, even with the numbers in their favour, the Tankmon attacking the city did not have the sheer power or ferocity (in Junpei's case) to match their attackers.

Blitzmon landed, giving a thumbs up to Jet Sylphimon (who sighed and tried to ignore it), started to say something, then passed out. His last thoughts were of the odd smell that reminded him of that sleeping herb the Candmon had used on them when they were just starting this whole adventure. When Tomoki found his first Ice spirit.

Wait...sleeping herb?

"Ah NUTS..." Thud.

**Jail cell inside The Hidden City**

Junpei came to first, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "A jail cell. Terrific." Checking his pockets, he wasn't surprised to find his D-scanner missing. He heard groans. Looking around, he saw that they were all in separate jail cells. "Don't anyone even THINK of blaming me for this."

"Too late," Takuya replied groggily. "Captured?"

Junpei nodded. "Yep."

"D-scanners gone?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, that's a relief. I thought we might be in trouble." Somehow, Junpei felt a bit of Takuya's optimism. Sure, their D-scanners were gone, but Sneasel and Armadillomon alone could take this place apart in record time. And those digivices on Ryoko and Hiroki's arm couldn't be removed short of cutting their arms off.

"Sneasel? Where are you?" The worry in Ryoko's voice killed the glimmer of hope Junpei was trying to generate. "Okay. Now we're in trouble," Junpei sighed, wondering what to do next.

"It's not just them," Kouji called to the others. "Bokomon, Neemon, Sorcerimon and Angemon are missing too."

"We have liberated them from your foul grasp, agents of Cherubimon." an imperious voice said. The door swung open (in depressingly stereotypical fashion, Junpei sourly thought) and several figures strode in.

Junpei mistook the speaker for Angemon for a second. Then he noticed that it had two birdlike wings, instead of the smaller, more numerous wings of Angemon. It was also carrying a thinner staff, more like a wand, with a crescent on top of it. "Pidmon," Junpei croaked, remembering him from the Trailmon race some time ago.

"So, you know of us? No matter, evil ones. We will learn everything you know. Co-operate, and we will be lenient."

Takuya's eyes almost bugged out. "Evil? We saved this place from those Tankmon!"

"Clearly a ruse to gain our trust. Our enemies have no qualms about sacrificing their own to win."

Junpei frowned. "What about KnightCheetahmon? We saved his life too! And Bokomon and Neemon! And Angemon and Sorcerimon?"

"Clearly, you have bewitched them!" Pidmon's staff rapped the door to Junpei's cell. "Now keep a civil tongue, lackey!"

Junpei was about to tell Pidmon where he could stick that staff when Hiroki spoke up. "Where are Armadillomon and Sneasel?"

"Are you deaf as well as evil? We will break whatever demonic hold you have over those digimon."

There was some grumbling, then a few shouts. KnightCheetahmon grabbed one of Pidmon's followers, slammed him into the ceiling, and confronted the angel. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Pidmon? They are not Cherubimon's servants, surely you can see that!"

"Are you questioning me?" Pidmon's wings flickered red.

KnightCheetahmon's hand strayed near his sword. "Yes I am."

"Fool. Between you, Cherubimon, and MugenDramon, this town will fall!"

"Then let us prove it!" Kouji challenged. "Let us go and take care of MugenDramon!"

An unpleasant sneer crossed Pidmon's mouth. "You think me a fool? Very well then. You-" he aimed his wand at Junpei, and the door opened. "Go with this idealistic fool, KnightCheetahmon, and come back with Mugendramon's head."

Junpei waited at the door of his cell. "Well, can I at least have my D-Scanner back?" Pidmon opened his mouth to reply, but wasn't given a chance. "Look, you think all hybrids are evil? You still have my friends, I'm no match for all of you. Surely, a just and wise digimon like yourself wouldn't send me on such a challenge without at least some chance of winning it, right?"

Junpei's flattery had some effect on Pidmon. "Say on."

Junpei took a deep breath, hoped that he really did take after his mother, and started speaking. "MugenDramon is a threat. I would have a better chance of ending this threat if I had my D-scanner with me. Clearly, you still have some trust in KnightCheetahmon, as you are letting him go with me."

"He is a fool but he is...loyal to this city. Agreed. But do not cross me, or your accomplices will curse your name before they die." Another wave of his wand, and Junpei's D-scanner appeared. He took it, glanced back at the others.

"Good luck." Takuya said, feeling helpless.

"I'll be back." Junpei promised, before being escorted out of the room.

Izumi watched Junpei leave, somewhat confused. She never knew him to be such a convincing actor. Then, as the other guards left the room, she caught Ryoko's attention. "Can you get through to Sneasel?"

Ryoko held her arm up. The digivice on her arm was covered in some kind of shiny crystal. "This glop was on it when I woke up. I can't call him."

"Don't worry," Kouji said, slight grin on his face. "If I know Sneasel at all, I'd be more worried about his captors."

**And, at that moment…**

This, Knightmon thought, was going singularly badly. The digimon Pidmon had freed from Cherubimon's control (or so Pidmon had boasted) had come to, all none the worse for wear. He had started on the 'welcome to our city, you've been freed of the taint of evil' speech, when the strange black creature interrupted with one question.

"Where. Is. Ryoko?"

That had thrown off Knightmon, but he had missed the tone of the question, thinking the creature (was he a digimon? He didn't feel like one) was a bit dazed by his obvious ordeal. He reiterated that the prisoners were held across the city, waiting to be tried for their crimes.

"Bring her here. Now."

Okay, clearly one of them had done something horrible to this one, Knightmon decided. But why were the other digimon with him backing away? Of course, he had explained, if he wished to kill this creature personally, he had only to ask Lord Pidmon's permission.

As the small black cat's claws sliced -through- Knightmon's shield, the armoured digimon wondered if he hadn't maybe misread the small black digimon's reactions.

**10 minutes later**

"Oh, real subtle," Armadillomon griped as the group ran down a hall. "You could have at least waited until we got a location from them!"

"If you wish to ask questions," Sneasel replied, "merely wait here for more guards to show up."

"This is insane!" Bokomon protested. "We can't go charging about! We need a plan."

"Plan," Sneasel asked. "We find Ryoko."

"And everyone else," Armadillomon corrected.

"Yes."

"Wait." Angemon landed ahead of Sneasel, blocking him. "What's with you?" Angemon glared at the pokemon through his facemask. "You're not like this!"

"Ryoko is in danger." Sneasel replied. "I...rrgh.." he knelt. Bokomon and Neemon approached, concerned. "What...what's happening to me?" As he spoke, Bokomon saw one of Sneasel's claws fluoresce black for a second.

**Old Pathway to Mugendramon's area**

"What was THAT all about," Junpei demanded as he and KnightCheetahmon left the city. "I thought he was on our side!"

"I do not know! When I left on patrol two weeks ago, he was fine. Pidmon has always been...dedicated to his cause, but this is totally out of character for him."

"Should we go back and fight him?"

"No. Despite everything, Pidmon is an angel digimon. He will not go back on his word." KnightCheetahmon looked ahead. "We'd better go. I managed to locate where Mugendramon's base was, and a possible means of attack. There is an unguarded path he uses sometimes. If we attack him there, we may be able to defeat him before his guards catch up."

"That sounds dumb," Junpei replied.

"I think he's in league with someone else. I have heard him talking to something, but it's not another digimon."

"Cherubimon? Mercuremon and Duskmon are still out there."

KnightCheetahmon shook his head. "It didn't feel like a digimon, if that makes any sense. The same way Sneasel doesn't feel like one, but different." He shrugged, not sure how to expand on that.

"Sneasel and Armadillomon are from another world; they came with Hiroki and Ryoko," Junpei explained. "Could that be it?"

"Yes and no." KnightCheetahmon thought again. "It is a...different kind of difference."

"Ah," Junpei said, unenlightened. "So, this MugenDramon guy's tough?"

"The cannons on his back can take out an entire army, if given the chance. His metal hide is almost unbreakable, and he is deceptively fast in close combat. He prefers massive, area-destruction attacks."

Junpei smirked. "Maybe we should trade Bokomon in for you. He'd have stretched that into a small novel."

KnightCheetahmon returned the expression. "Before all this, Bokomon was an instructor to younger digimon. I think he misses that more than anything, and enjoys every chance to become 'Professor Beak-Book.' But don't tell him I said that."

**Inside the City**

Sorcerimon stepped back from Sneasel. "It is not an injury I can detect. It's deeper."

Bokomon narrowed his eyes. "I've no idea why this is happening. Sneasel, how do you feel?"

"A bit better. But...I must find Ryoko!" He stood up, faint flicker of black again. "No...what is happening to me?"

"Maybe it's this place?" Neemon suggested. "It's dark, and he's a Dark pokemon."

Bokomon turned, opened his mouth, thought about it, then settled for a jaw drop. "That... that is the single most intelligent thing you've ever said."

"But that's got nothing to do with it!" Armadillomon said. "Dark pokemon aren't evil. It's just...well, it's just a pokemon type."

"Hmph. My mother's influence, no doubt." Sneasel managed a grin, leaning on a wall for support. "Yes, this is the sort of thing she'd do."

"Your mother?" Sorcerimon asked in an I-don't-like-where-this-is-going voice.

"A Sneasel, like me. Who could digivolve to Lady Devimon."

**Pidmon's residence**

A robed digimon approached Pidmon's chambers, knocking urgently on the ornate door. "Come in." Pidmon snapped.

The digimon entered, hood flying off and revealing the face of an Allomon; the robes he wore signified his office as one of the city's messengers. "Sir, the digimon freed from the agents have escaped!"

"WHAT?"

Allomon flinched. "We were conducting the standard debriefing when one of them seemed to go insane and attack Knightmon."

"And Knightmon?" Pidmon's grip on his wand tightened. "Who did it?"

"The small black one, the one we weren't sure of, but thought was a variant Black Tailmon."

"Ah, he evolved and attacked?"

"That's just it! According to the survivors, he didn't evolve at all! And his claws..."

"What?"

"One glowed black, the other white."

Pidmon stared. He had looked at the digimon brought in; the Black Tailmon (which he assumed Sneasel was) was nowhere near an adult's power level, surely. And his companions; an Angemon, Sorcerimon, two other digimon he felt he knew but couldn't remember...

Wait.

"The digimon, did they have anything with them? Aside from those odd devices the agents carried?"

"Yes. One of them had this. We were just bringing it to you, as we could not decipher it." He handed Pidmon a large book.

Behind the mask, Pidmon's eyes went wide. "This...is from the Library of Ophanimon! How could they have gotten it?"

"Master?"

"A book from the library of Ophanimon. A remarkable device, it can call up information from any text stored within the library itself. But the only ones that ever left that place were given to the Three Angels, and..." Memory returned. "Bokomon." He glanced at the book. "Leave me. I have much to do here."

"At once." Allomon bowed and left the room.

Pidmon sat back down and, with an act of will, opened the book. "Show me...this." He held up Takuya's D-Scanner, and started reading.

**Mugendramon's lair**

The two watched as MugenDramon lumbered down the path. "He's alone," Junpei whispered. "We can take him."

"Not yet." KnightCheetahmon frowned. "I want to know who he's working for. We wait for him to meet his superior, then we strike."

"You realize that his boss is probably even stronger than we are?" Junpei shook a little.

"I have found that pure strength is less important than focus, human. Many of the foes I have bested were stronger than me, or further evolved, when I was SkullCheetahmon. Like in anything, willpower is the only important factor."

"I smell a lesson." Junpei sighed.

"Astute," the knight replied. "I do not know what is required to be able to double spirit evolve, but I think you already have it. You just need to focus. Relax. When the time comes, you will be able to do it. I have faith in all of you. When I was young, there were stories about the ancient digimon who created the Spirits you carry, and the prophecies that the Spirits would save us when evil threatened this world. I am pleased to see that they were more than just stories."

"I know, but..." Junpei slumped down a bit. "You see, there's..."

"Do not tell me." KnightCheetahmon winked. "Tell her."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"A competent warrior knows how to read people." The knight tensed, and saw MugenDramon slow down. "Almost time. There's a small crevasse where we can hide and listen to what he is saying. He won't be able to detect us."

**The Jail**

Pidmon stormed into the prison, almost shattering the door. "So, you seek to supplant me, do you?"

"Huh?" Takuya asked.

"I know about the spirits. Cherubimon captured them and corrupted them."

"Not all of them." Kouji protested. "The first five H-spirits we found were scattered by Ophanimon!"

"Lies! Lord Seraphimon would have told me. Or did that traitor Bokomon lure you in that way?"

Izumi was almost knocked over by the accusation. "Traitor? He helped us find the spirits, and showed us how to FIGHT Cherubimon!"

"Be silent! The only mystery-" Pidmon glanced at Hiroki and Ryoko, "-is you two. No D-Scanners, no spirits, just those odd devices on your wrists. You, the book didn't know about. Bring that." Pidmon indicated Ryoko. Allomon lumbered forward. opened the door, and dragged Ryoko out.

"Ryoko," Kouji snarled, taking even Pidmon aback with the venom in his voice. "Let her go."

"She will be returned." Pidmon seemed to stagger for a second, then left.

Kouji slumped to the floor. Hiroki glanced at Tomoki. "What's wrong?"

"Pidmon. When he staggered, I thought his wings went black for a second. What?"

Hiroki glanced at Tomoki, catching Takuya and Izumi's attention as well. "I think he's falling."

"Huh?"

"Angel digimon aren't like other digimon," Hiroki explained. "If they ever start acting evil, they..." he struggled for a way to explain it. "They transform into demonic digimon. Powerful ones."

Takuya glanced at Izumi, and then started pulling at the cell doors. "How evil?"

"Ryoko's in danger." Hiroki replied. "We have to get out of these cells, now." Neither he nor Takuya noticed that the stones on the back of the cell walls were starting to shift.

Abruptly, a stone fell out from Izumi's wall.

**Mugendramon's lair**

Junpei squinted, watching as MugenDramon talked to...nothing, from what he could see. He wondered, not for the first time, if every third digimon they met here was nuts. "There's no one there."

"No one you can see." KnightCheetahmon frowned. "Nor I. But I can feel...something powerful. Nor can I tell what either one is saying. Alright, then. We wait and ambush him when he comes out. Should be easy for us."

"He's a giant metal dinosaur. Any weak points?"

"The tubes on his back leading to his cannons. They're armoured, but sever them, and he should lose a lot of his attack power. Plus, outside of those cannons, his power is all melee. I think."

"Think?" Junpei managed to stop himself from shouting, barely. "We can't afford 'think' here!" He sighed, calming down a bit. "You're as bad as Takuya."

KnightCheetahmon smiled back. "And yet you're still here. He's coming!" Indeed, the massive digimon was on his way out of the cavern, and blinked once as he re-emerged into the light. "Attack!" The Knight roared and leaped, sword already out and swinging, skittering off of Mugendramon's metallic hide.

"Spirit Evolution...Blitzmon!" Junpei transformed and launched his own attack, calling down a bolt of lightning and sending it at MugenDramon. Like KnightCheetahmon's attack, it had little effect. "Well, we got his attention!"

"We're going to get more than that," KnightCheetahmon promised, symbol on his chest glowing azure. "Medieval Sparks!" A hail of sparks shot out and struck MugenDramon. "Now, Blitzmon!"

"Thor Hammer!"

"THUNDER BLADE!" Catching Blitzmon's attack on his sword, KnightCheetahmon, slashed at the metal monster, the power of his sword enhanced by Blitzmon's power.

When the glare cleared, they saw that MugenDramon was missing an arm and a good chunk of armor on his leg. "Can you do that again," Blitzmon asked.

KnightCheetahmon started to reply, then noticed that about half of his sword was missing. "Yes, if you have about an hour and a blacksmith handy. Still, wounded as he is-" He gasped as MugenDramon got up, chuckling.

"You think such puny attacks can defeat me? My master has granted me more power than you can realize!" With that, MugenDramon shuddered, and abruptly changed shape!

"He's evolving," KnightCheetahmon asked, incredulously. "But he's already at his highest level."

"Maybe he's slide evolving, like we can do." Junpei suggested, doing so himself. "Blitzmon, slide evolution...Bolgmon!" As soon as he changed, he set himself up, aimed, and let loose with a volley of Field Levellers, trying to finish MugenDramon off before the transformation finished.

The smoke cleared. A massive humanoid digimon, all metal, stood there, unscathed. "Behold my Catastrophe mode. INFINITY FLARE!"

**Pidmon's residence**

"Talk," Pidmon ordered.

Ryoko glared back at the angel, more furious than scared. "We've already told you the truth! We're not with Cherubimon, and if you'd just open your eyes, you'd see that!"

"I know you're not with Cherubimon." Ryoko stopped, confused. "You see, I too know how to use that book Bokomon carried around. Did he loot it from Seraphimon's corpse?" He pointedly ignored the look Ryoko shot at him. "You're not here to destroy Cherubimon. You're here to replace him. Now, how many of you are there? There are 20 spirits, after all."

"Just. Us."

"Fine. Perhaps if we bring one of the others in, you'll be more co-operative."

"You call yourself an angel digimon? I've seen Pico Devimon with more honour and grace in them than you," Ryoko snarled back.

That hit a nerve. "You JUDGE me, worm?" Ryoko gasped as Pidmon's wings went black for a second, and the angel staggered. "I will not be toyed with."

"No, you're to busy falling." Ryoko shot back, too angry to realize that taunting her captor at that moment might not be the brightest idea in the world.

"Master!" Allomon shouted, bursting into the room. "The prisoners have escaped!"

"LEAVE!" Pidmon roared, incinerating Allomon. Fortunately, he was able to flee as Hawkmon, singed feathers falling as he tore down the hallway.

**Obligatory hidden passageway…**

"This way." Gazimon said as he crawled down the small passageway. "It's an old tunnel that Pidmon never knew about."

"What's his deal?" Izumi asked.

"We don't know, but it started a few weeks ago. Pidmon started to act more irrationally. He always wanted to be the one to destroy Cherubimon, but he never had enough power. I guess he finally snapped, but too many of the other digimon here were blind to all that."

"And you?"

"Well, I don't trust a digimon just 'cause he's an angel type, y'know. KnightCheetahmon said that-"

"KnightCheetahmon?"

"Yeah. This was his idea. But he couldn't do much out in the open, or Pidmon might have had us all vaped."

"Do you know where Ryoko is? Or our D-Scanners," Takuya asked.

"And the other digimon?" Hiroki added. "I'm worried about Armadillomon."

"They escaped shortly after they were revived. I think they're making their way to Pidmon's residence. We'll go there next. That's where the other human, and your D-Scanners, were brought."

"Told you." Takuya said to Kouji. "She'll be fine."

"What do we do once we get there," Izumi asked. "Without our D-Scanners, we won't be much help."

"There's a sizeable resistance movement. We'll move in when we get you to Pidmon's residence. "

**Nearing Pidmon's residence**

Angemon carried Sneasel, who had been sedated with a spell from Sorcerimon. Bokomon looked troubled. "I never knew..."

"Well, we don't talk about it much," Armadillomon replied. "Ryoko's parents didn't trust him much either at first, but he's always been there for Ryoko. I think he's just making more out of this than there really is."

"But...since when do digimon have mothers?" Bokomon asked. "We just hatch at the Primary Tree."

"Yeah, but Sneasel's mom was a pokemon at first. Apparently, she created his egg during the last battle against Demon when Ryoko's parents were her age. And we can trust him."

"We didn't before," Neemon asked.

"This is serious!" Bokomon hissed.

"Th...that way." Sneasel murmured, still fighting the effects of Sorcerimon's spell. "Ryoko's in that direction."

"The spells wearing off," Sorcerimon observed. "And I doubt he would be affected by a recasting of it."

Armadillomon shrugged. "Then we'd better hurry. Maybe we can throw him at Pidmon. He took down Knightmon, and Pidmon's only a Champion level digimon."

"I think...I think I remember a Pidmon," Bokomon said. "But Lord Seraphimon banished him. Couldn't be the same one. Unusually violent for an angel, a lot of us wondered how he became an angel in the first place."

"The way our luck runs," Angemon said, "it probably is him, and he's just waiting for a chance to get back at you."

Bokomon wasn't amused. "Not funny."

**Mugendramons' lair, smoking ruin of**

KnightChetahmon got to his feet, battered. Some distance away, Bolgmon managed to right himself. "That was only a fragment of my power." MugenDramon taunted. "And even at my full power, that is only a fraction of the might my master possesses. You will not defeat me."

"Junpei," the knight hissed. "There, near his shoulder."

Bolgmon glanced at the area, eyes zooming in. "There's damage there, from our last attack. But what's that glow?"

"His digicore. I'll distract him. Can you hit it with your cannon?"

"Is that a dare?" Bolgmon shifted back to Blitzmon. "What about your sword?"

KnightCheetahmon swung the remains of his blade. "I'll manage. thunder Blade!"

"Thor Hammer!"

MugenDramon stumbled back from the combined attacks, the electricity coursing through his system (Apparently, no one informed him that metal tends to conduct anime lightning. -ed)

"Why you...Infinity Flare!" The massive cannons spoke again, and another part of the landscape vanished. "Hah. That took care of them."

"Boo." Blitzmon said, having managed to get behind the massive digimon. "LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

MugenDramon roared as the electric attack struck him in the small of the back. It caused no real damage, but it did distract him while KnightCheetahmon followed up, widening the hole in his armor. "Junpei, strike now!"

"On it!" Blitzmon flew back from the monster, landed, and slide-evolved. Bolgmon slammed both his hands into the ground, aimed and fired.

"Not this time," MugenDramon snarled, twisting to catch the attack on his remaining armor.

"Too fast."

"Just focus, Junpei, like I said." Junpei tried to, but MugenDramon, having divined their strategy, pulled back, keeping the hole hidden. "Of course, having a co-operative opponent helps too." Junpei could hear the fatigue in KnightCheetahmon's voice. "But if we could just get that one shot to his digicore, this would be over."

Junpei thought furiously. Then he had an idea. Crazy. Suicidal. Takuya-ish in its insanity, in fact. "Cover me. Slide Evolution...Blitzmon!" As he shot up, KnightCheetahmon started firing bolts of electricity. He spent a few seconds flying around MugenDramon, launching his own electrical attacks. "Focus...focus...this is insane, I'm GONNA DIE!" As he said that, he flew straight at the opening in Mugendramon's armor. "Slide Evolution(imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie)BOLGMON!"

Junpei timed it perfectly. His evolution finished, just as he landed, treads squealing to hold on, arm cannons wedged firmly into the side of the hole.

And his main cannon wedged into the break, aimed right at Mugendramon's digicore.

"FIELD LEVELLER!" The bolt tore into the small object, shattering it. Screaming in agony, MugenDramon started to explode, parts of him breaking off. Bolgmon shifted back to Blitzmon, and tried to fly clear of the blast. Voice lost in the explosions, MugenDramon tried to call for help.

"This...this cannot be...Please, give me ano...ther...chance...Lord Lu...ce..."

Too late. The main body exploded, catching and sending him into an uncontrolled fall, evolution ending as the shockwave struck him. KnightCheetahmon leaped, caught Junpei, and landed on his back, both warriors getting the wind knocked out of them.

"It...it's done..." the knight gasped.

"N...not yet." Junpei answered struggling back to his feet. Mugendramon's body had turned black, digicode ring spinning around him. "Gotta...gotta get that first. Digicode...Scan!" Junpei's D-scanner hummed, and absorbed the freed code, just as Mugendramon's body vanished. One of the buttons on the digivice flashed. Pressing it, some of the code escaped, circling around KnightCheetahmon's sword, restoring it. "Now we can go."

Fortunately for Ryoko, Pidmon had spent the last ten minutes ranting. Her anger had faded, and the fear was starting to set in. She'd never seen an angelic digimon fall before, but the stories she had heard were pretty unpleasant. The flashes of black energy were becoming more frequent and lasting longer. In a way, she pitied the angel. It must be like having your soul torn apart, she thought.

With a final snarl, Pidmon hurled his staff away, it snapping in two as it struck a wall. Wings spreading, he glared at Ryoko. "If you will not help me, then I shall purify you with the flame of righteousness! FIRE-"

"RYOKO!" Kouji yelled as he, Izumi, Takuya, Hiroki, and Tomoki burst in through the door, small army of rookie and champion level digimon just behind them. Coincidentally, Sneasel yelled the same thing, at the same time, just as he, Angemon, Armadillomon, Sorcerimon, Neemon, and Bokomon blasted through a wall.

Sneasel saw Pidmon, wings stretched, clearly ready to attack Ryoko. Without even a word, the pokemon leaped out of Angemon's arms, the last of his lethargy dispelled by the threat to his partner. Kouji, a touch slower, saw that Sneasel had Pidmon in hand, and ran over to free Ryoko.

"Kouji," Ryoko gasped as he freed her. She put her arms around him, almost collapsing. He pulled Ryoko out of the room.

"Find our D-Scanners!" Takuya said. "And get that stuff off of Ryoko's digivice!"

Armadillomon ran to Hiroki (His digivice had already been freed from the hardened glop -ed). "Don't bother. He took down a Knightmon and two Tyrannomon on the way here."

Takuya glanced up and saw that, yes, Sneasel was actually winning. The fight was so fierce that even the other digimon were loath to get close. Pidmon's facemask was already gashed open, revealing one sky-blue eye and a free lock of red hair. Then he saw the eye narrow, then widen. "Get back!"

**Outside the city**

"Well, we beat MugenDramon, and we have proof," Junpei said, D-scanner in hand. "Think Pidmon will let us go now?"

"Even he cannot dispute it. He will honour his word, I shall see to it." KnightCheetahmon stopped. "What...there is something wrong!" Junpei's D-scanner started beeping madly. The city was just in sight. They saw several columns of smoke rising up, clear indications of a running battle. "Could Mugendramon's forces have arrived already?"

Then one of the houses seemed to explode, and a large humanoid, red and hideous, appeared, red eyebeams stabbing into the town. "A Venom Vamdemon? That's not possible!"

"Come on," Junpei said. "The others'll be in trouble without their D-scanners!"

The two charged down the hill, and came across a group of digimon fleeing the city. "Lord Pidmon has been struck down by a demon!" one cried. "It's Cherubimon's vengeance!"

Somehow, Junpei wasn't so sure. He evolved to Blitzmon, and headed into town, KnightCheetahmon close behind.

**Pidmons' residence, wreckage of…**

Izumi groaned as the rubble shifted slightly. All she remembered was Pidmon howling in agony, then exploding, then the roof falling in. Beside her, Ryoko groaned, her arms wrapped tightly around Sneasel. Despite the situation, Izumi did smile a little as she saw Kouji had thrown himself on top of her, trying to shield Ryoko and Sneasel. He groaned too. Izumi wished she had a camera, and then focused on trying to get out. She heard shouts. Automatic weapons fire. Clearly, Hiroki and Armormon were alright.

The rubble shifted again, and then light poured in. Looking up, Izumi saw Blitzmon, worry clear in his eyes. "Junpei," she managed.

"I'm here. What happened?"

"Where is Lord Pidmon?" KnightCheetahmon asked. Blitzmon helped Izumi up, then Kouji, Ryoko, and Sneasel, all of who were still semiconscious.

Izumi saw the large demon digimon blocking the fire from Armormon and Angemon. "That's Lord Pidmon (yes, he skipped a level. it's my story, he can do that if he wants -ed). He evolved into that thing and brought the place down on us."

"Great. Lovely." Blitzmon fought the urge to scream. "MugenDramon nearly kills us, and this place was being ruled by Anakin freakin' Skywalker. What's next, a satellite drop?"

"Junpei," Izumi hissed.

"Sorry. It's just...this never ends, you know?"

"It will," KnightCheetahmon assured them. "But we will have to fight to make sure it stays ended. I'll go. Maybe I can get through to him. You two wait here and help the others."

"No," Izumi said. "Junpei, you'd better go too. I'm sorry, KnightCheetahmon, but I think Pidmon might not be reachable like this." She went over to Kouji and Ryoko. "We'll find the others."

"I have to try. For good or for ill, he is my leader."

"Heaven Knuckle!" Angemon roared, launching another blast at the giant red and black demon digimon. "Fall, blast it!"

"Already have, fool." A stream of greenish-red flame shot down at Angemon, who dodged it. He continued to ignore Armormon's attacks.

"Lord Pidmon, stop this!" KnightCheetahmon called. "You're ill!"

"I've never felt more alive! All this time, I had the power to take on Cherubimon!"

"But you are destroying the city! That is not the action of an angel!"

"Then I shall become a demon to destroy a demon! I shall avenge Lord Seraphimon's murder! Children! He expects children from another world to save us! I saw the prophecy, KnightCheetahmon. Join with me!"

KnightCheetahmon didn't hesitate; his sword came out, and he assumed an attack stance. "I cannot. I shall not sacrifice everything I hold dear in order to replace one monster with another. Thunder Blade!"

"Chaos Flame!" Venom Vamdemon's attack cut through the energy beam, and managed to melt KnightCheetahmon's shield. The knight hurled the wrecked shield away, and switched to a two handed grip on his sword. Junpei evolved to Bolgmon and started firing at the red monster.

"Gnats. I shall kill you all and then take Cherubimon down. This shall be the first test of my full, true powers. Venom Infuse!" Around him, a sickly purplish and green mist crept up, making all the combatants gag and retreat. "Pathetic. You cannot even approach me, much less injure me." He turned to walk away. Armormon carried Hiroki clear of the poison, and de-evolved back to Armadillomon, spent.

"I'll injure you...FIELD LEVELLER!" Bolgmon dumped every drop of energy he had into his main cannon. The blast knocked Venom Vamdemon over, smashing into one of the walls of the city. "How's that for injury?"

"Unimpressive. CHAOS FLAME!" The fire streamed at Bolgmon, too quickly for him to avoid it. Dimly, Bolgmon heard Izumi shouting. Time slowed as the flame approached-

And stopped as KnightCheetahmon intercepted the flames, taking the full brunt of the attack. Even so, enough of the attack got through to knock Bolgmon over and force him back to human form.

"Fool," Venom Vamdemon spat, getting up and walking away.

"KnightCheetahmon!" Junpei staggered up and made his way over to KnightCheetahmon.

"Jun...pei.." the knight whispered. Junpei forced himself not to look at the horrific wounds, or the digicode ring that was starting to emerge.

"Why?"

"I said...I said I had faith that you would save this world. I know that the Spirits will prevail against this darkness that consumes everything. I was...honoured to meet you."

"No!" Junpei's fists slammed into the ground. "I'll get Sorcerimon, he can fix you up. Please, don't..."

"I won't." KnightCheetahmon answered. "I'll return to a digiegg, and be reborn in the future. And when I am, I know that I will see you again. My only regret is that I will not be able to see you beat Cherubimon. But...I can send a part of me with you."

"What?" Junpei had a feeling where this was leading.

"We both...call on thunder for our strength. Take my digicode, and add it to yours. Let us end Pidmon's suffering together." KnightCheetahmon shuddered feebly. "Please, there's not much time."

Junpei sniffed, nodded, and stood up again. D-scanner in hand, he silently scanned KnightCheetahmon's digicode. The small screen lit up, the symbol for the Thunder Spirits glowing azure. His eyes went to Venom Vamdemon's back. "PIDMOOOOOOOOOON!"

Venom Vamdemon slowly turned around, thinking this some last desperate ploy.

A bolt of thunder shot down, striking Junpei. The glare cleared, revealing the two thunder spirits floating around Junpei. From where she watched, Izumi felt her heart leap. She knew what was coming next.

"DOUBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION...RHINO KABUTERIMON!" The two spirits slammed into Junpei, who vanished in an electric blue haze. A second later, a giant beast, a fusion of a rhinoceros and a stag beetle, emerged from the field, crackling with barely contained energy. "Let's end this," the Thunder Hybrid growled. "Condenser STORM!" Wrapping himself in electricity, Rhino Kabuterimon shot forward, almost levitating, aimed right at Venom Vamdemon's torso. At the last second, his angle changed, and the beast punched a hole right **through** the demon, and landed on the other side, leaving a huge trench as the massive beast slowed to a stop.

Venom Vamdemon turned again to face the attacker. "If you think that one attack will stop me, you are wrong."

"Fine," Rhino Kabuterimon replied. "I'm in a mood." KnightCheetahmon, this is for you, he silently added. "Mode change...KNIGHT MODE!" There was a sudden shifting of parts, and Rhino Kabuterimon transformed into a menacing looking humanoid (Think Rhinox from Beast Wars, crossed with the Buster Gundam from SeeD added for effect. -ed) "Little trick I picked up from MugenDramon."

"Futile. CHAOS FLARE!"

Rhino Kabuterimon dodged the attack, cannons swinging into position on his hips. Ignoring the battle and general din around him, he calmly picked his target.

"Stormbreaker."

Venom Vamdemon was driven back by the sudden hail of particle cannon blasts. Face, hands, knees, all were hit. Not a shot missed him. Venom Vamdemon fell to one knee, battered.

"KnightCheetahmon was a friend and a noble ally. I won't let you get away with what you did to him." The cannons snapped back into standby position, leaving his hands free. He clasped them together, focussing his power.

"He was a fool! He never had the will to defeat Cherubimon!"

"Neither do you. You just want to replace him," Junpei answered. "THUNDER BLADE!" An instant later, a huge column of electricity sprang from his hands. Screaming, the electric hybrid brought the massive blade down on Venom Vamdemon.

In his last conscious moments, Venom Vamdemon saw KnightCheetahmon standing over the hybrid. "I...I understand..."

"DIGICODE SCAN!"

It took a few hours, but everyone managed to find everything that was taken. Takuya glanced at his D-scanner, then at Junpei, who stood looking at the spot where KnightCheetahmon had fallen.

"The city's trashed." Kouji observed. "Where will they live now?"

Angemon flew over. "I've talked it over with the remaining citizens. I'll lead them out of the Dark Continent. They're a little leery of trusting another angel digimon, though."

"You'll be fine. You're not like Pidmon was." Kouji replied. "I guess you'll be going with him?"

Sorcerimon looked up from Sneasel, who was resting now. "No. You still need my help to free your brother. This place is...calling to the darkness in Sneasel's spirit. His devotion to Ryoko is the way it's doing it." He glanced over at Junpei. "I'm more worried about him, though."

"He and KnightCheetahmon grew close," Izumi replied. "I'll go over to him." She raised a hand, signaling Tomoki and Hiroki to not follow her.

"Hey." Junpei said as Izumi walked over. "I guess-" he stopped abruptly. Had he imagined that? Did Izumi just…kiss him?

Izumi stepped back, smiling. "You did great, Junpei. He'd have been proud."

Junpei finally smiled. "He was. Is, I guess. I felt him in me when I digivolved. I think...I think he helped me mode change, too."

Izumi hooked her arm around his. "Let's go. We have to stop Cherubimon so this never happens again, right?"

"Yeah."

"By the way...back in the jail cell...I never knew you had such a silver tongue." Izumi looked at Junpei curiously. "You never tried that before."

"Well, I get it from my mom, mostly."

"Your mom? What, is Mrs Shibayama an actor..." she trailed off, partly as a name came to her, and partly at the flinch Junpei did, confirming her suspicion. "No way..."

"Don't tell anyone," he hissed. "It's embarrassing."

"Well, it does explain a few things. And I'll keep your secret." Izumi smiled again. "In exchange for a date when we get home."

"Duhh?"

"And Junpei? Not a speck of chocolate, got it?"

"Sure," Junpei answered, the beginnings of a goofy grin. "Yes!"

Next Episode:

Ophanimon's Castle. They almost made it there last time they were in the Dark Continent. Now they have two more obstacles. Sephirotmon appears, trapping them. And inside, Kouji's brother, still enthralled by the darkness. Next time on Digicross Frontier:-

'Darkwolf.'

Look for the further adventures of KnightCheetahmon's rookie form, Socramon (Also created by Cave Cat), in the Digicross TV series episode 'Force 3 – Socramon'


	19. Darkwolf

--New Bark Town, several years ago

Ryoko Kamiya looked up at the tall woman. "I'm not running away. I'm going back home. Where my little sister is."

"But what about your other sister," the woman asked. "Won't she miss you?" Ryoko pointed down the alleyway, to where Kyoko was trying to drag Salamon along with her, ignoring the digimon's protests. "Oh," the woman said, "I see."

It took a half hour, but the twins were eventually talked into going back to their new home. It was no small feat, and it included several things such as the dire consequences of ignoring the advice of their digimon partners, the fact that Hitomi might get in trouble, their parents would be heartbroken if both of them left, and that the small amount of change in their pockets wouldn't last more than a few hours in Stone Town, even if they took the Digiport as a shortcut. Besides, the woman pointed out, they could still take the Digiport to see Hitomi any time they wanted to.

Mollified, Kyoko and Ryoko turned back for home. As they travelled, she approached Ryoko. "This was all your idea, wasn't it." Ryoko, still sad, nodded. "Well, I won't tell anyone. When I was your age," she fought back a snort as Ryoko rolled her eyes, "I did the same thing. I had a little brother who was driving me crazy, I thought mom and dad were more interested in Pokemon than me...I wanted to live with my aunt, who I thought was the greatest."

Ryoko smiled a bit. "Aunt June's the greatest."

"Yeah," the woman admitted. "Anyway, I went on a pokemon journey when I was 10 to try to get away from it all. It didn't work, I was saddled with my little brother again. Oh, I could have strangled him, he was such a know it all."

"Sounds a bit like Kyoko," Ryoko whispered. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well...you remind me a bit of me, to be honest. In fact, here." She reached behind her head and undid the bandanna she wore over her hair. "I want you to have this, alright? It's a good luck charm for me. Don't worry, it's clean. How about I visit later and show you how to tie it up the way I had it?"

"Sure."

-2 hours later.

Kari smiled as Kyoko and Ryoko unpacked their small backpacks, while Izzy had a long talk with Sneasel, who had made no objections to Ryoko's initial plan of running away. "Thanks, May."

"Hey, I had a little brother, so I can relate to how they feel. A bit."

"How is Max?"

May sighed. "Oh, still showing off at the family Gym. He's an immature, arrogant jerk."

--Frontier, present day

"So, that's where the bandanna came from?"

Ryoko nodded to Izumi. "Yeah. I had no idea that I was talking to the Houen Firefly herself. I kind of became a bit of a fan after that."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "A bit?" he asked.

"She's nice!" Ryoko replied.

Takuya was confused. "Wait, 'Houen Firefly'?"

"Yeah. May's what they call a pokemon co-ordinator; it's more stylised, as much a talent show as an actual pokemon battle."

Junpei frowned. "You know, I think I heard something about that for the next pokemon game. Weird." He grinned. "Maybe you'll be in it, Ryoko."

"Gahh, I hope not. No computer game could catch my natural charm and beauty." She broke into giggles, losing the mock-serious air she was trying to create. "Sorry. That was a real Akira moment."

"She's the one who's the daughter of two of the Elite Four, right?" Tomoki asked. "That'd be so neat!"

"Yeah. But she'd die if she showed up in a video game. She loves that sort of thing." Ryoko glanced around. "Where's Kouji?"

"Over there." Izumi said. "You know he needs an hour to brood every night." Aside from a shudder, Kouji gave no sign of hearing Izumi's last comment.

--

Digicross Frontier:  
"**Darkwolf"**

**--**

Dawn, such as it was on the Dark Continent, broke the next day, a few fitful beams of light lessening the gloom to a level where the humans could see a reasonable distance ahead. Somewhat worried about Kouji, Ryoko ran up the path to where he was walking alone. "Kouji? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"What? Look, I'm about to get into a fight with my long-lost twin brother who I never knew I had until Takuya told me about it. Ryoko, I almost killed him."

"I-"

"Wait. Ryoko, I...Just stay clear, alright? I don't want to choose between you and Kouichi."

"Kouji..."

"I...I'd choose you," Kouji added, too quietly for Ryoko to hear. He hoped.

"Ryoko." Sneasel seemed to step out of the darkness, making both her and Kouji jump. "I found something."

--

"It looks like a bunch of beach-balls stacked up against a wall," Tomoki said, squinting through the darkness.

"Far from it," Bokomon replied, pawing through his book. "That is Sephirotmon."

"That thing's a DIGIMON?" Junpei gasped.

"Worse, it's Mercuremon's Beast form."

"Well...shouldn't it be more...I don't know, beastly or something? It looks like a bad Christmas gift or something."

"It's the right colour," Neemon observed, earning a nasty glare from Bokomon.

"How far are we from it?" Hiroki glanced at the intervening ground. "If we can see it clearly from this distance, it must be the size of a building."

"Yes. Sephirotmon's as much a fortress as a digimon. It is said that he can transport a whole army inside of him, or trap interlopers forever."

Takuya tried, and failed, not to glare at Bokomon. "And we beat that HOW?"

"Well, if I am reading this correctly, he is a Beast Hybrid digimon; your Double Spirit forms should be enough to handle him. I have no doubt that you will vanquish this foe!"

"Why don't we just go around him," Tomoki asked. "We could probably sneak by him and-"

"No. We have to go in." Kouji's eyes were fixed on the top sphere on Sephirotmon. "Kouichi's in there."

"That sounds about right," Takuya sighed. "Okay, we go in, and no, we aren't letting you go in alone." He looked right at Kouji, not letting him speak. "Ranamon was able to Double Spirit Evolve, and I'm willing to bet that Duskmon's learned the same trick by now." Kouji sighed, and shrugged helplessly. "We just need to figure out how to get in."

"Something tells me that'll be the least of our problems," Ryoko sighed.

At the base of Sephirotmon, the Chosen Children stared up. "It's as big as an office tower," Junpei gasped. "I am really not liking this."

"Oh, quit whining," Izumi snapped, herself a bit worried. "It's hollow inside, right? We just have to find Kouji's brother, have Sorcerimon heal him, and get out. Simple."

"Sure," Kouji replied, unconvinced. "If Mercuremon's inside there, then we're not going to have an easy time of it."

"Maybe if we lured-" Hiroki started saying, then stopped as he, Ryoko, their partner digimon, Kouji, and Tomoki were pulled inside Sephirotmon

"Wait!" Takuya shouted. "Rrr! Junpei, we need a door!""

"Double Spirit Evolution...Rhino Kabuterimon! MODE CHANGE...KNIGHT MODE!"

"Get back!" Izumi cried, grabbing Bokomon and Neemon as Rhino Kabuterimon opened up on Sephirotmon. After a minute of ear-shattering firepower, he stopped, worn out. "Not even a scratch."

"Great, we're stuck out here. Well, at least they have Sorcerimon with them; between him and Sneasel, they should be able to free Kouichi."

"Ahem," Sorcerimon coughed.

Takuya glanced at the mystical digimon, opened his mouth, closed it, then winced. "Ah nuts."

--

The first thing Kouji saw when he came to was something big and yellow sitting on him. "Armadillomon, you mind?"

"Hrm? Oh, sorry. Hey, Hiroki, he's up!"

Hiroki ran over. "Are you alright, Kouji? I haven't been able to find anyone else."

"I'm sure they're fine. Were we all dragged in?"

Armadillomon shook his head. "Naw. I think Takuya, Junpei, and Izumi were left out. And Sorcerimon. Oh, and Bookmon and Neemon."

"Bokomon." Hiroki called, still looking around.

"Whatever. Well, shall we go? No telling who or what might be wandering around here."

"It's risky," Kouji grunted, getting up. "How much do you weigh?"

"I'm at my ideal size and weight, Light Boy," Armadillomon shot back, grinning. Let's try this way. I'm feeling lucky."

--

"Sneasel? SNEASEL," Ryoko called, wandering down a reddish-green cavern. "Hiroki? Kouji? Anyone?"

"Ryoko?" Chakmon stepped out of one hallway, re-shouldering his rocket launcher. "Am I glad to see you. Have you found anyone else?"

"No. And I can't reach Sneasel on my digivice."

"Oh!" Chakmon reached into his belt, and took out his D-Scanner. "I forgot we could communicate with each other. One sec. Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Static was his only answer. "Nuts."

"And without Sneasel, I won't be much good."

"I don't believe that."

Ryoko smiled. "You're sweet, Tomoki-chan."

"Quit it!" Chakmon replied, blushing. "We'd better go find Sneasel."

--

"Ryoko? Ryoko! Mercuremon, if you've done anything to her, I swear that-"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about either of them, darling."

Sneasel looked around. "Who's there? Your voice is familiar..."

"Familiar? And after all I've done for you. Ah, how the young forget." The speaker strode slowly out of the shadows, each step hitting the pokemon's heart like a hammer.

"Mother..."

--

"We're still going up," Hiroki observed.

"Dusk...my brother's this way. I don't know how, but I just know it."

"Fair enough," Armadillomon answered, acting as if this were a perfectly normal thing. "So, we find him, then what?"

"We fight. Look, why don't you go find Ryoko and Sneasel? Then you can catch up and we can heal Kouichi," Kouji suggested unconvincingly.

"Hiroki, I do believe that Kouji's trying to ditch us."

"Look, the fight's going to be really dangerous..." Kouji started to say, then trailed off, feeling like an idiot.

"If Mercuremon's wandering around in here too, then splitting up even more than we already have been will be just as risky."

"Good advice. I'd listen to the boy, Kouji. A shame his advice came too late." Mercuremon stepped out of a silvery mirror set in one wall of the corridor. "Shall we begin?"

--

Ryoko stared at the branch ahead. There was something tugging at her, telling her to go down the left path, which seemed to slope upwards. But the other path...the pull there was more visceral, going to a deeper level of Ryoko's mind. "Sneasel." she whispered, heading to the right.

"Is Sneasel down this way?" Chakmon asked, bazooka out and ready.

Ryoko nodded. "Do you want to use the other path, Tomoki? I think Kouji's going to be heading up."

Chakmon shook his head. "Not until I'm sure that you're OK. I want to help find Sneasel first. Then we can help Kouji's brother."

Ryoko smiled. "I can see Hiroki's been a bad influence on you. I hope you don't think I'm a helpless maiden that needs defending from all those evil digimon."

"Ahh...It's not like that!"

"Really?" Ryoko patted Chakmon on the head. "That's too bad."

"It is? No, wait, I mean...Ryoko, you're being mean!"

--

Sneasel's claw tore a section out of the wall, the black leather angel dodging clear of the strike, mocking grin on her lips. "Well, I suppose this is what I should expect from my own son."

"I am NOTHING like you!" Sneasel snarled, spinning and hurling a wave of ice at Lady Devimon, who casually batted the wave aside. "Nor will I ever be!"

"Really? You're already fighting like a demon." That comment stopped the ice pokemon in his tracks. "You've felt it already, haven't you? The rage and anger at everything? Give in. I did."

"And look where it got you," Sneasel replied. "Betrayed by Demon."

"Yes, but you came out of it. You've always wondered why, haven't you? Why you were created? And why you were paired with one of that Kamiya brat's spawn?" Sneasel's claws both buried themselves in Lady Devimon's torso. She grabbed the pokemon and flung him against the wall. "Ouch."

"Never talk about Ryoko that way."

"Careful, darling. That's the kind of attitude that got me killed. And you were my revenge on them."

--

"FULL FIRE!" Armormon shouted, launching enough munitions at Mercuremon to level a small town. Cackling, Mercuremon caught the incoming missiles and reflected them back at Armormon and Hiroki. Sadistically, he watched, hoping that the human would get hit by one of his partner's own attacks, realising too late that he had lost track of Beowolfmon. He clumsily jumped back, losing an arm as the silvery digimon's Zweihander sword severed the limb just past the shoulder. A second swing of the double bladed weapon wrecked the mirror in Mercuremon's chest.

"You'll pay for that," Mercuremon promised, limping back. "If you think this is the extent of my power, then-"

"Shut up," Beowolfmon growled, weapons pod opening, laser striking the upper part of Mercuremon's torso seconds ahead of a swarm of missiles. The Steel hybrid reeled back, apparently blinded. "NOW!" Beowolfmon and Armormon both attacked, Armormon's Full Fire attack this time striking the target, cleaved in two moments later.

"That was too easy," Hiroki said. "And there was no Spirit when we beat him."

"It must have been a decoy," Beowolfmon agreed. "But why just delay us?" The room shook. "Why did I ask?"

--

Sneasel stepped back from the demonic digimon. "Re..revenge?"

"Oh yes. I could remember facing Kamiya and that stuck up white cat of hers. Oh so convinced that she was the Great Redeemed heroine of the whole war. You, my delightfully twisted heir, were my one sure way of taking that from her. Of making her wonder if she was right. So sorry if you were longing for some form of parental approval. To make all those years of suspicion go away."

"Snow Bomber!"

Lady Devimon glanced off to the side. "Snow-?" was as far as she got before getting hit in the face with a small barrage of snowballs.

Ryoko ran over to where Sneasel was. "Sneasel? Sneasel, snap out of it!"

"Nice try." Lady Devimon raised a hand, red nails glinting in the dim light. Her other hand conjured up a wave of darkness, which was thrown at Chakmon. "Any last words before I put you and that pathetic human out of my misery?"

Her answer came in the form of a massive ice spear, which pinned Lady Devimon to the wall. Yuki Angemon strode forward, translucent wings shimmering. "Leave Sneasel and Ryoko alone. GLACIAL TOMB!"

"Awk-" Lady Devimon was trapped inside a massive cube of ice. Her form shimmered, and a more brutish, three faced digimon replaced her.

"Asuramon." Yuki Angemon stated, glancing at the D-Scanner in his hand. "He has the power to control an opponent's emotions, and use them as a weapon." Ryoko, Sneasel cradled in her arms, nodded. "Digicode, SCAN!" The digimon inside the cube vanished. "How is Sneasel?"

Ryoko gently shook the pokemon, who stirred. "R...Ryo...ko..."

--

Kouji entered the room first. Some instinct had told him to resume his human form. Worn out, Armadillomon had shed his Ultimate form, keeping pace with Hiroki. "The shaking came from here," the digimon asked.

'Here' was a large chamber with a greenish-silver dome in the centre of the room, resting on the floor. Kouji strode over, heart pounding. Reaching the dome, he brushed the top; it was cold, covered with a thin layer of frost. For a second, he thought he was looking at his reflection. Then...

"K...Kouichi..."

Hiroki ran over, brushing at another silvery patch of frost. "He looks just like you," he gasped. "Takuya was right."

"I'm surprised too." Armadillomon commented. "Come on, let's get him out of here."

"Wait, it can't be this easy!"

Ignoring Hiroki's warning, Kouji evolved to Wolfmon and drew a sword. It swung down, making a sharp cracking noise. The crack spider-webbed over the rest of the dome. Switching back to his human form, Kouji waved Hiroki and Armadillomon back. The dome shattered, leaving Kouichi lying still, covered in a few pieces of rapidly melting ice. Kouji knelt down and shook Kouichi gently. "Kouichi? Kouichi, wake up, it's me, Kouji!"

"Mmmm..."

Kouji sucked in a breath. "Do you remember me? You were looking for me, but Cherubimon caught you."

"I remember." Kouichi sat up.

Hiroki could almost feel the alarm bells; Kouichi's expression was far too calm for the situation. "Kouji, he still might be controlled!"

"Bright boy." Kouichi sneered, backhanding Kouji. "For my lord Cherubimon, I have been ordered to destroy you." Kouichi's expression twisted into one of rage. "I'll teach you to take the life I wanted from me. Double Spirit Evolution...REICHMON!"

Next Episode

-Beowolfmon faces off against Reichmon, with a heart-broken Sneasel unable to help  
-Sephirotmon attacks, while Ophanimon moves to escape.  
-Cherubimon's master reveals himself, and sends the fallen angel into combat.

Next time on Digicross Frontier: _Steel's breaking point._


	20. Chapter 20

Outside Sephirotmon's body, Takuya and Junpei stared up at the large, foreboding structure. Every now and then, flashes of light could be seen in the uppermost dome. Without being able to hear anything, they knew that Kouji was fighting his brother. 

Jet Sylphimon landed, glowed, and became Izumi again. "No good. None of my attacks even left a mark on it. And I couldn't see any way in."

Takuya shook his head. "No luck here, even with Junpei's help. I'm a bit worried about doing anything stronger; there's no telling what would happen if we wrecked Sephirotmon while the others are inside."

"They'll be fine," Junpei said, looking slightly less worried than the other two humans. "Kouji's with them. That guy's a machine when it comes to fighting."

Izumi glanced at Junpei. "But he's fighting his brother. Mercuremon has to know that."

"He'll be fine," Junpei repeated. "We'll just have to wait."

-+-  
Digicross Frontier:  
"Steel's breaking point"  
-+-

In his castle, Cherubimon watched the two brothers digivolve and start battling. "Too soon. Too soon," the corrupted angel digimon murmured. "That fool Mercuremon...how could Ancient Sphinxmon's Spirits be held by someone so foolish?"

Complicating the matter was the fact that his own lord had, apparently, cut him off. He still sent down ever-diminishing orbs of digicode, which promptly vanished into the nothingness at the core of the digital world. With not so much as a rumble in reply. "My lord, the offworlders draw nearer! And this green tinted fool is the only defender you leave me with?"

"I have one more, fool," a voice said. From the pit where Cherubimon sent his offerings down, an single, diminutive figure appeared, shimmering and ghostly. "If Mercuremon falls, and I sense he will, very soon...you will go forth."

"Lu...Luce...mon..."

"I have tolerated your failures for far too long, traitor. You even bungled the slaying of your co-conspirator, Seraphimon, allowing others to seize his digicode."

"I have Ophanimon," Cherubimon countered.

"Oh no. Her fate is mine to deal out. Not yours. After all, she was the greatest of my servants." Lucemon snarled, the sight unsettling to Cherubimon. "And the one who struck the first blow against me."

-+-

As with the last time, neither Reichmon nor Beowulfmon bothered to call out attacks. This time, however, Kouji's fighting was a bit more restrained, he having the knowledge that this was his long lost twin brother he was fighting.

"Stay back," Beowulfmon roared in between clashes. "Go find Ryoko and Sneasel. I'll keep Kouichi busy!"

"My name, fool, is Reichmon!" Slamming his battle staff into the ground, Reichmon sent a row of ebony stalagmites rushing at Beowulfmon. When this was dodged, he followed up with a flurry of staff strikes. "We are much more alike than you care to admit, thief. I too know the arts of fighting."

Beowulfmon parried every strike he could. His armour was already chipped and dented from the strikes that did get through. "Kouichi, stop it! Cherubimon's controlling you!"

"Controlling me? He showed me the TRUTH, worm! It should have been my life. HOW DID YOU GET IT?"

-+-

"Tomoki! Tomoki!" Hiroki ran into the chamber where Tomoki, Ryoko, and Sneasel were. "You have to come with me."

"Hiroki, what is it," Ryoko asked.

"We found Kouichi. And he's still under Cherubimon's control," Armadillomon panted. "He's really going at it."

Ryoko frowned, holding Sneasel close to her. "Sneasel," she whispered. "Can you help us?" The pokemon trembled slightly, still partly trapped in the nightmare Asuramon had trapped him in. "Come on, snap out of it."

Armadillomon looked worried. "What happened to short, dark, and chilly?"

"Asuramon had him under some sort of mind control," Tomoki answered. "But I thought it would end when I scanned his digicode."

"I don't think so." Ryoko glanced at Tomoki. "He's...well, when I first met Sneasel, he was...his mother was an enemy of our parents." Hiroki nodded. "I think Sneasel's always wondered how much like his mother he is. And some of the other digimon are uncomfortable around him."

"But...Sneasel's so cool," Tomoki replied, "and strong and loyal."

"Too loyal," Armadillomon sighed. "Poor kid always overcompensates."

-+-

In a hidden part of Cherubimon's castle, there was a cage made of pure light. A joke, Lucemon had commented, on the being it held inside.

Ophanimon sat motionless on the floor of the cage, concentrating. The cage holding her was designed to absorb the light-based attacks she used, and add that power to its own strength.

She remembered her sorrow as she felt Seraphimon fall, and the despair of seeing her friend Cherubimon fall under the sway of the power they were supposed to be protecting the digital world from. The war, the loss of the Royal Knights...

And now this. In her soul, she could feel the two brothers, bearers of the Darkness and Light spirits, fighting each other, while treacherous Mercuremon watched and laughed. And she was helpless, forced to be a mere bystander, trapped in a cage that might well have been made from her own power...

Wait.

For the first time in a long while, a smile played across the face of the angel digimon. One lesson she had always remembered, one that Lucemon himself had shown her. Her attacks could not affect the cage. But she knew a move that didn't attack the cage directly.

"Heaven's CHARM!"

-+-

Another swing, another parried strike. "You'll never defeat me, if you keep fighting so half-heartedly, Kouji. Where is the beast that nearly slew me last time?" Kouji paused, mid strike, and was forced to hastily jump back to avoid Reichmon's warstaff. "Perhaps that girl you're so interested in...?"

"Leave. Ryoko. OUT OF THIS!" Suddenly, the Light Hybrid charged forward, Zweihander swinging low, nearly cutting Reichmon's legs off. The rage subsuded, and Beowulfmon pulled back.

"So...found a weak spot in the great Kouji Minamoto. I'm hurt, brother dear. You'd choose some girl over your own blood?"

Beowulfmon closed his eyes for a second, concentrating. "Come and find out, Kouichi." With a click, the Zweihander split apart, into two single edged swords.

-+-

Ryoko got up, still holding the delirious pokemon in her arms. "We'd better find Kouji."

"Then what," Armadilomon asked. "Even if Sneasel were back to normal, we'd need both him and Sorcerimon to free Kouichi. And from what I saw, even that might not be enough."

"We have to try," Tomoki insisted, Hiroki nodding in agreement.

"Noble, but foolish." A giant eyeball shimmered into view, sucking Tomoki in. "Now that that pest is dealt with, I can deal with you two."

"Mercuremon! Where's Tomoki!" Hiroki looked around. Armadillomon tensed, ready to digivolve.

"Oh, he's quite safe. I sent him outside with his friends. Now, while the two brothers have it out...I can deal with you at my leisure." Mercuremon stepped out of the eyeball Tomoki had been pulled through. "You in particular, girl. Perhaps once you are gone, that brat with the Light Spirits will be a bit more tractable." Ryoko stepped back, scared.

"Armadillomon, blast digivolve to...ARMORMON! FULL FIRE!"

-+-

"Do you hear that?" Aldamon looked around, hearing what sounded like a loud clang, followed by a scream.

Tomoki landed on top of the Fire hybrid, knocking both to the ground. Evolution broken, Takuya got up. "Geez, Tomoki...What has Junpei been feeding you?"

"We have to get back in there!" Tomoki said. "Mercuremon has Ryoko and Hiroki trapped. And Sneasel can't fight back!"

Izumi shoved Junpei out of the way, he trying to get closer to Takuya to ask him to clarify that crack about him feeding Tomoki. "What?"

"And Kouji found Kouichi, but Kouichi double spirit evolved to something called Reichmon, and now he's fighting Beowulfmon!"

"Where?" Bokomon asked, grabbing Tomoki by the front of his shirt and dragging the boy down to his eye level. "Did you say Reichmon?"

"You know him," Sorcerimon asked.

"He knows everything," Neemon remarked, unconcerned. "Relax. Sneasel will come through."

"I-" Bokomon stopped before his insult could get started; that statement seemed out of character for the permanently (in Bokomon's opinion) addle-brained Neemon. "Reichmon is the Double Spirit form of the Spirits of Darkness."

"Can Beowulfmon beat him?" Takuya glanced at the rest of the Chosen Children, all of who had their D-Scanners out.

"Fighting his own brother?" Izumi glanced at the top sphere. She could just see muted flashes of...something. "We have to get in there. Double Spirit Evolution!"

-+-

"Fool!" Mercuremon didn't even bother dodging Armormon's barrage, letting his shields catch the attack and reflect it back at the digimon. "Without your friends, you're nothing!"

"Then you don't know nothing!" Armormon charged. "Reflect this, creep! DOUBLE KICK!" At the last second, Armormon spun around, and his hind legs lashed out, catching the Steel digimon in the head. Mercuremon was pushed back a few feet, landing in an undigified pile. "Izumi's not the only one who's learned from a TM."

Snarling, Mercuremon got up. "Impressive. But I too have learned a few new tricks. For example, did you know that I could store attacks? BREZZA PETALO!" Streams of wind shot out, slamming into Armourmon and throwing him back. Hiroki could just make out an image of Fairymon in one of Mercuremon's mirror shields. "Ha-HAH! BURNING SALAMANDER!" Agnimon appeared in a mirror, and balls of fire flew out, exploding around Armourmon. "Your paltry techniques cannot stand up against me, fools! The Spirit of Steel's true might lies in its defenses! Which are, of course, impenetrable, especially when the one with Seraphimon's digicode is too tied up in his own self-doubts to be of any use! LICHT-"

"FULL FIRE!" Armourmon and Hiroki cried in unison; both had guessed that while mimicking attacks, Mercuremon's defenses were lowered. As it happened, they were right, and the bolts struck Mercuremon full-on, flinging the Steel hybrid away.

"Boy," Mercuremon spat. "I'm torn between killing you first and thanking you; you've made this fight interesting."

-+-

Both warriors sensed it; something powerful was outside the sphere they were duelling in, and was trying very hard to get in. "Your friends," Reichmon asked between strikes.

"They could be yours too," Beowulfmon replied.

"They are fools; they have not yet realized Mercuremon's true power."

-+-

Angered by Sephirotmon's refusal to open, Yuki Angemon shimmered, became the massive Blizzarmon, and proceeded to vent his rage on the metallic sphere with both axes.

Rhino Kabuterimon, in Knight Mode, started to say something, then sighed. "Well, it's not like we're doing any better."

Jet Sylphimon's sword bounced off of the metal. "We have to get in there. Keep trying! DIAMOND SCOURGE!"

Aldamon flew up, and blasted the far side of the dome with another Brahma Shil, with even less results. "I wish Kouji were here. If we all hit it at once..."

Rhino Kabuterimon glanced at Jet Sylphimon, then looked around. "Over there," he called to the Wind hybrid. "Where that pipe-thing connects. Aim for this spot." He fired a small bolt to mark where he was talking about. Jet Sylphimon nodded, flew into position, and waited. "One...two...three...STORM BREAKER!"

"DIAMOND SCOURGE!" The two attacks collided, right at the point Rhino Kabuterimon wanted. There was a sharp cracking noise and a bright flash of greenish light. When it cleared, they saw that there was, now, a small crack. "Alright!" Jet Sylphimon flew down and gave Rhino Kabuterimon a quick hug. "Nice call."

"Well, mom is a ninja." Jet Sylphimon blinked at Rhino Kabuterimon's odd statement. "Ehh...she played one," Junpei stammered unconvincingly. "In a movie. Really."

"Right," Jet Sylphimon answered, unconvinced. "We'll talk about this later. Everyone," she yelled, "We made a crack!"

From the ground, Bokomon squinted, then gasped. "They've figured out how to do combination attacks! We might win this yet!" Unnoticed, Neemon looked out over the field, worried expression on his face.

His eyes were on the distant outline of Cherubimon's castle.

-+-

Ophanimon landed, looking around to see if Cherubimon had heard her escape.

"Impressive." Lucemon appeared, translucent body blocking the only exit from the room Ophanimon had been held in all these long months. "I had thought that the cage Cherubimon had imprisoned you in was proof to all your powers."

"You are not as wise as you think yourself, my lord," Ophanimon replied sarcastically.

"Tut, tut. Such poor manners from my former friend. Of the three angels, I had such high hopes for you when I raised you to your current level. I could forgive your transgressions against me."

"Transgressions? You plunged this world into civil war and tried to destroy everything in your mad quest for power!" Several small crystals formed in one of Ophanimon's hands.

"I merely wished to impose ultimate order on this world and all worlds connected with it. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. Sephirot Crystal!"

"GEMINI MATRIX!" The two attacks collided, the explosion shaking the whole castle. This will not do, Ophanimon thought. Cherubimon will be here any second.

Lucemon frowned. He was still not strong enough to battle someone of Ophanimon's power. If only he had-

"SPIKING STRIKE," Ophanimon screamed, calling up another of her former attacks, feeling a faint rush as the blood-red blade shot out from the back of her hand and speared the mad angel, his ghostly image screaming in pain and vanishing. Quickly, she made her way out of the room. Her fight with Lucemon's image -his image alone!- had taken more out of her than she wanted to admit.

Still, it was nice to know she hadn't lost her combat edge.

-+-

Mercuremon staggered at the same time as the room shook. "So, they've found an entrance, have they? Then I shall have to finish this quickly. GENEROUS RELECTION!" Instantly, a dark copy of Armormon leaped out of Mercuremon's torso-mirror. "Deal with them. The girl and her cat are mine."

-+-

Sneasel looked around wildly, lost somewhere in a black miasma. "Ryoko? RYOKO!"

"Sneasel."

"Where's Ryoko? I have no time for this."

"Make time," the voice ordered. Somehow, the command in the speaker's voice penetrated Sneasel's fugue, forcing the pokemon to stop and listen. "And answer me a question. Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why Ryoko?"

Sneasel stared in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. "Why what? Why am I her partner?" No answer. "Well? Why what, then?"

"You fight harder than any of the other digimon partners I have seen in your mind to protect her. Yet since entering the Dark Continent, you willfully endanger yourself to protect her, even when it is not necessary. Why?"

"She's my responsibility. I have to protect her."

"From who?"

"Me," Sneasel responded automatically, then stopped.

"The Dark Continent is named for what it does," the voice said. "It plays on the darkness in the hearts of those who enter it. Typically, it manifests as darkness, nothing more.

"But every now and then, a digimon with a troubled heart enters, and the Dark Continent affects the emotions of that digimon. I fear that I have helped in the process."

"S...Seraphimon," Sneasel whispered.

"Yes. I have seen your heart, Sneasel. I know that the dark intent of your mother is not there."

"I am her son," Sneasel replied evenly. The darkness deepened. "I...I'm scared."

"You love her." Sneasel nodded. "You fear you will suffer your mother's fate, and attack her." Another nod. "You will not. Ryoko cares deeply for you, too. The bond you share will prevent anything like that from ever happening. No force I can conceive of can break it. Trust in the bond that you share. Then you shall see the full power that you and she hold. I will help you."

-+-

Ryoko jumped clear as Mercuremon's attack blasted out a chunk of wall. "Hold still now, fool. Company is coming and I must chase all the vermin out of myself." There was a quiver in Mercuremon's voice. The thought that someone might have breached his defenses had shaken his self-confidence. "Now, how shall I dispatch you...ah, I know." Grinning, Mercuremon plunged a hand into one of his shields, and pulled a replica of one of Wolfmon's swords out. It lit up with a greenish-white light, Mercuremon advancing with the weapon held out.

There was a wild cry; Hiroki charged Mercuremon, seeing that Armormon was unable to get clear of his opponent. Mercuremon's other shield moved slightly, and the boy was forced to dodge a beam of light. "Your turn will come. I-" He stopped as his arm was suddenly wrapped in ice.

Sneasel's eyes opened, and he hopped out of Ryoko's arms. "You will not harm Ryoko. Or her friends. Not any more, Mercuremon." Ryoko blinked; Sneasel's voice was, despite the situation, lighter than she remembered it. Indeed, the way he stood was not overtly hostile or threatening.

In a way, it reminded her of Hiroki.

"I'm OK," Armourmon called, still trying to overcome the shadow-copy of himself. "Don't need a hand, thanks for asking."

"So," Mercuremon growled, "you managed to snap out of Asuramon's mind trap. You think you have a chance against me?"

"No, I don't." Mercuremon grinned at Sneasel's statement. "But Ryoko, Seraphimon, and I do." As he spoke, Seraphimon's digicode appeared around Sneasel. "Ryoko!" His partner nodded, digivice on her wrist lighting up.

"Sneasel, warp digivolve to...Guardiangemon!"

-+-

If the situation had been any less dire, Takuya might have fallen over laughing. Focussing their attacks on the weak point Rhino Kabuterimon and Jet Sylphimon had made, the Chosen Children managed to create a large enough hole in the dome to work their way through.

Or would have, had it not been for the green energy web that was revealed as they peeled away the metal. Muttering something dark, Rhino Kabuterimon glanced at Aldamon and Jet Sylphimon. "Give me a lift. Straight up. Tomoki, get clear."

Jet Sylphimon nodded, thinking she knew what the Thunder Hybrid had in mind. She and Aldamon carried Rhino Kabuterimon up higher, then, at his insistence, higher still.

"Can you hit that hole form here?" Aldamon asked.

"Yeah. But not with my cannon. BEAST MODE!" The sudden shifting of Rhino Kabuterimon's body into its rhinoceros-like form caught the two flying hybrids off-guard. The beast fell, angling his body so that it pointed horn-first at the opening.

"He's nuts," Aldamon gasped, flying after the falling beast.

"CONDENSER...STORM!" Crackling with energy, Rhino Kabuterimon slammed into the energy web, with the force of what felt like, to Yuki Angemon's imagination, a high speed train hitting a brick wall.

It was enough. With a shearing noise, the energy web snapped open. "GO!" Aldamon led the charge, flying in through the hole, followed by Yuki Angemon and Jet Sylphimon. They found Junpei sitting there, dazed. And saw Beowulfmon and Reichmon, so caught up in their duel that they had missed everything.

Until Reichmon, seeing that the other Hybrids had invaded, powered up and tackled the Light hybrid, blowing him through another part of the wall.

"Give me a BREAK," Aldamon snarled.

"See? Metal gives under focused pressure..." Junpei muttered as Izumi helped him up.

-+-

Mercuremon staggered, though not from any blow that had been landed. The multiple assaults on Sephirotmon's body were transmitted directly to Mercuremon, showing up as physical blows. The mirror on his torso cracked; the shadow-copy that Mercuremon had made of Armourmon stopped, shimmering. Seeing the opening, the real Armourmon opened up on the copy, decimating it with a hail of energy blasts.

Ryoko grinned. "Wow. I know you're good, Guardiangemon, but..."

"It was not I," the metallic angel replied. He was about the same size as Armourmon, silver, with long blades where his forearms and hands should have been. Metallic wings swayed gently, also with what looked like very sharp edges. "His Beast form has taken severe injury from the other hybrids. Mercuremon...surrender."

"Never!" Mercuremon charged forward, desperation clear in his movements.

"BLADE TORNADO!" The air around the steel hybrid was filled with silvery crescents, too many for Mercuremon to deflect, each one biting into him. He staggered back, digicode ring appearing.

"No...this cannot be!"

"Sure it can," Armourmon growled, weapons aimed at Mercuremon. "FULL FIRE!"

When the barrage died down 20 seconds later, the metal angel shook his head. "Overkill."

"Payback," Armourmon replied. "So, wanna do the honours?"

Ryoko stepped forward, a bit uncertain. "Well, here goes. Digicode SCAN!" The digivice whirred a bit, sending a tingle up Ryoko's arm. Then, Mercuremon's digicode, along with the H Spirit of Steel, were drawn into the digivice.

"Oh, look. Another gift for Kouji," Armourmon sniggered. Sighing, Hiroki kicked him. "Ow! That's no way to treat a partner!"

"That was rude," Hiroki replied by way of explanation. "We'd better find a way out of-" A massive eyeball opened up, pulling everyone into it.

-+-

Both warriors were exhausted, having poured everything they had into the battle. Unfortunately, Beowulfmon was a bit worse off, having been holding back the entire fight. A final staff swing sent the hybrid flying, knocking him out and ending his evolution.

Reichmon staggered back. For all his bravado, he was nearing the end of his strength too. "I could...could finish you now, brother. But I want to see how you did it. How you...took everything I wanted, lived the life I deserved...BLACK THEOREM!"

Both were swallowed up in a globe of darkness, its solidity confirmed when Aldamon, trying to reach Kouji before the attack struck, flew smack into the sphere and crumpled up like a paper airplane.

"Wh...what's happening to me..." Kouji groaned.

"Black Theorem allows me to delve into your mind, brother. Now I can..." Reichmon staggered as the waves of memories hit him. Far different than what Cherubimon had told him to expect. "You...you never knew...? But Cherubimon...Father lied to both of us..." Reichmon knelt, stunned. Kouji, now unconcious, groaned slightly, fully trapped by an unexpected backfire of Black Theorem's effects, forced to relive some of the worst parts of Kouichi's life. Early memories of his birth mother working alone to support him. Forced, first by an unsympathetic court order, then by the force of his father's will, to stay away, both too broken-hearted about the breakup of their marriage to even be able to face each other. Learning, almost by accident, about his twin brother. The fight with his mother, and running away. Coming here, brought by-

"CHERUBIMON!" Kouji screamed, sitting straight up.

The dark dome cleared. "Kouji!" Yuki Angemon yelled, flying over to the boy's side. He stopped when he saw Reichmon kneeling there, rocking back and forth. "Sorcerimon, hurry!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Bokomon groaned, he and Sorcerimon being carried on Rhino Kabuterimon's back. "Take it easy, Junpei!" Neemon, carried aloft by Jet Sylphimon, wasn't complaining at all.

After a few more seconds of the bumpiest ride the wizard digimon had ever experienced, He finally collapsed near the still figure of Reichmon. Leaning on his staff, he summoned up all the power he could, trying to purge the dark energy. "Still...still too powerful. Without Sneasel, it will take time..."

-+-

"CHERUBIMON!" Lucemon's roar shook the castle. Panicked, the angel looked around. "You FOOL! Ophanimon has escaped, and your last servant has fallen. Recapture her, destroy the humans and BRING ME THOSE SPIRITS."

"M...Master, I-"

"MOVE, TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN KIND! Or shall I strip you of your rank and send you into the hands of those who would destroy you?"

"Yes. At once." Cherubimon lifted off the ground, and flew out of the chamber room.

-+-

Ophanimon staggered to the main gateway, relieved to have finally found the exit. Even at this distance, she could sense the presence of the ones she had called to help.

"There may be a chance. But I must hurry."

-+-

Guardiangemon landed a few feet away from the rest of the Chosen Children, allowing Ryoko, Hiroki, and Armadillomon to get off. "Mercuremon has been defeated," the angel said quietly, then advanced. "Is this him?"

"Yes..." Sorcerimon grunted. "We will need Seraphimon's power...to break Cherubimon's hold."

"I understand. Ryoko, help me," Guardiangemon stepped forward, Ryoko following him. Standing in front of Reichmon, the metal angel lifted one bladed hand to the sky. Ryoko shook a little, feeling weak.

To everyone else, they saw a bright beam of light come from the angel and strike through the dark pall that covered the area around them. A silvery moon appeared in the sky, and sent a beam of light back down to Guardiangemon, who then deflected it onto Reichmon. For a brief second, Kouji thought he saw a digicode ring appear around Guardiangemon, and Ryoko. Then the image passed.

Reichmon's armour seemed to shrink a little. "Quickly, someone take the spirits from him," Bokomon cried. Kouji got up, everyone else standing aside. D-Scanner humming, Kouji scanned Reichmon's digicode, taking the two Spirits of Darkness from him. "That's odd," Bokomon remarked. "The spirits look different than I remember."

"Cherubimon corrupted them," Sorcerimon explained. "That's why it took so much power to weaken their hold on Kouichi." There was a cry from behind Guardiangemon, who glowed, became Sneasel, and passed out. Behind him, Izumi held Ryoko, who had also passed out for a second.

"Are you alright," Izumi asked.

"Yeah. I just felt like I ran a marathon," Ryoko answered. "How is...wow."

"Hey, Takuya, you were right." Junpei stood over the now human Kouichi. "He does look like Kouji."

"This is...my brother?" Kouji knelt down by the unconcious figure, not sure what to feel.

"Someone's coming," Tomoki cried, spirit evolving to Yuki Angemon.

Next Episode

-Ophanimon's escape from Cherubimon's castle.  
-Sephirotmon's revenge and betrayal  
-The battle with the Angel of Beasts, and the miracle evolution.

Digicross Frontier: Darkness into Light, Water into Ice.  
-_A world suffused with Digimon_.-


	21. Darkness into Light, Water into Ice

"HumAAAAANS!" Sephirotmon; stable only moments before, shook free of the ground and lunged forward, multi-sphered body crashing snakelike along the ground.

"Scatter," Takuya snapped. Everyone did, Kouji grabbing Ryoko, Junpei snagging Kouichi. "Everyone, Spirit Evolution!"

"DOUBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Aldamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"Jet Sylphimon!"

"Yuki Angemon!"

"Rhino Kabuterimon...KNIGHT MODE!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon/Ankylomon digivolve to...Armourmon!"

Ryoko, with Sneasel, Hiroki, Bokomon, Neemon, Sorcerimon and a still unconscious Kouichi watched as the digidestined charged into battle. Sneasel growled. "Easy," Sorcerimon told the pokemon. "You channelled a great deal of power just now. It has had an effect on your body. You need to rest."

"I...I saw a moon," Ryoko said.

"Yes. The three angels, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon, all have a moon as their symbol," Sorcerimon explained. The others watched as the hybrids battled Sephirotmon, their attacks doing little against his armoured hide. "On those moons is...well, it was a sort of retreat for them, at times. A place to go and rest. Many digimon lived on the moons as well, servants of the angels. But that was before Cherubimon's betrayal. Now the moons are inhabited by only a few; Cherubimon reduced his moon to a barren wasteland as his first display of his new-found might."

--

Ophanimon staggered out of the castle, spent. In the distance, she could see the massive Sephirotmon making desperate attacks, hurling the Chosen Children's own elemental attacks back at them. Still, the humans had not surrendered, and were, in fact, starting to force the massive hybrid back.

That bringing a smile to her face, she stood, and started running. Behind her, she could hear Cherubimon's rage as it tore at the foundations of his castle.

--

Digicross Frontier Chapter 21

Darkness into Light, Water into Ice.

--

"Fall, blast you, FALL!" Takuya had to marvel at the change in the Steel Hybrid's voice. Formerly a calm, calculating warrior with a penchant for deceit and traps, the repeated defeats at the hands of the digidestined had reduced him to little more than a berserk beast.

Huh, Takuya thought on as he dodged another bolt. When did he pick up the term 'digidestined'? "Well, sounds better than Chosen Children."

"Huh?" Beowulfmon growled. "Aldamon, stay focussed!"

"I'm getting sick of this creep! I say we hit him all at once!" Rhino Kabuterimon

"Aim for the emblem on his central sphere!" Everyone glanced at Bokomon, who was standing on top of the rocks the non-combatants were taking shelter behind. "It's his weak point!"

"Now he tells us," Jet Sylphimon groaned. Yuki Angemon?"

The Ice Angel nodded. "GLACIAL TOMB!"

"FOOL! This ICE SHALL NOT STOP-"

"DIAMOND SCOURGE!" Jet Sylphimon's crystal whip shot out, wrapping around the frontmost sphere on Sephirotmon's body. "Junpei!"

"STORM BRINGER!" Rhino Kabuterimon's twin cannons spoke twice, blasting Sephirotmon. The Steel Beast's 'head' was forced up, revealing the brightly shining emblem of the Spirit of Steel.

"Flame Sword!"

"Zweihander!"

The two blades cut into the emblem, making Sephirotmon scream in pain. It reared back, throwing Jet Sylphimon away, whip shaken loose. "You fools! You will not-"

Everyone stopped, stunned as the crystal lance punched through the torso of Sephirotmon, punching a hole through the centre of the steel emblem. The lance withdrew; "quickly, children..." someone gasped. "His...digicode..."

Yuki Angemon flew forward. "Digicode Scan!" Everyone watched as Sephirotmon, last of Chrerubimon's soldiers, was pulled into Yuki Angemon's D-Scanner. The massive metal serpent vanished, revealing...

"Lady Ophanimon!" Bokomon darted out from the rock he was hiding behind. "You are free!"

The angel touched down, then staggered. "Bokomon. I trust that my book is..." she trailed off, collapsing onto the ground.

--

Cherubimon felt Sephirotmon's fall. Fine, he decided. He had one last card to play.

Tearing through the castle, he threw open a doorway to a small room. In the centre was a small glowing sphere, containing the digicode that he had been planning to offer to Lucemon, then later decided to keep it as insurance should Lucemon ever decide to turn on him.

It meant his death, he was sure. He could feel Lucemon watching his every move. "Well then, watch THIS," he cried, swallowing the sphere of digicode.

The castle exploded. And, deep in the core of the Digital World, Lucemon smiled. Just as he had predicted. And hoped.

--

Yuki Angemon helped Ophanimon to her feet. "Are you okay," he asked.

Ophanimon blinked, momentarily taken aback by the child's voice coming from the angel assisting her. "I am well...Tomoki, isn't it?" Yuki Angemon nodded.

"You really were the one talking to us through our D-Scanners," Izumi said. Ophanimon nodded. "Well...now what?"

"We must flee. Cherubimon is coming, and Lucemon may be with him."

"WHAT?"

Everyone stared; in truth, they had all been about to say the same thing. However, no one had expected such a sound to come from Neemon, who looked...horrified.

Bokomon recovered. "So it's true; he did break the seal."

"Yes. Lucemon's power was much greater than what we had expected. His own efforts had weakened it already; it was through those cracks that he made that he was able to influence Cherubimon."

Aldamon started to say something, then stopped. Then: "This is where I say 'no problem, we'll beat him too', and you respond with something like 'no, he's much more powerful than anything you've ever faced, including Cherubimon."

Ophanimon gave the fire hybrid a small smile. "You've done this before."

"Nahh, just too much TV," Rhino Kabuterimon sighed. "I-" The castle in the distance exploded. "I don't think we have a choice."

"We do," Ophanimon growled. With a cry, she sent out what power she had left, wrapping everyone in a bright silver sphere, then vanishing.

Seconds later, the ground where they were was torn asunder by a crimson lightning bolt. Landing, Cherubimon cast his gaze around, trying to see where his prisoner had escaped to.

--

"We're...not in the Dark Continent any more." Following Tomoki's statement, everyone looked around. "Hey, I'm not Yuki Angemon!"

"Forgive me," Ophanimon explained. "But it was easier to transport you as humans than as hybrid digimon. We should be safe for a short time. But there are things you must know."

"Umm...not to ask any silly questions," Armadillomon started.

Ophanimon glanced at the digimon. "Ah, yes. You must be Armadillomon," she smiled again as Armadillomon looked away, a but flustered, "and you must be Sneasel." Everyone giggled as Sneasel was suddenly speechless.

"Hey, she's giving you the eye," Armadillomon whispered. "Say something!"

"Shut up," Sneasel hissed back.

Pretending to ignore the by-play, Ophanimon glanced at the two humans who were partnered with the digimon. "And Ryoko and Hiroki. I beg your forgiveness." At their surprised looks, she went on. "I beg all of you to forgive me. To drag you here to fight our battles...there was no choice, but I do wish it could have been different. Especially..."

"It's alright," Tomoki said, knowing what she was talking about. "And it wasn't all bad."

"Yeah," Junpei agreed. "We even managed to find Kouji a girlfriend."

"Shut up," Kouji hissed back. Takuya arched an eyebrow at the unintentional imitation of Sneasel Kouji was doing. Then: "And...my brother..."

Ophanimon nodded. "Cherubimon made it to your world and took him. But you know this," she said to Takuya, who nodded. She frowned. "You...the spirits you carry feel different. They've changed under your care." Everyone nodded. "They've grown. We might have a chance then."

"Umm..." Hiroki wasn't looking at Ophanimon, instead looking at the border to the Dark Continent. "Is it me, or is the darkness...receding?"

Alarmed, everyone turned to look. "Cherubimon is drawing on the power of the continent itself." Behind her mask, Ophanimon frowned. "This bodes ill for all of us. His power will be incalculable."

"But..." Junpei looked at Ryoko, then back at Ophanimon. "I thought you angels were like the top of the line, right? Didn't you say that Mega was the final level?"

"Well..." Ryoko looked a bit uncomfortable. "Usually. But some digimon can go past that. Imperialdramon did, during the fight with Skull Demon. But there's no real level past Mega, that we know of. But then, there was never a real need for one, except for maybe one or two digimon that appeared, what, twice?"

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Hiroki looked around at everyone. "If we run, he'll start hurting more digimon, maybe the way we were hurt."

"It is likely," Ophanimon admitted. She started to say more but was cut off.

Cherubimon had arrived.

--

"Soon. Soon, this farce shall be over, and I shall be free. My knights, are you ready?"

A group of digimon regarded the small figure. "We are, my lord. All but the two who are lost to us."

"No matter. When it is over, strike down the winner, whomever it may be."

--

Cherubimon, wrapped almost entirely in shadows save for the odd, and incongruous, flash of pink and gold, glared at the gathered beings. "So, you still plot my destruction, Ophanimon? You and your pathetic humans?"

"The only pathetic one here," Ophanimon spat back, "is you, Cherubimon. You have one last chance to surrender."

Yeah, like he's going to, Junpei thought a bit cynically. A part of him, knowing that the fallen angel was the one truly responsible for the tortures he, Tomoki, and Kouichi had gone through, wanted him to refuse. He wanted payback.

"Fine," Cherubimon spat. "JUDGEMENT THUNDER!" Crimson bolts of electricity shot out, all aimed at Ophanimon. The angel parried them on her shield, then cast it aside, taking her lance in both hands. "Come, then. Come and die by my hand."

Time seemed to stretch. Kouji felt someone beside him. "Kouji..." Ryoko whispered. They both knew what was about to happen.

Hand on his D-Scanner, Koji smiled back. "I'll be careful," he promised. Around them, no one said anything, all focussed on Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

Ophanimon tensed. She knew that Seraphimon would have charged in. Would have been hesitant to ask for or accept help. But Ophanimon had been following these children. She knew that they had suffered. That they had cried. And that they had gained more power than even the angels.

She hated to do it. But she knew there was no choice. And the humans and digimon with her wanted so badly to help take down the monster her friend had now become.

"NOW," Ophanimon roared, charging forward. Around her, small crystals appeared and flew at Cherubimon, striking futilely at Cherubimon's hide.

"Everyone," Takuya yelled. "DOUBLE SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ALDAMON!"

"BEOWULFMON!"

"JET SYLPHIMON!"

"YUKI ANGEMON!"

"RHINO KABUTERIMON!"

Cherubimon, full of power and arrogance, saw nothing for the next few seconds as his world was filled with flames, light, wind, ice, and electricity.

--

"Sneasel, digivolve to...Sorcerimon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon/Ankylomon, digivolve to...ARMOURMON!" The heavily armed digimon watched as the hybrids took off to battle the angel in what he assumed was the Climactic Final Battle, the type that Takeru was always so hyped about getting into. "Not sure what the point is of us digivolving."

"We might be needed to cover their retreat," the first Sorcerimon replied quietly, glancing at his pokemon-hybrid twin. "Plus our powers will be useful for healing any injuries."

The younger Sorcerimon glanced at his human partner. Ryoko's eyes were fixed on the silver and black form of Beowulfmon, darting around the now-massive angel, striking blows with both missiles and blades. "Kouji," she whispered.

"He'll be fine," Sorcerimon said to his partner. "They all will." There was a faint groan behind them. "And our sleeper is awakening." Sorcerimon kept an eye on the boy, now waking up. And his staff hald out, just in case Cherubimon's control hadn't faded entirely.

Himura Kouichi slowly came to, feeling as if her was waking from a very long, and very intense nightmare. His vision was blurred, his body felt...wrong, for some reason. His mind...he was looking for someone. Kouji! His brother. He was close, Kouichi knew it...

But the cute brown-haired girl in red and black was a lot closer. "Umm...hi," Kouichi hazarded.

Ryoko looked at Kouichi, momentarily startled. He looked similar, but his voice was a lot lighter than Kouji's slightly harsher tones. "Um...how much do you..."

Kouichi winced as it came back to him. "A lot, I'm afraid. For what it's worth-"

"Forget it," Ryoko's Sorcerimon said. "We know how much of a controller Cherubimon is."

"Wait," Kouichi said. "I..." Everyone not fighting the mad angel looked at him, curious. "I don't remember much, but there was someone behind Cherubimon..."

"Lucemon," Bokomon suggested.

"Yeah. But, there were...more..."

--

As was more frequently the case, Beowulfmon didn't bother with attack names. He dove in, the single jet engine on his back flaring angrily as he ducked around multiple lightning bolts, made several powerful sweeps with his blade, pulled back, and shot the areas he hadn't hit with missiles. And, through it all, Ophanimon, last of the angels that once ruled this world and saw to its defence, made her own attacks, a mix of silvery lance and shining crystals raining down on the one she used to call a friend.

To his right, a bright flash; Rhino Kabuterimon, now in his 'knight mode', as Junpei had dubbed it, finished forming his blade and took several powerful swings of his own at Cherubimon, the massive energy blade reaching from where he stood on the ground up to Cherubimon. Above, Jet Sylphimon and Aldamon swooped down with more edged attacks, Cherubimon's face and upper torso now showing the signs of multiple slashes and cuts. Circling low, Yuki Angemon pelted Cherubimon with several hastily aimed but nonetheless effective barrages of ice spears.

Every few seconds he could spare, Beowulfmon shot a quick glance back at where the non-combatants were, partly to see if Ryoko was OK, partly to see if his newly-freed brother was awake. Alright, he admitted to himself, it was mostly to make sure Ryoko was alright. He noticed that Kouichi was awake and that Bokomon was looking more alarmed than usual.

The distraction cost him; a massive bolt of electricity slammed into him, throwing the Light Hybrid back. Thinking quickly, Yuki Angemon flew up and caught him, carrying him back to the ground. "Are you alright, Kouji?"

Beowulfmon groaned, then nodded. "Yeah. Just got distracted."

"Well," Rhino Kabuterimon said, running over, "stop sneaking peeks at your girlfriend then." He added a hasty 'kidding!' as Beowulfmon shot him a dark look. With a grunt, Beowulfmon stood up, powered up his jetpack, and shot upwards.

"What's with him," Yuki Angemon asked.

Rhino Kabuterimon glanced at where Jet Sylphimon landed a particularly nasty strike on Cherubimon's back, getting clear just as Ophanimon's Sephirot Crystal struck the weakened area. "You'll find out," he sighed.

"When I get older?"

"No," Rhino Kabuterimon replied with a wink. "When you get a girlfriend."

"Eww!" With that, Yuki Angemon flew after Beowulfmon.

--

"He did what?" Bokomon just stared at Kouichi.

"I don't know all the details," the boy replied. "But I...I don't know, I think I heard Lucemon when he talked with Cherubimon. Lucemon...He was the one who powered up Ranamon so she could double spirit evolve like you can, then did the same to me in Sephirotmon. He wasn't just using the digicode he'd taken from the land to free himself. It sounded like he was trying to do the same thing to some other digimon that he'd captured. But I couldn't get any names."

There was a sudden pained gasp. Everyone looked around, wondering where it had come from. "Neemon? Did you see where that came from," Hiroki asked, who had been watching Yuki Angemon's progress.

"No," Neemon replied quickly, voice...there was something there, but no one could place it.

"Oh no," the older Sorcerimon said, pointing up. "Cherubimon is...gaining power..."

--

Unaware of Sorcerimon's insight, Aldamon decided to press the advantage. "He's weakening. EVERYONE, HIT HIM HARD!" As he said this, he summoned up all the power he felt he could spare, and hurled it at Cherubimon. Around him, the other hybrids opened up as well. Even Ophanimon hurled her own attack, adding its power to theirs.

The result was spectacular. The combined ball of energy dwarfed Cherubimon, slowly overwhelming the angel's defences and swallowing him whole. The only thing he heard was Junpei's voice: "don't anyone even THINK of saying it."

The ball dissipated, leaving Cherubimon's head and the upper part of his torso. "F...fools..." Cherubimon muttered. "I...I..."

"It is over, Cherubimon," Ophanimon said grimly. "Surrender."

"I...I..."

Jet Sylphimon, drained from that last attack, tightened her grip on her sword. "I don't like this," she whispered. A short distance away, Yuki Angemon nodded, he having seen something like this in every other video game he had played.

"I...I will not...be defeated...BY A GROUP OF HALF HUMAN HALF DIGIMON FREAKS!" With a roar, digicode shot from Cherubimon's remains and plunged into the ground. In moments, he was restored.

"Me," Aldamon said tiredly. "I thought it."

"What?" Ophanimon looked confusedly at Aldamon.

"I thought 'there's no way he could survive that.'" Ignoring Rhino Kabuterimon's 'told you,' he glared at Cherubimon. "Well, that had to have taken something out of him." He trudged forward, hands forming a pair of flaming swords, ready to finish the battle.

And was repulsed by a ball of...flame? "Huh? I thought Cherubimon used thunder!"

"I...I..." Cherubimon was shivering all over, as if afflicted. "I have to admit, worm...you taught me one trick...MODE CHANGE!"

"NO," Ophanimon roared, hurling her lance at him.

"CROSSMON!" Cherubimon's form shifted; an energy field caught Ophanimon's lance and melted it. The other Hybrids, who had been slowly advancing, were forced back save for Aldamon, who was able to resist the heat coming from Cherubimon's transformation. Aldamon, thinking the transformation had drained the angel and left him open, charged upwards, both swords aimed forward. He was caught and crushed by Crossmon's taloned foot. "Insignificant pest," he growled, hurling Aldamon to the ground. In a flash, he was Takuya again, unconscious.

"Takuya!" Angered, Rhino Kabuterimon's twin cannons locked onto Crossmon, he dumping what energy he had left into them. "STORM BREAKER!" The two beams lanced out and were partially deflected; there was some minor damage done to Crossmon, but nothing that would stop the beast. Exhausted, his digivolution ended, and Junpei also keeled over, utterly spent.

While that was happening, Beowulfmon shot up, sword out, while Jet Sylphimon and Yuki Angemon tried to fly behind and attack from the rear. "Kaiser...Phoenix!"

The flames slapped into Yuki Angemon and knocked him out instantly; Jet Sylphimon managed to evade the worst of it, caught the falling Tomoki, and flew him towards the ground. Beowulfmon, unhindered, punched through the inferno and drove his blade into Crossmon's neck, then raked the bird's head with missiles and laser fire for extra effect.

Howling, Crossmon struggled in mid-air. "Now," Ophanimon growled, summoning up another lance and flying at Crossmon, just as Beowulfmon had done. Down below, Ryoko, Hiroki, and both Sorcerimon were getting the fallen digidestined clear of the battle. Bokomon watched the battle, not quite gibbering.

Neemon, on the other hand, was staring at something else, off into the distance.

Crossmon saw Ophanimon closing in, lance ready to deliver what could be a killing blow. With a massive shudder, he twisted around, catching Ophanimon with one massive, armoured, wing, and hurled her to the ground. There was a loud snapping noise; Beowulfmon's blade snapped, and Beowulfmon tumbled down to the ground, digivolution lasting just long enough to prevent the fall from killing him.

"KOUJI!" Without thinking, Ryoko got up from behind the cover everyone not fighting was using and ran for where Kouji lay.

"Ryoko!" Jet Sylphimon screamed. "Run, get out of there!" The distraction cost her; Crossmon's beak snapped out, biting into one of her wings, and was followed by another wave of flame. Ophanimon caught Izumi as she fell, landing and staring up helplessly.

"Now...now see how pointless this all was, old friend," Crossmon taunted. "And remember...their deaths are as much your doing as mine."

"No, DON'T!" Ophanimon tried to call up more power, but couldn't.

"KAISER PHOENIX!"

Ryoko felt something shove her to the ground, then her sight went away for a few seconds. When it came back, she tried to get up, but couldn't. Fearing the worst, she opened her eyes, and saw Kouji, hair loose, lying beside her.

Standing between them, arms outstretched, stood Sneasel, eyes fixed on the massive armoured bird in the distance. "Ryoko...are you..."

Ryoko gasped; She now saw the remains of the ice dome that her partner had thrown up to deflect Crossmon's attack, and she could tell the strain it had put on the pokemon. "Thank you," she whispered. Sneasel glanced at Ryoko, smiled softly, then collapsed.

"Armadillomon," Hiroki whispered to his partner, shaking him slightly. "We...we have to help. Tomoki..." he gestured helplessly at Tomoki, unconscious, his own digicode ring visible for all.

"Now, to gain the spoils of this fight." Crossmon shimmered, and became Cherubimon again. He extended a hand, and the spirits appeared over the fallen Chosen Children. Another extension of his power, and the spirits started floating upwards. Along with the humans' digicode!

"No," Ryoko groaned, arms around Kouji's slowly fading body.

"It's over," Cherubimon growled. "What possible effort could you make to stop me? I..." he trailed off, sensing something. Now, all 10 spirits were around him. But the digicode was...fighting him? Hew looked down, and saw Ryoko and Hiroki's digivices glowing. "YOU! YOU MISERABLE INTERLOPERS, I SHALL ERASE YOU FROM THIS WORLD!"

"NO!" Hiroki stood up, glaring at Cherubimon. "I don't care how strong you are, I won't let you hurt my friends!" As he spoke, his two digieggs appeared; one, the digiegg of Kindness, merged with Tomoki's D-Scanner. The other, the Digiegg of Love, flew into Junpei's digivice.

Ryoko saw what happened, and knew what she had to do. Concentrating, she willed her own digieggs to Kouji and Izumi. Light merged with Kouji's D-Scanner; Izumi received the digiegg of Friendship. She saw the burns on Kouji's back fade slightly.

"A meaningless gesture," Cherubimon snarled. "Their digicode is irrelevant. I'll just kill you all with my own hands, and Lucemon can keep your pathetic energy!" He shot down at Ryoko, deeming her the larger threat.

Neemon shot out, moving faster than anyone had ever seen him, and stood in front of Ryoko. "No," he growled.

For an instant, Cherubimon paid little heed to Neemon. Then...he couldn't describe it, but there was a massive amount of power kept barely in check. From several yards back, Bokomon watched it happen, stunned. Then, a faint, ghostly presence appeared around Neemon, something suggesting...

Bokomon was filled with a sense of holy terror. He knew that shape well.

Cherubimon also recognized the image, fleeting as it was. "You..." he gasped, startled. Then it faded, Neemon's more typical, somewhat dazed expression returning. "No, not even you can stop me. DIE!"

"No..." Kouji forced himself up.

"You hurt our friends," Tomoki added, getting up. He glanced at Hiroki. "Thank you, Hiroki. I...I can feel the strength you gave me." He glanced at Cherubimon. "You have something of ours. Give it back." There was a sense of power in his voice; despite holding the spirits created from him, Ancient Megatherium was still able to speak through Tomoki, offer some of his overpowering presence to the child.

Kouji said nothing, D-Scanner out. "Spirits," he yelled. A beam of light shot out, followed by another beam from Tomoki's D-Scanner. The spirits the Chosen Children used, which were still hovering around Cherubimon flew back to their respective D-Scanners.

"No," Cherubimon gasped, feeling the souls still resident in the spirits start to rebel against his control, start to leave him. "No, I need their power to complete his work!" It was no good; The Water Spirits flew into Tomoki's D-Scanner. The Darkness Spirits entered Kouji's D-Scanner; Izumi, Junpei, and Takuya gained the Wood, Steel, and Earth Spirits respectively. "So what," he cried. "You still don't have the power to defeat me!"

"We do," Tomoki said.

Kouji looked at Ryoko for a second, then up at Cherubimon. "They brought it to us. And now we're going to use it to stop you! Darkness into Light! Light into Light!"

Tomoki held up his D-Scanner, accepting the Water Spirits despite the memories they carried. "Ice into Kindness! Water into Kindness!"

"HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The battlefield was bathed in light as the two Chosen Children evolved. The Light and Darkness spirits merged with the Digiegg of light, then merged with Kouji. For Tomoki, it was the Ice and Water spirits merging with the Digiegg of Kindness, then with Tomoki.

What emerged were two massive warriors, one a giant humanoid wolf, heavily armed with cannons and ordinance launchers, and had a winged jetpack attached to his back and around his neck. Beside him stood a massive warrior, looking like he had stepped out of norse legend, white fur cloak that Takuya, coming out of his unconsciousness, recognized as Blizzarmon. In his hands was a massive two-edged axe. Blood red hair practically flew from under the back of a golden help, and Ryoko saw that one eye was covered over.

"Magna Garurumon," Bokomon breathed. "And Kaiser Vikemon. We...we might have a chance!"

Next Episode

-Two new heroes, Magna Garurumon and Kaiser Vikemon, step forth to do battle with the mad angel Cherubimon. But even if that one is defeated, there is still Cherubimon's master to deal with.

And Lucemon's not alone. Next time on Digicross Frontier:

'Sayonara, Neemon.'

"I'm sorry. I have to go save everyone now."


	22. Sayonara, Neemon

Angler moved his head as far as it could go, trying to see the chaos that was enveloping the world. He, along with several other Trailmon, were hastily taking on as many digimon passengers of all shapes and sizes as they could manage. Not for the first time, he was reminded of rats deserting a sinking ship.

Angler shook the thought off; it wasn't fair to the digimon who, overall, wouldn't stand a chance against Cherubimon, as powerful as he was now. Not to mention the one who was pulling his strings. He noticed one Trailmon, sleek, dark grey, one red eye watching all of the commotion. None of the digimon seemed willing to board that one, nor did he appear to be offering space. "Yo, Shadow, you going to lend a hand?"

Shadow didn't move. "I know my duty, Angler, as do you. Twilight and I will meet you at the rally point." As they spoke, they could hear a distant rumble, no, a series of explosions. The ground beneath them trembled slightly. Ignoring Shadow and Angler, Twilight pulled out, headed towards the battle now well underway. "When the digimon are safe on the moons, Twilight and I will be ready."

Filled to capacity, Worm and Buffalo called out "Astral Rail" and headed skyward, their cargo of terrified digimon bound for a trio of moons just visible in the daylight. "Next stop, Ophanimoon!"

--

Digicross Frontier

"Sayonara, Neemon"

As always, Digimon created and owned by Bandai, Pokemon created by Satoshi Tajiri and owned by Nintendo (IIRC).

Other sources of inspiration include:

King of Braves Gaogaigar

Brave Exkaiser

Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD/SeeD Destiny/Astray

Super Robot Wars

And other series that I honestly cannot recall right now. A lot of anime, safe to say, that has been viewed by yours truly over the years.

I would like to apologize for the extreme delay in posting this story, as well as the quality. I've found that I have to re-find my 'voice' with this series, so this chapter might be a bit rougher than usual.

--

The rage the three combatants felt precluded any need for attack names. The angel swung a comically oversized hand, flinging bolts of purplish-pink lightning at the two attackers. The humanoid wolf dodged the attack, launching a barrage of missiles in reply.

Screaming incoherently, the massive...viking, for all appearances, ignored the attack, taking several bolts to the chest, charging forward and taking a mighty swing with a double edged axe. The angel howled as both attacks struck, dealing massive damage. In their rage, the two Chosen Children failed to notice the streams of digicode coming up from the land, giving Cherubimon a constant stream of energy. To be fair, almost all of that energy was being spent keeping the two hybrids from tearing Cherubimon apart, with almost none left to mount an effective counterattack.

Some distance away, the other children and digimon watched the battle, seeing Cherubimon feed of the digicode of the land around him in order to continue the battle. Ophanimon struggled to get up. "We have to stop them...they are weakening the seal!"

"Huh?" Junpei glanced at the angel.

"As the digital world grows weaker, as more digicode is lost, the barrier holding Lucemon weakens as well." Ophanimon grimaced under her mask. "He planned this out well."

"And we can't do anything," Takuya added. "I'm too..." he collapsed, drained. Looking around, he could see that the other chosen children were similarly exhausted. He took out his D-Scanner, trying to contact Kouji and Tomoki directly. "Kouji, Tomoki, listen-" He grimaced as only static came out of the digivice. Ryoko tried as well, with similar results. "Great," Takuya snarled, "If Cherubimon doesn't tear this place up, Lucemon will."

Kouichi got up. "Maybe I can get through."

"Oh, no," Takuya protested. "No offense, but Kouji's not going to like it if his twin brother gets killed. You don't even have..." he trailed off as Kouichi held up a small black object that everyone recognised immediately.

--

"Kouji," a voice in Magna Garurumon's ear buzzed. He ignored it at first, thinking it a trick of Cherubimon's. "Kouji!"

Magna Garurumon snarled as he spun to avoid another attack. "Busy right now...Kouichi?"

"Hit the digicode stream underneath him! That's how he's recovering from your attacks!" Magna Garurumon pulled back a bit, and could just make out the streams of white energy feeding into Cherubimon. He glanced at Kaiser Vikemon, decided that Tomoki had a few too many issues with Cherubimon to resolve (with a very large axe, he noted to himself) for any chance of a co-ordinated attack.

He held back for a second, waiting for the massive ice hybrid to finish his attack, then charged, the cannons on his flight pack chattering away.

--

Ryoko gasped as she saw Kouji make what appeared to be a suicidal dash at Cherubimon. "Kouji," she yelled as the wolf digimon crashed into Cherubimon, resulting in a massive explosion. Everyone gathered there watched as the explosion blossomed out, enveloping the mad angel. Kaiser Vikemon, on the opposite side, did not see what had caused the explosion.

A second later, Magna Garurumon, missing wings and weaponry, flew out the opposite side of the explosion, a pair of beam sabers stretched out. The wolf hybrid did a forward flip, using the flat of Kaiser Vikemon's axe as a kick-off point, then flew back at Cherubimon, swords cutting into the angel's side.

--

"He weakens, sire. As you expected."

"It's always the way of these things. Go, and slay the Chosen Children."

"We are not waiting for the end of the fight?"

The tiny angel looked up at the massive rose-coloured digimon. "The fight was decided before it started. I tire of this useless flailing. Kill them all, Rhodo Knightmon. And...give my regards to your brother."

Rhodo Knightmon bowed. "As you will, lord Lucemon."

--

"I think we're winning," Kaiser Vikemon growled, axe held in one hand.

Magna Garurumon nodded, relieved that Tomoki was back in control, again. ``One more pass should do it. On my mark, we-``

He never finished the plan. Cherubimon was wrapped in a whirlwind of silver and pink, screaming in agony. "No, my lord, I have not yet been-"

"Silence, dog," a voice commanded. It was higher pitched than Cherubimon`s, fair sounding if not for the undercurrent of disdain and arrogance. "Your failures have troubled Lord Lucemon enough."

Back where the humans were gathered, Bokomon stared in horror. "Rhodo Knightmon," he whispered. "Lucemon has sent the Royal Knights into battle. We are all doomed."

"But..." Junpei looked around. "What about Magna Garurumon and Kaiser Vikemon? Those two can take him, right?"

"I do not know..." Bokomon blinked as Neemon, who's unusual behaviour already had him wondering, stood up and started walking towards the battle. "You idiot! What are you doing?"

Neemon looked back, that irritatingly familiar smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but I have to go save everyone now."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR-"

"Bokomon," Ophanimon commanded. Confused, everyone, human and digimon looked at the angel, then at the small, seemingly harmless digimon that had accompanied them all this time. Then, to Neemon, "there's no way I can-"

"It's alright."

None of the humans liked where this was going. "Wait...Neemon, what's going on here?" Hiroki looked at him, then at Ophanimon. "Are you...going to digivolve?"

Neemon's smile seemed to twitch, as if he were hiding back a laugh. "Something like that." With that, he strode towards the fight, paying no heed to the calls and cries of the other Chosen children.

"He's going to be destroyed..." Ryoko whispered.

"He knows," Ophanimon said. "But there is no other way. Good luck, Neemon."

The pink-clad digimon was little more than a blur to the two hybrid digimon. Magna Garurumon watched as the attacker toyed with Kaiser Vikemon, casually avoiding the giant axe being swung at him with an irritating grace, not even seeming to need the oddly-shaped shield it wore on one arm. Snarling, he drew his beam sabers, waited, and flew in at the attacker, hoping to catch whatever that...thing was off-guard. He saw his moment, shot forward at incredible speed, swung his blades...

And screamed in agony as a pair of -roses- struck his arm, knocking one of his blades out his hand, no, falling out of his grip as his arm went numb. "P...poison?"

"Please," the attacker said, mockingly. "A Royal Knight has no need of such crudities." In a more formal voice, he addressed both hybrids. "Know that Lord Lucemon has decided that you are such a nuisance that he has dispatched Rhodo Knightmon, that being me," at this, he bowed, then continued, "to dispose of you two, then take care of that rabble that has accompanied you. And then witness as Lord Lucemon rises again to remake the world in his own image. I'm told that it is to be quite a majestic sight." He stopped, confused by something. He looked around, as if sensing something out of place. Then, looking down, he saw it. "Hm, what is this? Some whelp trying to challenge me?" Idly, Rhodo Knightmon backhanded Kaiser Vikemon with his shield, sending the massive warrior flying into the ground far below.

Paradoxically, as the whole world seemed to swirl into white and blue around him and expand, Tomoki was able to see just what had gotten Rhodo Knightmon's attention. "N...Neemon," he groaned faintly. "Get out of here, he's too powerful."

Neemon shrugged as Rhodo Knightmon pulled his shield arm back, called out "Argent Fear" and dove down, gold-coloured streamers trailing behind him. He tuned out the cries of the other humans, the desperate gasp of the Light Hybrid behind him as that fool tried to stop him...

Then came to a dead stop as the yellow dolt seemed to flash, grow, then stop him dead with only an open palm. More, Rhodo Knightmon recognized the figure now.

"Wh...Wh...DYNASMON?" Gobsmacked, Bokomon stared at his friend, then back at Ophanimon. "How?"

He didn't get a reply; Takuya had darted out from cover, making a run to grab Tomoki. Dynasmon and Rhodo Knightmon hadn't moved; the two Royal Knights seemed to be hanging there, not sure how to react next. The rest, including Kouichi, waited tensely. They knew that, if Neemon or Dynasmon, whatever he was now, if he couldn't take down Rhodo Knightmon, they had no chance, not after the ease that the pink and gold digimon had taken down Kouji and Tomoki's new forms. The standoff continued as Takuya helped Tomoki up, and half-carried, half dragged Tomoki back to cover. "Was...was that really Neemon?" Tomoki asked, still groggy.

Takuya nodded, still awed at the power the Royal Knight, no, Knights, he corrected himself, could display. He nearly fell over as the ground shook; he could pick out the area of ground that Tomoki had impacted earlier spin into a whirl of digicode, then vanish.

Twilight increased his pace; while not commonly used anymore, all Trailmon were capable of creating their own tracks to travel on; it was that ability, the Astral Rail, which had enabled the other Trailmon to effect the massive task of evacuating all the surviving inhabitants of the Digital World to the nearest safe havens, namely the three moons orbiting the decaying planet.

--

To his left, he felt Shadow's presence. "This might be the final one, brother," the other Trailmon said grimly. "We appear to have failed in our duty."

"No," Twilight replied. "Not yet." Ahead, more explosions could be seen in the distance. "We still have one duty to perform."

--

The stalemate broke, the two knights suddenly launching attack after attack. The humans watching were struck by the grace the massive Nee...no, Dynasmon showed; while not as fast or agile as Rhodo Knightmon, there was an economy of movement that allowed him to avoid the worst of the pink and gold attacker's blows.

"Wait," Junpei demanded. "That's Neemon's...true form? Why didn't he-"

Bokomon startled everyone else. "You knew," he snapped at Ophanimon. "All this time, I thought that he...he..."

Ophanimon smiled softly. "That he was a random digimon that I took in out of pity? No..."

--Ophanimon's castle, ages ago

Ophanimon stared in horror as Dynasmon staggered into the castle, still being rebuilt after Cherubimon's betrayal and most recent assault. "You are hurt...where are..."

"Gone. Alforce went home to die, as will I soon." He ignored Ophanimon's startled expression, and continued on. "The rest...all are under his control now."

"No. You're the -Royal Knights-. You would never betray the Digital World to...him."

"They did...He took down Alforce with a single attack, and the rest...he controlled them somehow, affected their very digicode. Alforce and I escaped. I...we failed. Lucemon will soon be freed."

Behind her mask, Ophanimon frowned. To see one of the strongest of the Royal Knights not just beaten, but broken like this... "You cannot die, yet, Dynasmon." She glanced off down one of the hallways, to where the younger attendants were resting. "You are still needed."

"Not...not like this," Dynasmon replied.

--Present

"I allowed Dynasmon to devolve back to Neemon, with the promise that he would become Dynasmon again should he be needed."

Returning, Kouji nodded, having heard the tail end of Ophanimon's story. He remembered how he felt when he'd seen Junpei and Tomoki turned into Arbormon and Grottomon. It would have been ten times worse if...he glanced at Kouichi, who smiled a bit and waved back, and shuddered.

The battle had continued during the conversation, neither Knight gaining an edge over the other. Frustrated, Rhodo Knightmon made a wild dive, which jarred against the memories Dynasmon had of the Elegant Knight. The Rhodo Knightmon he knew would never have made such a reckless attack, even after such a prolonged battle.

Dynasmon, who was comfortable with his role as the Adamant Knight, played to his strengths. He allowed the attack through.

Rhodo Knightmon's shield slammed into Dynasmon's torso, emitting a blast of energy that staggered the massive knight, but did little else. He heard the gasps of the humans who had accompanied him, Bokomon's gasp of horror. He recalled the times he had spent both as a Knight, and as Neemon, and came to a decision. He moved his free arm, hand placed against Rhodo Knightmon's torso. "Farewell, brother. WYVERN THROWER!"

The blast tore Rhodo Knightmon in half, not even giving the Knight a chance to react. His digicode appeared, but was sucked into the ground before it could dissipate. Despite the grief he felt, Dynasmon forced himself to get up and move as quickly as he could towards the Chosen Children and their allies. "Run! Get out of here!"

Ophanimon felt it too. A surge of power that she hadn't felt since..."Lucemon."

"Huh? You mean he's free? But I thought..." Takuya shook it off. Always something, he sighed mentally. "Where to?" Train whistles sounded, along with an odd, tearing noise. "If Lucemon's as powerful as you say, then nowhere is safe." He started to say more, but was drowned out as the ground exploded where Dynasmon had fallen.

The humans could hear it, the sound of something crawling up through the earth, hear that odd almost electrical sound of the digicode of the ground being sucked away by something powerful. Sneasel bristled, that part of him that carried Seraphimon's digicode screaming a warning.

Then, it all ended. The noise, the digicode vanishing, only Sneasel's heightened senses remained tensed. Everyone blinked at what had crawled out of the earth.

It was a baby. Well, more of a cherub, Izumi thought. Innocent looking, even had the angelic wings. She, Takuya, and Junpei alll grabbed their D-Scanners, double spirit evolving and attacking before Lucemon could even start his speech.

The fallen angel arched an eyebrow, raising a hand. The wave of energy that shot out slapped Jet Sylphimon and Aldamon out of the sky. Shifting to Knight Mode, Rhino Kabuterimon opened up with his cannons, trying to simply blast the angel out of existence before he could attack. Plus, he reasoned as Lucemon marched through the barrage and sent him flying with a single punch, it gave Ophanimon a chance to recover Izumi and Takuya before they could get stomped by My Little Angel over there.

Kouji forced himself to get up, D-scanner in hand. "We need Magna Garurumon and..." Ryoko grabbed him as his strength failed and he collapsed. As he did, Ophanimon, carrying the three chosen children in her arms, returned, placing them gently on the ground.

"The battle with Cherubimon and Rhodo Knightmon took too much out of you," Ophanimon whispered. "And...you are not at your full strength yet."

"Not yet?" Tomoki looked confused.

"You must go to the three moons. You can unlock Kouichi's evolutions there and..." She flinched as Dynasmon roared in agony; Lucemon had managed to rip one of his wings off, tossing it aside. The train whistle sounded again, and Tomoki could make out two Trailmon approaching rapidly. No, more than two. Five. Ten.

No...All of them, he realized, even ones he had never seen before.

"You must go. Take the rest of the Chosen Children and head to the Ophanimoon. Bokomon, these children are the future of this world and your responsibility now."

"Wait," Kouji said, not liking the tone in her voice. "You can't mean to-"

"There's no more choice," Ophanimon almost snapped, then winced. "I am sorry, Kouji. We should never have dragged you into this" She got up, hands glowing. "But now both of our worlds are in jeopardy. I only hope Dynasmon and I can buy you enough time to get clear as the Trailmon perform their last duty." Angler roared by as she spoke, followed by Worm, Kettle, Buffalo, and more.

Into their midst walked the last angel of the digital world, hands rimmed by silver crystals of energy.

Kouji tried to get up again, but was stopped by a wall of blackened steel. Before him were Shadow and Twilight, the two Trailmon who had transported Takuya and Izumi briefly out of the digital world, then back. "Get in," Shadow's voice ordered, tone allowing no disagreement. With one last look at Ophanimon and Dynasmon, the remaining digidestined helped those who had fallen into the two Trailmon. "You too, Bokomon." The little digimon, who had watched Dynasmon get taken apart by the returned Lucemon in silence, didn't move.

"I SAID IN," both Dark Trailmon roared simultaneously, chilling the souls of those humans still concious. "You have a duty given to you by Ophanimon and you. Will. Fulfil it." Eyes still locked on the scene, Bokomon got in, making his way over to a window where he and the other children could watch. An Astral Rail lanced out, up, and towards one of the moons in the sky, propelling the children clear of the battle.

Lucemon sighed as he slapped Dynasmon, sending the massive digimon into one of the few remaining pieces of land; as the one sided battle had prgressed, Lucemon had steadily drained more and more digicode into himself, increasing his power with every blow. "Such a waste," he whispered. He didn't look up or around as the Trailmon flew around him, laying new tracks into the empty spaces around him.

No matter. He could take a little more confinement. He glanced up as Ophanimon neared him. "Somehow, I knew that it would be you to last the longest."

"I always was your favourite, father," Ophanimon replied. "You made this world, then us to manage it."

"And the three of you led the betrayal against me. Endowed these-" he waved a hand as another Trailmon roared past, "with the power to bind me. Created knights to battle me. Brought chaos into this world that I had built."

"We brought life to a barren wasteland," Ophanimon replied. "Life that you corrupted. Devoured to make yourself more powerful."

"Yes. I suppose I should thank you." With a snarl, he hurled a blast of energy at Ophanimon. She batted it aside and charged.

The Trailmon ignored the fight, focussing on the task at hand; all of them wove a web of steel around the battle site, then began to stretch it across the whole of the digital world, making the most of the battle between Ophanimon and Lucemon.

"This tangle of steel and noise will not hold me forever, Ophanimon. I have the other knights, and they will break free, they will find those children, and I will leave their broken corpses on your grave."

"Well, good luck with that," Ophanimon growled, suddenly cutting off the blast of energy she was flinging at Lucemon. The smaller angel stumbled, giving Ophanimon to fly forward and body-check him into the side of Angler, then grabbed him and hurled him downwards, back towards the core of the digital world.

Her body exploded in pain as a sword appeared from out of nowhere and ran he through. Sensing another attacker, she whirled around and saw-

"Knight Wargreymon? You-"

"I serve Lord Lucemon," the knight replied dully.

"As do we who remain," another voice added. Beside him, the brothers Fighter and Paladin Imperialdramon appeared. And, from the depths, Flaknightmon and Dukemon ascended.

"And your lord commands you to kill Ophanimon," Lucemon ordered, grinning at Ophanimon, relishing her pain.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the sword out of her body, letting it drop. Behind her mask, her eyes closed as she made her choice.

Her mask cracked, stopping the advancing knights. "What are you doing," Lucemon asked, eyes widening.

"You gave us these masks to limit our power, Lucemon, and rings for Cherubimon to control his. Cherubimon broke his and he went insane." A second crack formed, then a third. "I break mine...well, let's find out what happens, father." Forgotten, Dynasmon got back up, shimmered, and vanished, his digicode flowing into Ophanimon, pushing her power ever so slightly over the breaking point.

"NO!" Lucemon lunged forward, then vanished as everything went white.

The other children had come to, and joined Bokomon in watching the Digital World retreat. "What are the Trailmon making," Ryoko asked.

"The tracks act as a means to keep Lucemon contained," Shadow's voice answered. "The Trailmon travel the rails, always looking for breaks in the line. Until Cherubimon fell under Lucemon's control, he was kept safe and harmless in the core of the digital world."

Izumi gasped. "There," she called, pointing out a flash of light.

"It's over," Bokomon whispered.

"Not yet," Shadow growled. "Next stop, Ophanimoon."

Next episode:

-Strike, Inazuma Vamdemon!


End file.
